El Ser del Tiempo - La Mascara del Kitsune
by Vulpes Kitsune
Summary: Continuacion de La Pandorica, Acompaña a nuestros dos personas Lyra Heartstring y Vulpes, en su nueva busqueda, con la ayuda del Misterioso VDay, tendran que encontrar las partes de una importante Mascara de Poder que han estado escondidas en Toda Equestria...Pero la cosa se complicara mas, al saber quien en verdad es VDay, y cual a sido la verdadera historia de Equestria.
1. Trailer

**_Tráiler:_**

**_Primero…La Llegada del Ser._**

**Aquel Ser llega a Equestria sin entender bien que hacia allá, para saberlo, necesita contactar a las fuerzas del mal…La cual es la mismísima Reina Chrysalis.**

* * *

-Que hago aquí exactamente….Contactar a los malos es la mejor manera de conseguir información….

* * *

-Quien eres en verdad? Pregunto Lyra.

-Yo?. Aquel Ser bajo la capucha y de allí se noto un largo hocico, alargadas orejas, y unos ojos grisáceos.

-Adiós Señor Can!. Se Despidió Lyra.

-Can?Jeje, esa poni es increíble…no…este mundo es increíble.

* * *

-Pero Antes de poder hacer una Alianza…quisiera saber…con quien la estoy formando…

Dijo Chrysalis de manera desconfiada.

-Con gusto. El Ser tomo la capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo y las arrojo por aquella colina.

Dejando revelar aquel cuerpo de muy parecido a un can, mas que todo a un Zorro…

-Yo…Soy Vulpes…Vulpes Darktail.

* * *

**_Segunda…La Pandorica._**

**Después de habar revelado su identidad, Vulpes se da cuenta de un pequeño error que hiso al entrar al "Reinado" de Chrysalis, después de un escape de los guardias de Celestia, necesita formular un plan…para "Tomar" aquel libro de Celestia…Luego de eso, se tiene que ir por unos días…eso tampoco resulta como lo planeo, y termino yéndose por cerca de 1 año…Luego que llega se da cuenta del tiempo que a pasado…luego de algunas cosas, Lyra alerta a Vulpes de lo que va a pasar…Luego de una batalla a favor de Vulpes, las portadoras utilizan su rayo de la Harmonía, abatiendo a Vulpes…Luego de un ataque de furia de Chrysalis, aquel Atraxi llamado por Vulpes, viene y tiene el "Juicio" de Celestia…**

**Ya pasado todo eso, Vulpes tiene que ir al plan principal…el Big Bang 2…que sabe que si ocurre, todo se perderá, tanto el como muchas otras cosas…Va a Stonegenhe con Lyra y Chrysalis, de allí, suceden cosas imprevistas, luego, Vulpes y Chrysalis hablan un poco con aquel ser llamado "El Doctor" y se dan cuenta de lo que va a pasar…Chrysalis…lamentablemente olvida a Vulpes….Pero cierta poni no lo a hecho.**

**Vulpes, es salvado por un Ser mas extraño que el, a pesar de esto, Vulpes termina un tanto paranoico de quien será este extraño ser que Porta una Mascara de Zorro, y tiene aspecto similar al el.**

* * *

-Chrysalis…es un placer-

-Para que quieres mi ayuda?

-Para que hagas un hechizo de Recordamiento.

-Se te a olvidado algo?

-Si…necesito saber que hago aquí…

* * *

-Ahora que estamos refugiados…es hora de formar el plan….Necesitamos "Tomar" el Libro de Celestia.

-Pero Vulpes…Ella es fuerte, aparte, tiene un gran batallón de su parte.

-Eso es algo que se puede solucionar con un plan.

-Con un plan?

-Si…un simple plan….Tomaremos ese Libro a toda costa.

* * *

-Ahora con el Libro, podre terminar todo esto del Señor del Tiempo.

-Vulpes…no deberías descansar?

-No lo creo, necesito entender este libro a la perfección.

* * *

-Chrysalis, ahora que lo se….tengo que irme por unos días…solo unos días.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto.

Chrysalis fue, y le dio un pequeño beso.

-No tardes.

* * *

-Chrysalis! Ya soy Señor del Tiempo!...

-Rápido! Celestia y sus tropas vienen hacia acá!

-Gracias Lyra…eres una excelente amiga…ahora…Chrysalis, hay que prepararnos para la batalla.

* * *

-Chrysalis…Déjame, necesito hablar con el.

Vulpes, por si solo, era difícil mantenerse parado, pero lo logro.

Del Atraxi bajo un ojo, este analizo con una luz azulada a Vulpes.

-TU NO ERES DE ESTE PLANETA.

-No…

* * *

-Podemos estar en paz?

-Supongo…pero solo por ti…

-Igualmente.

* * *

-Chrysalis estas bien?

Chrysalis rápidamente le dio un cachetada.

-Por que fue eso?

-Eso! Fue por dejarme sola…un año!

* * *

-Vulpes...Aqui dice….

-Chrysalis esta en peligro!

* * *

-Vulpes….esta bien…te perdono…me salvaste de ese tal Prisionero Cero…supongo que te tengo que perdonar.

-Gracias….Gracias Chrysalis.

* * *

-Vamos…necesitamos hablar con Celestia.

* * *

-Vulpes…he visto en mis sueños…a un especie de alienígena…este portaba un traje un tanto ridículo.

-Seguro es el Doctor…Necesito pensar.

* * *

-Lyra que hacen aquí?

-Esperarlos! Los he esperado aquí durante un gran rato.

-Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Es una broma?

* * *

-Es Oficial…..

-Que cosa?

-Vamos a Stonehenge!

* * *

-Vulpes quienes son todas esas cosas?

-Son muchas especies, Dalesk, Cybermans, Atraxis, entre muchos otros mas.

-Y que le hacen al Doctor?

-La Pandorica es una…Prision? …Por puesto! Como no lo imagine! Ellos Están aprisionando al Doctor!

* * *

El Doctor se encontraba medio inconsciente sentado en la Pandorica.

-Doctor…que es lo que hara?

-El Big bang…El Big Bang 2…es necesario…para...para que todo…vuelva…a la…normalidad.

* * *

Vulpes abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Mi Tadox!

Comenzó a tocarse la cabeza, en búsqueda de alguna conmoción.

-Pero que demonios a pasado?

-Vaya! Al fin te despiertas, duermes como un bebe.

Vulpes se levanto rápidamente y se puso en posición de combate, el Ser estraño estaba muy sentándote en una silla frente al panel de control.

-Quien eres!

-Espera!...Enserio necesito saber quien eres.

-Supongo que me puedes llamar…VDay.

-Pero eso ni siquiera es un nombre.

-Bueno…pues ya lo es.

* * *

-Chrysalis…supongo que no te acuerdas, asi que déjame acerté una reverencia…la cual nunca tuve la oportunidad para hacértela.

-Pero quien eres tu? Por que haces esto?

-Ya tu lo sabes…o bueno, ya lo sabrás.

* * *

-Esperarte toda una vida es un tanto desesperador.

-Pero Lyra! Como no es posible de que tu todavía me recuerdes?

-Por que cosas como las que hiciste son difíciles de olvidar.

-Pero enserio recuerdas todo?

-Si…

* * *

-Muy Bien! Lyra, nueva compañera de viaje, estas lista?

-Estuve toda mi vida lista para esto.

-Es hora de despedirse Lyra.

-Adios Ahora-

-Hola Futuro.

La Tardox cayo es una especie de vórtices que parecía dirigirse a cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

-Quien quiera que sea aquel ser extraño llamado VDay, lo sabré, y sabré en verdad quien soy…..Lyra, prepárate, aquí es donde todo comienza.

* * *

**_Ahora…La Mascara del Kitsune._**

**Vulpes y su nueva acompañante Lyra, son visitados por aquel ser que se hace llamar VDay para darle información sobre aquella petición que le propuso, este, le da pistas e información sobre quien es Vulpes en verdad, pero esta petición no es nada normal o al menos fácil, al contrario, es mucho mas complicada de lo que parece…En el proceso, VDay le revela a Vulpes una verdad aparte de lo que el es, una verdad que deja sin habla al canino y que tiene que ver con Lyra.**

* * *

-Lyra…todavía no puedo creer que tu no me hayas olvidado…es casi imposible.

-Oh vamos! Deja eso ya, simplemente no se me borraron esos recuerdos y ya!

-No Lyra…es algo mas…casi nadie es capas de recuperar o mantener la memoria luego de lo que paso…ya sabes…el Big Bang 2…

-Supongo…que soy especial.

* * *

**Vulpes aceptara?**

-VDay…he pensado en tu propuesta…y en vista de que no se muy bien que me esta pasando…la aceptare.

-Si, ya lo se.

-Sabias que iba a aceptar?

-Por supuesto, quien crees que soy? Un tontito?

* * *

**Vulpes y Lyra estarán preparados?**

-Vulpes…estas son misiones muy difíciles, estas seguro que podrás con ellas? Bueno, en este momento tienes a Lyra a tu lado, eso debe funcionar verdad?

-Espera…como sabes que ella se llama Lyra?

-Vulpes…concéntrate! Estas seguro que podrás con ellas?

-Emh…Si! No dejare que unas simples tareas se interpongan entre quien soy yo…y mas que todo…quien eres tu.

-Yo?...Vulpes…eso es algo que te mostrare al final…cuando una cosa este pasando, algo verdaderamente peligroso…En ese momento…revelare mi identidad…

* * *

**Hay muchos lugares a los cuales ir.**

-Lyra, prepárate!

-Hacia donde vamos?

-Tenemos una gran lista…Tendremos que hacer un viaje desde La Ruta de la Seda, también ir a Las Ruinas cerca del Bosque Everfree…también a unas montañas…tenemos varios destinos por el cual ir.

-Pero Vulpes…para que es todo esto?

-Según VDay, el me dirá quien soy yo en realidad, pero todo esto es para conseguir un Mascara.

-Una Mascara?

-Si…es raro…pero siento que todo esto me enlaza…

-Te Enlaza?

-Si…como si todo esto fue hecho para mi…Todo esto es raro.

* * *

**Vulpes estará listo para la gran noticia?**

-Vulpes…

-Que?

-Lyra...

-Que sucede con ella?

-Ella es tu…

* * *

**Pero no estarán solos.**

-Lyra sujétate! Son Dalesk!

-Dalesk? Y por que están aquí?

-No lo se, al parecer han puesto su mirada al mismo objeto que estamos llevando.

-Cuidado!

* * *

**Y en su proceso, Vulpes sabrá quien en verdad es.**

**-**Vulpes…tanto tiempo sin verte…o te tendría que llamar por tu nombre?

-Como…como sabes quien soy yo?

-Vulpes…al igual que muchos…tu eres hijo mío…o en un caso realista…eres de mi descendencia…

-Que?

-Viviste una mentira toda tu vida…Biológicamente, tu familiar jamás lo fue…

-Como….como es posible eso?

-Vulpes…tu eres diferente a todos nosotros…toda nuestra raza fue creada de manera reproductiva sexual…mientras que tu…

-Que pasa conmigo?

-En verdad…fuiste creado a partir de mi ADN y otros genes poderosos.

-…

* * *

**Y al final…se sabrá…Quien es VDay. **

-Al fin…te puedo desenmascarar.

-Vulpes…siempre supiste quien soy yo…

-Que?

-Mi manera de hablar y de ser…es obvio quien soy.

-De que me hablas?

-Supongo que sigues siendo joven para entenderlo…He vivido mucho pero mucho tiempo…necesito un Descanso…Vulpes…quítame la mascara…asi podre descansar en paz…

-Significa que te estaría matando?

-No…solo descansare por un tiempo…todo tiene su fin…y aunque yo nunca lo quise aceptar, tengo que acceder, y tomar un descanso.

Vulpes lentamente subió su mano, y le quito la mascara lentamente.

-TU!?

-Es una sorpresa verdad?

-No…No puede ser

A este Ser llamado VDay se le Vieron unos Ojos grisáceos, unas alargadas…

**Acción.**

-Lyra…estas lista.

-Siempre lo estuve.

Vulpes y Lyra salieron corriendo de un muro y por el otro lado había aquel pequeño robots que se llaman Dalesk disparando laser en direcciones hacia nuestro dúo.

-No mires atrás! No mires atrás!

**Misterio.**

-Quien eres…

-Ya tu lo tienes que saber.

**Amistad.**

-Lyra…no te dejare, ahora toma mi garra!

-Es que…me duele la pesuña.

-Solo utiliza la otra! No dejare que te pase algo!

**Humor y Ciencia.**

-Sabian que los Dalesk a pesar de ser tan malvados, son muy tontos? Digo, no tienen ruedas o algo por el estilo, y su forma de ser son tan raras…para mi, no son mas que basura espacial.

Vulpes volteo y miro a varios de estos Dalesk apuntándolo con sus armas laser.

-Ehm…Bueno…Basura espacial con bastante poder.

-EXTERMINAR!

-Eso algún día funcionara.

**El Primer Fanfic Crossover de Doctor Who en español.**

**Un Fanfic, el cual no se trata sobre el Doctor…pero sobre alguien mas…**

**Acompaña a Vulpes, un zorro/humanoide que viaja atreves del tiempo, con la valiente Lyra Heartstring, por aventuras épicas y que representan la historia de ayer y la historia del mañana.**

-Que por que soy tan lindo…Supongo que por naturaleza.

-O por ese amuleto de atracción que tienes en el cuello.

-Eh?...Ah si, podría ser también por eso jeje.

**El Ser Del Tiempo**

**En la saga:**

**La Mascara del Kitsune.**

**Próximamente.**


	2. Preparaciones para la Cruzada

_Hola a todos, tiempo eh? Bueno, como verán, me tarde fue porque quería cambiar la manera de hacer mi Fanfic, es decir, ya tendré listo los capítulos, así lo posteare con mas tiempo de libertad._

_También, les quiero agradecer a aquellos que leen mi fanfic, ya que me empeño lo mas que puedo, y trato de seguir buscando información acerca de la serie tanto de MLP y sus personajes como la de Doctor who y otras vez, para así decir las cosas con mas claridad y explicarlas mejor._

_También, quitare los Spoilers al comienzo, si ya de por si al final basta, y cambiare la forma de comenzar, asi como lo verán a continuación:_

_Aquí comienza el Primer capitulo de la Saga: La Mascara del Kitsune._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Linea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM_,_ teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervenira con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en la serie (la cual tiene un capitulo nuevo todos los Sábados)

* * *

_L_yra, estaba en la puerta de la Tardox, y de allí miraba al espacio, este tenia varios colores tipo café y morado debido a las otras galaxias que allí estaban.

Vulpes la vio, y se le acerco.

-Hermoso verdad?

-Hermoso? Esto es Increíble!

-Ya lo se, siempre la vista de las galaxias le levantan el animo a la gente…

-Dices eso como si fuera común.

-Bueno…al menos lo hace para mi, y como veo tu animo, pues es algo que deduje.

-Por cierto…Que estamos respirando? Digo, esto es el espacio.

-Es un campo de oxigeno alrededor de la Tardox, hace que todo lo que este adentro, ósea nosotros, podamos respirar normalmente.

-Wahoo! Todo esto es mucha tecnología!

-Si…Mucha verdad, pero supongo que tu te acostumbraras rápido.

-Eso espero.

-Ahora lo único que necesitamos es que aparezca-

De la nada, Apareció VDay, aquel Ser con Mascara de Zorro, pelo Gris y largo, y una Túnica Gris, casi deslumbrante, este, Mantenía la forma Humana mientras que Vulpes y Lyra tenia la forma de poni…o en este caso, Pony y Zorro.

-Espero que ya estén Preparados!

-Para que?

-Para esta Gran Cruzada.

**Vulpes Kitsune **

**Presenta**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Preparaciones para la Cruzada.**

* * *

-Supongo que ya tomaron una Decisión.

-Si…como lo sabias?

-Adivine, Ahora, aquí esta la Carta de Petición.

VDay, levanto su mano, y de la nada apareció una carta un tanto grande, el hizo que esta levitara hacia donde estaba Vulpes.

-Que tipo de aparatos utilizas para hacer todo esto?

-Unos muy avanzados.

-Desearía algún día conocerlos.

-Lo harás, pero todo a su momento.

Vulpes tomo la Carta, este la miro y volvió su mirada hacia VDay, a pesar de tener la mascara, se notaban sus ojos, esos ojos grisáceos, que miraban a Lyra.

Al ver esto, Vulpes le dio la carta a Lyra.

-Tu ve leyéndola, Vulpes podrías venir?

-Si…supongo.

El Zorro se le acerco a aquel ser tan extraño y raro, este se inclino y le hizo una señal para que se le acercara bastante como si se tratara de algo discreto.

-Vulpes…estas son misiones bastantes complicadas, pero la recompensa lo vale todo.

-Misiones!...(En voz baja) pero pensé que era solo una petición.

-Ya lo se, es una petición de misiones.

-Y todo esto para conseguir que?

-Una mascara…Una mascara la cual representa una gran amenaza para muchas razas, entre las cuales están esos Daleks…también te tengo que advertir que ellos podrían estar detrás de ella al igual que tu, así que no pienses que será fácil.

-Daleks!? (voz baja) Déjame ver si entiendo…Tu quieres que yo consiga las parte de una Mascara para luego decirme quien soy en verdad?

-Exactamente.

-Parece….un desafío, pero esta bien, todo sea por saber quien soy.

-Bien, ese es el espíritu.

Los dos se separaron para hablar mas cómodamente.

-Por cierto, me podrías decir que raza eres?

-Raza?... yo quisiera ser una raza…lastimosamente soy lo que soy.

-Y que eres?

-Ya tu lo sabes, ahora Prepárense!

Este desaprecio rápidamente, dejando a Vulpes con la misma duda de siempre.

-AH! El es un gran-

-Misteriosa y astuta persona…verdad?

-Lo que iba a decir era mas fuerte y grosero que eso, pero también es eso.

Vulpes volvió hacia donde estaba Lyra, esta seguía leyendo aquella carta.

-Oye Vulpes…me parecen bastantes los lugares…y todo para que?

-Para conseguirle las partes de una Mascara…

-Una Mascara?

-Si, no me ha dejado sacarle mas información, pero por lo que oí, está mascara esta fragmentada en 6 Partes.

-Tienes razón, son 6 lugares los que salen en esta nota.

-…Bien, mejor nos preparamos…Déjame ver esa carta.

El Zorro tomo la carta, y este comenzó a analizar aquellas locaciones que allí decían.

-Tenemos varios lugares a los cuales ir…parece que haremos un recorrido por la toda la Ruta de las Seda...También ir a Canterlot, al Bosque Everfree, a las Ruinas cerca de Ponyville….vaya!

-Bien, oye, pero no tendrás ropa? Digo, me gustaría estar vestida para hacer ir a todos esos lugares.

-Si, subiendo la escalera, en el segundo cuarto hay ropa, utiliza la que quieras.

-Genial! La última vez que la use, termine convertida en Piedra….Si sabes a lo que me refiero, jaja.

Vulpes no puedo sacar una sonrisa de agrado.

-Es bueno que no pierdas el sentido del Humor.

-Si, suelo ser asi.

Lyra camino hacia aquella dirección que le dijo Vulpes.

Vulpes continuo leyendo aquella carta.

* * *

Lejos, fuera del planeta de Equestria, se encontraba una Nave, esta era considerablemente grande, dentro, se podía apreciar a aquellos robots pequeños, que tenia una extraña forma muy similar a la de un bote de sal o pimienta del tamaño humano, que se llaman Daleks.

Había uno que estaba al frente de un panel de Control, otro se le acerco.

-EL OBJETIVO ESTA CLARO, LA MASCARA SERA COMO LO DIJERON, UN GRAN PELIGRO.

El que estaba al frente del panel, voltio y le respondió.

-LA MASCARA ESTA DIVIDA EN 6 PIEZAS, TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD DE ENCONTRARLAS ANTES DE QUE EL LO HAGA.

Estos dos hablaban de manera muy robótica y ronca, y cada uno tenia una manera diferente de hablar, aunque eso no le quitaba la horrenda voz.

-EL?

-SI, COMO DICE EN LA GRABACION, PUEDE QUE EN VERDAD "EL" EXISTA.

-EL PORTADOR DE LA MASCARA?

-SI

-CREO QUE NECESITAREMOS MAS QUE UNA BRIGADA PARA DETENERLO SI EL APARECE.

-LA MASCARA LE DARIA SUFICIENTE PODER COMO PARA PODER VENCERNOS.

-REPRODUCE LA GRABACION QUE NOS ENVIARON DEL FUTURO.

De aquel Dalek, comenzó a sonar una grabación, en ella se escuchaban otros Daleks hablando.

**Grabación.**

"-EL VOLVIO, ES MAS PODEROSO AHORA, Y AH EXPLOTADO LA MITAD DE LA NAVE….LA UNICA MANERA DE DETENERLO, ES DESTRUYENDO SU PODEROSA MASCARA, SU MASCARA ES LA FUENTE…SI ESCUCHAN ESTO, TIENEN QUE DESTRUIR LA MASCARA ANTES DE QUE EL PUEDA LOGRAR PONERSELA…..DAÑOS….NAVE DAÑA EN UN 90%, NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD DE SALIR CON VIDA…NO! PIEDAD, PIEDA-…"

**Fin de la Grabación.**

-A PESAR DE QUE NOS ENVIARON ESA GRABACION YA HACE MAS DE UN AÑO, ES DIFICIL PENSAR QUE LA MASCARA SE ENCONTRASE EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE.

-PONIS? SU COEFICIENTE INTELECTUAL ES MUY SIMILAR AL DE LAS OTRAS RAZAS, SOLO QUE NECESITAN MAS TIEMPO PARA DESARROLLARSE CIENTIFICAMENTE.

-ESO ES ALGO BUENO, PODREMOS CONSEGUIR LAS PIEZAS DE LA MASCARA SIN MUCHA COMPLICACIONES.

-UNA MASCARA QUE EN ELLA LLEVA TANTO PODER…ES UN MISTERIO QUIEN LA ALLA FABRICADO, PERO SI PONE NUESTROS PLANES EN PELIGRO, DEBEMOS EXTERMINARLA.

-EXTERMINAR!

-EXTERMINAR!

-Exterminar? Vaya, que frase tan popular entre los Daleks.

Los dos Daleks voltearon, y allí estaba VDay, con su túnica gris, y aquella mascara de zorro con algunas líneas de detalle pintadas en sus bordes.

-INTRUSO!

-INTROSO!

-Que pasa? Su avanzada tecnología no les aviso que yo iba a venir?

Estos dispararon sus armas de rayo, sin embargo, estas solo atravesaron a VDay sin hacerle algún tipo de daños.

-COMO ES POSIBLE?

-ES EL! EL ES EL QUE INTERVINO EN LOS PLANES DEL FUTURO!

-PERO SI ES EL, POR QUE NO NOS DESTRUYE?

-Por que no tengo el suficiente poder…tienen suerte, pero aun asi, no les dejare que intervengan en la misión de mis compañeros.

-"INTERVENGAN EN LA MISION DE MIS COMPAÑEROS" ….EL YA LO DIJO! TENEMOS QUE PREPARARNOS PARA LA BATALLA!

-Hagan lo que hagan, no les funcionara…solo son un obstáculo mas.

-TENEMOS SUFICIENTE PODER COMO PARA DESTRUIR ESE PLANETA.

-Pero no lo harán porque esa mascara tiene tanto poder que incluso a ustedes les interesa.

-…..

-EL YA LO SABE.

-SISTEMA DE EXPULSION!

Uno de estos Dalek fue hacia el panel de control, allí había un botón de forma redonda en la pared, este estaba apunto de usarlo.

Pero antes de hacerlo, VDay había desaparecido rápidamente.

El Otro Dalek voltio, y aunque no tenían expresión faciales, se podía deducir que estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso.

-COMO ES POSIBLE? NUESTRO RAYO DE LA MUERTE NO FUNCIONO!

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ALMENOS QUE FUERA…

-NO, ESO SI ES IMPOSIBLE.

-TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA, PREPAREN A LOS CYBERMANS.

Los Dos daleks salieron de esa habitación.

* * *

En la Tardox, allí en esa caja "mágica" se encontraban Vulpes y Lyra.

Lyra se encontraba con una camisa con chaleco parecida a la que utilizan los empresarios, mientras que Vulpes se encontraba con su típica túnica marron.

Estos dos estaban presionando los botones que estaban en el panel de control.

-Lyra, estas segura que quieres salir con eso?

-Si, acaso se me ve mal?

Lyra reviso su vestido, buscando las imperfecciones.

-Emh!? No! …es solo que bueno…normalmente en otros lados esa ropa se utiliza para los hombre…

-Y no me queda bien? Lyra reviso su ropa.

-Si…es solo que para mi, me parece extraño.

-Bueno, eso es algo bueno. A Lyra se le salió una sonrisa por esa irónica.

-Por que?

-Porque todo lo que te pueda sorprenderte, sorprende a cualquier.

-Eso es un cumplido verdad?

-Si tu lo quieres aceptar.

-Bien, ahora, Lyra, tienes el mapa de Equestria verdad?

-Que crees, que no lo busque cuando me lo dijiste?

-Si, bueno.

Lyra con su cuerno iluminado, un gran papel enrollado se puso sobre una mesa, Este se abrió, y de allí, se vio el gran mapa de Toda Equestria.

-Bien, Lyra, escucha, este es el plan.

Lyra presto atención.

-Veras, he analizado las ubicaciones de los lugares a los cuales tenemos que ir, y he dado la conclusión que si nos preparamos en esta ubicación.

Vulpes puso un dedo de su pata en la esquina superior izquierda del mapa, señalando a un pueblo cerca de unas montañas y unas llanuras, llamado Vanhoover, a su norte se encontraba el Norte Congelado, el cual era un lugar por supuesto de bajas temperatura y de mucha nieve.

-En ese lugar, tomaren un pequeño descanso, nos prepararemos en cuanto a provisiones y las demás defensas que nos serán útil.

Lyra vio de manera seria a Vulpes.

-Entonces…si tendremos que combatir?

-Por supuesto, mas que todo por esos Dalek.

Vulpes guardo un poco de silencio, parecía un poco preocupado, para luego dar un suspiro y volver a mirar a Lyra.

-Pero tengo la confianza de que VDay dice la Verdad.

-Espera, esos Daleks son verdaderamente peligrosos, yo los vi, pero mas bien parecen tontos.

-Tontos? Eso jamás, ellos son bastante avanzados, y son difíciles de vencer, aparte, atacan en grupo y si no me equivoco, siempre llevan Cybermans, que son mucha mas mortales, pero menos inteligentes.

Lyra trago saliva, para luego tratar de decirle algo, pero fue detenida antes de poder hablar.

-Ya se que dirás: "Si son tan poderosos, porque no bajan aquí, destruyen todo, y se llevan la mascara" verdad?

-Bueno, si.

-Veras, ellos pueden, pero no lo harán, ellos son lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si hacen algo precipitados…

-Que pasara?

-Ellos saben que pueden ocasionar la destrucción de las partes de La Mascara, ya que si alguien sabe de ellas, Ósea, nosotros, la destruiremos, haciendo que se pierda esa valiosa fuente de poder…algo que ellos no pueden permitir.

Vulpes miro detalladamente el mapa.

-Ahora, nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tiene…La ubicación, el mapa, y la información segura de VDay.

-Eso nos da una ventaja valiosa!

-Exacto, ahora, volviendo al tema de las ubicaciones, analice bien los lugares a los cuales ir, y haremos lo siguiente:

Vulpes volvió a poner su dedo en la ubicación de Vanhoover.

-Aquí descansaremos, bajo esta ubicación se encuentra La Montaña Smokey, allí existe un pueblo, y allí es donde esta nuestro objetivo, la Primera parte de la Mascara.

-Bien, donde son los otros lugares?

-A eso voy.

El iba moviendo su dedo en cada ubicación que deberían ir.

-Luego, iremos cerca de Los Pegasus, en el Bosque White Tail.

A Lyra se le ilumino la cara.

-Los Pegaus!? Ese es un lugar increíble!

-Has ido alla?

-No, pero e visto en periódicos y revistas como es alla, y se ve que es genial!

Lyra luego se puso un poquito triste.

-Podemos ir?

-Bueno…ehm…la verdad será un poco complicado, ya sabes, con el tiempo y los daleks en nuestra contra, no deberíamos-

Vulpes fue interrumpido por la carita de perrito que hizo Lyra.

-Vamos Vulpes…Por fis!

-Lyra…yo no…

Lyra se le quedo viendo con aquella cara de angelito, Vulpes no puedo resistir esto.

-(Suspiro)…Esta bien…iremos a Los Pegasus.

-Yipi!

Lyra comenzó a saltar de alegría como si fuera una niña.

A Vulpes se le salió una sonrisa, para luego volver a ponerse serio.

-Ok Lyra, ya tendremos tiempo para descansar o celebrar.

Dijo esto al ver que Lyra no paraba de saltar como una loca, la cual luego se detuvo, y presto atención.

-Bien, en el Bosque White Tail, encontráramos la segunda parte de la mascara.

Lyra en ese momento puso una cara confusa, que Vulpes no dejo pasar por alto.

-Pasa algo?

-Si, lo que iba a preguntar es que, si ya tenemos el lugar, como sabremos donde esta la parte de la Mascara mas específicamente.

Vulpes no contesto, en vez de eso, movió su gran cola, y se la puso al frente de la cara de Lyra.

Lyra primero puso una cara confusa, para luego darse cuenta de lo que Vulpes insinuó con su cola.

-Enserio, como haces para mantener objetos en tu cola?

-Bueno, tengo suerte de que mi cola sea tan grande, y tengo que aprovecharlo.

Lyra puso una sonrisa un tanto picara, lo que Vulpes le pareció raro.

-Bueno, si tienes la Cola asi de grande…pues no quiero saber de que tamaño tienes-

-Lyra!

Lyra lo único que pudo hacer es reírse ante el Sonrojado zorro, el cual lo intentaba ocultar dándose un Facehoof o Faceclaw.

-Si ya terminaste de reírte, desearía seguir con el plan.

-Si jajaja…puedes continu- jaja…Puedes continuar.

-Gracias…ahora, en donde iba? Ah! Si:

Vulpes volvió a ver el mapa.

-Luego de eso, iremos a por la tercera pieza justo aquí…

El guardo silencio de una manera brusca, Lyra por supuesto que lo noto.

-Pasa algo Vulpes?

-No…solo estaba diciendo que la tercera parte de encuentra cerca de…Ponyville.

Lyra lo miro con una manera de consolación

-Eso te trae recuerdos verdad? Vulpes miro a Lyra de una manera evasiva.

-Eso no importa, ahora lo que importa es encontrar La pieza de la Mascara.

Vulpes dijo esto de manera un tanto fría.

-Ah! Alla vive una gran Unicornio, ella es muy inteligente y nos puede brindar una pequeña ayuda…aparte, tiene como un millón de libros.

-Debería conocerla uno de estos días…ya que en verdad necesito conocimientos acerca de esta tierra.

-Por que lo dices?

-Por que nuestra cuarta parte de la Mascara se encuentra en el Bosque Everfree.

Lyra abrió los ojos en sañal de sorpresa, pero no miedo.

-En el Bosque Everfree, ese lugar es muy sobrenatural, las cosas pasan de distintas formas, es muy distinto que-

-Si si, ya se, es malo, es feo, y tiene horribles criaturas.

-Si, espero que tengas en equipamiento necesario para enfrentarlas.

-Ja! Equipamiento es lo que me sobra…eso es lo bueno de tener una de estas hermosas.

-Hermosas que?

-Ya sabes, la Tardox, ella si es una Casa con todo incluido.

-Me parece eso bien, ahora, cual es la siguiente ubicación?

-Bien.

Vulpes volvió a ver el mapa.

-La quinta parte de la Mascara se encuentra en Apple Loosa…Uhm, parece que es como un pueblo vaquero…la verdad me agrada.

-Si, allí viven Pioneros que tienen siembras de manzanas…Por cierto, allí vive un Primo de Applejack…se llama Braeburn, pero nunca lo he visto, se el nombre porque Applejack me lo dijo.

-Bien, podemos tener a alguien para alguna posible ayuda.

-Posible?

Lyra miro de manera de duda a Vulpes.

-Si ya sabes…nunca sabes cuando aparecerá una Enorme Bestia capas de devorarnos a los dos de un solo bocado.

Lyra miro aun mas extrañada a Vulpes.

-Bueno, es solo una exageración, pero nunca es demás una ayudita.

-Concuerdo con eso…Ahora, cual es el ultimo destino.

-Eso sonó mortal…ya sabes: "Ultimo Destino"…es como decir: "Ese será tu ultimo destino"

Vulpes dijo esto ultimo de una manera tenebrosa, haciendo que a Lyra se le saliera una pequeña risa.

-Vaya, y yo pensaba que no eras gracioso.

-Claro que soy gracioso…solo en situaciones tan seria no suelo serlo.

-Ahora dime! Cual es el siguiente destino!

-Esta bien… al parecer es en Canterlot…Vaya! Eso es bueno, no creo que en Canterlot sea difícil buscarla…verdad?

Lyra comenzó a recordar y pensar.

-Es fácil verdad?

-Bueno…ehm…lo que pasa es que es una ciudad muy grande…

-Eso es genial! En una ciudad no pueden haber peligros.

-Eso espero.

Vulpes enrollo en mapa, para luego caminar hacia el panel de control.

-Estas lista?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Este bajo la palanca haciendo aparecer aquel peculiar ruido parecido a una pulsación sónica un tanto chillona.

En una pantalla se comenzó a ver imágenes, estas era de un pueblo y sus habitantes ponis, estas cuando se lograron ver correctamente, Vulpes puso una sonrisa, y miro a Lyra.

-Y aquí estamos!

Vulpes corrió hacia la puerta muy entusiasmado, Lyra lo siguió.

Cuando la abrió, Vulpes respiro profundamente y de una sonrisa dijo y casi gritando.

-El lindo pueblo de Vanhoover!

Lyra miro con ansias aquella linda ciudad, que a pesar de ser una ciudad, tenia muchos arboles por doquier al igual que edificios.

Era una linda Tarde.

-Genial!

La Tardox había aparecido en un pequeño jardín publico, y allí estaban Vulpes y Lyra.

-Ahora que?

-Descansaremos, nos prepararemos, y todo lo demás.

-Bien, aquel parece un buen sitio para descansar.

Lyra señalo una pequeña casa, en la cual tenia un cartel que decía "Comida, bebida, hospedaje, todo lo que necesita en la Red Hoof"

-Excelente, ve adelantándote, tengo que dejarle algunas notas a mi Tardox.

-Bien.

Lyra fue caminando y viendo de un lado a otro aquella ciudad, dirigida hacia la tienda Red Hoof.

Vulpes por su parte, metió su cabeza en la Tardox para dejarle un mensaje.

-AIRaC, ya sabes como te dije, si tienes algún inconveniente, me lo haces saber por el tele-comunicador.

-Y SI TU TIENES ALGUN INCOVENIENTE, ME LO HACES SABER POR EL TELE-COMUNICADOR.

Fue imposible que a Vulpes no le saliera una sonrisa.

-Bien, te veo luego, tengo que prepararme para esa Mascara, y si tengo suerte, para ese VDay.

-BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPES, YO IRE A TRATAR DE HACERME ALGUNAS MEJORA.

-Eso es imposible, no se puede mejor lo que ya es perfecto.

-DEJA LOS ALAGOS, AHORA VE!

-Te veo mañana.

Vulpes le dio un pequeño beso a la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Miro a su alrededor, y vio toda aquella belleza mezclada con el ajetreo de una ciudad media.

Cuando dio unos pasos adelantes, vio hacia a atrás, y miro como la Tardox se iba desapareciendo, con aquel sonido sónico que Vulpes amaba.

Cuando desapareció por completo, Vulpes prosiguió a continuar hacia la Red Hoof.

Mientras caminaba, noto algo en el cielo, un sonido muy extraño pero a la vez similar.

-Uhm? Que es eso?

Este intento escuchar mas determinadamente, a lo que al fin fue un fracaso, el sonido ya se había ido.

-Que extraño…ese sonido me acordó a que cuando leí aquel articulo, dijeron que así sonaban los…Daleks…

Vulpes volvió a mirar los cielos en busca de señales…pero no encontró absolutamente mas nada que no sean aquellas lindas nubes y el glorioso Sol.

-Uhm…si, esos Daleks son inteligentes, pero no creo que sepan que Lyra y yo estamos en busca de la Mascara…Espero que no…pero también es posible que…

Vulpes se dio cuenta que estaba llamando la atención, pero no precisamente por quedarse viendo al cielo como un idiota, sino por algo mas.

Habían varios Ponis que lo observaban de manera disimulada.

-(Voz baja) que será que tengo monos en la cara o que…

El miro su Cuerpo, y se acordó que seguía siendo su Forma Canina, este lo único que puedo hacer fue darse un Faceclaw.

-(Pensamientos) Por supuesto! No seas estúpido, eres un Zorro vestido con una túnica en medio de una Ciudad de Ponis…

Vulpes intento caminar viendo hacia su objetivo para no llamar la atención mas de lo que ya había ello.

Ya llegado al Red Hoof, este abrió la puerta de aquel Hotel y/o Tienda, y miro a Lyra la cual se notaba un tanto estresada y con una cara de molestia, esta estaba sentada con su particular forma de sentarse en un pequeño puesto de espera, y había un poni en el despacho, este era un poni de melena para atrás y de forma de púas, y de combinación de colores marrón y azul.

-Pasa algo Lyra?

Pregunto de manera calmada Vulpes a ver a Lyra irritada.

-Por supuesto! No tengo ni un solo bit.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Vulpes camino hacia el Poni encargado, se la acerco con una sonrisa muy sincera, y sin ninguna otra intención que no sea la negociación.

-Buenas Tardes, dígame, que exactamente hacen aquí?

El encargado lo miro un tanto desconfiado por ser…ya saben, un Zorro, o al menos algo parecido.

-Ehm…Aquí como vera…

El encargado se puso mas relajado al ver que Vulpe le prestaba total atención, y no pareció tener otro fin mas que obtener información.

-Se vende productos para el consumo de Ponis…y…Perros-

-Zorros. Corrigió Vulpes

-Si, para Zorros en esta ocasión, y también ofrecemos hospedaje, a solo 20 bit por cada poni, por una noche.

-Que bien, ahora como te llamas?

El encargado se confundió por esta ultima pregunta, casi nadie le preguntaba su nombre en la hora de trabajo, por que lo haría un zorro?

-Ehm…Yo me llamo Sven Black…y…tu?

-Yo me llamo Vulpes Darktail.

-Un Gusto…

El encargado dudo un momento, pero luego se decidió, y levanto su pesuña en señal de que quería que la estrechara.

-Mucho gusto Sven. Vulpes levanto su garra, y la estrecho con la pesuña de aquel poni.

-Dime, estarías dispuesto a aceptar moneda de otros Mun- quiero decir, de otros lados de que no son de Equestria?

-Que tipo de monedas son esas?

La Cola de Vulpes se le acerco, y este busco en ella algo, el Poni llamado Sven estaba un tanto confundido.

Ya luego de un momento, Vulpes logro sacar una pequeña cajita, esta la puso sobre el mostrador.

-Antes de enseñártelas, me podrías enseñar un Bit?

-Claro, no veo la molestia.

El saco del mostrador aquella moneda color dorado, Vulpes no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Eso es excelente!

Vulpes abrió la caja, y de esta se mostraron varias piezas cuadradas de Diamante puro, y que brillaban considerablemente.

Seven y Lyra quedaron casi boquiabiertos cuando vieron aquellos hermosos diamantes en forma cuadrada.

-Acepta moneda universal?

-Vulpes!

Lyra rápidamente se le acerco.

-Por que no habías dicho que trajiste diamantes…y de los mas hermosos.

-(Voz baja) No son Diamantes…Son Diamantes Universales, estos diamantes los puede vender en cualquier parte de la galaxia, y lo que le acabo de dar al Sven es solo una pequeña parte de lo que tengo.

-Tienes mas?

-Por supuesto, lo bueno de los Diamantes Universales, es que sobrepasan la moneda de cualquier mundo, ahora déjame llegar a un acuerdo con el joven Sven.

Vulpes volvió a ver a Sven el cual estaba claramente impactado por estos diamantes.

-Entonces que dices? Te doy 10 unidades de Diamantes, y podemos quedarnos aquí durante una noche y comprar provisiones?

Sven reacción vagamente,

-Eh? Que? 10 unidades? Pero Señor-

-Que? No me digas que no es suficiente.

-No! Lo que le quiero decir es que mas bien creo que le quedaría debiendo, estos Diamantes son tan Hermosos que se podrían subastar pos mucho…los ponis Ricos gastarían bastantes por uno de estos.

A Sven parecía que se le estaba saliendo la baba.

Vulpes vio a Lyra de una manera satisfecha.

-Bueno, mi amigo Sven, tu sabrás que hacer con ellos, ahora podemos tomar algunas provisiones? Que necesitamos prepararnos ya y-

-Si si! Tomen lo que quieren!

-Pero y el Cuarto?

-Ah si! Tomen, su cuarto es el numero 7.

Sven le dio una llave a Vulpes.

-Bien! Lyra, ayudame a preparar algunas para mañana.

-Espera Vulpes…En tu Tardox no hay provisiones?

-Se me están escaseando, por esto hacemos esto.

-Oh, bien…Ahora que haremos?

-Como dije anteriormente, preparemos las provisiones para la mañana, y luego las subiremos a la Tardox, de allí seguiremos nuestro camino hacia las partes de la Mascara.

-Eso esta bien.

Vulpes y Lyra comenzaron a prepararse, reuniendo provisiones y otras cosas.

* * *

En el espacio, se encontraba aquella inmensa nave de los Daleks, y justamente, en dentro, en una sala misteriosa, estaba aquel Daleks del panel de Control.

Este estaba, presionando unos botones que estaban en la pared.

-ESTAN LISTOS?

Eso lo dijo otro Dalek que venia dirigiéndose hacia el.

-NO, LA MAYORIA NO LO ESTA, SOLO CONTAMOS CON SOPORTE DE OTROS DALEKS, LOS CYBERMANS ESTAN SIENDO CARGADOS, PERO YA LA ALGUNOS ESTAN LISTO.

-HAY QUE TENERLOS TODOS LISTO PARA CUANDO SEA NECESARIO, MUY PRONTO, CUANDO TOMEMOS LA MASCARA-

Una Puerta muy grande y ancha se comenzó a abrir, dejando ver a Cientos de Cybermans, Hombre de Acero con armas, y ya varios estaban caminando de manera militar.

-Y NO SEA NECESARIO MAS EL SILENCIO…PODREMOS CUMPLIR NUESTRO OBJETIVO.

Los dos Daleks se vieron mutuamente, y dijeron al unisonó:

-EXTERMINAR!

Los Cybermans que estaban en funcionamiento, hicieron algo similar, solo que los que estaban encendidos dijeron al unisonó:

- BORRAR!

Y los Daleks contribuyeron:

-EXTERMINAR!

**En el Siguiente Capitulo:**

Ya todo esta listo, solo falta salir a conseguir la primera parte de la Mascara, esta se encuentra cerca de la ubicación de Vulpes y Lyra, pero parece que no están solos, y ahora Lyra tendrá que ver el terror con sus propios ojos…Daleks.

Luego de una intensa búsqueda, por fin! Encuentran la mascara, pero parece que las cosas se complican mas, y puede que no solo los Daleks con sus Cybermans estén en búsqueda de la Mascara.

* * *

_Primer Capitulo, faltan 7 si no me equivoco, puede que entre uno mas o uno menos._


	3. El Comienzo del Conflicto

_Sigo, espero no tardarme mucho, y que todos estén bien…. No se si se darán cuenta, pero la Línea del Tiempo de este Fanfic esta sincronizada con la de la Serie MLP, bueno, los dejo a ustedes para que lo vean con sus propios ojos._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Linea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en la serie.

* * *

Se estaba alzando el día, en algunas partes de Equestria, exactamente en el lugar en el que se encontraban Lyra y Vulpes, en Vanhoover.

Una Lyra yacía en una cama, esta solo estaba allí, disfrutando el placer que da el dormir en un cama tan cómoda.

Esta sintió un extraño deseo de levantarse y estirarse, su cuerpo le pedía eso, y ella no podía quedarse todo el día acostada.

Lyra se levanto lentamente, esta abría un ojo y cerraba otro, luego de un enorme bostezo, se acomodo su melena, esta se estrujo los ojos para quitar aquella mala visión del recién despertado.

Mirando a la cama que quedaba al frente, se sorprendió cuando no vio a aquel "zorro" que la acompañaba, aunque por supuesto, era una extraña señal de que posiblemente todo hubiera sido un sueño…Pero ella no era tonta, sabia que todo lo que paso y lo que estaba pasando era verdadero.

-Vulpes?

Lyra se levanto de la cama, y antes de poder caminar, una pequeña mirada la observo, Lyra voltio hacia la puerta, para observar a aquel Ser que tenia un plato lleno de heno.

-Ah! Bueno días! Si disculpa que me halla parado mas temprano, eso usualmente lo hago, aquí esta tu desayuno, disculpa que no le pude poner una pequeña cereza en el tope del plato, pero, peor es nada.

Vulpes se le acerco a Lyra, la cual permaneció sentada en la cama, y le coloco en plato en su cama.

Lyra miro un tanto desconcertada a Vulpes.

-Que pasa? No te gusta el Heno?

-No es eso…es solo que…Eres muy amable.

-Bueno, eso también suelo serlo, ahora come rápido, necesitamos apresurarnos.

Lyra volvió a ver a Vulpes, para luego ver aquel Heno que se veía tan delicioso.

El cuerpo de Lyra la delato.

-*Gruñido de estomago*

-Vaya! Parece que si tienes hambre, ahora por favor, come, cuando termines, te veo abajo.

Lyra no pudo decir algo, ya que Vulpes había desaparecido del cuarto, yendo hacia debajo de las escaleras.

-Definitivamente, creo que me junte con el Ser mas loco de todos…

Lyra vio aquel plato de heno.

-Aunque un Loco muy gentil…jeje.

Se iba a disponer a comer.

Pero antes de poder comenzar a comer, Lyra sintió algo extraño allí, como si alguien la estuviera observando, pero ella sabia que Vulpes ya se había ido, así que no podía ser el.

Ella, como una acción drástica, volteo su cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta, solo para observar algo bastante siniestro.

El entorno se volvió frio y escalofriante.

Justo en la puerta, se encontraba un extraño ser, esta tenia el cuerpo de un humano, pero no se parecía en nada a uno, tenia un traje negro como de ejecutivo, sus manos son largas y deformes, y su cabeza es alargada y de misma forma deforme con dos ojos en esta, y de color de piel algo así como el bastante pálido.

Lyra quedo viendo muy aterrada esta escena, aquel Ser no hizo nada, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente y aterradoramente parado en la puerta.

Aquel Ser emitía unos sonidos muy difíciles de decir que eran de animales, estos eran sonidos como de un alíen.

Lyra luego de recuperar su aliento, pudo hablarle.

-Q-Quien …eres?

Aquel ser espero unos momentos, y luego hablo de una manera un tanto sombría pero que se le entendía.

-La Mascara…Sera de nosotros…Dile eso a tu compañero…

Lyra quedo mas que aterrada por aquel mensaje.

Luego aquel Ser emitió un sonido un tanto chillante, haciendo que Lyra rápidamente mira hacia otro lado con los las orejas tapadas.

Luego de un momento, parecía que el ambiente frio se había desvanecido, Lyra no escucho mas aquel sonido tan raro, esta levanto la mirada hacia la habitación, parpadeo un par de veces, para luego sentir un extraño mareo.

-Que raro…me siento mareada…un momento…

Lyra miro rápidamente la puerta, solo para ver que no había nada allí.

-Uhm…es extraño, siento como si algo se me a olvidado…claro! Decirle a mi compañero…

Lyra quedo un momento confundida, no sabia que exactamente le iba a decir.

-Decirle…Decirle….que se supone que le debería decir?...bueno, seguro luego me acuerdo.

Era como si Lyra olvidara su encuentro con aquel ser extraño y escalofriante, como si aquel encuentro se le hubiera esfumado de la mente.

**Vulpes el Kitsune**

**Presenta**

**El Ser del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 2**

**El comienzo del conflicto.**

* * *

Vulpes estaba abajo hablando con aquel pony que atendía en esa tienda: Sven Black.

-Entonces, dime, que se supone que tenga que saber?

-Que si algún dia escuchas de un zorro loco del tiempo….*Suspiro* probablemente sea yo…

-Enserio? Ósea, quieres decir que serás famoso?

-Famoso, exitoso, reconocido, como sea, espero ser alguna de ellas.

-Bueno, solo te deseo lo mejor, y otra vez darte las gracias por darme estos Diamantes…pero enserio, lo quieres hacer?

-Dártelos? Por supuesto!

-Sabes que son bastante costosos verdad?

-Si, y espero que si algún día haces algo importante con ellos, solo quiero que me recuerdes.

-Recordarte? Por supuesto que lo hare…pero, creo que es un bajo costo por estos excelentes Diamantes.

-Créeme, es mucho mejor de lo que piensas…Por cierto…

Vulpes se le acerco misteriosamente, a lo que Sven hizo lo mismo.

-Dime, estoy un tanto desconectado con esta Línea de tiempo, dime, cuales son los eventos de mayor importancia que están ocurriendo.

-Oh…Según rumores, la Princesa Celestia mando a Twilight Sparkle y a las otras portadoras de la Armonía Al Reino de Cristal, según escuche: *En tono bajo* El Rey Sombra volvió.

-Rey Sombra, Reino de Cristal…vaya! Odio perderme los mejores eventos.

Sven miro de manera desconcertada a Vulpes.

-Enserio? Si esas noticias y rumores siempre se esparcen tan rápido, es raro que alguien no lo sepa.

-Disculpa!, es que no tengo culpa de ser un viajero en el Tiempo y que a cada rato voy a distintas ubicaciones en el tiempo.

Vulpes dijo esto ultimo de manera sarcástica, pero Sven en verdad le pareció algo sumamente raro.

El volvió a la realidad, y se acordó de que tenia que darse prisa.

-Ahora, no puedo perder mucho tiempo, si Lyra, la poni verde baja, le dices que estoy en la Tardox, afuera.

Vulpes se dispuso a salir de esa tienda llamada Red Hoof.

-Como usted quiera señor.

El se detuvo bracamente.

-Señor? Todavía no tengo la suficiente edad para que me llamen así…si algún día la tengo, yo seré el que te recuerde.

Vulpes salió completamente de la tienda.

El Poni llamado Sven Black quedo un tanto confundido por esa respuesta.

* * *

Lyra ya terminada de comer, se dispuso a bajar.

-Vaya! Ese heno estovo genial…aunque claro, los de Ponyville también lo eran.

Lyra recordó sus tiempos un tanto aburrido en Ponyville, recordó que allá a pesar de ser un lugar "Pacifico", ella no le agradaba mucho, y comenzó a recordar su infancia y todo lo que había pasado.

-Sin padre….solo con una madre que viajaba mucho, y únicamente una….una amiga.

Lo ultimo que se le vino a la mente a Lyra, fue una Poni con melena ancha y de dos colores distinto, con cutie mark de caramelos enrollados.

Antes de poder continuar con aquellos pensamientos, Lyra fue detenida por un ruido extraño que paso por el pasillo.

Lyra rápidamente bajo de la cama, y tomo aquella camisa y su chaleco marrón, ella estaba un tanto nerviosa, ya que había escuchado las advertencias de Vulpes de que otras razas podrían estar tras la Mascara.

Ella luego de acomodarse su ropa, camino lentamente hacia la puerta la cual estaba abierta, Lyra miro el pasillo que era bastante estrecho, a la derecha había las escaleras para bajar, y a la izquierda había el pasillo con mas puertas de habitaciones.

Lyra había oído que el Ruido se dirigió por la escalera, así que salió rápidamente y miro hacia la derecha, a lo que único vio fue aquellas escaleras.

Ella suspiro de alivio, pero no duro mucho, cuando escucho un saludo que provenía de sus espaldas.

-Buenos Días.

-Ah!

Lyra casi se agarra del techo del brinco que dio.

Cuando Lyra se dio la vuelta, miro a VDay, con su vestimenta gris, y Mascara de igual forma, gris y con una gema en la frente…y por supuesto, manteniendo su forma "humana"

-E-eres tu…*sofocada* …Casi me matas de un Susto!

-Si…disculpa, es que venía a advertirte algunas cosas.

-*Sofocada*, esta bien que me quieras advertir algo, pero no es necesario que le hagas el favor a los que me querrán matar.

-Otra vez, disculpa, es solo que necesito decírtelo lo mas rápido posible, sin muchos rodeos…Por cierto, pareces un ángel cuando duermes, eso es natural viniendo de una descendencia de…

-Poni por supuesto.

Lyra le continuo la frase, que aunque parecía que el diría otra diferente, el no dijo nada, en señal de que se mantenía raramente neutral.

-Bien, hay dos noticias, una mala y una buena.

-Dime primero la mala.

Dijo Lyra mordiéndose el labio.

-La mala es que ya muchas razas se han enterado acerca de la Máscara.

-Y…y cual es la buena?

-Que por suerte, solo las razas mas ambiciosas serán las que querrán la Máscara.

-Oh, eso es mas confortable…

-Lo que no es tan confortable, es que esas razas ambiciosas son de las mas oscuras.

Lyra comenzó a recordar a todas esas razas que ella vio en la Pandorica, cuando aprisionaron al Doctor, y se puso un tanto nerviosa, al saber que posiblemente, todas esas razas quieran la Máscara.

-Descuida, no todas esas razas vendrán a buscar la Mascara, solo parte de ese grupo.

Lyra miro sorprendida al Ser de vestimenta gris, como era posible que el supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Como supiste-

-lo que estaba pensando?"…Lyra, yo no soy un ser físico, aunque este no es el momento de hablar de mi.

VDay se le acerco a Lyra, y se inclino para estar a su altura, aunque mas bien parecía la escena de un perro y su dueño.

Lyra retrocedió un poco, pero se quedo allí, para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Lyra, te quiero hablar sobre las razas mas mortíferas que existen…

-Dime *traga saliva*…cuales son?

-Principalmente, los Daleks, ellos son una de las razas mas peligrosas en los universos, ellos si quieren destruir un planeta, simplemente lo hacen.

-Y ellos están buscando la mascara también verdad?

-Me temo que si.

-Justo como dijo Vulpes!...Pero dime, se que ellos en este momento no pueden destruir el planeta porque aquí sigue la Mascara, pero dime, como es que en el pasado jamás ellos vinieron, o en un posible futuro?

-Porque yo estuve y seguiré aquí, y ellos tiene suerte de que mi energía de poder esta baja, por eso quiero que ustedes busquen la Mascara, necesito que la Justicia y Orden de este Planeta vuelvan a restablecerse.

-Justicia y Orden del planeta? Estuviste y seguirás aquí?...Pero que significa todo eso!?

-Eres Inteligente…una poni inteligente que seguro sabrá lo en un futuro lo que estoy diciendo…Es de esperar de una gran madre como la que tuviste…y de tu gran padre.

Lyra quedo un momento callada y de mirada al suelo.

-Mi padre nos abandono cuando era pequeña, la única que estaba conmigo era mi madre…y ella luego de que tuve la suficiente edad como para mantenerme, salía bastantes veces de viaje…a tal grado de casi no poder verla.

-Si, ya me sabia esa historia…lastimosamente tu tendrás que saber la verdad luego.

-Que verdad?...espera un momento…Tu conociste a mi Padre?

-Por supuesto que lo conocí…el es un buen…Ser…muy sabio e inteligente.

-El…El alguna vez…te hablo sobre mi…o porque…*suspiro* porque nos dejo a mi y a mi madre.

-Eso el a mi no me lo dicho…Pero a ti te lo dirá…uno de estos días el te lo dirá.

-Que?

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte mas, no quiero crear una paradoja que acabe con este universo, y con este planeta que he cuidado tanto.

Lyra no podía tener una cara mas confusa.

-Ahora, ve, Vulpes te esta esperando, y recuerda que todas las respuestas llegan con el tiempo.

VDay se levanto y se dio la vuelta.

Lyra seguía con una cara confusa, toda esa información, sobre los enemigos, sobre sus padres, sobre lo que estaba pasando…eso era bastante para ella.

Antes de que se fueran, VDay recordó algo, y se lo dijo a Lyra.

-Por cierto…También existen unos seres alienígenas llamados…

Lyra comenzó a prestar atención.

-Ellos se llaman los Silents, son Seres bastantes inteligentes, pero a la vez son solo parásitos en las razas a las que invaden, casi siempre visten un traje como de trabajo ejecutivo, y tiene sus manos y cabezas deformes… Jamás podrás saber que los viste, ya que si lo observas, y luego cambias de dirección, automáticamente, tus recuerdos de ese encuentro serán eliminados de tu memoria, pero si alguna vez tuviste un encuentro con uno, y lo vuelves a tener en un futuro, podrás recuperar los recuerdos del encuentro pasado…la única forma de que recuperes todos los recuerdos de sus encuentros, es matando al Silents.

-Y dime, son peligros.

-Solo si ellos lo desean…casi siempre andan por hay merodeando, pero ellos tienen la capacidad de materializar la energía y usarla como arma…bastante poderosa, asi que si alguna vez te encuentras a uno, trata de no hacerlo enojar, y aléjate lentamente sin perder el contacto visual.

Lyra estaba un tanto confundida, pero parecía que captaba la cosa.

-Por cierto…es muy importante que recuerdes esto: Nadie puede venir a irrumpir la justicia aquí, eso se tiene que pagar con la muerte…Solo recuerda eso.

-Y para que se supone que eso me servi-

Antes de seguir, VDay ya se había desaparecido con aquella extraña esencia.

-Eso me a dejado con mas dudas que respuesta…Los Daleks y Silents...La Mascara y su poder…Mis padres…La Justicia y el Orden…todo me intriga!

Lyra se restregó las pezuñas en la cara, en señal de irritación.

-Bueno, como El lo dijo, todo a su tiempo, mejor espero a ver que es lo que resulta todo esto.

* * *

Ella se dispuso a bajar.

-Buenos Dias, sabes donde esta Vulpes?

Saludo a Sven, el poni que atendía en esa tienda.

-El zorro loco? Me dijo que te estaba esperando afuera.

-Bien, por cierto, el heno esta delicioso.

-Gracias, la casa invita!

Lyra salió de esa tienda, y lo primero que vio, era Vulpes recostado de algo aparentemente invisible, ya que se estaba apoyando sobre nada.

-Vulpes! Como haces eso?

-Que cosa?...no tenemos tiempo para estar explicando cada pequeña cosa que pasa, ahora sube a la Tardox.

Vulpes del mismo lugar que estaba recostado, abrió una aparentemente puerta invisible, y de allí dejando ver la parte interior de la Tardox.

-Vamos.

Vulpes entro en esta, y fue directo al panel de control, Lyra seguía afuera viendo como era posible eso.

El al ver esto, rápidamente se devolvió a la puerta.

-Si: es invisible, ahora sube!

-Tu Maquina se hace invisible!

-Si, ahora, ENTRA!

Lyra rápidamente entro por el regaño de que le dio el can.

-Vulpes, no se si me podrías explicar al menos algunas cosas para que yo no este perdida cada vez que hagas algo raro.

-Esta bien, se llama Circuito Camaleónico, y hace que la Tardox pueda ser invisible y cambiar de forma…también por eso es que es mas grande por dentro que por fuera, ahora, La Montaña Smokey, allí vamos.

* * *

En un lugar no muy alejado de allí, un lugar con hermosos bosques, estos tenían una extraña sensación de estar en un lugar sagrado.

Allí, comenzó a aparecer la Tardox, la cual parpadeaba hasta aparecer completamente. Esta vez cabe destacar que no hacia el sonido chillante que hacia antes.

De esta se abrió su puerta, y de esta se asomo Vulpes.

-Vaya! Que hermoso lugar, es una cosa buena aparte de que AIRaC hizo que la Tardox dejara de hacer aquel ruido.

-TONTO, ES PORQUE SIEMPRE DEJAS PUESTO EL FRENO.

-Oh…bueno, gracias por eso.

Vulpes estaba apunto de salir, cuando detrás de el, Lyra vino casi corriendo, llevándoselo por el medio.

Esta termino encima de el, y dejando al can comiendo pasto.

Lyra se levanto un tanto nerviosa, temiendo de que el zorro se allá enojado con eso (quien no).

Vulpes se levanto casi normalmente, se voltio a ver a Lyra, este la tomo por sus hombros, estaba apunto de decir algo.

-Lyra…

El la sacudió rápidamente de adelante hacia atrás.

-Debes tener mas cuidado!

Esto a pesar de ser algo serio, Lyra mantenía una sonrisa, ella no sabia que Vulpes le agradaba invadir el espacio personal a su manera.

-Estaaaaa bieeeeeen, teeendreee maaas cuiiidadoooo.

-Bien, espero eso…

Vulpes se detuvo, e inspecciono la zona.

Lyra seguía tambaleándose por lo que le había hecho posteriormente Vulpes, hasta que se fue deteniendo.

-O mira esto! Estamos en la Montaña Smokey! Lindos arboles…Su aroma parece agradable, eso quiere decir que no hay indicios de contaminación…Estamos bien.

De su cola, saco un aparato que tenia un pantalla.

-Antes de que preguntes algo, este es un tele-comunicador, es el mismo que use aquella vez en Ponyville, cuando el Prisionero Cero ataco a Chrysalis.

Luego de esto, el aparato comenzó a analizar la zona, y en esta apareció un punto parpadeando.

-Haha! Te tengo!...Lyra, ven.

Lyra comenzó a seguirle el paso al Can, el cual caminaba viendo el radar y el camino, el cual era una hermosa vista.

A ella no le agrada el silencio, o al menos cuando estaba con alguien, así que de alguna forma tuvo que iniciar una conversación.

-Dime…supongo que no sabes nadita de quien es VDay verdad?

-Ojala supiera asi sea un poquito de el…nunca se deja ver la cara, ni habla de el.

-Pues yo…hable con el esta mañana.

Vulpes se detuvo bruscamente, y como Lyra caminaba un tanto desconcentrada de su dirección, choco contra Vulpes, esta cayo en el suelo, pero El se quedo allí como una roca.

-Como que hablaste con el…Que te dijo?

-El…

Lyra se levanto.

-El me dijo varias cosas que la verdad me dejaron mas desconcertada.

-Como cuales?

-Bueno…Principalmente que habían enemigos que querrán la mascara también.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-También dijo algo sobre que el estaba y siempre estará aquí, también que necesitaba que la Justicia y el orden se restablezcan.

Vulpes y Lyra continuaron caminando.

-Vaya!, se me es difícil sacar una conclusión acerca de esto…te dijo algo mas.

-Si, dijo que el estaba débil y que por eso quería que nosotros encontráramos la mascara.

-…Todo esto me da mala espina, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Luego de varios momentos, Vulpes y Lyra atravesaron pasto, yerba, arboles, entre otras muchos obstáculos, cada vez mas, sentían como iban cuesta arriba, esto debido a que era una montaña, el punto en la pantalla del Tele-comunicador se ponía mas cerca, hasta que en esta de la nada apareció otro punto mas, cerca de la ubicación de nuestros dos personajes.

Los ojos de Vulpes se abrieron enormemente, rápidamente tomo la pesuña de Lyra, y la jalo hacia un árbol cercano.

-No hagas ruido, solo ven.

Lyra no pudo decir algo, solo le siguió la corriente, ya escondidos en el árbol, ella tuvo que preguntar, pero fue teniendo por un extraño sonido que se escuchaba cerca.

-ESTABLECIENDO PERIMETRO.

Los ojos de Lyra crecieron enormemente, Vulpes, antes de que ella al menos pudiera decir algo, solo le puso su garra en la boca, en señal de que no quería que hablara.

Lyra asintió un tanto nerviosa.

Ellos deberían esperar a que ellos se fueran, pero el sabia que no era asi de fácil, ellos tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

La mente de Vulpes estaba trabajando por una solución, este vio el Tele-comunicador, y miro que habían como 5 puntos. A el se le vino una sonrisa, Lyra no sabia muy bien porque.

Rápidamente Vulpes se le acerco a ella, y en el oído le murmuro.

-Lyra...Como sabrás, esas cosas que escuchaste allí son Daleks, no son muy fuertes en bajos números, pero siguen siendo mortales…ahora, lo que hare…yo los distraeré, y los guiare hacia otra dirección, mientras que tu-

Vulpes le dio el Tele-comunicador.

-Tu seguirás hacia el punto principal: la Mascara.

Ella quedo sorprendida por esto, aunque igual no le agradaba mucho la idea. Ella de igual forma, le murmuro.

-Me dejaras sola?

-Si, lo se, pero no tendrás a los Daleks detrás de ti, ahora, tendrás que hacerlo, es la única opción que tenemos…Ahora…

Lyra lo pensó por un momento, para luego con una mirada fija y contundente asintió la cabeza.

-Pero…solo lo hare si me prometes que seguirás vivo y que vendrás para yo salir de este lugar.

-Prometido.

Vulpes le dio una sonrisa en señal de confianza.

-Lista?

-Lista.

El salió de aquel árbol, allí se vio 3 Daleks y 2 Cybermans.

-(Genial, no me esperaba Cybermans)…Hola tontos! Que pasa, se perdieron?

Los Daleks y Cybermans voltearon, y miran al zorro que estaba llamando su atención.

-INTRUSO!

Alerto un Cyberman.

-EXTERMINAR!

-ELIMINAR!

-Saben, se donde esta la Mascara, represento un gran peligro para ustedes eh?

-EL SABE DONDE ESTA, ELIMINELO.

Grito un Cyberman.

De eso, todos comenzaron a usar sus armas, los Daleks utilizan sus cañones frontales que se le podría comparar con el brazo de una persona, mientras que los Cybermans disparaban con rifles laser que controlaban muy bien.

Vulpes rápidamente comenzó a trotar hacia la dirección opuesta en la que El iba.

Los Daleks por su paso lento, tuvieron que tomar una decisión.

-TODOS LOS CYBERMANS PERSIGANLO!

Los Cybermans por tener piernas, podían dar pasos mas largos, pero por ser robots eran lentos, sin embargo, su velocidad era casi igual que la de Él.

El corría en forma curvada y de un punto a otro para que los láseres no le pudieran atinar, y lo estaba asiendo muy bien.

Los Cybermans apuntaban de un lado a otro, disparando sus armas, las cuales abrían huecos a arboles.

-Siempre tan imprecisos, ahora, SIGANME TONTOS!

-NO HAY QUE DEJARLO ESCAPAR.

Dijo un Cyberman mientras corría para tratar de alcanzar al zorro.

* * *

Lyra se dio un Facehoof al ver que habían quedado los 2 Daleks, estos seguían inspeccionando la zona.

Ella tenia que hacer algo rápido, estaba tan cerca de la parte de la Mascara, pero no podía salir, tenia que idear un plan.

Lyra comenzó a pensar.

-(Ellos son robots, tienen una inteligencia avanzada…aunque eso lo puedo tomar en ventaja, como dijo Vulpes una vez, normalmente para ellos los Ponis no deberíamos hablar, si no mas bien ser Seres neutrales que no les interesa nada en particular…)

A Ella se le prendió el foco: si ella actuaba como un poni sin conocimientos en particular, puede que los Daleks la dejaran ir, por otra pesuña, puede que si no funcionara, Lyra tendría que utilizar la Magia.

Lyra, un tanto nerviosa, salió del árbol, con la cabeza abajo, y caminando lentamente hacia la dirección de la Mascara.

Un Dalek la vio, y rápidamente intervino.

-ALTO…

Lyra se detuvo simuladamente, levanto la mirada hacia el Dalek, para luego bajarla otra vez.

-DIJE ALTO…

El otro Dalek se dio cuenta de esto también.

-POR QUE ESA PONI NO REACCIONA ANTE MI ORDEN.

-PUEDE QUE NO SEA UN SER INTELIGENTE.

El Dalek que dijo lo anterior, se le acerco lentamente.

Lyra no podía estar mas asustada, pero mantuvo la calma, si hacia algo erróneo, puede que no saliera viva.

Este Dalek la analizo con una luz que provenía de largo tubo que se podría decir era su ojo.

Lyra sabia que ellos podían hacer cosas raras con su Tecnología, así que no pudo arriesgarse.

Justo había terminado el proceso de reconocimiento del Dalek, a lo que saco una conclusión.

-ESTA PONI ES SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE COMO PARA-

Antes de terminar, Lyra le disparo con su rayo de magia justo en el largo dispositivo que usaba como cámara para ver la cosas, esta parte quedo sumamente dañada, y echando chispas.

-SISTEMA DE VISION DAÑADO! SISTEMA DE VISION DAÑADO.

Este Dalek comenzó a dar vueltas, sin tener la menor idea de que estaba viendo.

El otro Dalek apunto a Lyra, y le comenzó a disparar con su rayo laser, Lyra, se protegió detrás de el Dalek malogrado, este recibió dos rayos laser, quedando aun mas grave.

-SISTEMA DE DEFENSA DAÑADO, COMENZANDO SECUENCIA DE AUTO-LOCALIZACION Y ATAQUE.

Este Dalek apunto hacia donde provenía el disparo que le dio, ósea el otro Dalek.

Este disparo sin cesar, dándole repetitivas veces al otro Dalek, solo que este resulto mucho mas herido.

-SISTEMA DE DEFENSA DAñado…

Este no pudo terminar la frase, su voz fue bajando lentamente hasta no escucharse nada, y la luz que provenía de su cámara de mira se apago, en señal de que estaba acabado.

El otro Dalek, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, este luego, trato de encontrar a Lyra.

-SISTEMA DE REPARACION ACTIVADO.

-No te lo permitiré!

El cuerno de Lyra comenzó a brillar, de este salieron aquellos rayos verdosos, estos golpearon repetitivamente al Dalek, solo que no hacia nada de efecto.

-(Su armadura corporal es bastante resistente, pero cuando le dispare a su "ojo" le afecto bastante, puede que tenga puntos débiles…)

A Lyra se le vino una sonrisa macabra.

-78% DE REPARACION TOTAL.

-A mi no me parece!

Lyra rápidamente se le monto al Dalek en la cabeza, este comenzó a moverse bruscamente para tratar de quitar a Lyra de encima, pero esta mas bien lo disfrutaba.

-Eres un chico rudo eh? Veamos que te parece esto.

Lyra apunto su cuerno justo a la cabeza del Dalek, y este comenzó a brillar mas fuerte, luego de eso, ella realizo tres disparos los cuales se oyeron bastante graves: Pank, Pinck, Banks, el Dalek no respondió de alguna forma.

Ella rápidamente hizo un salto largo, justo en ese momento el Dalek hizo una pequeña explosión que si hubiera estado cerca, se la habría llevando con ella también, Lyra cayo de una manera perfecta, miro por su lomo y vi que lo que quedaba de aquel Dalek era apenas su parte inferior, con la cual se movía, todo lo demás estaba hecho pedazos.

Lyra de con una sonrisa y de manera orgullosa dijo:

-Jaja! Vuelvan cuando quieran!

Ella dio un vistazo a su entorno, y miro la escena en la que se encontraba, un Dalek muerto, y el otro destruido en piezas.

Principalmente pensó "Como diablos hice todo eso?", pero no había tiempo de alabarse ella misma, fue hacia el árbol en el que se encontraba antes, y allí tomo el Tele-comunicador.

Dio una vuelta, y dijo felizmente:

-Es por esta dirección…

Ella antes de continuar, miro hacia atrás, y recordó que Vulpes estaba siendo perseguido por los Cybermans, aun esto, ella sonrió de manera indudable.

-Confió en ti Vulpes.

Esta continuo su camino.

Había pasado un rato, Lyra ya casi llegaba al punto, en el cual se encontraba la primera parte de la Mascara.

En lugar por el que estaba pasando Lyra, eran puros bosques, pero cuando llego a la localización deseada, ya no había mas bosques, era un espacio abierto, muy a la intemperie y a casi oscuras debido a que arboles muy grande que los rodeaban le impedía el pase de luz del sol.

Justo en el medio, se encontraba una estatua muy tenebrosa esculpida en Piedra, esta figura era una muy similar a la de un humano, con una enorme Túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un poco la cara, esta tenia en sus manos una Oz, la cual la tenia en el medio y de una manera defensiva.

-Una estatua de forma humana?

Lyra lentamente se le acerco, el entorno se volvió frio, todo parecía estar en silencio, la noche se calmaba cada vez mas, y las sombras comenzaron a apoderarse de aquella locación.

Esto hizo que Lyra mas nerviosa se pusiera, tragando saliva, pero ella era valiente, he incluso sin Vulpes, ella podía hacer lo que sea.

-Vamos Lyra, tu puedes, es simplemente una Estatua, no hay por que temer.

Cada paso que daba hacia la estatua, se sentía mas indefensa, como no hacerlo, si era un espacio muy abierto, y cualquiera la podía ver desde el cielo, pero incluso todo esto no era lo que mas temía, en verdad era aquella estatua.

Ella, al fin, había quedando al frente de la Estatua bien escalofriante.

-*Tragando saliva* Ok… creo que la parte de la mascara debería estar debajo de ti o algo así.

Lyra volvió a ver el Tele-comunicador, y vio que exactamente el punto que se encontraba frente a ella era aquella estatua.

Cuando volvió a ver a la Estatua, los ojos que tenia tallados en piedra, estaban teñido de rojo, quedando con una mirada de ultratumba.

Ella retrocedió ante esto, casi no podía ni hablar.

Después de un momento, Lyra pensó que era algo que no habia visto antes, puesto esto no habia por que temer, y luego trato de utilizar su magia para ver como le hacia para sacar la Parte de la Mascara, aunque claro, un tanto nerviosa.

Su cuerno apenas comenzó a brillar, y la Estatua ya había puesto de un momento la mirada a Lyra, y de la nada, comenzó a hablar:

-ESTE LUGAR ES SAGRADO, NADIE DEBERIA DE ESTAR AQUI.

La estatua estaba hablando sin mover sus labios, esta voz sonaba tan profunda y penetradora que Lyra prácticamente se congelo

Para luego tratar de calmarse, y entender esto, e incluso intento hablarle.

-Hola?

-NO DEBERIAS DE ESTAR AQUÍ.

Lyra quedo sorprendida por esto, esa estatua no simplemente hablo, si no que también le respondió.

-Dime…aquí es donde yace la pieza de la Mascara?

-SI SABES LO QUE ES LA MASCARA, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ERES UNA DE LAS ELEJIDA.

-Elejidas?

-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SABES LA RESPUESTA.

Lyra quedo un momento pensativa, ella realmente no sabia de que exactamente le estaba hablando la Estatua.

-¿SI ALGUIEN VIENE, Y DESOBEDECE A LA JUSTICIA Y AL ORDEN, QUE MERECE?

-(Justicia y orden? Eso es de lo que me hablaba VDay)…

-NECESITO TU RESPUESTA.

-Espera un momento…si alguien viene, y desobedece a la justicia y al orden…que merece?...Eso es un poco…

Lyra levanto la mirada, y recordó eso que VDay le había dicho en la mañana, y se termino de acordar al ver la oz de la estatua.

-Si alguien viene y desobedece la justicia y el orden, se merece la Muerte!

-….

-Estoy en lo correcto?

-LA RESPUESTA ES CORRECTA, LA JUSTICIA IMPUESTA POR EL MERECE RESPETO, Y SI SE ROMPE, SE PAGARA CON LA MUERTE.

-(Excelente!)

La estatua, sin mover un solo miembro, y como de foto a foto, paso a estar encima de su base, a estar en el suelo, casi de frente con Lyra.

-ALLI ESTA.

Lyra imagino que se refería a la base en la que el estaba, ya que no señalo exactamente donde.

Ella lo rodeo, y vio con ojos bien abiertos aquella base en la que estaba la estatua, esta resulto ser en verdad como un cofre.

Este comenzo a llenarse de lineas azuladas en su superficie, estas fueron bajando, hasta llegar a la cerradura, y esta automáticamente se abrió, y adentro vio el pedazo que tanto buscaba: La primera parte de la mascara, esta resulto ser, la parte del ojo izquierdo, solo que esta estaba en blanco, como si fuera una simple mascara.

-(Al fin la encontré, aunque Vulpes le hubiera encantado)

Ella tomo esa parte, y la miro con determinación, pero antes de poder decir algo, escucho un sonido como de si alguien hubiera cortado algo con un cuchillo.

Lyra volteo rápidamente, y vio como la estatua estaba mas allá de donde estaba antes, y esta tenia la Oz hacia un lado, como si la hubiera usado en contra de alguien, y fue asi, estaba aquel Ser extraño con miembros deformes y piel pálida que VDay los llamaba Silents, este estaba tirado en el suelo, con una enorme marca de corte en su abdomen.

Ella rápidamente se levanto.

-Que ha pasado?

La estatua, como hizo antes, con movimientos de cuadro a cuadro, volteo y miro a Lyra.

-EL SER QUE CUIDA A ESTE MUNDO ESTA DEBIL, POR ESO ES QUE HAY SILENTS Y DALEKS INVADIENDO ESTE LUGAR, SI REUNEN LAS OTRAS PARTES DE LA MASCARA RAPIDO, PUEDE QUE LA JUSTICIA Y EL ORDEN SE RESTABLEZCAN.

Lyra al ver al Silent muerto, recordó ese momento en la mañana.

-AHORA TIENES QUE TENER MAS CUIDADO.

Esta estatua desapareció de un momento a otro, así mismo como se movía.

Lyra quedo parada allí un rato, pensando y observando aquella pieza de la Mascara, a lo que en un momento, Vulpes le puso la garra en la espalda a Lyra.

-AH!

Lyra casi se caí al sentir esto.

-Vulpes! Primero VDay en la mañana, ahora tu! Que acaso están conspirando para matarme de un susto!

-Tranquila, esta todo bien?

-Tachando un posible ataque al corazón, creo que todo va bien, es mas, mira!

Ella le enseño aquella pieza.

Vulpes la tomo y sus ojos casi llenos de estrellas se abrieron enormemente.

-Lyra! Sabes lo que esto significa?

-Que estamos a un paso mas de saber todo?

-Si, bueno, en parte, sino que también sabré mi verdad…quien soy yo realmente.

Lyra entre cerro los ojos, y miro atrás de el, a lo cual no encontró nada.

-Por cierto, como es que estas aquí? Y….Y los Cybermans! Que paso?

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue a la Tardox, estos me acorralaron, no podía moverme o ellos me matarían, cerré los ojos para no mirar lo que posiblemente seria mi final, a lo que escucho como si picaran metal, y en efecto, los tres Cybermans estaban cortados a la mitad, no se muy bien porque, pero no perdí tiempo, coloque una dirección al azar de estos lados, y justo me aparecí aquí…que cosas no? Dos factores de suerte.

Lyra miro a Vulpes un tanto sorprendida.

-Vaya! Parece que estas protegido por la buena suerte, hablando de eso, en verdad fueron picados por una estatua bien rara.

-Estatua?

-Si, me pregunto un acertijo, lo conteste bien…por supuesto… y me dio la mascara, luego apareció un extraño ser llamado Silents, el cual me dijo VDay que borran la memoria justo cuando dejas de verlos, y pues…La estatua lo corto…posiblemente eso le paso a los Cybermans.

-Oh…bueno, eso es lindo…Una estatua me salvo…

Vulpes vio al Silent que estaba tirado en el suelo con una enorme herida en su abdomen.

-Eso si no es tan lindo.

El fue rápidamente hacia el, pero era un hecho: estaba muerto.

El miro con preocupación esto, para luego volver su mirada a Lyra.

-Lyra…esto…esto…

Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta que era algo malo, ya que incluso Vulpes se había puesto serio.

-Esto significa algo Lyra…Hay muchos mas.

-Que!? Hay mas Silents?

-Y no simplemente eso, sino parece que hay razas que están aprovechando la ocasión para infiltrarse en este mundo…Pero…la pregunta del milenio es: ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Lyra rápidamente abrió sus ojos, y recordó aquellas palabras que había escuchado antes con VDay y la estatua.

-Vulpes! VDay me dijo que el estaba débil y que por eso esas razas están viniendo aquí asi como asi.

-Espera un momento.

Vulpes tuvo que memorizar algunas cosas.

-Eso quiere decir que VDay a custodiado este planeta durante años?

-Es una posible teoría, pero…

-Pero?

-Lo que pasa es que…Hay historias acerca de algo parecido a un zorro y que normalmente se confunden con uno, y dicen que este a permanecido custodiando este mundo con ayuda de Celestia… y que ella jamás lo ha dicho, pero son solo conspiraciones.

El puso su garra en su barbilla, en señal de estar pensando algo.

-Todo parece mas claro ahora, pero no podemos sacar una conclusión así como asi, necesitamos llegar al final para saberlo todo…puede que al final no solo mi verdadera identidad salga a la Luz, sino que también podremos saber todo esto de la conspiración.

Lyra asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos, antes de que algo mas raro suceda…otra vez.

Justo en ese momento, una enorme aurora boreal ilumino los cielos, esta tenia unos hermosos colores rosas y morados claros, esto dejo a Vulpes y a Lyra con la boca abierta y con los ojos como de un gato en la noche.

A Lyra se le vino una enorme sonrisa.

-Si! ellas lo hicieron!

-Hicieron que? pero que esta pasando?

-Vulpes, escuchaste los rumores de que Twilight y sus amigas fueron al Reino de Cristal a ayudarlos del Rei Sombra?

-Si, me lo dijo el joven Sven.

-Exacto, seguramente ya lo vencieron, como dice la leyenda de los ponis de Cristal, cuando el corazon de cristal se una con todos, este hara una enorme aurora boreal que pasara por toda Equestria.

-Verdaderamente Hermoso...

Vulpes vio como Lyra seguia viendo esto con unos hermosos ojos, este solo solto una pequeña risa, y luego prosiguio.

-Esto es bueno, parece que los eventos de este mundo estan siguiendo con la normalidad deceada, y que nuestra presencia aqui no ha disturbido con algo...eso es exelente.

-Bien Vulpes, parece que todo esto sigue en marcha, pero tenemos que seguir.

Ella dijo esto de manera orgullosa.

-Bien, ahora sube a la Tardox.

Ella miro hacia los lados con una cara confusa.

-Espera un momento, como fue que viniste hacia aquí tan rápido, y donde esta tu Tardox?

El camino despreocupadamente hacia un árbol, y este luego se recostó sobre el, para luego con su boca hacer un silbido bajo pero notorio, este luego de hacer esto, de este Arbol se abrió una puerta, a lo que adentro se podía identificar como la Tardox.

Estaba claro la escena, la Tardox era un árbol, pero como?

-Si te preguntas como, ya te lo dije antes, Circuito Camaleónico, se puede transformar en diferentes cosas para confundirse con el ambiente.

-Tu y tus artefactos raros.

Lyra entro en la Tardox que en ese momento estaba camuflada de árbol, despreocupadamente, mientras que Vulpes quedo con la boca abierta por esas ultimas palabras que dijo ella.

-Artefactos raros?

El vio como Lyra ya había entrado.

Luego volteo su mirada hacia aquella escena en la que aquel Silents estaba muerto.

-Esto lastimosamente será…el posible comienzo de un Conflicto…Daleks, Cybermans, Silents, y quien sabe que otras cosas mas se hallan venido a este mundo…*Suspiro*

Luego el entro en aquel árbol.

Cuando el zorro entro en esta, la "puerta" se cerro, y aquel árbol desapareció, con aquel estilo que siempre hace la Tardox, parpadeando hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Arriba mas arriba que el cielo, en el espacio, se encontraba aquella nave, la cual era de un color marrón y con una forma de ovalo aplanado por los bordes, y con varias naves pequeñas incorporadas en si, en forma de pelotas y estas están en el borde aplanado.

Allí, se encontraba aquel Dalek, solo que este era mas grande que los demás, y de un color oscuro, y estaba en el panel de control.

De atrás de el, apareció otro, este era de tamaño normal, y venia como de una manera indecisa.

Este al fin, se puso a su espaldas, pero parecía que no podía pronunciar lo que iba a decir.

El Dalek oscuro, o también se le podría decir El jefe Dalek por su superioridad en cuanto a aspectos físicos, se dio la vuelta y miro por medio de aquella cámara alargada que tienen en su "cabeza", al Dalek que estaba detrás de el.

-FALLARON NO ES ASI?

-SEÑOR, NO ESTABAMOS INFORMA-

-TONTERIAS! POR SU INFERIORIDAD TENEMOS AHORA UNA PIEZA MENOS!

Este Jefe Dalek parecía molesto.

-SE LOS DIJE, NO ENVIAREMOS SOLDADOS AL MENOS QUE NUESTROS EXPLORADORES O CHIVOS ESPIATORIOS NOS DEN SUFICIENTE INFORMACION.

-PERO ESO IGUAL SIGNIFICARIA QUE LA PARTE DE LA MASCARA SERA DE AQUELLOS ENEMIGOS.

-ENEMIGOS? UNA PONI Y UN CAN SON ENEMIGOS?

-SEÑOR, ELLOS TENIAN ARMAMENTO Y REFUERZOS, A LOS QUE MANDE SOLO TENIAN-

La mira del Jefe Dalek apunto al otro, este quedo casi inmovilizado.

-…PIEDAD.

-NO TOLERAREMOS FALLOS.

El cañón laser del Jefe Dalek comenzó a brillar y como a atraer energía, para luego hacer un enorme disparo el cual explota al otro Dalek, dejando apenas la base de este prendida en fuego.

El Jefe Dalek volvió a voltear, y miro su consola de mando.

-SOLO TENEMOS 1000 CYBERMANS, Y LA MAYORIA ESTAN DESACTIVADOS, ESPERARE UN MOMENTO ADECUADO, MIENTRA NUESTROS ESPIA RECLUTAN INFORMACION, POR AHORA SOLO PODEMOS ENVIAR INFATERIA LIGERA...PARA LUEGO DAR EL GRAN GOLPE.

Este vio por un monitor, y allí se vio los cientos de Cybermans los cuales estaban desactivados y que estaban siendo cargados.

-CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO, TODO ESTE MUNDO SERA…

El Dalek jefe volteo su cabeza y cámara en ella, para ver aquel Dalek hecho cenizas.

-SERAN EXTERMINADOS!

* * *

**En el Siguiente capitulo:**

Varios Mundos, cual es el verdadero? Y cual es el falso?, si despiertas, significa que fue un sueño, pero si despiertas varias veces, no sabrás cual es el verdadero.

El pequeño zorro caerá en un profundo trance, mientras que Lyra se encarga de la Mascara.

El tendrá que enfrentar sus mas profundos miedos, muchos de ellos verdaderos, otros falsos, esto podría volver loco a cualquiera, Vulpes podrá mantener la calma ante sus peores miedos y realidades?... y puede que no solo vea ilusiones, puede que también vea su posible futuro.

-Chrysalis?- Vulpes abrio los ojos enormemente.

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado, y dejen sus Review para saber si en verdad les agrado, y sus opiniones y criticas.  
_


	4. Entre Realidades y Farsas

**ATENCION****: **Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Línea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hayan pasado en la serie.

**Disclaimer: **Este capitulo esta inspirado por el episodio numero 7 de Doctor Who (The Amy's choice) el cual no será representado aquí, solo se tomaran algunas ideas de este.

* * *

La escena que se puede alcanzar a ver, es a un humano, este tiene cabello gris y largo, y estaba sentado y a la vez dormido en una cilla, este mantenía a pesar de esto, una arma, mas específicamente una Pistola en su mano.

Este estaba en una especie de cuarto muy pequeño y estrecho.

Al frente de el, se encontraba una puerta y afuera se escuchaban balas y gritos de soldados.

El a pesar de esto, se mantenía dormido.

Hasta que el rotundo abrir de la puerta lo saco de sueño.

-Vulpes! Vulpes despierta! Los enemigos están avanzando rápidamente a nuestra dirección!

Vulpes es su forma humana se despertó en seco, y este abrió sus ojos enormemente, los cuales eran grisáceos, lo cual se afirmaría que era exactamente Vulpes.

-Que? Que esta pasando?

-No es momento para que hagas bromas! Es hora de retirarnos de este fuerte.

Replico un sujeto con una vestimenta militar de camuflaje verde y un arma de asalto en su mano.

Vulpes vio la arma que mantenía en su mano, y recordó todo aquello que había pasado en Equestria.

-No…no pudo haber sido un sueño…no es verdad…Lyra, Chrysalis… Mi Tardox…

-Rápido! No es tiempo para que hagas monólogos! Tenemos que movernos!

-No lo entiendes…esto jamas fue así…

-Por supuesto que fue así! Te lo resumo si quieres! Hubo una guerra nuclear, y nosotros estamos en medio de esta, ahora si no te importa, tenemos que ¡movernos!

-Esto…Esto no puede ser…yo decido mi destino…y este no lo es…

El levanto el arma lentamente apuntado a su misma cabeza.

El otro joven se quedo casi inmóvil y con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con horror.

-Por favor Vulpes…no tienes que hacer esto, se que la guerra es mala…pero ve el lado positivo, podemos salir con vida y ser incluso Héroes.

Vulpes movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha de manera negativa y a la vez se apuntaba con la pistola.

-Por favor Vulpes…no tienes que…

Este joven intento acercarse para quitarle el arma.

Pero antes de hacerlo, Vulpes levanto su cabeza, y con ojos lagrimosos, se notaba que odiaba lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo siento…pero esta no es mi historia.

Este rápidamente y sin que el otro joven pudiera hacer algo, apretó el gatillo.

¡PUNK!

**Vulpes Kitsune.**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Entre Realidades y Farsas. **

* * *

Vulpes lentamente recupero lo que le quedaba de conciencia, este tenia su cuerpo de zorro, y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, para ver que estaba en su Tardox, pero el escenario en el que allí reinaba no era nada agradable.

El abrió sus ojos enormemente, y se despertó casi de un brinco, miro hacia todos lados, era en efecto, estaba en la Tardox…Pero no era nada como el la recordaba, esta estaba toda destruida y malograda.

Los monitores estaban dañados, las luces estaban parpadeando, los teclados y demas estructuras técnicas estaban hecho pedazos, lo único que parecía mantenerse en pie, era el panel de control, pero este mostraba los mismos indicios de destrucción.

-Mi querida Tardox…que te paso?...

Vulpes miraba de un lado a otro con una expresión de dolor y tristeza.

-AIRaC…dime que estas bien por favor.

Este cayo arrodillado, con unos ojos bastantes lagrimosos.

-AIRaC…por favor dime que estas bien…solo…quiero saber eso.

De pronto un pequeño monitor salió del ya casi destruido panel de control, este monitor estaba todo manchado y votando chispas, y de este se podía ver una cara hecha de pixeles.

-AIRaC, que te ha pasado?

Vulpes contemplaba toda la destrucción que había allí.

Esta comenzó a hablar y su cara en el monitor comenzaron a reaccionar.

-LO SIENTO VULPES, YA ES TARDE, SOLO ME QUEDA UN POCO DE ENERGIA, ESTUVE GUARDANDOLA PARA ESTE MOMENTO…MI DESPEDIDA.

-No por favor AIRaC, no digas eso… Dime, quien te hizo esto?

AIRaC tomo un momento, para luego hablar de algo totalmente diferente.

-FUE UN PLACER SER TU AYUDANTE… FUISTE EL UNICO QUE ME HIZO SENTIR COMO UN SER VIVIENTE…GRACIA.

El monitor comenzó a acercársele a el, y este comenzó a parpadear, como si cada vez mas se estuviera apagando.

-ADIOS…

Este se apago completamente, y quedo en las patas de Vulpes.

-!NO!

Grito casi a lágrimas el Canino.

Este con el monitor en sus patas, miro arriba, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas.

-No…esto no esta pasando!

Vulpes volvió su mirada hacia el monitor.

-Lo siento, pero se que esto no así…yo jamás te dejaría que te hicieran algo!

Este se levanto, y secándose las mejillas, dijo con bastante claridad.

-Sea quien se, lo va a pagar…pero se que ahora no…porque esto en verdad no esta pasando.

El camino hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió, esta se vio un brillo intenso.

-Se siente tan real…hasta que te despiertas.

Este entro en esta brillante luz.

* * *

Ahora, el ambiente que podemos apreciar es el de Ponyville, pero este no estaba como antes, este tenia varias carteles de una unicornio con sombrero, y con decoraciones moradas y un poco tenebrosas para algunos.

Vulpes estaba acostado en un banquito, este comenzó a levantarse, para ver aquella escena.

Este se rasco un poco la cabeza, en señal de confusión, y luego de aclararse la vista, noto todo aquella vista.

-Ponyville? Que raro…no estaba así cuando vine…

Este miro de un lado a otro, buscando indicios de que hubiera alguien presente, pero la respuesta debido al ambiente fue un rotundo: NO.

-A que se debe esta horrible decoración?...Mi sueño?

El comenzó a recordar lo que había soñado o vivido anteriormente.

-Mi Tardox…Mi AIRaC…no permitiré que les pase algo…pero ahora, necesito averiguar que esta pasando aquí.

Comenzó a caminar por lo que era antes la hermosa vista de Ponyville, y comenzó a pensar acerca de todo esto.

-Sera que todo a sido un sueño? Pero como fue que llegue aquí? Y donde estará Lyra?

Luego de salir de sus pensamientos, dirigió hacia la primera casa que vio.

Este recostó su oreja puntiaguda en la puerta, ya que se escuchaban algunas voces.

-Ya te dije! No puedes salir.

-Pero por que?

Estas dos voces parecían de una Poni mayor y otra joven.

-Ya tu lo viste, Trixie volvió, y a sacado a Twilight de aquí, ya no tenemos a nadie a quien la combata.

-Pero hermana Puch-

-Ya te lo dije! No saldremos al menos que sea necesario.

-Esta bien…

Luego de esto, no se escucharon mas palabras, Vulpes rápidamente se despego de la puerta.

-Trixie? Creo haber escuchado ese Nombre…seguro es solo mi imaginación.

-Si fuera tu imaginación no crees que yo lo sabría?

Vulpes miro a sus espaldas, y allí estaba alguien idéntico a el, era la misma forma canina, solo que esta tenia sus patas como una especie de aura que lo hacia levitar.

-Eres tu!...espera, eso quiere decir que estoy…

-Estas dormido genio! Parece que nunca te das de cuenta verdad?...típico de los humanos.

Este ser cuyo nombre no se sabe, comenzó a dar vueltas entorno a Vulpes.

-Pero…que esta pasando entonces?...no recuerdo nada antes de despertarme aquí.

-Típico de los sueños: se sienten tan real, solo que no te acuerdas ni siquiera donde te dormiste.

Los dos parecidos se quedaron viendo un tanto desconcertados.

-Tu tampoco lo sabes verdad?

-Como lo voy a saber? Como te dije anteriormente, solo veo y recuerdo lo mismo que tu.

Este miro su entorno.

-Pero en ninguna imagen mental tuya vi algo como esto.

-Exacto, no debería estar soñando cosas que ni siquiera he visto o pensado.

-Puede que estos sueños no sean los mismos de siempre…puede que estos sueños estén conducidos por una entidad mayor…o un tipo de sustancia…Una u Dos, igual estas fregado.

-Que quieres decir por Fregado?

-Que puede que solo estés viendo Ilusiones… puede que estés también viendo un posible futuro.

-Pero-

Los dos fueron detenidos bruscamente al ver que una Poni color azul oscuro con un sombrero de mago, y un extraño amuleto oscuro con rojo, estaba pasando por allí.

-Ahora todo Ponyville será mía! Jaja!

Rio malvadamente esta, el entorno se volvió un tanto frio, y Vulpes sintió como algo frio le recorría el cuerpo.

-Esto….frio…se siente frio.

El cayo al suelo, en posición fetal, y se acurrujo a si mismo, el extraño ser que se parecía a Vulpes se le acerco y le teco el cuello.

-Si…prepárate…ahora que será lo que viene?

-No…Frio…

Lo ultimo que vio Vulpes, fue a aquella poni azul con sombrero.

* * *

-Vulpes despierta! Tienes graves alucinaciones, pero AIRaC te hará el favor de quitártelas, puede que tomo un tiempo, pero yo aprovechare el tiempo e iré a buscar la otra parte de la mascara, ya se usar el tele-comunicador…Vulpes?

-NO CREO QUE TE ESTE ESCUCHANDO…ESPERA, SI…

-Bien, Vulpes, no te preocupes por mi, antes de que te mejores ya tendré la pieza de la Mascara, ahora por favor, trata de levantarte.

-LO SIENTO, PERO SE NOS ESTE YENDO.

-Oh Genial!, Vulpes! solo quiero que sepas que todo estará bien, estas así porque antes de entrar a la Tardox alguien…

* * *

Vulpes comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sentía como estaba recostado en un piso de roca, se sentía bien, así que posiblemente no habría problemas en levantarse.

Este comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Lyra observando el Cielo y la Tardox a su lado, a su alrededor se encontraban varios cuerpos de Cybermans y Daleks hecho trizas, algunos cortados, otros simplemente pulverizados.

-Lyra! Mi Tardox, las dos están bien!

Vulpes rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaban Lyra y su Tardox.

-Lyra, que esta pasando? Por que estamos en este lugar, y por que hay tantos Cybermans y Daleks muertos?

El hacia referencia a el lugar en el que ellos se encontraban, el cual era unas ruinas, estas tenían bastantes estructuras derrumbadas, y algo que resaltaban era los cuerpos yacidos de los Guerreros de los Daleks.

-Lyra? Lyra Heartstrings te estoy hablando!

Pero parecía que no le podía escuchar, como si el no estuviese allí.

-Que extraño, porque no me puedes oír, y a que tanto vez?

-Se que tu puedes hacerlo Vulpes.

Lyra dijo esto viendo al cielo.

Vulpes se dio cuenta de esto, y por la curiosidad, también vio al cielo, y vio algo que no podía creer.

-Como es posible…La Nave de los Daleks.

Esta se encontraba a bastante distancia, tanto que solo se podía ver un pedazo de esta, y se notaba que estaba en funcionamiento.

Vulpes contemplaba con horror lo que posiblemente seria la destrucción de ese maravilloso mundo.

Aunque una esperanza quedaba aun en pie, y era que la nave solo estaba allí, no se movía ni para su dirección ni para la dirección de retirada, si no simplemente se mantenía allí.

-Pero por que no baja? Normalmente lo primero lanzan un batallón…

El recordó y miro a los cuerpos yacientes de Cybermans y Daleks, y de allí la respuesta se le vino a la mente.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando?

En ese mismo momento, Vulpes sintió como una onda de energía lo empujo, y esta misma venia de la Nave Dalek.

-Que es lo que estará pasando allí arriba?-

!BOMB!

Aquella Nave que estaba en el cielo, tuvo una enorme explosión que incluso Vulpes y Lyra la vieron, esta se llevo la mitad de la nave, y la otra parte se vio como estaba dañada, y encendida.

Vulpes vio esto con una cara de asombro, y Lyra no podía tener la boca mas abierta.

-Una explosión? Quien esta allí arriba?-

El recordó lo que dijo Lyra: "Se que tu puedes hacerlo Vulpes"

-No!...Yo no soy capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero-

!BOMB!

La otra parte de la nave también termino de explotar.

-No entiendo…por que esta pasando esto?

-Mejor mira a tus espaldas.

Esta voz parecía provenir de su mente.

Vulpes le hizo caso y volteo, allí, lo que vio, fue algo que contrasta lo que vio de la Nave.

Allí, en el suelo, se encontraba la Mascara que siempre usaba VDay, esta estaba picada en dos piezas, y la gema que estaba siempre en su el frente de la Mascara, esta estaba hecho polvo.

-No puede-

Vulpes sintió un horrendo dolor de cabeza.

-Ahgg! No otra vez!

Este cayo de costado, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

* * *

-VULPES? DESPIERTA, NO SEAS PERESOZO, Y DESPIERTA!

…

-SISTEMA RESPIRATORIO NORMAL, LAS COSAS SE ESTAN CALMANDO…QUE ESTARA PASANDO EN ESA CABEZA DE ZORRO TUYA?

* * *

Vulpes abrió los ojos, este estaba en un ambiente totalmente oscuro, solo el espacio en el que el estaba se mantenía un leve luz, pero todo lo demás era oscuridad. No se podía observar nada, solo a unos pocos metros, pero lo demás, era imposible.

El se sorprendió por estar parado, y esta vez recordaba varias cosas de sus antiguos despertares.

-Ok, tengo que hacer algo, esto es definitivamente un sueño…el problema es que no se como escapar…o despertarme…Ahora que hago?

-Si quieres puedes ser inteligente?

Vulpes volteo, y allí estaba aquel ser de aspecto similar a él, este estaba sentado en un sofá que se veía bastante cómodo, y a pesar de mantener su forma canina al igual que Vulpes, este tenia un Monóculo, el cual a pesar de ser un lente de un solo lado, se mantenía en su lugar y se le veía un tanto elegante.

-Tu? Como es posible que estés aquí? Y como es posible que estés sentado en un sofá?

-Que te puedo decir…me gusta estar cómodo.

Vulpes se le acerco y miro su cara, mas que todo, aquel monóculo.

-Ese es un lindo Monóculo.

-Gracias, bueno, dejando los halagos para después, dime, como estas?

-Yo…yo estoy bien…

-Y dime, que estabas haciendo?

-Yo?...yo estaba…

El Ser se le salió una pequeña sonrisa.

Vulpes comenzó a recordar algunas cosas.

-Espero un momento…Donde yo estaba?...Por que no puedo acordarme de lo que paso?

-Por que como dijiste anteriormente, esto es un sueño, cada vez que despiertas, se te va a olvidar lo que viviste anteriormente.

-Y dime, como exactamente me puedo despertar?

-Te puedo ofrecer mi ayuda.

-Espera, siempre hay una trampa en estas cosas…Dime, que quieres a cambio?

-Normalmente te diría que nada, ya que como sabes, me encanta la Justicia, y el dar sin recibir…pero ya que tu te ofreces…

Este ser se levanto del sofá.

-Primero que nada, quisiera que me pusieras un nombre, ya que no me agrada que me llames "Tu", ya que como sabes, a pesar de ser un alma que esta enlazada con la tuya, necesito algo mas…

-Que mas?

Este continuo.

-Si, necesito salir.

-Salir?

-Si, no soy un idiota, se que esa mascara que están buscando es un perfecto objeto para poner una Piedra del Alma…

-Espera espera!

Vulpes no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo aquel ser.

-Espera quieres decir que cuando encuentre todas las partes de la Mascara, en vez de dárselas a VDay para que me diga en verdad quien soy yo, te la de a ti para que puedas al fin salir?

Este ser lo único que pudo hacer es mover su cabeza de forma de respuesta negativa.

-Ustedes los Humanos han sido siempre unos estúpidos…

Vulpes quedo un poco enojado y confundido por lo ultimo que le dijo.

-Dime, y por que?

-Tu vives pensando solo en ti, cuando una verdad mas grande se oculta…Todavía no puedo creer que no sepas quien es VDay.

-T-tu sabes quien es?

-Vulpes, creo que aquí todos sabemos quien es excepto tu…creo que incluso AIRaC sabe eso…

-No, mientes! Ella jamás me ocultaría una cosa asi, ella siempre me obedece.

-Vez, en esa misma acción ya deberías saber porque.

Vulpes tomo con sus garras su cabeza, en señal de no entender nada.

-Lo siento…pero si te digo algo mas…podría arruinarlo todo…

-Dime…hay algo mas que no sepa?

-Vulpes…Si estamos hablando de conocimientos…En estos momentos tu no sabes nada.

-…

-Lo siento…pero es hora de irme… te ayudare a salir de aquí, solo que tendrás que esperar un momento.

-Espera…necesito saber que esta pasando!

-Vulpes…"todo a su tiempo".

Este luego de decir esto, desapareció, Vulpes sintió como todo volvía a pasar, como si algo le invadiera su cuerpo.

-O genial…aquí vamos otra vez.

Justo delante de el, en el suelo apareció una puerta, esta en su interior brillaba una luz intensa blanca.

-Solo dejate llevar… y todo saldrá bien.

Esta voz resonaba la cabeza del zorro, así que decidió hacerle caso, y se dejo caer a aquella puerta.

* * *

Justo como lo anterior, había una puerta de luz, y de esta apareció Vulpes caminando y casi sin saber que pasaba.

-Como fue exactamente que llegue-

Los ojos de Vulpes se abrieron enormemente, por causa de que su querida Tardox se encontraba en perfecto estado, he incluso se veía mejor.

-Recuerdo…que tu estabas dañada…O mi Tardox!

Vulpes camino tranquilamente hacia el panel de control, y comenzó a rozar sus garras delicadamente contra las paredes de esta.

-O..tan Hermosa y linda siempre…pero porque abre soñado que estabas destruida…y-

El quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

-AIRaC…dime que estas bien.

Justo en ese momento, bajando las escaleras, una extraña robot con una vestimenta negra, Camisa sin mangas, falda media corta, medias largas que casi le llegan a la falda, unas mangas desde los músculos de los brazos hasta su mano, y un ojo de color azul oscuro y el otro de Color amarillo robótico.

Esta bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de arriba (de experimentos) con una enorme arma gauss que se veía que pesa bastante, pero en brazos de esta extraña robot parecía algo totalmente liviano.

-Quien eres tu? Y que haces en mi Tardos?

Esta Robot continuo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Por supuesto! Es un sueño…no puedo interactuar.

La Robot se detuvo en el panel de control, casi justo al lado de Vulpes.

-TE HICIERON SUFRIR VULPES…

Vulpes no lo podía creer, esta Robot hablaba como AIRaC.

-ES MOMENTO DE QUE YO HAGA SUFRIR A AQUELLOS QUE TE HICIERON ESO VULPES…

-Pero AIRaC, yo estoy bien, y dime, que te paso?

-ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES POR HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR…YA TU ME SALVATE, ES HORA DE QUE YO HAGA LO MISMO.

La Robot quien era AIRaC encendió su gran arma, esta comenzó a tomar energía, y por lo que se veía, podía ser muy destructiva

-Que vas ha hacer?

Esta sin importarle nada y con una actitud seria, comenzó a caminar con el Arma Gauss encendida hacia la puerta de la Tardox.

-NADIE SE SALVARA DE MI FURIA.

-AIRaC, desde cuando tienes sentimientos destructivos?

Esta hizo que la puerta se abriera, y salió con esta arma.

Justo cuando salió, apunto a una dirección, y con la enorme arma Gauss disparo, en ese momento se cerro la puerta de la Tardox, impidiendo a Vulpes ver algo.

Este se sentó en una silla y comenzó a masajear su cabeza.

-Todo se complica mas eh?

Vulpes levanto su cabeza para ver a aquel Ser idéntico a el.

-Dime, ahora que es todo esto?

-Si no me equivoco… Es un futuro que vivirás.

-Pero que le paso a AIRaC?

-Eso es algo fácil de deducir, seguro alguien la ayudo, y le incluyo un cuerpo robótico.

-Pero quien? Ella dijo que yo la necesitaba, eso quiere decir que yo no fui…alguien mas tuvo que haberlo hecho.

-Que te puedo decir?...Ah! si, como salir.

-Salir? Puedo salir?

-Como te dije anteriormente, te estoy ayudando.

Este ser apunto a su Derecha, allí estaba la puerta de luz gris.

-Dime, que mas me toca vivir?

-Quien sabe…solo tu cabeza puede saber eso.

Vulpes camino directamente hacia la puerta de luz.

-Espero que todo termine rápido.

-No te preocupes, ya muy pronto todo pasara.

Este entro en la puerta.

-Te veo en tu otro sueño.

* * *

Vulpes se sentía inconsciente, este sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía, posiblemente por algunas contusiones.

Este comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, para ver el suelo como pasaba, alguien lo estaba cargando.

Miro a su lado, para ver la parte posterior de una cara muy conocida.

Vulpes abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Chrysalis…Eres tu?

-Por favor, no debes hablar, cuando llegamos a casa, te curaremos y allí podremos hablar.

Este se le vino una sonrisa por oír aquella voz que ya desde hace tiempo quería escuchar.

-TONTO, TIENES QUE DESCANSAR, DESPUES DE LA BATALLA ANTERIOR, CUALQUIERA NECESITA UN DESCANSO.

Vulpes volteo su mirada hacia la izquierda, y vio a AIRaC de forma Robot, con su lindo vestido negro.

-AIRaC…estas bien.

-SI, Y TU NO, POR FAVOR, DESCANSA.

Los ojos de Vulpes comenzaron a cerrarse, posiblemente por el cansancio.

* * *

-YA CASI TE TENEMOS, SOLO FALTA UN POQUITO MAS.

* * *

Vulpes abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que tenia su forma "humana" canina con sus orejas y garras, pero esta vez no podía creer lo que veía, el paisaje, las casas, que estaban agrupadas como una aldea, y sobretodo…las personas?

-Que es esto?

El miro como la puerta de luz que tenia detrás de el, se cerró.

-Y donde estoy esta vez?

Hubo un ser que lo vio desde lejos, este tenia Orejas largas y puntiagudas, y su cara tenia líneas rojas, y una cola bastante peluda.

-Es el?...Si es el! Oigan Volvió! Es Jasutisu!

Este hombre salió corriendo hacia su aldea, y gritando este nombre.

-Es Jasutisu! El volvió! Por amor a todo lo que es bueno en la vida, El Volvio!

Vulpes por otro lado estaba bastante confundido, principalmente, porque lo nombraban como Jasutisu.

Justo una multitud no tan grande de este tipo de Seres con orejas y garras similares a Vulpes.

-Un momento, que pasa? Por que todos me ven? Y por que también esas personas tiene las misma características que yo?

Toda la multitud murmuraba el nombre que habían dicho posteriormente: Jasutisu.

-Ok, esto es probablemente el sueño más raro que allá tenido hasta ahora…principalmente quienes son todas estas personas?

De aquella multitud, salió una chica con un vestido blanco, esta era de una altura casi igual a la de Vulpes, y de igual forma, tenia orejas y garras, solo que esta tenia adicionalmente una cola, su cara tenia una línea roja en sus mejillas y un cabello largo amarrillo.

Esta vio de una manera alegre pero casi a lagrimas a Vulpes.

La chica casi derramando lagrimas, salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia donde estaba Vulpes.

Mientras lo hacia gritaba con alegría:

-Jasutisu! Jasutisu! Volviste!

-(Quien en Jasutisu? Y por que es chicha se dirige hacia mi?)

Esta sin mero aviso, tomo impulso de su carrera, y se le abalanzo a Vulpes, haciendo que este cayera y ella terminara encima de el.

-Volviste!

Esta muchacha, lloraba alegremente en el pecho de Vulpes.

-(Vamos, tienes que estar aquí)

-(Vulpes! Quien es esta muchacha?)

-(Por eso te estoy hablando en la mente! Quien es ella?)

-(No lo se, yo jamás le había visto…aunque es linda…Vulpes, tienes que preguntarle)

-(Esta bien, déjame ver si puedo hacer algo)

Vulpes luego de salir de su conversación mental, tuvo que decir algo a tal situación.

-Disculpa si no lo se…pero quien eres tu?

Esta chicha se levanto, y aun con una sonrisa, ayudo a Vulpes a levantarse.

-Gracias, pero enserio, tengo que saber-

Antes de poder seguir hablando, la chica lo tomo por su túnica, lo jalo, y le dio un tierno beso.

Vulpes no podía creerlo, una chica desconocida lo estaba besando, parecía que las cosas no podían volverse mas raras.

Esta chica lo besaba intensamente, y con sus brazos, envolvió el cuello de Vulpes, haciéndole imposible escapar.

-(Ella besa genial)- Esto ultimo lo dijo en la mente el Ser que tiene Vulpes en su alma.

Luego de un momento, la Chica lo dejo de besar, ella a pesar de verse satisfecha por aquel beso, Vulpes por otro lado estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento debido a aquel largo beso.

-Disculpa si duro mucho, pero es que tener tanto tiempo sin verte es difícil…Me alegra que hallas vuelto…Ven, nuestro padre quiere verte.

-Padre?

-(Padre? Vulpes, no se yo, pero que yo me acuerde, tu no tienes padre)

-(Si ya lo se, pero mejor vemos hacia donde va esto)

-Ven!

Esta chica le tomo la mano a Vulpes y lo guio hacia la aldea, en donde las otras personas con este aspecto lo miraban orgullosos y felices.

-(Se quien se por el que ellos me confunden, tiene que ser alguien bastante famoso)

-(Y que lo digas!)

Esta chica lo llevaba apresurado hacia el centro de la aldea, todas las otras personas con el aspecto a zorro lo siguieron, los que estaban en casa salían de estas para ver.

Hasta que al fin llegaron al centro de la aldea, justo allí en medio, se encontraba un gran altar con una enorme silla, allí yacía un Ser de tamaño superior al de los otros, este tenia una Vestimenta gris, tenia una enorme (Muy enorme) cola, estas eran idénticas a las de los zorros, solo que mucho mas grandes, tenia un amuleto en el cuello, su cara al igual que su vestimenta era blanca, y en ella tenia varias líneas de color rojo oscuro, sus orejas eran grande y puntiagudas al igual que las de Vulpes, y su cabello es gris.

Este estaba sentado, apoyando su codo contra el borde del enorme trono, y su mano apoyando su cara, en la cual sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Todos formaron un circulo en torno a Vulpes, la chica y el gran Jefe.

-Padre, Padre! Aquí esta Jasutisu!

Aquel ser llamado Padre abrió sus ojos, dejando ver unos Hermosos ojos color dorado que penetraba las almas de quienes lo vieran.

Este justamente vio directamente a Vulpes.

-Al fin has vuelto hijo.

Padre se levanto de su trono y camino hacia donde estaba Vulpes.

Este antes de poder hacer algo, Vulpes tuve que actuar antes de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

-Esperen!

Todos vieron de manera extrañada a Vulpes a excepción de Padre.

-No se muy bien que es todo esto, y no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es Jasutisu.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, la Chica quedo confundida, pero el ser llamado Padre se le salió una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que tu no eres Jasutisu…Pero tu si.

Padre apunto con su mano a Vulpes, y después de que una extraña energía recorriera el cuerpo de el, este se sintió como una extraña fuerza le quitaba algo por dentro.

Vulpes sintió como si algo le quitaran del alma, como le estuvieran arrebatando algo.

Padre luego apunto hacia la izquierda de Vulpes, y allí comenzó a aparecer el Ser similar a Vulpes.

-Como?

Este miro sus manos, y su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba fuera del cuerpo de Vulpes y ni siquiera sabia como.

-Vulpes? Como es que me Salí de tu cuerpo? Como es que estoy vivo?

-No estas vivo, solo eres una presencia Espiritual…aunque es bueno…Verdad Jasutisu?

Este lo miro de manera extraña.

-Que? Yo soy Jasutisu?

-Si Hijo mío, cuando la Ultima Gran Guerra del Tiempo termino, tu no pudiste salir con vida de ese lugar, por eso hice lo que tu alma se entrelazara con algún embrión de experimentación, por eso es que no recuerdas a nadie de tu familia…ni siquiera recuerdas a tu propia novia.

Padre señalo con el ojo a la chica que había pesado a Vulpes.

-Ella…ella es mi novia?

-Disculpa por haber besado al otro, lo que pasa es que son idénticos.

A la Chica y al ser similar a Vulpes que ahora llamaremos Jasutisu se les ruborizaron las mejillas.

-Tendrán tiempo para charla, ahora, solo quiero que sepan la verdad.

Vulpes y Jasutisu prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir Padre.

Pero antes de que Padre pudiera decir algo, una puerta de luz brillante apareció detrás de Vulpes y Jasutisu, de esta salieron unos lazos brillantes de luz, y tomaron a los dos.

-O genial! Ahora no!

-Maldición! Este no es el momento para que esto pase! Seguro estamos despertando!

* * *

-Vulpes! Despierta, ya deberías despertar!

-DESPIERTA!

* * *

Estos luchaban para tratar de zafarse del agarre de los lazos, pero estos eran muy fuertes, y era imposible zafarse, Vulpes por toda la fuerza que utilizo en sus brazos, cayo, y los lazos lo jalaron por las piernas, haciendo que se fuera por la puerta, pero Todavía quedaba Jasutisu, este, antes de irse, tenia que preguntar algo.

-P-por cierto…Agh!, como t-te l-llamas?

La chica puso una sonrisa y lo tomo por la barbilla.

-Trisha…espero verte pronto.

Todo se ponía borroso.

Este no lo resistió, y se dejo llevar por los lazos, y este también entro en la puerta de luz.

* * *

-AH!

Vulpes noto que estaba en la Tardox, allí, Lyra con su camisa y chaleco y AIRaC por el monitor.

-Esto tiene que ser otro sueño!

-No Vulpes! Ya despertaste!

-Enserio?

Vulpes noto que estaba en una capsula, esta se abrió lentamente, dejándolo salir.

-Capsula de contención? Quieren decirme que paso?

-AIRaC, déjame, yo se lo digo todo.

-SI POR FAVOR.

-Nos preparamos para ir al Bosque White Tail, pero antes de entrar a la Tardox, alguien te inyecto algo raro-

-UN DERIVADO DE ESPORA DEL SUEÑO, CON OTRAS SUSTANCIA RARAS.

-Como decía: y después de eso, tu hiciste todas esas cosas de las coordenadas, y cuando llegamos al Bosque White Tail, te desmayaste, y allí fue cuando te pusimos en la capsula, y AIRaC me dijo que era mejor si te dejaba a solas con ella, y decidí ir a buscar la parte de la Mascara sola-

-Que hiciste que!?

-Pero fue fácil! Mira:

Lyra le enseño la otra pieza de la Mascara, esta era la parte del ojo derecho, y parecía que encajaría bien con la otra.

-Lyra! Solo porque yo actué de manera loca, no significa que tu también, sabes cuantas razas quieren esa mascara y aparte…Quien fue el que me inyecto los alucinógenos esos?

-Bueno, tu sabras con quien te juntas.

-Ese es el problema, no he hablado con nadie, hay algo mas?

-SI, FUE UN PROYECTIL EL QUE LLEVABA LA SUSTANCIA.

-Eso quiere decir que me dispararon un alucinógeno… eso quiero decir que me quieren ver muerto.

Las 2 se quedaron callados, a excepción del renombrado que tiene Vulpes en su cabeza.

-(Que mal he?)

-(Vaya! Pero si es Jasutisu!, parece que puedes hablarme mentalmente en el mundo real?)

-(Culpa a esos alucinógenos)

-(Ha! Espero que sea eso)

Lyra y AIRaC vieron confundidas a Vulpes por estar casi hablando solo.

-Bien, hay que alegrarnos! Tenemos dos partes de la mascara, solo nos restan 4 partes mas!

-Genial!

-NO POSEO SENTIMIENTO DE LA ALEGRIA, PERO DE CUALQUIER MODO…GENIAL!

-Parece que las cosas cada vez mas se complican…

-Por que lo dices?

-Es porque tuve unos sueños tan raros.

-TE IMPORTARIA DECIRNOS?

Vulpes pensó eso por unos momentos, a lo que cual después un tanto disimulado dijo:

-No importa, son solo algunas tonterías.

-O bueno, no importa, la mayoría de los sueños son puras tonterías.

Vulpes no quiso arriesgarse, después de todo, vio casi su verdad, vio a AIRaC muerta y su Renacimiento como una robot, entre muchas otras cosas, las cuales para el era mejor dejar pasar desapercibidas.

-Genial, hay que prepararnos para nuestro siguiente destino!

Lyra miro el Monitor por el cual se expresaba AIRaC de una manera incrédula.

-Vulpes, es casi medianoche, solo por el hecho de que tu dormiste todo el día como un bebe, no significa que lo allá hecho yo también.

El rasco su cabeza de forma penosa.

-Jeje, no sabia esa parte…Bueno! Mañana nos prepararemos!

Vulpes a pesar de haber dicho esto de una forma bastante enérgica, Lyra con parpados caídos se fue a su cuarto.

-Como digas perro.

-Te he dicho que no me llames perro!...Y buenas noches!

-Si si, Buenas noches…demonios, que sueño…

Lyra ya había desaparecido de la vista, y Vulpes parecía que no iba a dormir esa noche.

El cabio su cara de energía por una de preocupación.

-TE PASA ALGO VULPES?

-No, AIRaC, me podrías dar la muestra de sustancias que me introdujeron.

-SI, EN EL PANEL DE CONROL HAY UN POCO.

Vulpes fue, y allí comenzó a teclear algunas cosas, en el monitor del panel de Control apareció una imagen de unas extrañas esporas, e información.

[Esporas de Sueños, una mezcla de Polen Psíquico y otras sustancias, su mezcla puede ser mortal, se necesita sacar rápido del organismo o la victima se perderá en sus sueños, hasta que su cuerpo no lo aguante mas, y muera.

Los efectos pueden ir desde simples sueños, o hasta premoniciones y visiones del futuro, esto depende de la raza, y de la fuerza mental de cada individuo]

Vulpes vio esto de manera muy seria, ya que sabia si eran visiones del futuro, AIRaC posiblemente este en peligro, y todo lo demás que vio en sueño o visiones.

-PASA ALGO VULPES?

El rápidamente apago el monitor en el cual estaba viendo la información.

-Nada…solo te quería dar las gracias por sacar el veneno de mi cuerpo…

-NO ES NADA, ES LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE YO TENGO QUE HACER.

-Por cierto AIRaC…

-DIME?.

Vulpes lo pensó, para luego tratar de evadir eso.

-No…nada, no es nada.

-SEGURO? TE VES UN POCO PREOCUPADO?

-Yo?...no es solo que…

-QUE?

-No, por favor olvídalo…no creo que seria buena idea hablar de eso ahora.

-ESTA BIEN, PERO YA SABES QUE SIEMPRE ESTOY AQUÍ PARA ESCUCHARTE.

-Si, ahora por favor, tu también descansa.

-SI, BUENA NOCHES…SISTEMA AIRaC APAGADO.

-Buenas noches a ti también…

Vulpes fue hacia la puerta de la Tardox, y este la abrió, solo para ver aquel hermoso bosque White Tail y la hermosa luna, todo se veía tan lindo, el se dio un momento para ver todo eso.

Hasta que una Imagen de aquel ser llamado Padre se le vino a la cabeza, y junto a esta, unas palabras:

-Te estamos esperando.

A el se le salió una sonrisa.

-Tanto yo como Jasutisu, muy pronto estaremos allí, te lo Prometo Padre.

* * *

La vista que se apreciaba era la del Reino de Cristal, en lo mas alto del trono se encontraba la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

Esta estaba relajada en su trono leyendo un libro, mientras que dos guardias de Cristal la custodiaban.

-Parece que las cosas se han calmado…eso me agrada.

Los guardias y la Princesa miraron a delante, a lo que estaba aquel Ser tan misterioso llamado VDay.

Los guardias se pusieron en posición defensiva, a lo que VDay lo único que hizo fue con sus mano señálalos, y estos cayeron dormidos.

La Princesa a pesar de todo, permanecía en calma.

-Si, lo único que no entiendo, es porque cada vez que te vas, te olvido y cada vez que te veo, me acuerdo de todos nuestros encuentros pasados.

-Eso me lo has preguntado ya varias veces, y la respuesta sigue siendo: No importa…Ahora lo que importa es que este Reino esta en calma…Eso me agrada.

-Dime VDay, alguna vez interfieres en estos tipos de asuntos?

-A que te refieres?

-Digo, ayudaste a Twilight o sus amigas?

-No, si te refieres a ese tipo de intervención, no, yo jamás interfiero, yo las cosas que se que se pueden resolver naturalmente, las dejo…

-Y dime, alguna vez hay algo que no se resuelvan naturalmente?

-Si, entonces allí es cuando yo me encargo, por eso siempre te he dicho, encárgate de tus asuntos, y yo me encargo de los asuntos mayores…asuntos los cuales tu no puedes saber.

-Si esa es tu manera de protegernos, la respeto.

VDay se dio la vuelta.

-Bien, solo pasaba por aquí para saber como estaba todo después de lo del Rey Sombra.

-Han mejorado mucho…Mas que todo…creo que es hora de que Twilight tenga un roll mas importante en nuestra historia.

-Esa parte la decide la Princesa Celestia…espero que ella tome una buena decisión, y espero que mantengas el amor en este Reinado…

En ese momento VDay había desaparecido, sin dejar ningún tipo de rastros.

La Princesa puso su casco en su cabeza, como si le doliera.

-Auch…porque me daría dolor de cabeza?...creo que se me pego la costumbre de leer mucho de Twilight jeje.

Ella se dio cuenta de sus soldados dormidos.

-Oh Genial! Ya con estos va la séptima vez que les pasa eso, ahora Despierten! Solo porque sea de noche no significa que puedan dormir! Después de todo son la guardia nocturna!

* * *

VDay estaba parado en lo alto da la torre de Cristal, viendo la hermosa noche.

-Parece que este lugar le esta yendo bien…Espero saber quien será la que me salve…Trisha…

* * *

**En el Siguiente capitulo:**

-Bienvenidos a Ponyville!

Un lindo lugar, pero parece que alguien quiere ver muerto a Vulpes, quien será este mercenario?

-Con que tu fuiste el que me inyecto esas esporas.

Un mercenario mandado desde lejos, pero no se ira limpio, Vulpes no dejara que eso pase, después de una lucha, este mercenario no lo resiste, y tiene que hablar, dara noticias no muy esperanzadoras:

-Hay mas mercenarios! No pararan hasta que tu Vulpes estés muerto!

-Y yo no parara hasta que hechos se rindan.

-Como lo harás? Ni siquiera puedas acabar conmigo, acaso le tienes miedos a los monstros?

-No…"ellos me tienen miedo a mi"

* * *

_Hola a todos, como veran, las cosas se estan complicando y aclarando mas, quisiera que dejen sus Review y sus dudas, para saber si les agrado el Cap y todo la cosa que se esta dando a conocer._


	5. De la Caza a la Casa

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Linea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en la serie.

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la soleada Ponyville, parecía que el sol apenas se estaba asomando.

Justo, antes de llegar al puente que cruza para Ponyville, en un árbol, comenzó a aparecer una tela de araña, esta del centro del tronco, comenzó a hacerse una por una, una tela de araña en forma cuadrada, casi como una puerta.

Luego de esto, esta telaraña cuadrada se abrió, dejando ver el interior de la Tardox, y en ella, Vulpes.

El salió de la extraña puerta que era la de la Tardox, solo que esta vez, la puerta era la telaraña.

El comenzó a mirar e inspeccionar a la puerta.

-Genial!- dijo asombrado.

-Estructura molecular, forma cuadrada, la Tardox dentro de un árbol…Parece que funciono! El Circuito de la Telaraña funciono! Eso es…Brillante!

Vulpes vio dentro de la Tardox, solo para ver que Lyra estaba en una silla con unas almohadas, y dormida.

-Vamos Lyra! Es un día muy hermoso.

-Que me dices de esto?

Vulpes sintió como una almohada le doy directo en el hocico.

-Si no lo sabes, estuve hasta la medianoche despierta, necesito un poco mas de descanso….10 minutos mas!

-Esta bien- el dijo esto sobándose la nariz.

El luego de eso, sus enormes orejas se pusieron firmes, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

Volteo, y con su nariz suprasensible, comenzó a oler algo.

El, como precaución, con su pata trasera, tiro la almohada que estaba en el suelo a la Tardox, luego de esto, el la cerro.

-(Tenemos compañía, que sorpresa!)- esto lo dijo el ser que tiene Vulpes dentro, el cual se llama ahora, Jasutisu.

-(Lo se, quien será?...mejor lo voy a averiguar)

El comenzó a caminar hacia el puente, allí, se para sobre dos patas, y apoyado con las barreras del puente, puso su nariz en lo mas alto, para así saber que exactamente se enfrentaban.

-Huele que como Metal Puro.

-(Que yo sepa, esta hermosa civilización es medieval, falta todavía mucho para que sepan crear Metal Puro)

-Eso es exactamente lo que creo…piensas que hay alguien mas aquí que no sean simples ponis?

-(Estas tu…pero citándote…no debería haber mas...o al menos…)

-Al menos?

-(Al menos de que hallan enviado a espías o caza recompensas)

-Los Daleks?...no…ellos normalmente no hacen eso.

-(Pero en estos momentos no son para actuar normal…sino para utilizar medidas mas allá de tu imaginación)

-Tienes razón… Necesito prepararme para sea lo que sea que este aquí en Ponyville.

Justo no muy lejos de allí, en unos arboles, se podía observar a una forma de Pony, solo que este estaba cubierto todo el cuerpo con una larga capa y una capucha, este tenia unos binoculares un tanto extraños, que estaban viendo a Vulpes.

-La ultima vez falle, pero esta vez vuelvo para terminar este trabajo…te juro que esta vez si te voy a matar…aunque claro, primero necesito saber tus debilidades…Pero una cosa es segura…Te eliminare de una vez por todas.

Este luego de decir esto, bajo sus binoculares, dejando ver un hocico de poni, luego de eso, la capa del poni se hizo invisible, haciéndolo a él también.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta.**

**El Ser del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 4 **

**De la Caza a la Casa.**

* * *

-Vamos Lyra, no tenemos todo el día.

-Ya! Ya salgo.

Vulpes estaba afuera de la Tardox esperando con su típica Túnica marrón.

-Lista!

Ella salió de la Tardox con su chaleco y camisa.

-Parece que te encantan los chalecos.

-Sip! Son tan…sobre propuestos…si ya sabes a lo que me referido…eh?

-Si si, "sobre" porque el chaleco va arriba de la camisa, ahora dejando aparte los chistes, he estado sintiendo la presencia de alguien.

Lyra quedo un tanto confundida.

-Por supuesto que estas sintiendo la presencia de alguien, es porque estamos en Ponyville!

Ella subió hacia el puente que cruzaba a Ponyville.

-Linda como siempre, esto fue mi hogar, y siempre lo será.

-Me agrada ver que tengas nostalgia…pero hay que movilizarnos-

Vulpes saco el tele-comunicador de su cola.

-Según esto, nuestro siguiente fragmento esta a unos 300 metros hacia el norte…*aburrido* pero tendremos que cruzar toda la ciudad.

-Pero, porque no tomamos un atajo con la Tardox?

-Porque…bueno jeje…no soy muy bueno con las coordenadas.

-No seas tonto! Vamos, entra ya!

Lyra entro un tanto fastidiada, mientras que Vulpes tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Ya dentro de la Tardox Lyra se sentó, y miro a Vulpes.

Este no sabia que exactamente hacer.

-Vamos! no es hora de que tu hagas magia con los botones de…la Tardox.

-Ehmm…bueno, pero solo te digo que si aparecemos en el quinto infierno, no me fastidies.

* * *

Este se acerco al panel de control, allí comenzó a tocar los botones un tanto al azar.

-Ok, Dirección aleatoria cerca de Ponyville, en 3…2…1…

El bajo la palanca, y la Tardox comenzó a hacer una luz en el centro del panel de Control.

Luego de esto, Vulpes vio a Lyra, y con la mirada, le doy la señal de que ella debería ir a revisar donde habían aterrizado.

Ella volteo los ojos, y fue tranquilamente.

-*Arrogante* Veras, aunque pongas una dirección al azar, no significa que no estemos en un lugar seguro.

Ella abrió la puerta, pero parecía algo no encajar, era como si estuviera en algún lugar alto.

Lyra por se descuidada, quiso dar unos pasos adelantes, a lo único que pudo sentir fue una brisa, y unos pegasos sobrevolando, la idea de un lugar alto se le vino a la mente a Lyra, pero ya era tarde, ella ya tenia una pezuña afuera.

-Ah!

Vulpes rápidamente corrió, Lyra ya casi se había caído completamente, este lo poco que alcanzo a tomar, fue la pata trasera de Lyra.

Lyra colgaba, de vista hacia abajo, mientras que Vulpes intentaba tirarla devuelta a la Tardox.

-Parece que si es peligroso elegir una dirección al azar?

-Solo súbeme!

Vulpes aparte de su pata, utilizo también su cola para tratar de meter a Lyra.

Esto resulto, Lyra entro de un gran tirón que dio Vulpes.

El quedo viendo donde exactamente habían parado.

-Vaya!, el centro de Ponyville! Pero que tipo de edificio es este?

-Si no me equivoco, es el centro, allí abajo organizamos fiestas, Celebraciones del Sol, entre otras cosas.- Dijo esto aun en el suelo, recuperando su aliento

-Oh!

Decía esto, porque la Tardox estaba en la punta de un edificio en el centro de Ponyville, a pesar de que parecía físicamente imposible, la Tardox, se mantenía equilibrada, incluso estando parada en un pequeño punto que resulta ser la punta de este edificio.

-Ok! No mas lugares al azar!- Dijo Lyra casi sin aliento.

-Como tu quieras, pero necesitamos…

-Que necesitamos?

Vulpes parecía estar viendo a algo o alguien desde aquel punto de vista tan alto.

-Dime Lyra…en Ponyville existen ponis expiatorios o espías?

-No, por que?

-Ven a ver esto.

Lyra se levanto, y camino hacia la puerta, allí, se veía casi toda Ponyville hasta las Granjas de Sweet Apple Acres.

-Lyra, mira aquel Pony encapuchado, el que esta arriba de aquella casa…a quien esta observando?

Vulpes señalo aquel pony que parecía estar inspeccionando la zona, y con una capa y capucha…

-No lo se… pero que es lo que esta utilizando como lentes?

-No son Lentes son…Binoculares!

Lyra quedo un tanto confundida por esta ultima palabra.

-Binoculares? Que son binoculares?

-Son un par de lupas ampliatorias…alguna vez haz visto por un telescopio.

-Si.

-Entonces imagina que los binoculares son telescopios cortos y que se utilizan en cada lado de los ojos.

-Oh! Pero que tiene de malo que lo utilice?

-Que se supone que no deberían haber binoculares sino hasta…varios años mas.

-Estas seguro?

-Completamente…ahora la pregunta es quien será aquel pony?

Vulpes cuando volvió a ver que estaba haciendo el extraño pony, esta ya no estaba allí…

-Pero que?...como se movió tan rápido…ni lo vi cuando se fue.

El se puso serio, su nariz parecía oler algo, como si captara algo.

-Parare que tenemos a un nuevo enemigo.

-Que? Aquel pony? Si solo se vei como cualquier otro pony…dejando un lado lo de los binoculares.

-Lyra, si hay algo que he aprendido es que: si eres un viajero del tiempo que tienes que encontrar un objeto preciado, no puedes confiar en nadie, y estar atento a tu entorno…Algo que apenas me esta pasando, pero sigue siendo importante…Y justo esta mañana olí algo similar a lo de este momento…

-Tenemos un nuevo enemigo ehm? Dime Vulpes, que tipo de armas tienes aquí?

A el se le vino una sonrisa.

-Solo las necesarias.

* * *

Lo único que se puede alcanzar a ver, es un poco iluminación, parecía que todo estaba oscuro, hasta que un puerta metálica se abre, es ese momento, todas las luces se prenden en ese cuarto.

-Veras Lyra, esto se llama el "cuarto de experimentos", este cuarto sirve para preparar sustancias, armas, objetos, entre otras cosas las cuales ya estaban aquí cuando me dieron la Tardox.

En este cuarto, se podían ver varias armas, algunas grandes otras pequeñas, estas estaban en vitrinas, todas se veían tan geniales, que incluso a Lyra casi se le salía la baba.

-La mayoría de las Armas no funcionan, están en reparación…o al menos eso creo…déjame ver que mas tengo por aquí.

-Waho! Mira esta!

Lyra veía una y otras, mientras buscaba cual le gustaba mas.

-O por Celestia! Esta genial…pero aquella se ve mejor!

Vulpes por otro lado, buscaba algo en una gaveta o algo así.

Ella al fin se detuvo al ver una enorme arma, posiblemente la mas grande de todas, pero ella ni siquiera podría alzarla, esta parecía sencilla, pero potente.

-Santa Madre de Celestia! Esta es la arma mas grande que halla visto!

-Que?...Ah! si, es un Arma Gauss muy potente…yo le puse como nombre, "La Embaucadora"

-Waoh!, y por que? no funciona muy bien?

-No, porque según AIRaC, esa Arma le pertenecía a un Guerrero Necron, y estos se desactivaron un dia cuando el "Embaucador" se calmo, y no se quien fue el que la tomo…

-Necron? Embaucador?...hay algo que me perdí?

-Los Necrones son una raza que dieron sus vidas por ser inmortales…Y bla bla bla, el Dios maligno los engaño y los puso a su mandato, y ya el resto de la historia es el mismo deja vu de siempre.

-Disculpa, creo no captar toda la cosa.

-*Suspiro* Veras Lyra, este no es el planeta mas importante, ni tampoco el universo mas importante, en este momento existen millones de mundos, universos, razas, guerras, y sobre todo, muertos…Así que, no te sientas mal si te sientes perdida, todos lo hacemos en un momento…Ahora bien!

Vulpes saco un pequeño aniño, este era de color negro, con una pequeña luz azul en su centro.

-Esto, es lo que tu necesitas.

Lyra vio aquel pequeño aniño, el cual se suponía era un arma, y luego volvió su mirada hacia la Enorme Arma Gauss.

-Oye Oye! Te dije que quería un arma, no que me pidieras matrimonio.

-Jaja, muy gracioso…y no, esto es un Aro de Potencia, actúa como un espejo a la inversa, es decir, la poca energía que utiliza, será aumentada notablemente.

Ella quedo un poco confundida.

-Entendiste?

-Si, la mayor parte si…en resumen, esto hará que mi magia aumente?

-Técnicamente, si.

-Lo usare…pero me vendría bien una de esas.

Lyra señalo una de las armas livianas que estaba en el vitrina.

-Si si, quizás cuando crezcas.

-No se si eso fue un cumplido…pero da igual…ahora dame ese "Anillo de súperpoder"

-Es de Potencia! No mal uses los nombre!

-Esta bien…dame ese Aro de Cebo…quiero decir, de Potencia.

-*Suspiro*…atrápalo!

Vulpes lanzo el anillo, y Lyra lo atrapo justo con su cuerno.

-El aniño va en el cuerno supongo?

-Si no tienes manos…si.

-No seas malo! Sabes que me gustan las manos…Te espero en el panel.

-Hay voy.

Ella salió de esa habitación, dejando a Vulpes solo y pensativo.

-Ella cada vez más…se vuelve mas…

-(Accesible?)

-Si…creo que si algún día pasa algo, ella será la primera pony en hacer algo fuera de este Planeta.

-(Algún día…eso también depende de ti)

-…..

-(Por cierto…Vulpes, esa Arma Gauss no era la misma que utilizaba AIRaC en tus sueños?)

El puso sus garras en la cabeza, como intentando recordar.

-Si…ella salió con esa enorme arma…

-(Parece que esos no fueron simples sueños…parece que cada uno de esos escenarios, son visiones futuras)

-Eso es algo que me preocupa…

-(No importa…tenemos que seguir…no te preocupes por el futuro, siempre hay una forma de cambiarlo)

-Eso espero.

Vulpes salió de esa habitación, esta luego de esto, cerro su puerta, y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

El Sol ya había salido completamente, ya era casi de Medio día.

En las Granjas de Sweet Apple Acres, los arboles cargados de aquellas jugosas manzanas, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que en el medio de dos arboles de manzanas, se comenzó a formar una enorme telaraña, esta se iba formando una por una, hasta que en el medio, en vez de tener una forma de cruz, tenia forma cuadrada.

De esta forma cuadrada, pereció abrirse, y adentro, ni mas ni menos, La Tardox.

De esta, salió Vulpes acomodándose la cola.

-Enserio que necesito ponerle bolsillos a mi túnica, tener tantas cosas en la cola es un verdadero dolor en el trasero…

-JA! Esa estuvo buena.

Atrás de El, apareció Lyra, con su camisa y chaleco, solo que esta tenia puesto aquel aniño o aro que le dio Vulpes.

-Oye, eso no fue un chiste, es en serio.

-No crees que tener cosas en la "Cola" en verdad es un verdadero dolor en el "trasero"?

Vulpes quedo por un lado analizando.

-Oh! Brillante…vez Lyra, soy gracioso, y ni siquiera me doy de cuenta cuando lo hago.

-Si si, ahora bien, si me permites ser tu mapa…Estamos en Sweet Apple Acres, estas granjas les han pertenecido a la Familia Apple por mucho tiempo.

Lyra señalo a todos los Arboles de manzanos, y a una granja que estaba a no muy lejos.

-Muy bien, ahora, ya sabes cual es el plan verdad?

-Si, buscamos la Mascara, y aunque se que estamos desarmados, se que nadie intentara atacarme…verdad?

Estas palabras Vulpes las decía con un tono de disimulo.

-Si Vulpes, no creo que haya nada que nos pueda lastimar, así que, para que traer armas?

El saco el Tele-comunicador de su cola, y en este, vio dos puntos, uno rojo, el cual se supondría era la pieza de la Mascara, y otro, que era un punto de color naranja, este estaba cerca de ellos.

-Bien, lo que buscamos esta al oeste, a solo 50 metros…vaya, parece que tenias razón, tratar de matarnos poniendo una dirección al azar, en verdad funciona.

-No bromees de eso, que todavía puedo ver la altura…y sentir toda la gravedad.

-Entonces tendrás que contenerte…ya sabes.

-Ah!...si, ya se.

Los Dos caminaban en dirección oeste, había varios arboles de Manzanos, esto causo que a los dos al mismo tiempo le sonara la barriga.

-*Sonrojado* Vaya, jeje, tuve tanta prisa, que se me olvido desayunar.

-Lo dices como si fueras tu nada mas, estar con un "zorro del tiempo" ya hasta se me hace olvidar que tengo que comer.

-Aprovechemos que estamos rodeados de tantas manzanas.

Vulpes con su cola, alcanzo una manzana que estaba colgando, y este fue comiéndosela mientras caminaba.

Lyra se detuvo, y miro una manzana enorme y jugosa que estaba al tope de un árbol.

-Si voy a desayunar, que sea a la mejor forma.

A ella le comenzó a alumbrar el cuerno, pero con el aniño puesto en su cuerno, hizo que la luz que rodeaba su cuerno se hiciera mas intensa.

Cuando intento mover la manzana con la fuerza tele-quietica, del interior de la manzana, comenzó a salir una luz, y antes de moverse, esta explota, dejando pedazos de manzanas regados por todos lados.

-Por Celestia! Que hice?

-Ah! Por cierto, cuidado con usar tu magia, puede que no lo sepas controlar- Dijo Vulpes ya alejado y sin saber lo que había pasado.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes…bueno…

Lyra tomo una manzana que estaba cerca de ella.

-Algo es algo.

* * *

Vulpes y Lyra ya habían caminado un rato, El aprovecho esto para hacer refrescarse la memoria.

-Por cierto Lyra…no me contaste como exactamente obtuviste la parte de la Mascara sin mi.

-Ja! Fue muy fácil…aunque extraño a la vez, para obtener la Parte de la Mascara, tuve que liberar a dos ponis extraños.

-Dos Ponis?...y que, estaban encerrados o algo asi?

-Si… estaban en una capsula, lo único que tuve que hacer fue liberarlos, y el contenedor de la mascara se abrió.

-Y dime…Estos ponis te dijeron algo?

-Si, hay es donde la cosa se pone rara, ellos actuaron como si yo fuera una extreña, me alabaron y me dijeron cosas como: "O Mi Dios, es Lyra!, es increíble que pueda estar ante gran Ser!", y eso es muy raro ya que yo no soy del Tipo "Popular" o algo si.

Vulpes se detuvo por un momento.

-Dos ponis?...

-Pasa algo?

-No…es solo que…Dime, y luego de eso, hacia donde fueron?

-No estoy muy segura, pero ellos dijeron "Al fin despertamos, necesitamos cumplir nuestro objetivo…el cual no los impuso nuestro Maestro"

-Y luego de eso se fueron?- Vulpes parecía ponerse mas serio.

-Si.

El comenzó a tratar de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando…parecía que salían de un misterio, y se metían en otro…Hasta que este se le ilumino la cabeza.

-Lyra! Dime, en que tipo de capsula estaban ellos?

-Unas que parecían muy viejas…pero extrañamente me hicieron acordar a la forma que esta hecha la Tardox…

Lyra se refería a aquella estructura de metal.

-Capsulas de metal…posiblemente para mantener a organismos vivos…y por un largo tiempo.

-Quieres decir que ellos estuvieron allí durante un largo periodo?

-Es solo una teoría…Todo esto se vuelva cada vez mas confuso.

*Yiuck*

A el se le levantaron las orejas.

-Ese ruido que fue?

-Que fue…que?- Lyra parecía tener los ojos pesados, como si tuviera sueño.

-Ese ruido tan-

Vulpes volteo, y miro que Lyra tenia un dardo en el cuello.

-Es eso.

-Uhm?

El se le acerco, y le quito el dardo, cuando lo hizo, lo miro determinadamente.

-Esporas del sueño…Lo siento Lyra, te quedaras dormida por un rato.

Vulpes se le acerco al oído.

-Cuando te despiertes, ven a buscarme.

-Por…por supuesto que…-

Lyra cayo en el suelo, dormida al parecer.

-Muy bien!

El decía esto con un tono alto.

-Parece que me quitaste mi ayuda! Veamos si eres tan bueno como para quitarme la Mascara!

En eso Vulpes comenzó a correr, dejando a Lyra atrás, su nariz olfateaba algo, pero el solo corría hacia la dirección de la Mascara.

En eso, sintió como algo diminuto se le aproximaba, este lo esquivo brincando hacia un lado, esto resulto ser otro dardo.

-Vamos! Creo que mi abuela en sillas de rueda puede disparar mejor que tu!

En ese momento, justo al lado de el, apareció aquel pony de capa y capucha.

-Ya veras! Solo intenta no gritar!

Este Poni saco su pezuña con un extraño guante, este tenia una extraña electricidad alrededor.

-Tipica arma, esta sobrevalorada!

Vulpes de su cola saco un brazalete, este se lo coloco rápidamente, y activo un botón. Cuando el Poni intento golpearlo con su electrificada Pezuña, el brazalete comenzó a brillar, y toda la electricidad que le debió pasar por el cuerpo de Vulpes, se fue hacia el brazalete.

-Absorción de Energía, excelente para desacerté de un tonto!

Vulpes toco al Poni con ese brazalete, y el cuerpo de este, le recorrió con mucha electricidad.

-Ahg!

Este extraño pero peligroso Poni se tuvo que detener, pero algo extraño pasaba, parecía que por esto, se transformaba rápidamente en algún tipo de humanoide, y volvió a su forma poni…Hasta que al fin, la forma poni se quedo.

-SISTEMA DE DEFENSA DAÑADO, REPARANDO.

Esta voz parecía sonar del cuerpo del Poni, y se arrodillo en señal de cansancio.

-Esto es raro…Me tengo que mover.

Este Poni se quedo un tanto dolido por toda esa electricidad, y parecía que se estaba recuperando.

-Mejor me muevo, antes de que te repares.

-Ehg!

Este saco una especie de pistola laser, esta la acciono contra Vulpes, solo que por estar malherido, tuvo mala apuntaría y le dio a un Árbol.

-Woh! Casi me matas!

-Ese es el punto!

Este intento apuntar otra vez, solo que con debilidad, pero Vulpes comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-Te atrapare!

-Oye! Yo no quiero matar a nadie aquí!

-Pero yo si!

Vulpes al oír esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

-Ya te atrapare!

* * *

Ya pasado un rato, Vulpes seguía caminando, solo que un poco confundido, no por el Cazador, sino por que parecía que habían mas arboles, y no se podía ver mucho.

-Genial, tendré que volver a guiarme por el Tele-comunicador, y tengo que apresurarme, no quiero matar a otro ser mas, tomare la mascara, y me largare.

Vupes saco el Tele-comunicador, y vio, solo que esta vez no estaba funcionando correctamente.

-Pero que le pasa a esta cosa?

El decía esto, porque el punto rojo, el cual era la mascara, salió parpadeando en todas las direcciones, se ponía al norte, y luego al sur, al oeste y al este, Parecía que se había dañado o algo asi.

-O genial! No es momento para que te dañes!

Vulpes lo agito fuertemente, solo que sin ningún resultado aparente.

-Que bien! Tendré que continuar sin un punto de referencia.

El continúo caminando en línea recta, hasta que en un árbol, vio algo resaltante, una nota.

-Una nota? Quien dejaría una nota aquí?

El se le acerco, y la vio.

[Estas metido en un campo distorsionarío, necesitas seguir estas instrucciones, ahora, continua derecho al norte, no importa lo que pase, solo continua, cuando llegues al punto deseado, encontraras otra nota]

-Campo distorsionarío? Pero, en que demonios me abre metido?...mejor sigo estas instrucciones.

El comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, ya luego de un rato, comenzó a reconocer algunos arboles que ya había pasados.

-Pero que demonio? Estoy dando círculos?...Mejor le hago caso a la nota, y continuo hacia el norte.

El siguió el camino a pesar de esto. Hasta que llego a un punto muy familiar.

-Estoy en el mismo lugar?

Decía esto porque había un árbol con un hoyo, este era el árbol que había recibido el laser.

-Pero…si estoy en el mismo lugar…donde esta el cazador?

Se le abrieron los ojos enormemente, a lo que recibió una honda electrónica a sus espaldas.

-Ahg!

Toda la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo, este cayo con movimientos involuntarios, se recostó sobre un árbol.

-Ahg…parece….*jadeo*…que si me atrapaste.

Justo detrás, apareció aquel poni encapuchado.

-Te lo dije! Te llego el día Vulpes.

-Ah si…al menos se que no será un poni el que intente matarme.

Vulpes rápidamente saco de su cola una extraña pelota pequeña, esta tenia líneas azules y un botón del mismo color, el presiono este botón, y se lo arrojo al poni.

Cuando esta "granada" alcanzo al poni, hizo un estallido de luz azul, esto hizo que algo en la cintura del poni comenzara a echar chispas, cuando esto ocurrió, cambio la forma holográfica de un poni a un Humanoide con el pecho hecho de metal, y una parte del ojo con un implante bionico.

-Ja! Parece que eres mas listo de lo que pensé.- esto lo decía con una voz robótica pero a la vez humana.

-Filtro de percepción, cambia la forma de un individuo, pero no cambia su aroma…Metal Puro, típico de las armaduras corporales.- Vulpes decía esto con un tono de gracia.

-Vaya! Parece que no bromeaban cuando me dijeron que eras listo.

-Nunca dudes eso...ahora bien, dime que es lo que ibas hacer?

-Me sorprendes, a pesar de saber que hoy será tu muerte, igual sigues calmado.

-Mi muerte? No se si lo sabes, pero estoy plagado de suerte.

-Suerte! Ja! Eso ni siquiera existe!

-Si la suerte se presenta en forma de Amistad, entonces no estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Vulpes vio el lado de aquel humanoide, a el se le vino una sonrisa.

El cazador volteo y allí estaba Lyra, con su cuerno iluminado hasta el tope.

-Esto es por dañar a Vulpes!

Del Cuerno de Lyra salió un enorme rayo de luz, este golpeo todo el pecho de aquel humanoide, haciéndole retroceder uno metros.

-Eso es Lyra!

-Ahg! No otra vez!

Parecía que el poder de Lyra no iba a parar, y si seguía así, lo iba a vencer, el Humanoide en defensa, saco de su capa una extraña arma de cañón redondo, este rápidamente la acciono, y de esta salió una red que giraba directo hacia Lyra.

-Toma esto!

Cuando esta la alcanzo, Lyra queda envuelta en una especie de Red, la cual le impedía hacer algo.

-Ah! Pero que es esto? No soy un perro para que me metan en una red!

-Lyra, quédate allí, y no hagas nada.

-O Por el Amor a Celestia, tu crees que yo pueda hacer algo así!

-SISTEMA DE DEFENSA AL 50%, REPARACION EN PROGRESO.

Esta voz provenía del pecho del Humanoide, lo cual le llamo la atención a Vulpes.

-Implantes bionicos de sistema completo, parece que viniste armado hasta los dientes.

El humanoide volteo a ver de una forma seria a Vulpes.

-Ok, basta de juegos de niños, es hora de morir.

-Oye! Hay tiempo para todo, y mi muerte en este momento no esta planeada.

Este saco su otro brazo de la capa, solo que este era diferente al otro, este no tenia manos o dedos, tenia una arma implantada de cañón largo.

-Waoh! Como es que no vi eso antes?

-No importa, ahora dime, hay algo que quieras decir antes de morir?

Este apunto a Vulpes con el cañón de su brazo.

-Si, ahora que Lyra esta atada-

-No Vulpes, ya no te queda suerte.

-No seas idiota-

A Vulpes se le vino una sonrisa.

-Siempre me queda suerte.

El humanoide puso una expresión de confusión.

En ese mismo instante, aparecieron una extraña luz azul, esta tenia una aura azulada por doquiera, de esta, aparecieron dos Ponis, uno con ropa un tanto al estilo militar, este tenia una rifle de asalto extraño en su espalda y una rifle ligero también extraño, y el otro con una gabardina y con una espada de luz azulada que parecía estar hecha de plasma.

Vulpes y el humanoide, sin mencionar a Lyra, quedaron perplejos por esto, ya que aparte de que no sabían quienes eran, el lugar en el que ellos estaban era un lugar difícil de encontrar.

El Poni de la Gabardina miro su pata, y en esta tenia un brazalete de control de Vórtices, este estaba echando chispas.

-Vamos, rápido, no tenemos tiempo.

El otro poni con vestimenta militar, miro a Vulpes el cual se encontraba malherido recostado de un árbol, y este rápidamente le tiro el extraño rifle de asalto ligero.

-Vamos Vulpes! utilízalo, hazlo rápido!

En ese momento, los dos desaparecieron, dejando aquel aura azul.

Vulpes no sabia que exactamente había pasado, igual que el humanoide cazador, pero Vulpes aprovecho la falta de atención del cazador, y tomo el extraño rifle y lo apunto hacia el cazador.

-Te lo dije, siempre existe la suerte.

Vulpes apretó el catillo, y del rifle comenzaron a salir pequeños rayos blancos, estos impactaban con el pecho y las otras partes metálicas del Humanoide.

-Ahhhggg!

El siguió accionando el arma, hasta que esta se quedo sin municiones.

*Chick* *Chick*

-Sin balas!

El humanoide callo rendido de rodillas.

-SISTEMA DE DEFENSA DAÑADOS, IMPOSIBILIDAD DE RESTAURACION.

-*Jadeo* ahg! No pudo completar mi misión…Maldición!

-Que misión? Quien te envió?

-Ellos igual me van a matar, así que mejor hazlo tu! Mátame!

Vulpes se levando, y se le acerco al malherido mercenario.

-Dime, que esta pasando? Quien te envió?... porque lo hicieron?

-Hay mas mercenarios! *Tos* No pararan hasta que tu Vulpes estés muerto!

-Y yo no parara hasta que hechos se rindan.

-Como lo harás? *Tos* Ni siquiera puedas acabar conmigo, *Tos* acaso le tienes miedos a los monstros?

-No…"ellos me tienen miedo a mi"

-Ah? Asi? *Tos*…entonces, déjame morir tranquilo…déjame ir a casa…

-De la Caza a la Casa eh?

-Si…

El humanoide no lo soporto mas, y cayo al suelo, este tocia sangre, debido a todos los impactos de balas.

-Lo siento, al principio no quería matarte…pero tuve que defenderme…Puedes ir en paz.

El humanoide no dijo mas, la luz del implante de su ojo comenzó a apagarse.

-SISTEMA SIN ENERGIA…SISTEMA TERMINADO EN…3…2…1…

Todas las luces que le brillaban en los implantes se apagaron.

Los ojos de Vulpes se lagrimearon, pero no para llorar, el se puso serio.

-Maldigo a las rasas que hacen esto.

-Vulpes, me vas a ayudar o que?

-A si!

Vulpes corrió hacia donde estaba Lyra en la red.

-Sabes, hoy si fue un día raro…no lo crees?

A pesar de la actitud positiva de Lyra, Vulpes parecía estar mas serio, Lyra al ver esto, se callo, a ver que tipo de sentimientos cargaban al canino.

Vulpes con su mandíbula, mordió los cables gruesos que formaban la red, a pesar de ser fuertes estos cables, el extrañamente los rompió rápidamente, dejando libre a Lyra.

-Vulpes…te pasa algo.

El lo único que hizo fue ver el cuerpo yaciente de lo que pudo haber sido su asesino.

-No me agrada esto…sabes…a pesar de todo, ese era un Ser…alguien con sueños, alguien que tuvo una vida, una familia, un historia…Todo eso se va en solo unos segundos…y por mi culpa.

Lyra paso su pata por el hombro de Vulpes, y lo tomo de forma confiada.

-Vamos Vulpes! Lo hiciste para proteger a tus amigos…bueno…para protegerte y a mi…eso es mucho.

-Bueno…gracias…Ahora, cuando volvamos a la Tardox, vere un lugar donde dejar su cuerpo…Ahora, necesitamos, conseguir la pieza…dejare la sensibilidad para mas tarde…ahora lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es….Quienes eran esos ponis?

Lyra quedo por un momento callada, hasta que luego de un momento, tuvo que hablar.

-Vulpes…esos dos ponis fueron los mismo que libere de las capsulas…

El vio a Lyra de una manera sorpresiva.

-Lyra!...eso quiere decir que ellos…

-Ellos?

-Ellos están interactuando con el tiempo…puede que también sean Señores del Tiempo!...o al menos sus discípulos…

-Y eso quiere decir?

-Si ellos ya te conocen, quiere decir que en un futuro ellos te conocerán…y los que tu viste en la capsula, son versiones futuras, por eso es que tu no los conoces, pero ellos a ti si.

-Woh woh! Esto ya esta yendo un poco mas allá de lo-

-Inusual? Ridículo? Raro?...Lyra, existe infinidades de palabras para describir al tiempo…pero sigue siendo valido.

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que, ellos me conocen en el futuro, pero están viajando al pasado, y por eso ellos me conocen y yo no a ellos?

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Los dos quedaron pensando esto, hasta que Vulpes rompió el silencio.

-Bien, abra tiempo para pensar en ello, ahora, al norte, Lyra sígueme.

-Ok, pero te digo! Todo esto del tiempo me esta poniendo cabeza dura.

Lyra y Vulpes continuaron su camino hacia el norte, o al menos eso era lo que queria la nota.

* * *

-Eso fue lo que decía la nota.

-Pero estas seguro que es al Norte?

-Eso espero.

Lyra y Vulpes continuaron, hasta que llegaran a algo que no parecía encajar con la geografía de Sweet Apple Acres.

-Pero en donde demonios estamos!- Vulpes quedo mas que sorpendio.

Parecía que aquel bosque de arboles de manzanas, terminaba en una especie de precipicio, este parecía súper alto, y muy realista.

-Lyra…no soy muy bueno en cuanto al terreno de estos lados…pero en ninguna lectura vi que habían precipicios por aquí.

Lyra también vio esto, y quedo perpleja.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo…estamos en una terreno nivelado, no tendría que haber precipicios como este.

-Esto no tiene sentido…no debería-

Vulpes se detuvo, ya que vio una nota en un árbol cercano.

-Otra nota…espero que nos sirva de ayuda.

-Por cierto, quien será las que las puso?- Lyra por su parte, estaba confundida.

-No lo se…veamos.

Vulpes se le acerco a la nota y esta decía:

[Recuerda, es un campo de distorsión, cuando lo pases, tu búsqueda concluye con una hermosa manzana]

A el se le ilumino la cabeza.

-Por supuesto! Es un campo de distorsión.

-Y que es un campo de distorsión?

-Es un artefacto que hace un campo de varios metros e incluso Kilómetros, que distorsionan el espacio, es decir, puedes ver ilusiones y cosas que en verdad no están allí.

-Eso quiere decir que el precipicio es en verdad una ilusión!- Dijo Lyra con Claridad.

-Exacto! Eso es brillante…hicieron esto para ahuyentar a los merodeadores

Vulpes se puso al frente de este "precipicio" y luego de tomar aire se dispuso a caminar.

-Aquí vamos.

El camino, y cuando llego a la parte en la que se supone se tendría que caer, este traspaso un tipo de pared invisible. Perdiéndolo de la vista.

-Lyra ven, es aquí!

De esta pared invisible, apareció la pata de Vulpes, la cual se extendía para agarrar a Lyra.

-Esta bien, pero es un poco espantador.

Lyra tomo la pata de Vulpes, y este la jalo, haciéndola a ella también pasar por la pared.

* * *

Lyra y Vulpes estaban al frente de un gran árbol, no tan grande, pero mucho mas grande que los demás, este tenia a su alrededor un suelo plano, ni la hierba ni otras cosas pasaban a su alrededor.

-Muy bien…ya estamos aquí…ahora...que es lo que teníamos que hacer Vulpes?

-La nota decía que…"tu búsqueda concluye con una hermosa manzana"

-No será aquella manzana?

Vulpes miro hacia donde Lyra apuntaba, y si, el árbol tenia una hermosa manzana, se veía grande y jugosa.

-Déjame bajarla.

Lyra comenzó a utilizar su magia Tele-quietica, la manzana comenzó a brillar, pero a Lyra se le vino un mal recuerdo.

-Oh ho-

Justo en ese momento, la manzana extraño, dejando regado por todos lados, pedazos de manzanas, pero dejando ver una extraña pieza, esta parecía ser una oreja de zorro.

-Si!, es la tercera Pieza! Es la una de las orejas!

En efecto, esta era la oreja derecha, esta cayo al suelo, Vulpes rápidamente corrió y la recogió.

-Muy bien! Ya solo nos falta 3 partes!

-YIPI!

Lyra abrazo a Vulpes y comenzó a saltar, el a pesar de que ella esta haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad, se dejo llevar, y también comenzó a salta.

-Yay!

-Yay!

Ya luego de un rato de brincos y alegría, Vulpes retomo su actitud, alejando a Lyra.

-Bien *Ejemp* parece que no dejaron pistas y acertijos, aunque la verdad no se para que.

-No será por eso?- Lyra señalo una nota que estaba en ese mismo árbol.

-Déjame ver.

[Si se preguntan porque les dije estilo acertijo, es porque se hace mas gracioso ;)]

Vulpes quedo un poco confundido por esto.

-Bueno…al menos sabemos que el que halla escrito las notas, tiene sentido del humor…je!

-Bien Vulpes volvamos a la Tardox.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no todos los días, estas apunto de morir, te electrocutan, y matas a alguien…

-Si, vámonos campeón.

Lyra ayudaba a Vulpes a caminar, debido a que seguía Malherido.

* * *

En la Tardox, acaban de entrar Lyra ayudando a Vulpes a mantenerse en pata.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Lyra…gran compañera…

-Tus halagos aunque no muy buenos…son sinceros…

-SISTEMA DE ANALISIS RAPIDO, VULPES, NOTO UN CONTRACCIONES DE TUS MUSCULOS, TE ELECTRIFICARON?

-Si…digamos que hoy no es un día para celebrarlo del todo…pero si tenemos una oreja de zorro.

-El se refiero a la Mascara.

-SI, YA VI.

-Bien Lyra, no se si quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire, yo me auto medicare.

-SI, LO UNICO QUE HARAS ES DECIRME QUE TIENES, Y YO HAGO EL RESTO.

-Ok, ok, AIRaC será la que me medique…contenta.

-SI, IGUAL, QUE SERIAS SIN MI?

-Oye! Yo se cuidarme…solo que se me hace difícil mantenerme alejado de los problemas.

-SI, JAJA! INLUSO SIN TENER SISTEMA DE HUMOR, ESO ME PARECE GRACIOSO.

-Oye! Ya te dije, sabia cuidarme mucho antes de tenerte.

-SI, PERO CUANDO ME TUVISTE, SENTISTE LO QUE EN VERDAD ES "CUIDARTE"

-Espera! Eso ni siquiera-

Lyra vio esta pequeña y tonta pelea, que normalmente seria de ponis, pero en esta ocasión, era la de un Zorro del tiempo, y una Computadora inteligente.

-Oigan chicos, saldré a tomar aire, ustedes si quieren pueden seguir argumentando.

-Como quieras Lyra, al menos tu si sabes lo que es ser considerada.- Vulpes dijo esto como una indirecta

-DILE ESO A MIS MATRIX DE MAS DE MIL MILLONES DE DATOS!

-Tu Matrix!? Por favor, eso ni siquiera-

*DONCK*

* * *

Lyra ya había cerrado la puerta de la Tardox, ya que no podía creer el tipo de pelea que tenían esos dos.

-Por el amor a Celestia, esos dos son la pareja mas rara que halla visto…Que gracioso, no son "pareja" pero deberían serlo…jeje, un zorro y una "IA"…Eso rompería el termostato de la rareza.

Lyra se recostó de la puerta de la Tardox, la cual estaba en su forma normal, ya que no tenia la forma de telaraña.

Lyra respiraba el aire fresco, cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Una poni azulada, con capa negra, y un collar raro, iban en dirección a Ponyville.

Lyra no lo podía creer.

-Por Celestia…esa no es Trixie?...que ira a hacer a Ponyville? *Suspiro* espero que nada malo.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en Canterlot, en uno de las habitaciones Reales, se encontraba la Princesa Luna, esta estaba leyendo un Libro en su cama.

Ella, como es de día, no tiene nada de actividad en el cielo, así que no tiene mucho que hacer.

Ella sintió una presencia en su cuarto, automáticamente volteo, y se dio tremendo susto cuando vio a VDay que estaba parado allí.

-Oh!

-Disculpa por haberte asustado.

-No…*sofocada*, es solo que como no nos vemos muy seguido-

-No pienses que te valoro menos, es solo, que yo se que a ti te gusta la tranquilidad, y no te gusta mucho de compañía.

-Si…pero solo quiero que sepas, que todavía sigo arrepentida por lo que paso con Nightmare moon.

-Eso es solo tu naturaleza, no es algo que tenga que ser purificado o algo asi…

-Gracias otra vez…ya se que me lo haz dicho antes, pero por que exactamente cada vez que ten vemos, nos recordamos de ti, y cuando te dejamos de ver, te olvidamos?

-Es solo por su seguridad…he aprendido que, para que las cosas funcionen con naturalidad, no tiene que haber ni una pista de que yo estuve aquí…he incluso asi, se han formado pocas leyendas acerca de mi, y mi relación con ustedes.

-Oh, bueno, pero dime…por que estas aquí?

-Por Twilight Sparkle, he notado que tiene algo especial para ella.

Luna alzo el libro que estaba leyendo, y VDay vio la portada.

-Oh…Solo quiero que sepas es que tienen mi consentimiento de todo esto, si algo no resulta naturalmente…tendré que interferir.

-No te preocupes, no creo que pase algo malo…o algo no natural…por cierto, mi hermana a estado viendo que hay actividad no natural en Varios lados de Equestria…harás algo al respecto.

-Como te dije anteriormente, todavía tengo bajo los niveles de energía, pero muy pronto aparecerá alguien de mi confianza…Ella es alguien sabia y de confiar, igual que yo, asi que, cuando llegue ese dia, quisiera encargarle el mandato a ella durante un tiempo… y agradecería si ustedes respetaran mi decisión.

-Nunca has tomado la errónea, así que, tienes mi palabra, la obedeceremos.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería informarte, es hora de irme.

El se dio la vuelta, y antes de irse, fue detenido por Luna.

-Espera…solo quiero que sepas…yo mas que todas, estare feliz de las decisiones que tomes, haz estado junto a nosotras durante toda nuestras vidas, confiamos plenamente en ti VDay.

-Gracias…Tu fuiste una de mis favoritas…sobrina…

-Y tu mi tío favorito.

-Lo dices como si hubieras tenido mas…descansa Luna.

VDay desapareció a su estilo fantasmagórico, dejando a Luna con una sonrisa…la cual luego de un momento se transformo en una de duda.

-Un momento…Tengo un tío favorito?...Es extraño la expresión de "Tío"… supongo que también se le puede decir Tío a una Poni de Confianza…o aun ser…

Luna se detuvo un momento.

-Esperen…de que estaba hablando?

* * *

**En el siguiente Capitulo:**

Estando en un lugar raro…a donde guiara también se supone que debería ser raro.

Vulpes cae en una especia de portal en el Bosque Everfree, haciéndolo llevar a un mundo totalmente raro, pero acompañado de su gran compañera Lyra, allí se encuentran con diversos rostros familiares, he incluso uno muy familiar…

-Padre?

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado y lo hallan entendido, Dejen sus Review para conocer su opinion.


	6. La puerta a la Verdad

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Linea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en esta.

**Aclaratoria: **Contenido romántico no explicito. (ultima parte)

* * *

Todo parecía estar en blanco, pero de pronto, comenzó a hacerse mas claro, parecía una baranda, un gran rio, y un barco que ya había zarpado y que se encontraba en una distancia media.

Todo era hermoso, se podía apreciar un aire totalmente calmado, y el entorno a pesar de ser poco, podría calamar a cualquiera.

-Uhm?

Vulpes, era el que estaba viendo esto, el miro sus manos, y noto que estaba en su forma humana, luego de eso, toco su cara y su pecho.

-Espera…en donde estoy?- se dijo a el mismo un tanto confundido.

-(La verdad, esta vez yo también estoy perdido)- esto lo dijo en su mente Jasutisu.

-Jasutisu? Esto es un sueño?

-(Llámame tonto, pero esta vez no lo se)

-Ahg!

Vulpes sintió un dolor de cabeza bastante real y agudo, este tomo con sus dos manos su cabeza.

-Que es esto?, eres tu?- el se refería a su compañero mental.

-(Te juro que no-)

Un silencio paso por la cabeza de Vulpes, el ya no sentía la presencia de su compañero mental Jasutisu.

-Jasutisu?...porque no hablas?...te paso algo?

El sintió como si algo se le estuviera introduciendo en la mente.

-Que…Que me esta pasando?- se dijo a el mismo un tanto adolorido.

De pronto, el sintió una presencia cerca de el, pero esta era de algo o alguien agradable, el ambiente dentro de Vulpes se había calmado, y aquel dolor de cabeza comenzó a tornarse en algo dulce y agradable.

-Pero que es lo que me pasa? Dolor de cabeza y luego comodidad?...alguien…Dime! quien eres?

Este sintió una extraña conexión, como si fuera alguien familiar.

-(Vulpes…)- esta voz dentro de la cabeza de el sonaba agradable y dulce, pero mas importante, era una voz femenina.

-Quien eres?

-(Vulpes…durante todo este tiempo, que me cuidaste, me ayudaste, me diste un hogar, me diste de tu alimentos, y todo eso…me he dado cuenta de que…tu fuiste mi única familia…es casi como un milagro…que tu simplemente hallas caído del cielo, y me ayudaras como si yo fuera alguien especial…)

El no pudo pronunciar algo, ya que sintió como si esa voz, estuviera derramando lagrimas, a pesar de que no sabia quien era exactamente, el podía sentir esto.

-(Yo…yo me di cuenta, que tu eras todo para mi, que tal vez sin ti…me fuese difícil vivir…ya que tu te volviste como un padre…como un hermano…como un buen amigo…he incluso como un esposo…es increíble que todavía no te hallas casado con alguien…Y con todo esto me di cuenta de algo…algo que jamás pude decirte correctamente, y no aguanto las ganas de decírtelo ahora…)

Esta dulce voz, como que dio un gran respiro, para poder decir lo que quería.

-(Yo te quiero Vulpes…Yo te quiero mucho…Mas de lo que tu crees…y te prometo que si no me envías una carta o algo parecido, cuando te vuelva a ver te daré un golpe en donde mas te duele…y lo digo en serio)

Vulpes sintió como esta presencia se había ido de su cabeza, esta rápidamente busco un lugar, un posible lugar donde esta voz estuviera escondida, por lo que al fin, alzo su mirada hacia aquel barco, y lo que miro, fue a alguien totalmente cubierto por una especie de túnica blanca, a esta solo se le podía ver un poco la boca, y esta estaba viendo directamente hacia Vulpes.

Ella alzo su mano, la cual, en vez de tener dedos, tenia unas garras gruesas y afiladas, con estas, ella hizo un ultimo saludo de despedida.

Se podía notar que no era algo humano.

El imagino que era ella quien le había dicho todo aquello.

-Espera! A donde vas? Quien eres!

Aquel barco había desaparecido de la vista de Vulpes, dejándolo con esa enorme duda.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 5**

**La Puerta a la Verdad.**

* * *

Vulpes abrió los ojos, este se dio cuenta de que estaba en la Tardox, debido al techo.

El se toco una de sus patas delanteras, y se dio cuenta de que tenia una marca de inyección.

-Todo fue un sueño…

-VULPES, AL FIN DESPIERTAS, SI, LA INYECCION ES PARA MEJORAR LOS MUSCULOS, SE TE DAÑARON ALGUNOS POR AQUELLA DESCARGA ELECTRICA.

-Ya veo…

-(No le vas a contar sobre el sueño que tuviste?...fue totalmente extraño)- dijo un poco molesto Jasutisu.

-(No…mejor no, solo le complicaría mas la base de datos…)- le respondió Vulpes en la mente.

-(Como tu quieras, pero la verdad me intriga bastante todo esos sueños…es posible que todos los sueños que tengas de ahora en adelante sean premoniciones del futuro?)- dijo un tanto preocupado.

-(No lo se, pero definitivamente son raros…)- le aclaro Vulpes.

Lyra venia entrando por una puerta que estaba a la derecha da la Tardox.

-Waoh! Cuantos cuartos tiene la Tardox?- pregunto un tanto asombrada la poni.

-Solo 6, como te dije, es una versión ligera, solo contiene lo mas básico-

-Y LO MAS NECESARIO- le completo AIRaC en un tono de molestia.

-Si, por esa puerta que vienes, queda la cocina y el baño, por la puerta de la izquierda queda los dormitorios, y el salón de repuesto y/o enfermería…y subiendo esas pequeñas escalera queda el ya visto "Salón de Experimentos" y el "Salón de Investigación"

-"Salón de investigación"?- pregunto un tanto extrañada la poni.

-Si, allí puedes buscar todo tipo de información, por supuesto, que esta en constante cambio, por eso, debo actualizarla constantemente, allí anote varias cosas sobre la Pandorica y todo lo que paso en eso de la "Historia Perdida".

-Le debería echar un vistazo en algún momento.- dijo de manera segura.

-Deberías hacer ahora, cada vez que te hablo sobre algún evento importante, quedas como un elfo cuando ve los Cyber-Elfs.- Le respondió se manera irónica.

-Que?

-Solo ve a ese salón!- le regaño Vulpes.

-Esta bien, pero solo lo hago para que ver como queda tu cara, cuando sepa mas información que tu.

-Pues si da el caso, espero ver tu cara cuando entres a la base de datos.

Lyra se subió las escaleras un tanto dudosa por eso ultimo que dijo Vulpes.

* * *

Vulpes abajo, comenzó a organizar varios aparatos que estaban en una caja, todos esos aparatos eran muy extraños, tanto que no se puede deducir que es cada cosa.

-Bien, transmisor de hondas listo, Tele-comunicador listo, Campo Ultra-magnético listo….- por cada cosa que nombraba, se la metía en la enorme cola.

-CAMPO ULTRA-MAGNETICO? CON QUIEN QUIERES COMBATIR HOY? CON UNA FLOTA DE MARINOS ESPACIALES?- dijo esto de manera sarcástica.

-No, pero tu sabes que siempre se puede presentar una oportunidad…Chip Rastreador? Todavía tengo esta reliquia?- dijo esto, tomando un pequeño Chip cuadrado.

-TU SIEMPRE GUARDA ESAS COSAS, A PESAR DE QUE NO SIRVEN.

-Y no sirve!?, para que debería mantener esto conmigo?- dijo esto, tirando el chip hacia un lado.

El luego de esto, tomo un monóculo que estaba en medio de todos aquellos aparatos.

-Excelente, monóculo se sensibilidad…así podre saber donde está cada cosa.- dijo esto, tomándolo y poniéndoselo en el ojo.

-Aparte de que puede grabar entre otras cosas...Ok, mejor acomodo todo para nuestra siguiente parada.

* * *

Arriba, en el Salón de Investigación, apenas había entrado Lyra, y esta quedo emocionada, ya que podía leer muchas cosas que siempre Vulpes hablaba, y que ella por mas querer, no entendía.

-Bien, "Salón de Investigación", veamos que tienes para mi.

Ella vio el montón de documentos que estaban en un pequeño estante, y una computadora que tenia una silla que parecía muy cómoda.

-Con que eso es una computadora…veamos si se utilizarla…o al menos…bueno, echando a perder se aprende…espero que Vulpes no halla escuchado eso.

Ella se acerco a esta, se sentó en la silla, y miro la Pantalla que estaba apagada.

-Bien…Por el cabello sedoso de Celestia, como se utiliza esta cosa?...emh…Ábrete!

Lyra miro como esto no hacia nada en lo absoluto.

-Enciéndete?

En ese momento, la pantalla se inicio, y en ella, había varios archivos.

-Ok…ahora, como controlo esto?

Ella miro que debajo de la pantalla, había un teclado que tenia unas letras raras, lo que la puso de malhumor.

-Pero que? Como es posible que haga algo, con esos botones tan pequeños!? *Suspiro*.

Luego de esto, miro que al lado de la pantalla, había un pequeño cartelito, este tenia unas letras raras, pero en el, tenia como un dibujo de instrucción, salía una boca hablándole a la pantalla, y esta pantalla salía un signo de aprobación.

-Parece que le puedo hablar…bien…quiero que abras…

Lyra reviso muy bien cada carpeta, hasta que vio una que le llamo la atención.

-Abre "Historias Universales"

En ese momento, la computadora eligió la carpeta, y de esta, aparecieron cientos, sino también hasta miles de carpetas, cada una con diferente nombres, y orden.

Lyra quedo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-Creo…creo que ya se a lo que se refería Vulpes.- dijo esto de manera sarcástica.

* * *

Vulpes, parecía estar listo.

-Bien, AIRaC, me podrías hacer el favor de poner las coordenadas?

-SI, DEJAME ESCANEAR EL MAPA Y LISTO…SI, YA HE PUESTO LA COORDENADA.

-Bien, verificare que todo este bien afuera, y luego llamare a Lyra.

Luego de un momento, el panel de control comenzó a brillar, y en ese momento, se sintió un pequeño zumbido.

-Bien, ya llegamos…

Vulpes se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, este la abrió, allí, justo parado frente a el, se encontraba un Silent, esos seres con aspecto siniestros y con una vestimenta de traje formal.

El retrocedió un poco, su monóculo parecía estar analizando algo.

-Silents? Aquí…que quieren?- Vulpes dijo esto firme, pero con un tono de miedo.

-La mascara…será de nosotros…no interfieras…a la orden del silencio- dijo esto con una voz de ultratumba.

-La Orden del silencio?...Ustedes son esos maniacos que buscan la destrucción del Doctor?!- Vulpes parecía mas molesto que asustado.

-Si...Si la Mascara…llega a caer en tus manos…No controlarías el Poder de esta…te volverías en tu contra….Como muchos lo han hecho antes…con otras fuentes de poder…Te doy la oportunidad…para que nos entregues esa fuente de poder.

-A ustedes!? Te aseguro por mis colas peludas que esa mascara nunca llegara a hacer de ustedes…la usarían contra el Doctor, como siempre hacen.

-Como desees…No esperes compasión… de nosotros.

-Ni ustedes de mi.

En ese momento la puerta se cerro fuertemente.

La mente de Vulpes se vacio instantáneamente, y el quedo muy confundido ya que estaba exaltado y no sabia exactamente porque.

-Que me paso?...por que no recuerdo…un momento, que debería recordar?...AIRaC, olvide algo impórtate, me podrías decir que.

Pero no hubo una respuesta, lo cual lo dejo mas confundido aun.

-AIRaC?.

En ese momento, se puso roja una luz que estaba en el panel de control.

-AH? SI, DISCULPA, SE APAGARON LOS MOTORES DE ELECTRICIDAD POR UN MOMENTO.

-No te preocupes…pero siento que olvide algo importante…creo que era de la Mascara.

Su monóculo comenzó a parpadear con una luz blanca, Vulpes luego de acomodárselo bien, este comenzó a reproducir un video, este era lo que había pasado en unos momentos, la conversación con el Silent. Vulpes observaba y oía lo que decían, aunque esto era en un tono muy bajo, que solo el podía escuchar.

-AIRaC! Rápido, quiero que grabes esto…Hay Silents, ellos quieren la mascara para usarla contra el Doctor, si la mascara llegara a caer en mis manos, me volvería en mi contra, y perdería el control, La orden del Silencio también esta informada de mi, y que prometo por mis colas peludas que no les entregare la mascara a los Silents porque ellos solo la quieren para destruir al Doctor.

-LISTO!

-Bien!

Vulpes luego de decir esto, apago el video que estaba pasando por el Monóculo, pero parecía que ahora si se acordaba mas claramente de las cosas que había oído.

-AIRaC! Dime, te dije que grabaras algo, por el Silencio! Si! Los Silents, ellos están aquí! Por eso es que no puedo acordarme bien de nada…Reproduce la grabación ahora.

-GRABACION #045:

"AIRaC! Rápido, quiero que grabes esto…Hay Silents, ellos quieren la mascara para usarla contra el Doctor, si la mascara llegara a caer en mis manos, me volvería en mi contra, y perdería el control, La orden del Silencio también esta informada de mi, y que prometo por mis colas peludas que no les entregare la mascara a los Silents porque ellos solo la quieren para destruir al Doctor"

Vulpes parecía entender ya todo mas claramente.

-Bien…si los Silents quieren guerra…pues…se tendrán que esperar, porque en estos momentos no tengo nada que ofrecerles…pero puedo usar la táctica de siempre…"Correr correr hasta mas no poder" y encontrar la cuarta pieza.

-TE SUGIERO QUE LO HAGA RAPIDO…PERO, Y LYRA?

-Lo siento, esto es muy peligroso para ella, por favor, no la dejes ir a menos de que yo te lo ordene.

En ese momento Vulpes salió de la Tardox, encontrándose con un escalofriante bosque.

-Vaya vaya! El Bosque Everfree…que tanto misterio se oculta detrás de ti?...bien, eso es una pregunta para otro día, es hora de correr.

Este salió de la Tardox, y cerro su puerta, a lo que en momentos después, saco su Tele-comunicador, y comenzó a escanear el area.

-Que bien! Lo que busco esta a solo 20 metros…eso es un record, simpre tengo que caminar mas…

Este comenzó a caminar, lo que se veía en el bosque era puros arboles y pasto escalofriante, pero Vulpes se concentraba en su objetivo.

Pero algo le llamo la atención, su monóculo estaba parpadeando con una luz blanca, el lo toco, y este comenzó a transmitir una grabación de solo audio

-Vulpes, si estas escuchando esto, hay Silents por todos lados, tienes que continuar rápidamente hasta el punto, trata de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.- esta grabación era de el mismo, pero el no sabia cuando la había hecho.

-Pero, cuando hice esta grabación?..

-(Seguro viste a esos silents, y como sabias que no te ibas a acordar, te grabaste para saberlo ahora)

-Oh!…soy brillante…bien, mejor me hago caso.

Vulpes cerro los ojos, y siguió caminando hasta unos metros mas.

A los lados y en los arboles, se encontraban algunos Silents, estos veían a Vulpes pasar, pero no hacían nada. Habían muchos, algunos escondidos y otros simplemente a la vista.

El siguió normal por tener los ojos cerrados, pero fue detenido por una extraña luz muy brillosa. El abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que delante de el, se encontraba una puerta, muy similar a la que vio el en sus sueños.

-Esta es la misma puerta que-

-(Vimos en aquellos sueños)- le continuó Jasutisu,

-Si…

Vulpes miro su Tele-comunicador, y vio que lo que buscaban estaba apuntado hacia esa puerta extraña.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción…estás listo Jasutisu.

-(Siempre lo estoy).

En ese momento Vulpes entro en esta puerta brillosa, varios Silents vieron esto.

* * *

Dentro de la Tardox, estaba Lyra en el cuarto de Investigaciones en la computadora.

-Bien, veamos algunos eventos importantes.

Lyra estaba viendo varios archivos de información.

_[Guerras Históricas:_

_La Guerra de Neo Arcadia._

_Las Guerras Elfas._

_Las Guerras del sistema Kaurava._

_Las Guerras de los Kharaa._

_La guerra en contra de los Necrones _

_La Guerra contra el Mundo Xen._

_La Ultima gran guerra de los Señores del Tiempo.…]_

A Lyra le llamo la atención ese ultimo documento.

-"Ultima gran guerra de los Señores del Tiempo"?...Esos son de los que siempre habla Vulpes…Los señores del Tiempo…Computadora, abre "La Guerra de los Señores del Tiempo".

En ese momento se abrió el documento, y aparecieron muchas imágenes e información.

-Ok esto es interesante… "La Ultima gran guerra de los Señores del Tiempo fue a darse por un conflicto entre la raza de los Señores del Tiempo y la maliciosa raza de los Daleks, luego de una batalla histórica, los Señores del Tiempo resultaron eliminados, dejando a pocos o solo un señor del Tiempo, este resulta ser uno de los mas famosos, El Doctor, también se dice que hubo otra razas que los ayudaron, se dice que los humanos, y Kitsunes también fueron de ayuda"…*suspiro*…Computadora abre "Señores del Tiempo"

Se abrió otra carpeta, en esta se mostraron imágenes de un Mundo, y en el, varias personas con atuendos raros.

-"Los señores del Tiempo son una raza pertenecientes al Planeta Gallifrey, fue una supuesta creación, pero hay indicios que prueban lo contrario, ellos en este momento ya no existen por la "Ultima Gran guerra de los Señores del Tiempo", eran reconocidos por ser Superiormente inteligentes y con capacidades casi mágicas, como es la mas resaltante, pueden vivir muchos años, incluso mas de Mil años, y pueden cambiar de cuerpo, aunque esto afecta algunas características del original"…parece que Vulpes jamás me ha dicho una mentira acerca de todo esto….

Lyra levanto la cabeza en señal de que si había dado cuenta de algo.

-Un momento…y Vulpes? No he escuchado ningún ruido, y eso es lo que mas hace el… Estará durmiendo?

Lyra se levanto, y salió del cuarto de Investigaciones.

Se detuvo antes de salir, y comenzó a recordar.

-Humanos…Kitsunes, Señores del Tiempo, Daleks…tantas cosas…

Ella prosiguió a salir.

* * *

Vulpes sintió como su forma había cambiado, en su forma Humana con rasgos caninos, y también sintió como el ambiente también había cambiado totalmente, todo era tan blanco y gris, que parecía el cielo para cualquiera.

Los arboles, el pasto, el aire, todo era tan puro y claro…Pero aparte de eso, se podía apreciar un tipo de aldea o villa, con varias casas.

A Vulpes se le vino a la mente aquel sueño similar en el que estaba en una zona similar a esta.

-Con que aquí es?...Aquí es donde conoceremos a Padre, y quien en verdad soy…Sin mencionar a tu novia.- esto lo dijo con un tono de pervertido.

-(Ella no es mi novia!, es linda y todo, pero verdaderamente no la conozco)- le replico en la mente Jasutisu.

-Como sea, a mira! Allí están esas personas!

Justo como en su sueño, habían varias personas con aquel aspecto a zorro, orejas de este, y colas.

Sus caras estaban marcadas con líneas Rojas, habían de diferentes tipos.

Uno de los que estaban trabajando cosechando algún tipo de vegetal, miro a Vulpes quien estaba en las lejanías, y con ojos asombrados grito casi como un altavoz.

-Es Jasutisu! Ha vuelto! El ha vuelto!

Este entro a la Aldea gritando esto.

-Sip, es exactamente igual.- dijo totalmente calmado Vulpes.

En unos momentos, una multitud de estos seres se aglomeraron al frente, cada uno tenia una vestimenta blanca, y habían de todo tipo, mujeres, hombre, hembras, varones. Todos estos miraban asombrados a Vulpes.

-Espero que esa chica de- Vulpes no termino la frase, porque vio que la chica de vestido blanco y cabello corto rubio se había asomado entre la multitud.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el.

-(Vulpes, si esto es igual, sabes que ella-)

-Si lo se, por eso pienso evadir ese beso- le contesto ya claramente Vulpes.

-(Bien)

Esta chica de caminar, paso a trotar, y luego correr casi como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Jasutisu….JASUTISU!

Justo en el momento en que ella iba a saltar para abrazarlo, el se quito de allí, dejándola con una enorme duda.

-Que pasa Jasutisu? No te acuerdas de mi?

-No es eso, es que tu no entiendes.- trato de aclararle.

-No importa si encontraste a otra, al menos dame un abrazo!- le grito a ella casi a lagrimas.

-Pero-

En ese momento, ella lo abrazo, recostándose de su pecho.

-Por favor! Dime que no encontraste a otra…yo pensé que yo era la única y la ultima.- dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Tienes que escuchar!- le sujeto Vulpes para tratar de calmarla.

-Dime, que pasa?

-La verdad…La verdad es que no lo se, necesito ver a Padre y allí te explicare todo, lo juro.- le dijo Vulpes de forma de suplica.

-Esta bien, pero solo quiero que me digas…todavía me quieres?- dijo esta para tener alguna esperanza

-(Vulpes, por favor, dile algo, yo no se ni siquiera quien es ella)

-Te aseguro de que Jasutisu de quiere mucho- dijo Vulpes para tratar de consolarla.

-(Vulpes eres un-)

-(Descuida, que yo se lo que hago)- le interrumpió.

-(Te cortare la cola si me metes en algo que yo no se).

Ella lo tomo de la mano, y lo guio hacia adentro de la aldea.

Todos los que veían esto, lo seguían para ver si era verdad que Jasutisu estaba vivo.

Ya en el centro de la Aldea, estaba aquel ser llamado Padre, mas grande que los demás. La chica lo llevo frente a el, y allí se separo de Vulpes.

Padre abrió los ojos, estos tenían aquellos ojos dorados que penetraban el alma, y este vio a Vulpes.

-Al fin vuelves Jasutisu…o quiero decir mejor: Vulpes.- el hablaba con un tono totalmente profundo pero a la vez relajado.

La chica y todos los que estaban alrededor miraron con una duda profunda a Vulpes, ya que para ellos, el era Jasutisu.

-Hola Padre, supongo que no es necesario una introducción…después de todo, ya antes nos vimos.- dijo calmadamente.

-Si, tus sueños son algo totalmente extraordinarios, son como una puerta publica, cualquiera puede meterse en ellos.

-Y dígame…Padre, que se supone que soy?...y quien es Jasutisu en realidad?

Padre se levanto de la enorme silla en la que estaba, cuando lo hizo, todos los que estaban alrededor, pusieron una mano sobre el pecho, y la otra en la cara.

-Vulpes…Jasutisu…Me alegra de verlos.

Diciendo esto, abrazo a Vulpes de manera cariñosa.

-Hijos míos…Hoy quiero expresar que estoy feliz…ya que Jasutisu…uno de nuestros mas grandes guerreros ha vuelto.

-Si!

Todos los habitantes comenzaron a dar gritos de alegría y festejo…aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de Vulpes, ya que estaba bastante confundido.

-Bueno, Vulpes, supongo que te debo una explicación.- dijo de manera comprensiva Padre.

-Me vendría bien una.

Padre se dio la vuelta.

-Veras…hace mucho tiempo, nuestra raza, la de los Kitsunes, coopero con una muy importante…Los Señores del Tiempo, nuestra raza no es de las que ayudan a otras, pero los Señores del Tiempo eran muy importantes, así que dimos nuestros mejores guerreros…El que llevas dentro…

En ese momento, el con su dedo, señalo a Vulpes, luego movió su dedo hacia su lado, y de este, apareció Jasutisu de una forma transparente.

-Pero que? Como fue que logro sacarme del cuerpo de Vulpes?- dijo el completamente impactado.

Todos quedaron confundidos, habían dos Jasutisus, ya que Vulpes era igual he idéntico a Jasutisu…y viceversa.

-Veras, Tu Jasutisu, fuiste uno de los Guerreros que dimos para que ayudaras en esa Guerra, pero, lamentablemente no pudiste salir con vida…utilizamos algunos aparatos de los Señores del Tiempo para que tu alma pueda renacer en otro cuerpo, y por lo tanto, te hicimos nacer en un embrión, dejando intacto tu espíritu, he interfiriendo en el de Vulpes.

-Espera un momento!- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-Quieres decir que yo en verdad fui un guerrero? Y por que no lo recuerdo?- dijo confundido Jasutisu.

-Y si el esta en mi cuerpo, de que manera lo interfirió?- dijo Vulpes un tanto preocupado.

-Verán…El espíritu de Jasutisu a vivido en tu cuerpo como creo que ya lo abras notado, pero eso es otra cosa de la cual debo hablarte Vulpes…

Vulpes puso una cara confusa.

-Veras, tu fuiste creado por nosotros.

En ese momento, Vulpes abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder.

-Nosotros no podíamos poner el espíritu de Jasutisu en cualquier embrión, debía ser uno diferente al de todos…por eso, a partir de genética, te creamos…Señor del Tiempo, Humano, Kitsune, Ikis, y otros genes mas…

-Quieres decir que por eso me parezco a ustedes…Ustedes Kitsunes…esa es su raza no es cierto?

-Si, los genes de Humano y Kitsune fueron los que mas predominaron en tu cuerpo, ahora bien, no podíamos simplemente drenar tu vida para poner a la de Jasutisu, eso seria inmoral, supimos que si te dejábamos vivo, tu teniendo el cuerpo y Jasutisu la mente, seria mejor.

Vulpes guardo silencio por un momento, a lo que Jasutisu quiso seguir.

-Y dígame…Padre…como es que yo no recuerdo nada?

-Es obvio, al volver a nacer, no deja ningún recuerdo de tu vida pasada, pero tu aspecto físico queda intacto…por ese motivo es que Vulpes se parece a ti.

-Bien…parece que estoy entendiendo mejor…y dígame, cuando seré liberado?

-Eso ya tu lo sabes…verdad?

A Jasutisu se le vino una sonrisa confiada.

-Si…creo que ya lo se.

-Bien, ahora, Vulpes…se que es difícil aceptar todo esto…tu te criaste en aquel planeta tierra V4, solo por entrenamiento, para ver si en verdad serias capas de venir aquí, e incluso contra toda posibilidad lo hiciste, eso es suficiente para saber que el espíritu de Jasutisu en verdad sigue en pie.

-Y yo que tipo de papel juego, aparte del portador?- dijo esto con un tono de tristeza pero firmeza a la vez Vulpes.

-Muy claro, eres el que juega un papel muy importante para muchas razas, pero por supuesto, en un futuro.

-Tu has visto mi futuro?- pregunto un tanto confundido.

-Si, y mucho mas…Pero esta bien, somos Kitsunes, y es algo de que debemos enorgullecernos.- dijo esto con mucha calma.

-Si, pero que hay de mi, acaso no pertenezco a ninguna raza?, ya que como tu dijiste, soy una forma creada a partir de muchas otras.- dijo un tanto confundido.

-Vulpes, tu eres 100% Kitsune, ya que el ADN de Kitsune que te dimos, es mío, por lo tanto, eres genéticamente mi hijo, al igual que todos los que están presente aquí.

-Bueno, al menos, ya se quien en verdad soy, ahora necesito saber quien es VDay, y quien es el en realidad…Por cierto, ya que estamos aquí todos reunidos, me podrían dar información detallada de nuestra raza?

-Sera Un placer…aunque, tengo algunas cosas que solucionar, asi que, dejare que tu novia-quiero decir, la novia de Jasutisu te explique todo eso…

-Pero Padre.- la chica fue detenida por Padre, ya que este se le acerco y se le susurro en el odio.

-Solo quiero recordarte, que Jasutisu no recuerda nada sobre su amorío contigo, así que, no seas dura con el, ni con Vulpes, los dos no tiene culpa por las acciones que yo allá tomado.- en ese momento el volvió a su gran trono.

-Por cierto, cuando se vallan, tu Jasutisu volverás al alma de Vulpes, así que disfruta de estar libre ahora…y solo eres un espíritu manifestado, así que no podrás tener contacto físico con algo…Pueden irse a pasear ahora.- al decir esto, se sentó en su trono.

La chica quedo viendo un tanto enojada a Padre, luego de esto, volteo su mirada hacia Jasutisu y Vulpes.

-*Suspiro* esto será difícil.

Lyra estaba por el pasillo de la Tardox, un tanto extrañada de que Vulpes no allá hecho algún escándalo como los que el normalmente hace.

-Vulpes?

Esta voz sonó hasta el panel de control, haciendo que AIRaC lo escuchara.

-ESTO NO ES BUENO…MEJOR LLAMO A VULPES…

En ese momento, AIRaC comenzó a llamar por algún medio eléctrico interno de ella, a lo que en un momento, le contesto.

-AIRaC, que pasa? Esto es no es buen momento.

-VULPES, LYRA YA SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTAS, QUE HAGO?

-Entretenla, persuádela, o ponle algo que la divierta.

-VULPES, SABES QUE NO SOY BUENA EN ESO.

-Pues tienes que serlo, afuera esta plagado de Silents, Ok, si ella insiste en Salir, dale un arma, y dile que vaya hacían el norte directamente hasta que se encuentre una puerta brillante, pero eso es solo como ultimo recurso, entretenla lo mas que puedas. Tengo que irme.

-VULPES!

…

-GENIAL!- dijo de manera sarcástica.

* * *

En ese momento, entro Lyra al centro de la Tardox, el cual era salón principal.

-Oye AIRaC, sabes donde esta Vulpes?

-NO! OYE, QUIERES OIR ALGO MAS ENTRETENIDO?- dijo esto persuasivamente.

-Escucho.

-SABIA QUE LOS HUMANOS SIGUEN VIVOS?

-Lo sabia! Y por que Vulpes dijo que ellos se extinguieron?

-ES PORQUE DE DONDE EL VINO, EL PLANETA TIERRA V4, ES SOLO UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO, HAY MILLONES, Y EL MAS IMPORTANTE ES EL V1.

-Oh…muy interesante, pero donde se metió Vulpes?

-…POR CIERTO, QUIERES VER UN VIDEO SOBRE ELLOS?- dijo esto evadiendo la anterior pregunta.

-Bueno…no veo porque no, siempre quise ver como eran.

-PREPARA TUS OJOS.

En ese momento, es todos los monitores que habían comenzaron a transmitir un video hacer de varias guerras humanas.

-ESPERO QUE ESTO TE MANTEGA ENTRETENIDA.

* * *

En aquel pueblo, ya todos estaban de vuelta a sus trabajos, algunos se ponían a cosechar, otros simplemente a disfrutar aquel extraño dia, pero todos estaban hablando y murmurando acerca de lo que había pasado posteriormente, cosas como: "Jasutisu ha vuelto" o "Por que estará tan raro Jasutisu?" pero todo transcurría "normalmente".

En un Árbol verdoso, abajo estaban sentados en un banquito Vulpes, la chica y Jasutisu.

-Bien, creo que logro entender, tu te llamas Trisha, yo soy un Kitsune, señor del tiempo, y no se que otras cosas mas, Jasutisu es una alma ligada a la mía, el cual si es Kitsune de nacimiento… ¿pero si esta raza es tan avanzada tecnológicamente, por que viven de este modo?- pregunto un tanto confundido Vulpes.

La chica llamada Trisha, se dio un faceplam, y un largo suspiro.

-Tu definitivamente no eres mi novio…Veras Vulpes, nuestra raza es tan avanzada, que ya no es necesario para nosotros las maquinas u otras cosas como esas, nosotros somos inteligentes, y sabes que nuestra felicidad no esta en conquistar a otros planetas o algo asi…Nuestra felicidad esta es en el amor.- al decir esto, a Jasutisu se le ruborizaron las mejillas y casi toda la cara.

-Creo que entiendo ahora si…entonces, para ustedes, el dinero y el poder no es nada…solo buscan la felicidad…algo totalmente hermoso y que respeto profundamente…espero que tu también lo hagas Jasutisu.

-Si, también, existen diferentes provincias, solo que en diferentes zonas muy alejadas, como sabemos usar los Portales de la Telaraña, podemos infíltranos en los planetas ajenos sin ningún problema, y sin causar molestia.

-Oigan-. pero Jasutisu fue teniendo por Vulpes.

-Bien, los dejare solo para que hablen de sus cosas amorosas, yo iré a hablar algo importante con Padre.

En ese momento Vulpes se levanto del banquito, y fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el pueblo.

-Vulpes!

-Déjalo…*suspiro* al fin solos…Jasutisu, cuanto te he extrañado.- esta se le acerco mas.

-Oye, ya escuchaste a Padre, no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada-

-Nuestra vida pasada.- le continuo.

-Si, así que es un poco extraño.

Ella se silencio un poco, luego de eso, tomo la mano de Jasutisu, la tomo con sus dos manos.

-Oye, pensé que era un simple espíritu, como es que puedes tocarme- dijo esto sorprendido.

-Se como interactuar con entidades no físicas.- al decir esto, coloco la mano de el, sobre su propio pecho.

-Que haces?- dijo el sonrojado por estar tocándole los pechos.

-Escuchas eso?...mi corazón, lo escuchas?- dijo ella inocentemente.

-No…no se siente mucho…tus latidos están muy bajos.- el se puso serio acerca de esto.

-Eso me pasa…solamente cuando me enamoro…y me paso una vez cuando te vi hace tiempo…y ahora me esta pasando otra vez…Jasutisu…por favor, volvamos a estar juntos.

Al decir esto, el se congelo, ella se le acerco lentamente, y casi antes de besarse, le dijo:

-Desde la ultima vez que te vi, no le he dado un beso a nadie, hazme el favor de que seas tu otra vez.

Al decir esto, ella se acerco su cara contra la de el, y le dio un tierno beso.

Duro un rato, pero este beso parecía no iba a parar, ella tomo a Jasutisu por los hombros, y los tomaba con fuerza, para que el no se fuera a zafar, esta lo hacia con mas intensidad. Pero Jasutisu no oponía resistencia.

Justo detrás de ellos, apareció un Silent, este miraba a los dos, y una extraña carga de electricidad apareció en el ambiente, y esta era absorbida por el Silent, el cual, parecía que iba a descargar todo aquello en los dos.

-La Orden…del Silencio…se hará…

* * *

Vulpes caminaba hacia la aldea, saludando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, después de todo, ese era su verdadero hogar.

Pero en camino, sintió algo familiar, como si el ambiente se volviera frio, allí, volteo a su izquierda y sintió como algo lo miraba, si, justamente, cerca de una casa, se encontraba un Silent, esto lo miro, y lo señalo con su mano deforme.

-La Orden….Del Silencio….Se hará.

De pronto, una carga de electricidad comenzó a rodear el ambiente, y esta era absorbida por el Silent, la cual iba a usar contra Vulpes.

* * *

En el bosque Everfree, en la puerta de la Tardox comenzó a abrirse lentamente, allí, se vio aquella mano deforme, y de esta, apareció un Silent.

El ambiente se había tornado frio.

Este Silent miro adentro de la Tardox a Lyra.

-La Orden… del Silencio se… hará!- dijo el Silent al ver a Lyra.

Bah!- resonó un disparo en la Tardox.

**The time will be continued**

* * *

**En el Siguiente capitulo:**

-Ellos están por todos lados!

-Necesitamos hacer algo!

Los Silents están por todos lados, incluso en el pueblo Kitsune, Vulpes necesita formular un plan, ya que Padre no puede sacar a los Silents por si solo.

Lyra necesita ir a donde esta Vulpes para llevarle un extraño chip, pero el bosque Everfree esta también plagado de Silents, por eso, Lyra tendrá su primera arma.

Pero no importa lo ingeniosos que sean los Silents, los Kitsunes siempre encuentra la forma de ser mas inteligentes, y mucho mas, con la ayuda del Zorro loco del Tiempo.

* * *

_Dejen sus Reviews para saber si les agrado el capitulo, y saber si esta vez mejore en la parte de los guiones (-) ya que ahora si especifico quien lo dice._


	7. La Rebelion del Silencio

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Línea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en esta.

* * *

Había un Silent con hueco en la cabeza, tirado en el suelo del bosque Everfree, en frente de la Tardox.

-Bien, parece que funciona.

En ese momento salió Lyra de la Tardox con una especie de pulsera con un pequeño cañón atado a su casco y este estaba conectado con una especie de mochila azul en su espalda.

-Silents? Ha!, estoy lista para enfrentarlos.

-RECUERDA QUE TIENE ENERGIA LIMITADA, ASI QUE UTILIZALO SOLO CUANDO SEA NECESARIO…Y CUIDADO CON LA SOBRECARGA DE ESE NUCLEO.

-Si ya me repetiste eso como diez veces… Ahora a buscar a ese tonto.

Lyra comenzó a avanzar por el bosque.

* * *

En el mundo Kitsune, estaba Jasutisu y Trisha la cual estaba apuntando hacia una dirección la cual se encontraba llena de cenizas.

-Waoh! Como es que pudiste retener la energía y usarla en su contra?- pregunto sorprendido Jasutisu.

-Somos Kitsunes querido, podemos controlar la energía, y somos Multi-formas…*Suspiro* en verdad tengo que explicártelo todo?- dijo ella un tanto fastidiada.

-Espero que lo hagas, me siento como un tonto cuando me omiten información.

-Bien, te explicare todo después…ahora, por favor, ven conmigo, tenemos que informarle esto a Padre.

Ellos se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la aldea.

Pero cuando lo hicieron varios Silents mas los rodearon.

-Esta vez será difícil.- dijo preocupada Trisha

Todos los Silents se le comenzaron a acercar.

* * *

En el Centro de la Aldea, estaba Padre sentado con sus dedos puestos en su frente en señal de preocupación o frustración.

En ese momento, llego Vulpes acompañado de un Kitsune.

-Padre! Los Silents-

-Están por todos lados, si lo se.- le continuo Padre.

-Pero porque? Pensé que a ustedes no les afectaba-

-Los silents?...no, ellos son súper parásitos, se han escondido en toda mi aldea, y muy pocas veces salen a la luz, y parece que se han revelado.- le volvió a continuar Padre.

-Si, me di de cuenta de eso, viniendo aquí, si no es por este muchacho no hubiera sobrevivido…por cierto, como te llamas?- pregunto Vulpes al Kitsune que estaba con el.

-Yo? Supongo que me puedes llamar Vircus.- le respondió el Kitsune que supuestamente lo había ayudado a escapar del Silent.

-Bien, te agradezco otra vez por haberme salvado…pero Ahora, Padre, como hacemos con los Silents?

-No lo se…la única forma, es tener la ubicación de cada madriguera de esos paracitos…así, al menos nos liberaremos de los Silents de mi Pueblo, y de la mayor parte de Equestria.

-Parece que te importa también Equestria.- dijo Vulpes un tanto modesto.

-Si…somos fronterizos, hay que cuidar de que no causemos molestias y-

-Espera!, yo tengo un chip Rastreador, podemos utilizar el ADN de algún Silent, y poder localizar a la mayor parte de su raza.

En ese momento Padre se levanto de su trono con una sonrisa.

-Bien! Y que estamos esperando, Vulpes, tráeme ese Chip rápido.

-Si Padre.

Vulpes en ese momento saco de un bolsillo algo así como un audífono, este se lo puso en oído.

-Lyra! Te necesitamos, en la Tardox esta tirado por hay un chip cuadrado de tamaño de un botón, por favor, intenta conseguirlo, antes de salir, consíguete un Boltes de brazo, y te diriges directamente por el Bosque Everfree hasta encontrarte con una puerta luminosa, rápido.

-Pero-

-No hay tiempo, Vulpes fuera.

En ese momento Vulpes se quito su pequeño audífono.

-Un momento…en donde esta Jasutisu y Trisha?- pregunto el un tanto preocupado.

-No es un bueno momento para que alguien este afuera, con esos Silents es peligroso.- le replico Padre.

-Déjenmelo a mi.- dijo con seguridad Vircus

-Que piensas hacer?- le pregunto Vulpes.

-Conexión telepática, ahora, por favor, déjenme ver si la encuentro.

En ese momento, Vircus cerro sus ojos, y se concentro.

-Trisha…ella…esta en algún lado fuera de aquí…hay varios silents, ellos la tienen…Demonios! No puedo logra una conexión continua, esos Silents son verdaderamente inteligentes.

-O Genial! Trisha la tienen los Silents…Bien…

-Supongo que es hora de que pongas a trabajar tu mente otra vez Vulpes.- le dijo Padre de manera calmada.

Vulpes volvió su mirada a Padre con una sonrisa.

-Si…Parece que los Silents saben que estoy aquí y se están revelando contra nosotros…esta bien…Si quieren batalla…eso es lo que tendrán.

Vircus miro a Vulpes un tanto confundido.

-Y Cual es tu plan?

-Uno Grande…

En ese momento Vulpes saco su Tele-comunicador, y vio en la pantalla muchos puntos acercándose a esa área.

-Creo que en unos 10 minutos estarán aquí…Dime Padre, cuanta energía necesitas para sacar o destruir a los Silents de aquí y de Equestria?

-Mucho, sabes muy bien que ellos son muchos, y localizar y expulsarlos de aquí a la misma vez requerirá mucha energía.- Padre parecía ponerse mas serio pero parecía que captaba el plan de Vulpes.

-Bien, por que estoy planeando hacer algo grande…señores, es hora de usar a nuestro favor, toda la energía que se ha utilizado en la Historia de Equetria.- dijo Vulpes con una sonrisa.

-Estas planeando usar-

-Si… Vircus, me acompañaras, ya que es momento de ver…La Historia de Toda Equestria en solo 10 minutos.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 6**

**La Rebelión del Silencio.**

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque Everfree, yacían varios cuerpos de Silents tirados en el suelo, a lo que se escucho un disparo, y un ultimo Silent cayendo de rodillas y finalmente impactando contra el suelo.

-Vulpes tenia razón, es como matar cucarachas.

Unos rayos de luz blanca iluminaron a Lyra, esta luego de ver bien que era, noto que era la Puerta luminosa que le había dicho Vulpes.

-Tiene que ser esta.- dijo ella claramente.

Ella de un bolsillo de su chaleco saco un Tele-comunicador, este era un modelo diferente, pero servía de misma forma que el de Vulpes.

Esta miro el Tele-comunicador, y vio que el punto de energía estaba delante de ella, lo que quería decir que era exactamente alli, pero de pronto unos puntos negros aparecieron rápidamente en el radar, estos eran bastantes, casi mas de 30, pero estos puntos desaparecieron rápidamente.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto, luego de tragar saliva, noto que la luz blanca que le estaba dando, se había tapado por algo.

Lyra subió su mirada un tanto asustada, a lo que vio mas de 20 Silents tapando la Puerta en la cual ella debería entrar.

Cuando intento retroceder, sintió como habían mas Silents bloqueándole la salida, era un hecho, ella estaba rodeada.

-Bien…que es lo que quieren?

-La Mascara…No debe caer…es manos equivocadas.- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-A si?

Lyra rápidamente levanto su pata y apunto a un Silent que estaba parado en la puerta.

-No lo creo.

*Chick*…*Chick*

-Ups…

Lyra miro su espalda, y miro una pequeña pantalla que estaba en el pequeño reactor de su espalda, y este decía "0%"

-Creo que se me acabo la energía…que tal eso eh?.- Lyra dijo esto con un poco de nerviosismo y sarcasmo.

Un Silent que estaba parado frente a la puerta comenzó a caminar hacia Lyra.

-Tu también…serás nuestra rehén.

-O demonios, necesitare suerte en esta ocasión.- dijo ella en voz baja.

Cerca de allí en unos arbustos, se escucho un sonido familiar para Lyra, cuando todos voltearon, frente a los Silents que estaban en la puerta, apareció aquel poni que Lyra había visto cuando el caza-recompensa casi mata a Vulpes.

Este poni de melena larga y un tanto amarillo, de ojos marrones, tenia un brazalete muy similar al de Lyra, este, al pasar su casco sobre el brazalete, salió una sable en forma de pulla, y de color verde, y con este, ataco a varios Silents.

Lyra quedo perpleja por esto.

Los Silents que estaban detrás de ella, comenzaron a canalizar energía, para usarla contra él, pero justo en ese momento, se escuchaba como una sobrecarga de energía en los arbustos.

-Quemador Lunar de Plasma!

En ese momento, de estos arbusto, salió una enorme pelota de energía azul, la cual tenia en ella, varias otras pelotas de energía, estas, traspasaron la línea de Silents que estaban a punto de atacar, lo cual lo único que dejo fueron algunas cenizas y un rastro de fuego azul.

También, esta pelota de energía destruyeron algunos arboles que estaban mas allá de la batalla.

El Poni del sable, seguía cortando rápidamente muchos Silents, estos iban cayendo uno por uno, no podían hacer nada ya que eran de mas de lentos, hasta que llego el ultimo Silent.

-Ustedes no se interpondrán en los planes de nuestro maestro!-. dijo este de manera muy firme y valiente.

En ese instante, lo pico desde abajo hacia arriba, este Silent cayo al suelo de manera rotunda.

-Oye, dime: porque estas- pero Lyra fue detenida por algo.

Allí mismo, al lado de este poni, apareció otro con una capa, de cabello oscuro de forma alborotada, y de ojos azules.

Este apareció dejando como rastro, una especia de luz azul, justo como la vez pasada.

-Ven, no hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir, recuerdas, lo del Tren!

Este Poni, presiono algunos botones de su muñequera.

-Vamos vamos!

Y este desapareció tan rápido como vino.

El Poni que había quedado, el del sable, pareció que estaba dudando si quedarse o irse, pero a la final, también presiono algunos botones de su muñequera.

-Espera!-. replico Lyra.

Este Poni dejo de teclear.

-Dime, quien eres, y porque tu y tu amigo nos están ayudando? yo los libere aquella vez, aun los recuerdo.

-Lo siento Señorita Lyra, en estos momento no hay tiempo para eso-

-Pero al menos dime tu nombre.- le interrumpió Lyra.

-*Suspiro* está bien, yo soy Keiru, y el Poni que aniquilo los Silents con una espada, se llama Stanford…Perdona, pero en verdad, no hay tiempo para charlas ahora.

El rápidamente presiono el último botón, despareciendo dejando el residuo azulado.

-Si no fuera por esos chicos, no estaría viva…pero quienes en verdad serán?...bueno, al menos me limpiaron el camino.

Ella volvió a ver la puerta luminosa.

-Espero que sea por aquí.

Levanto su pata, y vio el Tele-comunicador, y el punto en el cual se encontraba la parte de la Mascara era hacia esa puerta.

-Bien supongo que-

Ella levanto la mirada, y miro un Silent que estaba parado frente a la puerta.

-Ustedes…tontos!…no saben lo que hacen…la mascara…debe ser de nosotros.

-Y para que la quieren?

-Seres…inferiores…como tu…no deben saberlo…solo…obedecer.

-A si?

Lyra levanto su pata, y con el Boltes, disparo varias veces al Silent.

*Pank* *Pank* *Pank*

-Bienvenido a Equestria.

Este cayó de rodillas y luego impacto contra el suelo.

Ella se acerco al Silent muerto, y con el Chip que había tomado de la Tardox, lo puso en la cabeza del Silent, este chip comenzó a brillar.

-Bien, espero que funcione.

*Tink*

-Creo que esa es la señal!

Ella quito el chip de la frente del Silent, y lo metió en su bolsillo.

-Ahora, a buscar a Vulpes.

*Thonk!*

Cuando ella iba a pasar por la Puerta, fue tumbada por Vircus en forma de Poni, este era delgado de color blanco, y su melena es larga al igual que su cola las cuales son de color negras, y su cara estaba marcada por aquellas líneas rojas.

El Termino encima de ella muy confundido por el golpe.

-Te lo digo, si sigues así te tropezaras con alguien!- replico Vulpes cuando iba saliendo de la puerta.

Vulpes tenia su forma canina.

El miro de forma extraña la escena

-Hey Vircus, te dije que te tropezarías, pero como no-

Vulpes miro bien la escena, y miro que debajo de Vircus se encontraba Lyra.

-Lyra!

El con sus garras saco a Vircus encima de Lyra.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el de forma preocupada.

-Demonios! Con que me golpearon? Con un ladrillo?- pregunto ella dolorosamente.

-No, fue Vircus. Vircus, ella es Lyra, Lyra el es Vircus, el es un Kitsune…Bueno, en estos momentos no están para contar todo lo que me paso.

Vulpes ayudo a Lyra a levantarse.

-Qué? Cómo?

-Lyra no hay tiempo que perder, mira, esta puerta de guiara al Poblado Kitsune, allí, te dirigirás a alguien llamado Padre, a él le darás el Chip, y allí es donde me esperaras…Todo claro?

-Ehm, no lo logre entender bien todo, pero le tengo que llevar este chip a alguien llamado Padre?- pregunto está un tanto confundida

-Sí.

-Bien, pero tu que harás?

-Yo y Vircus iremos a la Tardox, y haremos algo peligroso pero en verdad es necesario.

-Pero que esta pasando?- Lyra parecía ponerse mas confusa que ante.

-Los Silents, ellos saben que estoy aquí, y ahora quieren buscarme tanto aquí, como el poblado Kitsune, y no permitiré que esos paracitos estén libremente en el lugar de mi Padre y en uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-Creo que entiendo.

-Bien, ahora ve.

Lyra antes de meterse en la Puerta, miro atrás a Vircus, y noto algo raro en el.

-Uhm… Vircus es raramente lindo.- Lyra dijo esto de una forma totalmente rara.

-En verdad piensas eso?- le pregunto de forma tranquila Vulpes.

-No…bueno, es solo que noto algo raro en el…o debo ser yo…bueno, mejor me apresuro darle el Chip a ese tal "Padre"

Ella entro en la puerta y desapareció de la vista de Vulpes.

-Muy bien, ya Lyra esta a salvo en la aldea, ahora necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a la Tardox…solo nos queda…8 minutos.

Vulpes rápidamente tomo a Vircus con sus garras y lo movió bruscamente.

-Vircus! No es hora de dormir, despierta!

-Qué? Cómo? Cuando?

Vircus se despertó bruscamente.

-Debemos seguir dormilón.

-Si, pero con que me golpe, con un ladrillo?

-Que ironía…Bueno no hay tiempo, hay que avanzar.

* * *

En una Misteriosa cueva, muy oscura y tenebrosa, había algo así como una plataforma para personas, como camillas para llevar heridos, en una de esas camillas, se encontraba Trisha inconsciente.

-Uhm?- ella abrió los ojos un tanto dormida.

Ella se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Pero qué?...Jasutisu sigues allí?

-(Si, parece que nos han capturado…te quiero dar las gracias por mantenerme vivo en tu mente)

-Descuida, eres un espíritu, puedes usar cualquier recipiente.

-(Recipiente?)

-Si, ya sabes, un cuerpo.

-(Oh!)

-Ahora hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

En ese momento apareció un Silent desde las sombras, este se dirigió hacia ella.

-No es hora…de hablar.

-Demonios! Ya se porque tienen el poder de hacer olvidar su aspecto físico: Son condenadamente horribles!- le insulto con el objetivo de fastidiarlo.

-Duerme.

El Silent al decir esto, paso su deforme mano por encima de Trisha, y esta comenzó a parpadear hasta que cerro los ojos completamente.

* * *

Lyra había pasado la Puerta, y ella seguía en su forma Poni, allí, habían dos Kitsunes machos quienes hacían de guardia a la Puerta (los cuales tenían su aspecto original)

-Usted tiene que ser Lyra verdad?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Si yo soy…waoh! Increíble, jamás pensé que volvería a ver a Humanos!

Los dos guardias se vieron entre si, y a los dos se le vino una sonrisa.

-Jaja! Esa estuvo muy buena!- dijo un guardia con humor.

-Espera, ella es una Poni, así que no sabe mucho acerca de nosotros y las demás razas.- dijo el otro guardia de forma compresiva.

-Díganme, me perdí de algo?- Lyra estaba obviamente confundida.

-Si, mira, lo que pasa es que nosotros no somos humanos…somos Kitsunes, nosotros somos parecidos a los humanos en cuanto a aspecto físico, pero veras que tenemos muchas diferencias, como es nuestras colas, nuestras orejas, y en fin, toda nuestra similitud a esos animales a los cuales nos parecemos mucho…como es que se llaman?

-Se llaman zorros.- le respondio el otro guardia.

-O si, zorros…jaja, y saber que de ahí viene el apodo de nuestra raza.

-Si, eso es muy cómico a decir verdad.

-Bien bien! Dejando los chistes para otro momento, me podrían decir donde esta ese tal "Padre"?- pregunto Lyra un tanto molesta al ver la desconcentración de los guardia.

-Ah! Si Padre, el esta en nuestra Aldea, por favor ven con nosotros.

-Muy bien.

Los dos Kitsune escoltaban a Lyra mientras ella caminaba hacia aquella aldea.

Mientras lo hacían, Lyra saco algo así como un audífono y se lo puso en la oreja.

-Vamos…contesta…Vulpes! Si, ya estoy aquí, dos de tus amigos me están escoltando hacia Padre….Si…..bueno, a decir verdad, no son muy comprensibles…..esta bien…..solo seis minutos?

Lyra miro su alrededor y noto que todo era diferente a Equestria, todo era mas grande y gris.

-Si, es muy bonito…-Bueno! Ya que estamos hablando de eso, me podrías decir donde estas?

* * *

Vulpes se encontraba poniendo algún tipo de dispositivo a alguien en la pata.

-Yo? Solo estoy admirando el lado oscuro de la Luna…

El se levanto, y miro arriba como un rayo de color de arcoíris que venía de seis Ponis a la distancia, este está dirigido a su lado, y a su lado, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Nightmare Moon, esta tenía una expresión de impacto y de sorpresa, pero todo el ambiente tenía un extraño color naranja, y nada, a excepción de Vulpes, se movía, todo estaba detenido.

-O Cronometro del tiempo, como te amo!

Vulpes rápidamente corrió hacia la dirección opuesta, y mas adelante se encontraba una puerta luminosa en una pared.

-La idea de el Portal de la Puerta es genial...todo se lo debo a mi raza…

Vulpes entro en esta puerta, y esta resulto ser la Tardox, en el panel de control estaba Vircus.

-Vulpes, todavía no entiendo, como es exactamente el plan.- pregunto un tanto desconcertado este.

-Veras, El Cronometro del Tiempo es un artefacto robado-Quiero decir, probado, desde tierras muy lejanas…tierras Necronas para ser mas exacto, este sirve para hacer el tiempo mas lento, pero sumándole la potencia de la Tardox, puedo hacer que el tiempo sea tan lento, que parece que en verdad está detenido, cuando en realidad esta a un segundo por hora, eso quiere decir, que para que pueda pasar un segundo, tiene que pasar en realidad una hora.

Vircus asintió la cabeza en señal de que estaba captando todo esto correctamente.

-Ahora bien, lo que le puse a la tal Nightmare Moon, es un collar de absorción de energía temporal, lo que quiere decir, que lo puedes poner a alguien en el pasado, y utilizarlo en el presente, respetando claro el tiempo.

-Y como exactamente es Temporal, si el pasado es pasado, quiere decir que se utilizaría en un instante de el presente seleccionado no?

-Exacto, por eso, dejare en pause todo, y cuando sea el momento necesario, le daré "Play" y sucederá lo que tenga que suceder.

-Creo que es muy complicado, seguro que puedes hacerlo?

Vulpes miro a Vircus con una sonrisa.

-Si no pudiera hacerlo, no me esforzaría tanto verdad?

Vircus asintió de forma conforme.

-Bien, a movernos, tenemos cuatro minutos.

* * *

Lyra llego escoltada a al centro de la Aldea.

A lo lejos se escuchaban algunos gritos y sobrecarga de energía por algunos lados, esto era posiblemente por los Silents.

-Llegue a tiempo, parece que los Silents están siendo de las suyas.

-Y que lo digas, nuestra defensa no durara mucho.- dijo con preocupación uno de los Kitsune que la escoltaban.

Ellos se dirigieron a paso rápido al centro, en donde se encontraba Padre.

* * *

Vulpes rápidamente entro en la Tardox, allí seguía estando Vircus.

-Vircus, pasa nota: ya le pusimos el absolvedor de energía a Nightmare Moon, a Discord, al Rey Sombrero o Sombra, como quiera que se llame…Nos queda solo 2 minutos, nuestra ultima locación es…Canterlot…con Chrysalis.

-Vaya! Parece que Equestria tiene muchos enemigos.

-Si decir que Chrysalis es una enemiga…ella en realidad es buena…pero…- Vulpes parecía recordar varias cosas.

-Pero?

-No importa, déjame poner las coordenadas.- Vulpes parecía ponerse un poco evasivo en cuanto a lo que podría decir.

-Bien, pero si hay algo que quieras contarme, siente libre de hacerlo.

Vulpes asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Lyra y su escolta ya habían llegado al centro, allí, Padre estaba sentando con los ojos cerrados, tal vez pensando algo.

-Padre, aquí ya ha llegado-

-Lyra Heartstrings.- le continuo de manera tranquila padre.

Lyra se acerco a él, mientras que los otros guardias se quedaron vigilando por si ven alguna señal de los Silents.

-Tu tienes que ser Padre, como ya veo que me conoces, supongo que no es necesario alguna introducción, mira, aquí tengo el Chip rastreador.

-Bien.

Padre con una sonrisa, se levanto, y con su mano recibió el chip.

-Espero que Vulpes se apresure, nuestra aldea esta en sus manos…dime, cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de que vengan los Silents.

Lyra miro su tele-comunicador.

-Solo un minuto…Rayos!

-Descuida, confió plenamente en Vulpes.- Padre parecía estar muy calmado dada la situación.

* * *

Vulpes miro arriba, a lo que pudo observar a un Poni especial muy sorprendida.

El se levanto, ya le había puesta el pequeño dispositivo de absorción de energía en su pata huecuda, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era irse.

Vulpes miro detenidamente a esta, si, era ella, La Reina Chrysalis, esta miraba de forma espantada una honda de energía rosada que venia justo en su dirección y de sus Changelins, esta era creada por Shining y Cadenza juntos.

-Supongo que así fue que ella te venció, parece que lo hicieron con el poder del amor…Cadenza y Shining Armor…jamás entendí bien esta historia, es increíble que esos dos te hallan vencido…espero que te este yendo mejor de lo que fue conmigo…aunque supongo que era cierto, un zorro del tiempo no es compatible con una Reina Malvada…

Vulpes ante de irse, se quedo un momento, para luego abrazarla de forma cariñosa, a pesar de que esta estaba congelada en el tiempo.

-Bien, supongo que no podre darte el sueño que siempre querías, un Reinado todo tuyo…espero que si algún día recuerdes toda nuestra historia, me puedas perdonar eso…y también, espero algún día poder volvernos a ver…

El se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta luminosa que era en realidad la puerta de la Tardox.

-Nos vemos, Querida Reina.

Vulpes entro en la puerta.

-Bien Vulpes, el Cronometro del Tiempo se esta quedando sin ener-

Vircus noto que Vulpes entro con una sonrisa, y limpiándose la cara.

-Pasa algo Vulpes?

-Eh? No nada, solo recordando algunas cosas…

-Si qué lindo que recuerdes algunas cosas, porque si no te apuras, recordaras porque ¡NO SALVATE NUESTRA ALDEA A TIEMPO!- exclamo este de forma molesta.

-Si disculpa, cuanto nos queda?

-Ese es el punto, estamos retrasando treinta segundos…Cual es tu plan ahora, se nos acabo el tiempo.

-No, a mi nunca se me acaba el tiempo.- dijo Vulpes con una sonrisa victoriosa

* * *

En la Aldea, Padre tenía el chip en una mano y con la otra mano lo señalaba, pero no pasaba nada.

-Oiga, dígame, cuando lo va a poner a funcionar?- dijo Lyra preocupada.

-Todavía no puedo, tengo que esperar a Vulpes…pero con este chip puedo rastrear a todos o a la mayoría de los Silents…son muchos, tanto aquí, como en Equestria.

-Eso no es muy prometedor.

-Padre!- grito uno de los escoltas de Lyra

Lyra voltio, y miro como ya habían varios Silents acercándose.

-Que hacemos? Atacamos?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-No, esperen a ver que es lo que quieren.- dijo Padre aun con los ojos aun cerrados.

-"Esperar a ver lo que quieren"? obviamente nos quieren matar.

-No! Ellos son paracitos, ellos no pueden vivir sin nosotros y nosotros si podemos vivir sin ellos.

-Pero, entonces que le paso a toda nuestra guardia y nuestros hermanos.- dijo preocupado uno de los guardias.

-Ellos solo los pusieron a dormir, así hacen con todas sus víctimas, ya que luego pueden serviles de algo…pero solo si se ven amenazados es que utilizan la Descarga Eléctrica.

De los todos lo Silent que habían, uno salió del resto, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lyra y Padre, y los dos guardias.

-Tenemos…a mucha de su gente…entreguen a Vulpes…y se las devolveremos.

Pero Padre no dijo nada, solo se quedo allí estático con los ojos cerrados.

-(Vamos, di algo!).- pensó Lyra.

Hasta que Padre abrió los ojos con una mirada muy seria, que incluso los dos guardias quedaron un poco impactados.

-Para que quieren a Vulpes?- pregunto este de forma seria.

-El…es un obstáculo… en nuestros planes…- dijo este.

-Obstáculo?...El les arruinara los planes…- dijo Padre de forma segura.

-No pueden…nuestra especie…se ha esparcido por todo…este lugar…y el mundo fronterizo…Equestria.- este Silent parecía que les había hecho hake mate.

-Gracias por el dato…alguien me puede decir la hora?

En ese momento, Lyra miro su Tele-comunicador, y noto que en el había una cuenta regresiva.

[3….2….1…ahora!]

-Ahora?- pregunto Lyra un tanto desconcertada.

De la nada, Vulpes estaba al lado de Padre y el tenia un collar que le había puesto Vulpes.

-Se acabo todo para ustedes.- dijo Vulpes de modo alegre.

El collar de que le había puesto Vulpes a Padre comenzó a brillar, de un fuerte color blanco y segador.

Los ojos de Padre se tiñeron de color blanco, su cuerpo también, el se levanto de su trono, y con su mano, apunto al Silent que estaba frente a el.

-No tendré piedad esta vez para ustedes!-. su voz era mas fuerte y tenebrosa.

Un rayo recto y parecido a un manto, Salió disparado de la mano de Padre, este golpeo al Silent, y lo desintegro, no dejo rastro de que este jamás hubiera existido.

Los demás Silents retrocedieron lentamente, pero Padre levantó su otra mano, y de esta comenzaron a salir infinidades de rayos blanco los cuales parecían tener vida propia, estos esquivaban a Lyra y a los guardias y a todo aquel que no fuera un Silent, pero a estos los encontraba como si los rayos fueran misiles dirigidos.

A todo Silent que golpeara lo desaparecía al instante, estos rayos se dirigieron a la Puerta luminosa la cual era el Portal de Equestria a esa Aldea.

En el Bosque Everfree, estos rayos comenzaron a meterse en la tierra, pero incluso en la tierra se podían ver como se movían, es busca de mas Silents.

En toda Equetria, estos rayos pasaron desapercibido por la mayoría de los Ponis, pero estos fueron rápidamente, a todos los lugares de Equestria, e hicieron desaparecer a la mayoría de los Silents que estaban escondidos, y sus nidos.

En la Aldea, Padre seguía enviando varios rayos de este tipo, pero luego parecía que se iba acabando la energía, hasta que al final, fue reduciéndose poco a poco, hasta que la Luz blanca despareciera de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos volvieron a hacer normales, y su collar, el cual era el que le transmitía la energía se auto-destruyo en piezas.

-Ahg…

Padre se puso sus manos en la cabeza, parecía que tanto poder incluso a él le hacían daño.

-Padre!- dijeron todos al unisonó.

Todos fueron a ver que le pasaba.

-Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Si…es solo un poco de dolor de cabeza…

Vulpes volvió al vista hacia la aldea, miro hacia a todos lados, y con una sonrisa orgullosa dijo:

-Si! Sacamos a esos paracitos de aquí…o bueno…los desintegramos.

Los dos guardias ayudaron a Padre a levantarse.

-Por cierto…como fue que pudo hacer eso?...digo, los desintegro…- pregunto Vulpes.

-El gran poder que me diste, sumando la técnica de canalizar la energía, pude crear una energía tan pura que puede destruir la materia y todo rastro de ella…AKA, desintegrar a cualquiera…

-Waoh!- parece que lo planeaste de antemano.- dijo Vulpes de forma asombrada.

-En efecto.

Vulpes sabia que Padre era alguien de mucho conocimientos y sabiduría, pero esta vez parece que se gano el respeto de Vulpes.

Padre vio aliviado a su Pueblo, el cual ya era libre de esos paracitos de los Silents

-Por favor, ustedes vayan a ver si el resto del Pueblo se encuentra bien.

-Si Padre.- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Estos corrieron alrededor, y buscaron indicios de que alguna posible muerte.

Vulpes se le acerco a Lyra.

-Te encuentras bien?...vi el desastre que hiciste viniendo para acá.

-Desastre?

-El montón de Silents…si hubiera sabido que eras así de violenta, te hubiera dado un peluche…y una falda…

-Si si, ya se, pero tenia que hacerlo, hubieras estado allí, habían muchos Silents, y yo por supuesto, con mis súper habilidades, ¡Bang bang! Les di su merecido a todos.- dijo Lyra como contando una historia de acción.

-Si, ya veo…Genial, vencimos a los Silents.

-No Vulpes…no todavía.- dijo de forma seria Padre.

Lyra y Vulpes lo vieron con una cara de duda.

-P-pero de que hablas? No los terminaste con tu arma…cosa…lo que sea que usaste.- Lyra dijo esto de forma preocupada.

-Lo siento, pero todavía siento una presencia de ellos…si no me equivoco en un lugar externo, creo que es cerca de la puerta de salida de aquí hacia el bosque Everfree.

-Pero Padre, como es posible?- pregunto de forma preocupada pero molesta a la vez Vulpes

-No lo se, seguro usaron algún tipo de tecnología para anular mi ataque…pero Vulpes, creo que ese es su ultima madriguera…y creo que es allí donde esta Trisha y Jasutisu.

-…

-Vulpes?

-Estoy pensando…

Vulpes guardo silencio por un momento, pero este se rompió cuando una puerta luminosa apareció flotando apuntando al suelo.

Vulpes vio esto, y supo de inmediato que era la Tardox.

De esta puerta, cayo bruscamente Vircus al suelo, este quedo muy adolorido con esa caída.

-Demonios! Creo que me rompí la espalda…ahg!...no se preocupen, solo fueron dos costillas.

-Vircus…por que apareces así?- pregunto Vulpes muy confundido.

-Ehm…bueno, es que la maquina esa me hablo…y pues, luego de que se controlara sola, hizo que la gravedad fuera hacia un lado, y cuando Salí de la Tardox, caí aquí…

-Seguro la hiciste molestar…dime, le dijiste "Cosa"?- pregunto Vulpes de forma segura.

-Le dije "Una computadora no debería tener vida".- dijo este inocentemente.

Vulpes abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Estás Loco!? Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado.

-Y que tiene? Ella no es una "Computadora que Habla"?

-Si, pero también es sensible a muchas cosas, no le agrada que la traten como un objeto…

-O bueno, mejor no me monto mas en ella, sino la hare explotar.

A Vulpes se le vino una idea a la mente, debido a esa ultima palabra.

-Explotar?...claro!

Todos vieron a Vulpes dudosamente.

-Lyra! Dime, ese generador de energía que tienes en la espalda tiene carga?

-Déjame revisar.

Al decir esto, Lyra miro su espalda, y miro que en la pantalla decía 100%

-Si Vulpes, esta recargado completamente.

-Bien…bien bien bien! Tengo un plan…bueno, no es un plan, bueno si lo es y a la vez no lo es… es complicado…Primero y principal…!Vircus! tu, si tu, puedes buscar a Trisha telepáticamente otra vez?

-Creo que si.

-Bien, Lyra, tu reactor, dame tu reactor.

Lyra quito algo así como un cable o tubo que unía al reactor de su espalda, con la arma en su casco, y le dio el reactor en forma de mochila a Vulpes.

-Si, muy bien.- Vulpes parecía tener algo verdaderamente malo en mente.

-Vulpes…que plan tienes ahora?

-Ya verán…

* * *

En la Cueva oscura, Madriguera de algunos Silents, y en donde se encontraba prisionera Trisha, un Silent parecía preocupado, pero por supuesto, con su deforme cara, no se podía notar esto.

Este sintió la presencia de alguien que es aproximaba hacia el, en seguida se acerco a Trisha, y se puso como un escudo por si algo pasaba.

-Ellos vienen por mi…y no hay nada que puedas hacer.- dijo Trisha despertando de su sueño.

-Ellos no harán…nada brusco…o si no…te matare.

Trisha pensó esto ultimo.

En ese momento, una entrada muy vieja, se abrió, y de allí, entro Vulpes con su forma Kitsune.

-Vaya vaya! Parece que aquí es su último escondite.

-Si, pero no es nuestro…fin…Si haces algo inapropiado…matare a tu amiga.

-Hey Hey! Nadie aquí hablo de matar…primero y principal… este su ultimo nido?

-Si…pero habremos perdido…la batalla…pero no la guerra…muchos Silents jóvenes…están listo para…alimentarse…y no hay…nada que puedas hacer.

-Nada?

-No, o si no…matare…a tu compañera.

-Cual compañera?- pregunto Vulpes con una sonrisa en su cara.

El Silent no comprendió esto, y cuando voltio, vio que en la camilla donde estaba Trisha, no había nada, en ese momento, escucho un ruido como de electricidad, y cuando este Silent voltio su mirada a Vulpes, este tenia algo así como una mochila azul en su mano.

-Ah si, por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que se te quedo esto.

Vulpes le tiro la mochila, la cual este la recibió con sus manos deforme muy dudosamente.

-Ah si, también se me olvido decirte…También perdieron la guerra.

En ese momento, Vulpes desapareció rápidamente, como si hubiera usado algún tele-transportador.

El Silent quedo confundido, cuando miro esta mochila, esta parecía que estaba temblado, la volteo y miro la pantalla la cual tenia una cuenta regresiva:

[5…4…3…2…1…:D]

-Como…lo odio…

En ese momento, la mochila comenzó a temblar, y de ella comenzaron a verse ranuras de las cuales salía una luz muy brillante.

Entonces la mochila hizo una gran honda, la cual prosiguió con una enorme explosión.

Por esto, toda la cueva de derrumbo, y junto con ella, la ultima madriguera de los Silents.

Una gran honda de fuego azulado, avanzo por la entrada de la cueva.

Vulpes apareció en la Tardox, este estaba sofocado.

-*Respiración agitada* demonios! Les dije que ese Tele-transportador estaba mas viejo que el Doctor, su…*Suspiro profundo* su sistema esta totalmente defectuoso, no deja respirar mientras se viaja a través de el…

Vulpes noto que Lyra y Trisha lo estaban viendo como si estuviera armando un escáldalo por nada, y en frente de lo que había pasado.

-Ah! Así, se me olvido, como están todos, Trisha estas bien?

-Igual que tu…un poco sin aire, pero ya se me pasara.- dijo está un tanto adolorida.

Lyra se le acerco a Vulpes, y alzo su casco, el capto la señal, y con su mano, se dieron un Brohoof… o Brohand.

-Ahora Lyra, atiende a Trisha, déjame ver si ya termino todo.

-Entendido!- dijo esta en voz alta como si fuera un soldado.

Vulpes capto el humor de Lyra al simular que el era algo asi como un capitán, debido a lo que había hecho.

-Jaja, si…

Lyra fue a ver a Trisha, Vulpes por otro lado, fue a abrir la puerta.

-Espero que ya todo allá terminado.

Cuando este abrió la puerta.

*BOOOOOOOMB!*

-Ahhhhhh!- grito este.

El de inmediato cerro la puerta, y quedo recostado de esta de espalda.

-Disculpen, es que parece todavía no ha acabado la explosión…

-DAÑOS EXTERNOS, CAUSA: ZONAS INCENDIADAS.- dijo de forma alertante AIRaC.

Lyra y Trisha vieron a Vulpes.

Vulpes sabia lo que esto significaba.

-Ok ok, yo lo arreglo.

El salió por la puerta.

-Y dime, como estas?- pregunto Lyra de forma preocupada.

-Si…estoy mejor…por cierto, tu eres compañera de viaje de Vulpes?

-Se podría decir que si…por?

-No…solo tienes que saber que esto no durara para siempre.

Lyra no captaba bien que quería decir ella.

-Espera, de que hablas?

-Vulpes es un viajero del tiempo, ellos puedes vivir por mucho, pero mucho tiempo…no creo que puedas durar mucho con el.

-Ya lo se, todo tiene su final…pero hay algo que me desconcierta…y no se si tu me lo podrás decir.- dijo Lyra un tanto nerviosa.

-Dime, no se lo diré a Vulpes.

Ella y Lyra se acercaron para decirse algo.

-Veras, hace no mucho, como tres días, me vi a mi misma…y no era un robot o algo así, era simplemente yo.

-Te viste a ti misma?...eso es algo totalmente raro…

-Dímelo a mi. Yo me vi junto a una amiga que yo tengo, y yo se que esa era yo, porque simplemente lo se.

-Eso quiere decir…que…posiblemente, luego de esta aventura que tienes con Vulpes, tendrás que volver al comienzo…seguramente para no causar algún error en el tiempo.

Lyra parecía no entender bien esto.

-Veras Lyra, cuando te fuiste, deberías dejar atrás, un horda de dudas sobre ti, como: "A donde se fue Lyra? Ella volverá?" entonces, para que eso no pase, Vulpes en un futuro, te deberá dejar en donde tu y el comenzaron a tener esta aventura…

Lyra bajo la cabeza, en señal de que estaba triste

-Lo siento Ly-

-No, es solo que…Vulpes tiene algo de razón en mandarme a mi pasado, quiero decir, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría seguir viviendo.- dijo ella de forma comprensiva, pero a la vez, con un tono de tristeza.

-Ya veo…bien, mejor-

En ese momento entro Vulpes por la puerta, y este, tenia el hombro prendido fuego.

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que ya no creo que haya mas Silent, tanto aquí, como en Equestria, la mala, es que la Tardox quedo un tanto dañada por afuera.

Lyra y Trisha vieron el Hombro de Vulpes el cual se estaba quemando.

-Que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?

-Vulpes…se te esta quemando el hombro.

-Si como no…huele a…Ah!

Vulpes comenzó a tratar de apagar este fuego, el cual le estaba consumiendo su Túnica.

-O rayos! Mi túnica!

-Jajá!- rieron las dos.

-No es gracioso, una túnica como esta no se consigue en ningún lado…genial…

-Vulpes, creo que es mejor que me lleves a mi hogar.

-Supongo, aparte, necesito el otro pedazo de la Mascara.

* * *

En la Aldea, se encontraba ya muchos Kitsunes levantándose de aquella gran dormida que tuvieron.

Vulpes comenzó a salir por una puerta, de una casa.

-Enserio digo que eso de que la Puerta de la Tardox pueda reemplazar cualquier otra con un simple portal, es genial!

En ese momento salió Lyra

-Si si, eso lo has dicho muchas veces…por cierto, por que AIRaC no ha dicho nada?- pregunto dudosa Lyra.

-Es porque el Cronometro del Tiempo toma mucha energía, AIRaC se ha estado recargando.

-Oh.

En ese momento, salió Trisha.

-Vulpes tu mente es difícil de penetrar, cuando te pase a Jasutisu, me diste una gran jaqueca.

-Disculpa, es que no tengo culpa de tener una mente de no se cuantos seres alienígenas.

-(Vulpes, la mente de Trisha me gusto mucho…tiene tantas cosas allí).- dijo Jasutisu en la mente de Vulpes.

-(Hay si! Ya me va a dar celos).- le respondió de forma sarcástica.

Padre estaba sentado tranquilo, esperando a que los "héroes" llegaran.

También estaba, una multitud pequeña de muchos Kitsunes.

Cuando Vulpes, Trisha y Lyra llegaron, todos comenzaron a aplaudir de forma alegre, eso hizo que Lyra y Trisha se sonrojaran por la pena de ser "héroes", Vulpes por otro lado, mantenía una actitud normal.

Mientras caminaban hacia Padre, Vircus se les unió.

-Oigan, yo también ayude.- dijo este de forma alegre.

-Si Vircus, tu también tienes que estas con nosotros.

En ese momento, Vircus se les unió, ellos cuatro caminaban gloriosamente, mientras que los demás los contemplaban como si fueran verdaderos héroes.

Cuando los Cuatro llegaron a donde estaba Padre, todos guardaron la calma.

Padre se levanto de su silla.

-Mis queridos Hijos, hoy es un gran día, no simplemente tuvimos la grandiosa noticia de que Jasutisu sigue vivo y en buenas manos…-

-(Buenas manos? Será buena mente).- murmuro Jasutisu

-Si no que también, el portador de Jasutisu, Vulpes, acompañado de dos de sus hermanos y una Poni, lograron detener la amenaza que representaban los Silents.

En ese momento, toda la multitud, puso una mano sobre sus caras, y la otra, sobre sus pechos.

Vulpes se le acerco a Padre, pasando por los Guardias.

-Padre, ahora que ya termine con los Silents, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle….La pieza de la Mascara esta aquí?

-Por supuesto hijo…Por favor, tráiganmela.

Un guardia llego con un cofre, este lo abrió, y dejo ver la parte de la Oreja Izquierda de la mascara.

A Vulpes se le poso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, estoy otro paso más para saber quién es VDay.

En ese momento Vulpes se dio la vuelta, y levanto esa pieza de la Mascara, al hacer esto, todos los Kitsunes comenzaron a aplaudir

Padre poso su mano sobre el hombro de Vulpes.

-Vulpes, antes de que te vayas, quisiera hablarte de muchas cosas importante acerca de nuestra raza.

-Tengo tiempo…

Vulpes bajo, y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Lyra, Trisha, y Vircus, gracias por la ayuda, yo tengo muchas cosas de las cuales hablar con Padre…Lyra, puedes dar una vuelta, y haz algo mientras tanto.

-Supongo que hay varias cosas que me dan curiosidad de esta Raza.

-Trata de no espantarlos con muchas preguntas.

-Lo intentare.- dijo esta de forma irónica.

Vulpes se devolvió con Padre.

-Dígame, cuantas cosas no se.

Padre y Vulpes se dieron la media vuelta, y continuaron caminando por un jardín muy lindo.

-Vulpes, hay mucho de lo que te quiero hablar…

Vuleps y Padre quedaron hablando por mucho rato, mientras que Lyra continuaba hablando con varios Kitsune, "socializando".

* * *

En la Tardox, parecía que algo andaba mal, el panel de control, y otras partes, comenzaron a chispear, algunas pantallas se prendían y apagaban.

-TARDOX…SISTEMA DE DEFENSAS DESACTIVADO…USO DE ARMA DESACTIVADO…SISTEMA ANTIRASTREO…DESACTIVADO…AUTOCONTROL DESACTIVADO…USO DE IA CORRECTAMENTE…DESACTIVADO.

Esta voz parecía ser la voz de AIRaC, solo que sin muchas emociones, posiblemente por alguna falla con la IA.

-SISTEMA…CAMALEONICO…DEFECTUOSO…CAPASIDAD INTENSA ANTIGRAVEDAD…DESACTIVADA…

Varios monitores se rompieron.

-VIRUS…ANTI VIRUS…DESAC…DESACTIVADO…

En ese momento, una pantalla puso algo asi, como un programa de sonido, el cual lo único que se pudo escuchar fue:

-EXTERMINAR!

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

Vulpes ya informado quien es el en realidad y Lyra van hacia su ya posible penúltima parada para reunir completamente todas las piezas de la Máscara.

Pero parece que las cosas se están poniendo mucho más serias y peligrosas, a la Tardox le pasa algo, los Daleks ponen en marcha su plan maestro, liberando primero una pequeña guarnición de exploradores muy mortales los cuales quieren ver muerto a Vulpes.

Las piezas parece que cada vez encajan mas en el rompecabezas, las cuales giran entorno a la pregunta: ¿Quién es VDay?

Y parece que una posible guerra se aproxima a Equestria, si Vulpes no hace nada al respecto.


	8. La Protectora de Vulpes

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Línea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hayan pasado en esta.

* * *

Lyra y Vulpes estaban sentados dentro de la Tardox, con sus respectivas formas de poni/canino.

Ella tenía una cara boquiabierta, y con los ojos uno medio abierto y el otro abierto completamente, esto era señal de que no entendía o no le hallaba sentido a algo.

Vulpes por otro lado, asentía la cabeza de forma positiva.

-Haber si entendí…tu eres algo así como una Quimera?- pregunto esta con una gran incertidumbre.

-Literalmente lo soy…un poco de Humano, otro poco de Señor del Tiempo, otros mas de no se que mas razas, y varios genes potentes de los Kitsunes.

-Entonces…eres prácticamente un Kitsune?

-Si…bueno la verdad incluso a mi me sorprende…no todos los días te dicen: "oye, toda tu vida en verdad fue una mentira, mira a toda esta gente, son tu nueva familia"- dijo el de manera tranquila.

-Ha! parece que al menos no lo tomaste a mal.- dijo ella más tranquila

-Soy muy comprensivo con las cosas…aunque la verdad, esto lo cambia todo…

-En que manera?

-Bueno…

En ese momento, Vulpes se levanto de la silla.

-Ahora que ya se quien soy…tengo en cuenta más mis limitaciones…después de todo, no soy una "Quimera Perfecta"…

-Quimera Perfecta?- se pregunto ella.

-Si…una Quimera Perfecta es aquella quimera que posee todo lo bueno de las razas que incorpora, y ninguna de sus debilidades…Por otro lado, estoy yo, Una quimera que tiene tanto debilidades como fortalezas de las razas que llevo.

-Y que tipos de fortaleza tienes?

-Como los Kitsunes, puedo materializar energía del ambiente que me rodea, y usarla…más o menos como los Silents hacen… "Según" soy una multi-forma…y otras cosas.

-Pero…puedes hacer esas cosas?

-Puede que si…puede que no.

-Y dime, que tipo de debilidades tienes?- pregunto ella aun con dudas.

-Según Padre…tengo varios tipos de enfermedades y trastornos mentales…Principalmente, soy un poco alérgico a la Luz ultravioleta, más que todo, a los rayos del sol cuando están en su máximo apogeo, en algunas ocasiones tengo frenesís alimenticios, eso explica porque algunas veces me da por comer cualquier cosa…

Estoy hizo que Lyra sonriera por lo normal y a la vez divertido que estaba el.

-Hm…y otras cosas mas que no me acuerdo bien…pero me dio una lista.

Vulpes saco una carta.

-Padre parece que tenia todo planeado.- dijo ella sorprendida por lo que anteriormente había pasado.

-Y que lo digas, el es muy sabio… me enseño muchas cosas de mi Raza…

-Y que…no lo piensas visitar algún día?

Vulpes miro a Lyra con una cara de ironía.

-Lyra…tengo una maquina del Tiempo, tal vez lo estoy visitando ahora mismo, o tal vez hace un año atrás lo visite…quien sabe…el tiempo mezclado con las decisiones de una Quimera o Zorro loco del tiempo, es algo difícil de comprender.

Ella asintió de forma comprensiva.

-Bien…supongo que ya descansamos lo suficiente.- dijo el de forma fastidiada.

-Supongo.

Paso unos segundo de silencio, a lo cual los dos supieron que algo andaba mal.

-AIRaC?- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Luego de unos momentos, al fin se escucho su presencia.

-SI..EStoY…aquí.

-Por que tu voz se escucha con bajos y altos tonos?- pregunto Vulpes.

-UN SimPLE ERroR deL SisTEMA.

-Bien, tendría que darte mantenimiento…pero dime, estamos listo para ir a nuestro siguiente destino?

-SI, YA CaSI lIsto.

Lyra se le acerco a Vulpes.

-Estas seguro que esta bien…suena muy rara.- dijo Lyra en tono bajo y preocupada.

-Bueno, confió en ella.- le respondió en bajo tono.

-Bien entonces, a prepararse.

* * *

Luego de eso, Lyra se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, mientras que Vulpes estaba en la habitación del Descanso o dormitorio.

-Estúpidas llamas…son tan…molestas…esto me quedara bien?

Vulpes salió de esta habitación con una especie de hombrera en su hombro izquierdo, esta era de forma redondeada, y de color metálico.

-Uhm…metal, no combina mucho con una Túnica…pero que mas, eso me pasa por ocioso… "Espérenme aquí, Voy a salir a quemarme la túnica, o Dios que divertido", que estúpido fui.- dijo el de forma irónica y molesta a la vez.

Luego de dirigirse a al centro de comando.

Cuando llego allí, vio a Lyra con un chaleco que se veía muy pesado, en el, tenia incorporado unas cuantas granadas, también llevaba un casco que combinaba con el chaleco.

En sus patas, tenia dos Boltes de brazo.

Lyra estaba por así decirlo, armada hasta los dientes.

Lo único que Vulpes pudo hacer, fue quedar boquiabierto, pero de la ironía que estaba viendo.

-Qué?...necesito ir armada.- dijo ella inocentemente.

-Pero no crees que estas exagerando?

-Exagerando? yo voy bien así.

-A si?... a ver, intenta caminar.

Lyra intento caminar, pero esta era retenida por el pesado equipamiento que llevaba.

-Ok…creo que el chaleco esta de mas.- dijo ella al ver que su chaleco le impedía caminar.

-Eso espero…ahora por favor, quítate el chaleco y todo lo demás, no vamos a combatir a un ejército…

-A no? Que tal si se nos aparece un ejército de Silents, o un Caza-recompensas?- dijo ella haciendo referencia a lo que ya había pasado.

-Bueno…esos son escenarios muy poco probables, además, en cada lugar de la Mascara nos han puesto un desafío a superar… algunos previstos, otros no…pero igual, debido a lo que escuche de Padre, no hay mucho más que afrontar.

-Esta bien, pero no me impedirás usar mi magia.

En ese momento Lyra tomo una algo redondo de color azul.

-Supongo que eso es parte tuya…no te puedo obligar…ahora AIRaC, por favor, puedes introducir las siguientes coordenadas?

-SI…UN MoMENto.

Luego Lyra se quitara el Chaleco y el casco.

Ella pulso un poco mas la pelota azulada que tenia en sus cascos.

*Chiiiiiiiiiick!*

Vulpes voltio su mirada hacia Lyra, y noto que todo su pelo estaba levantado y teñido de negro.

-Supongo que ya conoces las Bombas de dispersión eléctrica…

La Tardox comenzó a tambalearse no muy fuerte, y luego sueno un sonido como un timbre.

-Bien, eso significa que ya llegamos.

Vulpes se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando el se propuso a abrirla, fue detenido por algo.

-VULPES…

El se dio la vuelta, a ver que AIRaC quería.

-Dime?

Ella se silencio por un momento, para luego tratar de decir lo que quería.

-ElloS…SaBen…

-Ellos saben que?

-…No…NO ES nADa…

-AIRaC, estas bien?

-Si…ES SoLO Que…DifERENTe… es DifeRente.

-Que es diferente?- pregunto aun tratando de indagar mas en lo que AIRaC quería decir.

-NaDA…A Eso Me REFierO…NAdA eS dIFErenTe…

Vulpes quedo súper confundido por esto, ella no suele comportarse así.

-Recuerda para que te revise la base de dados…y la Matriz de la Tardox…

-SI…InTENTAre…

Lyra y Vulpes se quedaron viendo confundido, a lo que Lyra quiso evadir.

-Ehm…bueno Vulpes…Que tipo de defensas llevas?- pregunto ella.

-Defensa… esta es mi defensa.

El apunto hacia su cabeza.

-Haha, muy gracioso.

Vulpes se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Además…

En ese momento Lyra lo alcanzo para salir juntos de la Tardox.

-Para que traer tantas armas?

Cuando Abrieron la puerta de la Tardox, se encontraron con un habiente seco…pero lo mas resaltante…Muchos Cybermans apuntándolos con Cyber-armas.

** Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 7**

**La Protectora de Vulpes.**

* * *

En un lugar muy extraño, parecido a un Laboratorio subterráneo, se encontraban dos Muchachos, ya que se veían relativamente cortos de edad.

Los dos tenían puestos capas marrones, muy similares a la Túnica de Vulpes, solo que estas eran capas.

Uno estaba sentado, y el otro estaba parado, ellos parecían estar inquietos o esperando algo.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, algo sonó, algo como una campana de espera.

*Tink*

-Al fin!, nuestro jefe nos hace esperar mucho, después de lo que paso hace poco, no espero saber que nos espera ahora.- dijo uno.

-Si, chequeemos.

Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia una computadora, y cuando presiono algunos botones, algo comenzó a escucharse.

[_Grabación #49:_

_Chicos, hay algo que quiero que hagan esta vez, y creo que ya queda poco tiempo, esta misión es de extremo peligro, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán_...]

-Podrán? Ha! De que nos vio cara, nosotros podemos con-

[_Un batallón de Daleks y Cybermans_]

Los dos Chicos abrieron sus bocas casi hasta el suelo.

[_Seguro estarán sorprendidos, pero esto es de importancia level 5, ahora bien, les deje todo para que su misión pueda ser posible, también hay algo aparte de acabar con todos ellos_]-

-Que? Crear a un Dios?- interrumpió uno con ironía.

[_También necesitan llevar un cuerpo robótico hacia el interior de la Tardox, allí, llevarla al centro de experimentos, y ponerla en la capsula que dice: "Puerto MSIA"…Entenderán lo importante de esta misión…VX fuera!_]

Allí fue donde termino la grabación.

Los dos chicos se vieron mutuamente, y tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Vulpes se encontraba corriendo por todo lo que se podría apreciar que era el ambiente de Appleloosa, mas que todo, por sus zonas pobladas por arboles.

-Demonios! Esto no esta bien, esta es la ultima vez-

El rápidamente, miro su tele-comunicador, y miro que el punto que buscaba, se encontraba en la dirección en la que el corría.

El comenzó a recordar:

_-Lyra Corre!_

_-Hacia donde?, no te dejare solo!_

_-Solo corre! Busca un lugar donde esconderte, en el pueblo refúgiate, esto es muy peligroso para ti!_

_…_

-Tome la decisión correcta.- dijo el muy seriamente.

Cuando volvió su mira hacia el camino, vio como este ya tenia varios Cybermans tapándolo.

-Rayos!

El intento dar la vuelta, solo para toparse con mas Cybermans que le tapaban el camino detrás.

El supo que estaba en problemas.

-TU ERES VULPES, EL QUE HA CAUSADO TANTAS MOLESTIA, TU SERAS ELIMINADO.

Al decir esto, uno de los Cybermans, paso al frente.

Vulpes claro, lo confronto.

-Muy astuto, colaboración con los Daleks, y que hay del virus a mi Tardox? Esperar a que esta estuviera muy débil, para luego infectarla, creen que no me di de cuenta.

-PARECE QUE COMO DICEN, ERES MUY ASTUTO, PERO ESA ES OTRA RAZON PARA ELIMINARTE- dijo este con su voz robótica.

-Los halagos no me sirven de nada, ahora, en que estábamos?

-Estábamos a punto de combatir.

Justo en ese momento, cerca de allí, apareció de la nada, o como si hubiera estado invisible, un poni negro, con cabello blanco, y un ojo rasgado por un cicatriz con una especie de capa.

Vulpes y los Cybermans lo vieron.

El miro fijamente a Vulpes.

-Al fin! mataste a uno de mis compañeros, pero esta vez no pasara de la misma forma…- dijo el de forma enojada.

El se le acerco a Vulpes con una mala intensión, a lo que un Cyberman reacciono de inmediato.

-NO, VULPES NECESITA SER ELIMINADO DE UNA VEZ POR TODA.

El se detuvo, y miro al Cyberman.

-Vamos! El fue una molestia para todos nosotros, necesita sufrir…déjenme que yo lo mate, déjenme ser yo le que tenga ese placer.

Vulpes parecía estar más serio.

El Cyberman guardo silencio por un momento.

-TU SOLICITUD A SIDO A PROVADA, SOLO SI ELIMINAS TODO LO QUE QUEDE DE EL.

-No puedo llevarme de premio su cabeza?

-NO, TODO SU CUERPO NECESITA SER ELIMINADO, PARA EVITAR POSIBLES SORPRESAS.

El volvió su mirada a Vulpes.

Vulpes por otro lado olfateaba algo.

-Metal puro?...por que sigues disfrazado de Poni? No quieres que veamos lo horrendo que eres en realidad?- dijo Vulpes de forma desafiante.

-Como te atreves?

-Podrás cambiar de forma, pero igual seguirás siendo un perro patético.- dijo Vulpes desafiadoramente.

-Prepárate para sufrir y tragarte esas palabras.

En ese momento, los Cybermans hicieron un círculo en torno a ellos dos.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de combate.

* * *

Lyra se encontraba en algo así como un bar del viejo oeste, allí, varios ponis con sombreros tomaban sidra, y algunas cantineras que atendían felizmente.

Ella estaba sentada en un silla cerca de una mesa… un tanto nerviosa, su mirada mostraba una incertidumbre profunda.

Hasta que un tarro de sidra golpeo su mesa, este estaba siendo sostenido por un poni color naranja con sombrero, muy sonriente.

-*Suspiro* hola, Braeburn…- dijo ella de forma decaída.

Este resulto ser Braeburn, el primo de Applejack.

-Que pasa amiga Lyra? Hace tiempo que no vienes aquí, y ahora que lo haces, tienes una cara de gato de cola larga encerrado en una habitación con sillas mecedoras.

-No…es solo que… (Como diría AIRaC) es diferente…

-Pues tengo tiempo de sobra para oír los problemas de una amiga…especial…- dijo el de forma amistosa, y por especial, se refería a su forma de ser.

-("Especial"? que se cree este? Espero que no me diga lo mismo que la ultima vez...aunque ahora no me vendría mal algo de ayuda)- pensó ella.

Braeburn rápidamente trajo una silla y la puso cerca de la mesa en la que estaba Lyra.

-Cuéntame.- dijo muy captador.

-(Decirle lo que me ha pasado, solo haría que el pensara que estoy mas loca de lo normal…mejor improviso).

-Oye, si estas nerviosa, toma un poco de esa sidra, te hará sentir mejor.- dijo el al ver que el silencio de Lyra.

-Ehm…ok.

Lyra tomo el tarro, mas no bebió de el.

-Pues veras…tu que tienes como Prima a Applejack, alguna vez en una situación de peligro o complicación…ella te ha dicho que mejor no te metas en ese asunto, pero tu sabes que es un peligro para ella, y necesitas intervenir?

El quedo pensativo.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, jamás a ocurrido esa situación entre ella y yo…pero si alguna vez ocurriera, supongo que de igual forma lo haría.

-Enserio?

-Si, es muy fácil, solo debería intervenir no?

-(Fácil? Por que no vas a que te hagan polvo los Daleks o te reconstruyan como un Cyberman?)- pensó ella un tanto molesta.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto el al verle la cara de molesta.

-No…no es nada…

Ella para tratar de calmarse, comenzó a tomar sidra de aquel tarro.

Braeburn noto la arma que mantenía Lyra en su pata con la cual tomaba la sidra.

-Que extraño brazalete es el que llevas allí…

Lyra ignoro esto, y siguió tomando sidra.

-Por cierto, no tomes esto a mal o algo así…pero…Lyra *despejando garganta* tienes novio?

Ella por instinto, escupió toda la sidra que estaba en su boca, esta cayó sobre Braeburn.

Lyra se levanto rápidamente, y un tanto sonrojada.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Braeburn, ahora ya se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.

Ella salió de ese bar un tanto apenada por lo que había hecho.

Braeburn por supuesto, que confundido.

-Sabia que ser atrevido sería mala idea!...que mal, ahora tendré que proponerme otro plan para cuando vuelva…*Suspiro*, si sigo asi, nunca tendré una oportunidad con ella, digo, la vez pasada, le dije que era "rara" solo que no especifique que rara en el buen sentido.

* * *

En la Tardox algo estaba pasando, se escuchaban varios disparos.

Luego de unos momentos, en el cuarto de "Experimentos", entraron dos ponis encapuchados y cubiertos por un velo marrón, uno estaba cargando algo asi como un modelo de un robot femenino con uniforme de color negro.

-Rápido, estos Daleks son muy resistentes!

Cuando dijo esto, alzo su casco, este tenía algo como un zapato o algo redondo, en el cual, tenia varios cañones pequeños.

*Bank* *Bank*

Este disparo varias veces, a lo que se encontraba afuera de ese cuarto.

-Demonios, son como licuadoras, ahora ayúdame a meter este robot.

El del arma, ayudo a su compañero a cargar el robot.

-Seguro que es aquí?

-Si, mira, allí está el Puerto MSIA.

-Pues rápido, tenemos que rescatar lo que queda de la Tardox!- replico uno de ellos con bastante preocupación.

-Espero que esto la salve…

* * *

En los escasos bosques de Appleloosa, se encontraban Vulpes y aquel Mercenario, rodeados por el montón de Cybermans.

El ambiente se había tornado algo calmado, pero eso era solo lo que le precedía a la tormenta.

-Me apena ver como desperdicia tu potencial, ayudando a este montón de criaturas inútiles.- le replico el mercenario.

-Di lo que quieras, pero jamás harás cambiar mi opinión…vamos Perro.

-Deberías verte en un espejo antes de decir eso!- dijo el haciendo referencia al aspecto canino de Vulpes.

Cuando dijo esto, el tomo su capa, y la arrojo al suelo, dejando ver que sus patas estaban hechas de metal.

-Implantes bonicos, muy avanzados, mas no eficientes, cambiar parte de tu cuerpo solo para obtener ventaja sobre lo que haces… es algo muy eficaz, pero sigue siendo una perdida de tiempo.

-Ya veremos eso!

El rápidamente, corrió hacia Vulpes, y con un gran impulso, le dio una gran patada en la cara.

*Tnk!*

Al hacer esto, se escucho un gran ruido metálico, probablemente era los casco metálicos golpeando la cara de Vulpes.

Vulpes había caído casi dos metros atrás.

-Eso es todo?...fue mucho mas fácil de lo que pensé.

En ese momento, Vulpes se levanto, este tenia un poco de sangre por su ojo.

-Necesitas… mas que eso.- dijo Vulpes de manera desafiante.

-Maldito inepto!

El volvió a correr hacia donde estaba Vulpes, y le dio una serie de golpes.

*Tkn!* *Tunk!* *Tack!*

En la cara, en el pecho, en el hocico, y el cuello, en cualquier lado que alcanzara el Mercenario golpeaba a Vulpes, mientras que este no hacia nada para evitarlo.

Luego de otros varios mas, este le dio el ultimo, uno tan fuerte como el primero.

*TINK!*

Vulpes cayo otra vez muy alejado, este golpeo fuertemente el suelo, que a pesar de ser suave, a esa velocidad, podría ser mortal.

-Creo que esta vez si…a pesar de todo, tiene huesos muy fuerte.- dijo al ver que el primer golpe no fue suficiente.

El se dio la vuelta, para irse.

-*Suspiro*

El volteo sorprendido, al ver que Vulpes seguía vivo.

-Gra…gracias…normalmente pienso mejor cuando me dan en la cabeza…

Vulpes se levanto un tanto lastimado.

-Ahora si…podemos comenzar la pelea.

Los Cybermans y el Mercenario vieron sorprendidos a Vulpes, ya que este permanecía vivo.

-Esto…esto es imposible…tu eres un humano, un simple humano convertido en zorro…tu no puedes resistir tanto…No es POSIBLE!

El rápidamente corrió hacia Vulpes, este tomaba un impulso para tirar un fuerte golpe.

Cuando llego, este lanzo su mayor golpe, a lo que fue detenido fácilmente por la garra de Vulpes quien intentaba pararse.

-A si que leíste mi Biografía?- pregunto el.

-Ah?

De la garra que estaba sosteniendo Vulpes al Mercenario, comenzó a volverse estática, como si electricidad estuviera emergiendo de esa garra.

El alzo la mirada, con una sonrisa.

-Vuelve a leerla.

Cuando Vulpes dijo esto, el se levanto, mientras impulsaba hacia abajo al mercenario con su garra

*Shisk!*

-Agh!

Esta electricidad recorría el cuerpo del mercenario el cual se encontraba arrodillado.

-No me gusta apelar a la violencia…pero ustedes no me dejan otra opción…

Parecía que Vulpes iba ganando, hasta que se escucho un disparo.

*Piuck!*

-Agh!

Vulpes cayo arrodillado.

-Cerebro, corazón…dos patadas delanteras…una trasera…Maldición, siempre me dan en la pata.

Exactamente allí fue donde le dieron.

El mercenario, también cayo, debido a la sobrecarga eléctrica que le había dado Vulpes.

Uno de los Cybeman se acerco.

-INTERRUMPIR LA BATALLA ERA NECESARIO, NO PUEDES SALIR VICTORIOSO.- dijo este.

-Genial! Entonces las opciones eran: Perder o Perder…creo que eso no es justo.- dijo el ignorando el dolor de su pata.

-LA JUSTICIA EN ESTE CASO NO SE VE REQUERIDA.

-Vaya, ni sentido del humor tienes.

-SENTIDO DEL HUMOR ES IRRELEVANTE, TU MUERTE SI LO ES.

Cuando dijo esto, el Cyberman apunto su Cyber-arma a la cabeza de Vulpes.

-Hey! Y que hay de la Cyber-conversión?

-LA CYBER-CONVESION ES SOLO REQUERIDA PARA PEONES, TU ERES UNO DE LOS OBJETIVOS QUE SE NECESITAN ELIMAR.

-De que les sirve un cerebro vivo cuando no tienen ni una pisca de -A quien demonios trato de engañar!? Ya puedes venir a rescatarme!

Los Cybermans no entendieron esto, En ese momento, algo redondo cayó cerca de Vulpes, en ese mismo instante, esto comenzó a echar humo por todos lados.

Ni los Cybermans, ni el Mercenario ni Vulpes sabían que estaba pasando.

-Vulpes, lamento haberme tardado, por favor, déjame, yo me encargo de estos, tu ve por la pieza de la Mascara…

Esta voz era familiar, aunque no se podía ver nada.

-Pero-

-Sin peros, tu me hiciste lo mismo, es hora de que yo te haga exactamente lo mismo.

Vulpes le hizo caso a esta voz, se levanto como pudo, salió trotando, hacia donde estaba la Mascara, aun con mal estado.

-Te espero!

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho y esto provenía de Vulpes.

-REAGRUPAR!

Los Cybermans como táctica para prevenir ataques, se reagruparon en formación de columnas.

El humo parecía que se estaba acabando.

-PREPAREN SUS ARMA!- ordeno uno.

Cuando el humo se disperso, se puedo ver una poni.

-Y Bien…

Esto se despejo mas, mostrando a los Cybermans quienes apuntaban a donde provenía esta voz.

-Quiero ver acción.

Cuando todo se despejo, se pudo apreciar a Lyra vestida con un capa que le tapa un poco la cara.

-Estoy segura que ustedes me la darán...

-PREPAREN!

Lyra rápidamente levanto sus dos patas, estas tenían dos Boltes de dos cañones.

-Quien quiere acción?

*!Taka taka taka!*

* * *

En la Tardox, nada parecía estar igual, muchos lados estaban quemados, otros destruidos, otros estaban medios rotos…todo parecía un desastre.

En sus salas se podían apreciar varios Daleks destruidos.

Una pantalla era la única que quedaba intacta, en el panel de control.

-MATRIZ ESCANEADA.- se escucho una voz rara, robótica, pero muy rara.

La pantalla comenzó a mostrar varios resultados o lecturas recibidas:

[_T: Matriz/escánerimportar matriz…_

_Matriz importando…_

_Fallo…_

_Fallo…_

_Fallo…_

_Configuración de las opciones Cambiar..._

_Fusión de la Matriz…_

_EchoMatriz Fusión Robot._

_ERROE_

_ERROE_

_ERROE_

_…_

_T: MatrizRobot..._

_ERROR_

_PROCESANDO…_

_T: AIRaCMatriz/Robot…_

_FUSION COMPATIBLE…_

_ALERTA: Posibles fallas de la IA y auto-control…_

_Proseguir de igual forma _

_Iniciando…._

_0%_

_…_

_50%_

_…_

_100%_

_Finalización…_

_…_

_**Encage**__]_

En lo oscuro del cuarto de experimentos, se veía algo así como un robot tapado por la oscuridad.

Pareció que en la capsula en la que estaba, comenzaron a aparecer un brillo, luego de esto, algo paso.

Esta abrió los ojos...unos amarillos ojos.

* * *

Vulpes llego a unas llanuras, estas tenían algunas pequeñas montañas rocosas, todo el ambiente era rojo debido al desierto que siempre hace.

-*Jadeo*…a pesar de que me traspasaron una pierna, creo que estoy mejor.

*Piuck!*

Vulpes cayo al suelo, de sus patas traseras brotaba sangre.

-Ahg! Maldición! Siempre en la pierna!

El miro atrás, y vio como el mercenario lo había seguido, y ahora, estaban solo ellos.

-Por que siempre es en la pierna?- pregunto este.

-No importa.- le respondió el mercenario.

Este se le acerco, pero antes de hacer algo, cerca de allí aparecieron unos tres Daleks.

-EL OBJETIVO ESTA EN LA MIRA!

-Daleks! ya me olía algo.- dijo Vulpes captando lo que pasaba.

-Déjenmelo!- advirtió el mercenario.

-SU MUERTE NECESTIA SER LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE!

-Mi muerte? Ha! No me hagan reír, todavía no es el momento de morir para mi.- dijo Vulpes tranquilo.

El mercenario, apunto su pata metálica, la cual saco un pequeño cañón, esta la apunto a la cabeza de Vulpes.

-Sabes? Mi arma dice otra cosa.

-NO HAY SALIDA! TU TARDOX ES NUESTRA, LAS POSIBILIDADES DE ESCAPE SON DE 1%

-Me agradan los porcentajes…saben cual es la parte graciosa?

-Si.- le respondió el mercenario.

*Piuck!*

El mercenario le disparo en una de las patas delanteras.

-Ahg!…bueno, lo gracioso ahora es que solo me queda 1%… 1% de mi movilidad, Ha!

El mercenario miro sorprendido a Vulpes, el cual ya estaba recostado en el suelo, y sus patas parecía que no paraban de sangrar.

-Debes ser el único loco que se ríe antes de su muerte.- dijo incrédulamente el Mercenario.

Las orejas de Vulpes se pusieron alerta, tal vez porque oyeron algo.

-Oye, cuando oí lo que paso con el otro mercenario, escuche que te salvaste, solo por suerte.

-Si, suerte, amigos, amigos, suerte, Se podría decir que tengo muy buena suerte.

-Y dime, ahora donde esta tu suerte, después de todo, solo te queda 1% de esa suerte.- dijo malvadamente el mercenario.

-Y dime tu, quien crees que es ese 1%?- dijo Vulpes con la voz baja, pero muy confiado.

Luego de eso, su cara cayo al suelo.

El mercenario cambio su cara de Victoria a la de una de sorpresa.

*FIUCK!*

Un enorme rayo de energía verde le desintegro la pata delantera con la cual apuntaba a Vulpes.

-AGH!

Los Daleks y el mercenario, a excepción de Vulpes quien ya parecía no estar consciente. vieron hacia una pequeña colina cerca de allí.

En esa colina se vio una figura humana o algo parecido, cuando la miraron mejor, se pudo observar a una Robot con vestido negro, un corte de pelo largo e igual color negro, esta sostenía con las dos manos un arma muy grande, parecía ser un cañón tranparente, adentro de este, se podía apreciar un extraña energía verde que recorría el interior del cañón. Al lado de esta robot, estaba la Tardox.

-ACTIVACION DE ULTRA ESCUDOS!- gritaron los Daleks.

Una especia de escudo caporal rodearon a los Daleks, estos escudos eran como campos de energía rodeando sus cuerpo metálico.

*FIUCK* *FIUCK!* *FIIUCK!*

Estos potentes disparos fueron directo a los Daleks, sus escudos corporales no hicieron ninguna diferencia, estos eran destrozados uno por uno, por esta potente arma.

El mercenario cayo arrodillado, y sin pata, se le podía ver que por dentro de su cuerpo, eran implantes bonicos, ya que no se le veía carne o huesos, sino partes mecánicas.

-Vulpes…!Agh! eres un bastardo suertudo…!Agh! maldición, duelo mucho…

Vulpes yacía tirado en el suelo, rodeado por su propia sangre, pero parecía que podía ver y oír lo que decía el mercenario.

La parte en la que le faltaba la pata al mercenario estaba echando chispas, o electricidad, como un cortocircuito.

-Hay algo que te quiero contar antes de que pase algo…Ellos Vulpes…están planeando algo…un proyecto…que podría poner fin a muchas cosas…

-*Jadeo* de que…de que se trata?- jadeo Vulpes casi sin poder hablar.

-Un proyecto…relacionado con garras…y quimerismo…y no se que mas…

Un ruido parecía estar acercándose, como pisadas metálicas.

-Tienes…que detenerlos…interviene como siempre…*insofocado*…y salva el futuro, que si no será mío…de nadie será.

-Pero…

Vulpes vio como el mercenario miraba algo con terror.

-No…por fav-

*SIUCK*

Vulpes pudo ver como una pelota de energía verde parecía estar azotando al mercenario, el cual parecía estar recibiendo golpes por todos lados, para que al final, este fuera desintegrado, no quedo ni rastro de que este pudo haber existido.

Esto fue lo ultimo que vio, luego de eso, el simplemente cerro sus ojos.

* * *

Vulpes abrió los ojos, este pudo observar su cuerpo, noto que estaba malherido.

El sentía como lo alguien lo cargaba en sus manos, este solo pensaba en una cosa.

-(Sigo…sigo vivo…)

-(Tienes suerte tonto, casi mueres, deberías de dejar de acerté el héroe)- le dijo Jasutisu en la mente.

-(Jamás…me hago el héroe…solo es así mi personalidad…)- le respondió el.

-(Tienes que tener cuidado…recuerda que seguimos siendo casi hermanos, y yo me preocupo por ti, tanto como tu por Lyra u otros de tus amigos)- le regaño Jasutisu.

-(Si…tomare ese consejo…por cierto…estabas muy callado)-

-(Después de lo que paso ayer, decidí pensar y tratar de recordar mi vida pasada, pero aun no lo logro…)- replico el.

-(Tranquilo, esas cosas llegan a su tiempo)- le respondió Vulpes muy confortablemente.

-(Gracias...ahora, por favor, descansa)

Vulpes trato de mirar bien lo ultimo que seria aquella escena, y lo único que pudo ver, era a Lyra caminando al lado suyo, y cuando miro arriba, pudo verle la cara a esta robot que lo cargaba.

-Quien…quien…

Eso fue lo último que pudo pronunciar Vulpes.

* * *

Vulpes abrió los ojos.

-En dónde estoy?- pregunto Vulpes.

El estaba en algo así como una colina o algo parecido, atrás de el se encontraba un rio o lago, este tenia una extraña energía.

-Que tipo de lugar es este…sigo teniendo mi Forma de canino.

El reviso, y miro como tenia sus garras.

-Si, sigo teniendo esta forma.

El miro hacia adelante, y se vio a si mismo, solo que diferente, este tenia la parte del hocico hecho de metal, y sus ojos mostraban una ira o maldad.

-Que es esto? Una ilusión? Visión o represión?

-Mala suerte que no es ninguna de las dos!- le grito este ser idéntico a el.

Este ser similar a Vulpes corrió hacia el, y su garra mostraba una enorme hoja metálica muy afilada, casi como una espada.

-Nunca tuviste que enfrentarme! Ahora todos tus queridos morirán al igual que tu!- grito este acercándose cada vez mas.

-No…esto no es…

Parecía que Vulpes no se podía mover.

Cuando este ser le llego cerca, sus ojos mostraban una sed de sangre, y con su hoja espada, corto rápidamente el cuello de Vulpes.

-ahg…

Vulpes fue cayendo lentamente hacia el lago, de su cuello la sangre salía sin cesar.

-Rescate…rescate…

El cayo en el lago, y se pudo ver como su cuerpo fue hundiéndose lentamente hacia el fondo del lago.

El parecía estar aun consiente, y lo único que podía era imaginar como es que este ser malvado similar a el podría matar a sus seres queridos.

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

Lo último que le paso por la mente, fue ver como este Ser mataba a Lyra, era casi como una visión mezclada con los pensamientos de horror.

-NOOO!- grito el aun de bajo del agua.

* * *

-NOOO!

Vulpes casi de forma fácil, rompió el vidrio que tenia en frente de el, este vidrio resulto ser de una capsula en la cual el estaba.

Esta resulto ser la Tardox, estaba en la Tardox.

Lyra y esta Robot lo miraron muy dudosamente.

-*Insofocado*…fue…fue solo un sueño.

-Tranquilízate Vulpes.- dijo Lyra amistosamente.

El la miro casi como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-Lyra…LYRA!

El se le abalanzo, y la abrazo, incluso la levanto del suelo abrazándola.

-Waoh! Por que tan feliz?- pregunto ella muy sorprendida.

-Porque estas bien…estas…bien.

Vulpes la soltó, solo para verla de forma amistosa.

-Estas bien…estaba tan preocupado.

-Aquí hay algo para aumentarte el animo.

Lyra saco de unos de los bolsillos de su capa o manta.

-Ta da!

Era ni mas ni menos que la parte de la mascara, esta era la parte de la boca conformada por el la mejilla izquierda.

Vulpes miro la mascara, para volver a abrazar a Lyra.

-Lyra eres una excelente amiga, y compañera.

-Si…lo se…- dijo ella orgullosamente.

-Y dime, como fue que te salvaste de ese montón de Cybermans?- pregunto Vulpes.

-Salvar? Ha! ¡BANG en la cabeza, ZAS! En el cuerpo, BINK! En la pierna, un disparo para cada uno.

Vulpes la miro muy sorprendido.

-Waoh, te has ellos mas peligrosa, creo que ahora te temeré mas que a un Dalek.

-Si, esa soy yo, Lyra la Peligrosa!- ella dijo esto levantando su casco a la cara de Vulpes.

El se agacho rápidamente.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto ella.

-Si, ten cuidado a quien apuntas cuando llevas esos Boltes pesados.

-Solo quería darte un chocada de patas.

-Oh…

El se levanto, y le dio se dieron un Brohoof.

-Por cierto, que te parece la nueva AIRaC?- pregunto ella tranquilamente.

-Qué?

-Ella.- Lyra señalo a la robot que estaba a un lado.

Vulpes volteo su mirada, y este cuando la vio, se cayo para atrás, posiblemente del miedo.

-PASA ALGO?- pregunto esta Robot quien era AIRaC.

-Tu…destruiste a esos Daleks, y mataste al Mercenario.

-SI, Y TE SALVE LA VIDA.

-Como es posible que hallas matado a alguien?- pregunto el aun con miedo.

-ESCUCHASTE LA PARTE DE QUE TE SALVE LA VIDA? ADEMAS, TE HE CURADO TUS HERIDA.

-Tu no puedes ser AIRaC, ella no tiene esos instintos de matar.

Esta robot de vestimenta negra se le acerco.

Vulpes quedo paralizado tal vez por el miedo, o solo por su instinto.

-YO SOY AIRaC.

Ella lo levanto con sus dos manos robóticas.

-VERAS, LOS DALEKS ME HICIERON MUCHO DAÑO, POR ESO, UNOS COMPAÑEROS ME DIERON ESTE CUERPO, LA UNICA SALIDA DE SALVAR A LA TARDOX Y A MI, ERA FUSINANDOME CON LA MATRIX Y LUEGO PASARME PARA ESTE RECIPIENTE.

-Entonces, tus emociones y autocontrol se han fusionado y trastornado?

-SI, UN POCO, LA IRA ERA ALGO QUE JAMAS PENSE SENTIR, HASTA EL DIA DE HOY.

-Y dime entonces, como es que la Tardox esta bien?

-AUTOREPARACION, Y ACTUALIZACION DE LA TARDOX, SI VEZ MEJOR, LA HE MEJORADO.

-Si, el panel de control se ve mejor, y dime que tal el exterior?- pregunto el ya un poco mas calmado.

-LO DE LA CABINA TELEFONICA DE ZORRO INGLESA NO ME AGRADABA TANTO.

-Y ahora que es?

-BUENO, POR AHORA, LA HE HECHO UNA CABINA DE FOTOS.

Lyra y Vulpes miraron a AIRaC de forma que no captaban lo que ella decía.

-QUE? UNA CABINA DE FOTOS ES MEJORE QUE UNA TELEFONICA.

-Bien, supongo que ya puedes bajarme.

AIRaC solto a Vulpes, este cayo al suelo de la Tardox con sus cuatro patas al mismo tiempo.

*CRUCH*

-Hay! Se me olvido…que tengo las extremidades malheridas.

Vulpes se acostó y dio la vuelta, quedando de espalda contra el suelo, y este se estaba sobando las patas que estaban malheridas.

AIRaC y Lyra se miraron una a la otra.

-Haha!- rieron las dos.

-No es broma! Esto duele en verdad.

Pero las chicas seguían riendo felizmente.

-*Suspiro* que mas da…Haha!- rio el también.

Ellos se rieron los tres juntos, después de todo, habían esquivado balas y enfrentado a la muerte, entonces, por que no estar feliz?

Pero la mente de Vulpes todavía quedaba algo por lo cual preocuparse.

-(Sera…que fue un sueño u otra visión?...)

* * *

En el balcón de la torre mas alta de Canterlot, se encontraba la Princesa Celestia, ella estaba mirando el cielo con su telescopio.

-*Suspiro* el cielo esta tan lindo en estos momentos, lo único que me haría falta, es un pastel.

De la nada, se entendió un plato con un pedazo de pastel en el.

-Aquí tiene.

Ella aun sin dejar de mirar el cielo con su telescopio, tomo el pastel con su magia.

-Gracias…

Ella noto algo, y dejo de mirar al cielo, cuando miro hacia un lado, miro que el que le estaba ofreciendo el pastel, era VDay.

Este también estaba viendo el cielo, su rostro, aunque no se le podía ver por la mascara que llevaba, se podía notar que el también tenia nostalgia.

Ella luego de verlo, volvió sus miradas hacia el cielo.

-Supongo que falta poco.- dijo ella con melancolía.

-Eso depende de ti…si estas hablando de lo de Twilight…si falta poco…si estas hablando de mi…Si, cuando suceda lo de Twilight, yo posiblemente ya no este aquí…

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer?- pregunto con un poco de tristeza.

-No, pero dejare ha alguien mas…ella se encargara de esto por un tiempo…luego de que yo me recupere, podrás volverme a ver…

-Y dime, cuando será eso?

-El tiempo será el único en responderte.

Celestia, dejo de mirar el cielo, y dejo mostrar una cara de tristeza.

-Espero…espero que sea rápido.

Ella rápidamente lo abrazo, el hizo lo mismo, y la arropo con sus manos.

-Descuida Celestia…tus Padres siempre estuvieron orgullosos de ti…no los decepciones.

-Si…Gracias.- ella parecía estar mas triste.

Cuando se separaron, Celestia mostraba lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

-Por favor, no llores, recuerdas lo que te dije cuando eras un pequeña potranca? Llorar lo único que hace, es poner triste a los que no están contigo.

En ese momento, Su cuerpo humano comenzó a desaparecer, como si fuera viento, este se iba yendo de poco a poco.

-Y recuerda, que Tus Padres siempre te protegerán.

En ese momento desapareció hasta lo que quedaba de el, su rostro junto a su máscara, dejando sola a Celestia.

-Te esperaremos cuanto sea necesario querido Tío, tu siempre estuviste con nosotras…es algo que agradezco mucho…

Ella volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Después de todo, el tiempo es tan cruel como amable…espero que conmigo sea amable.

* * *

**En el Siguiente Capitulo:**

-Canterlot! Espero que no tenga sorpresas.

Vulpes y Lyra llegan a Canterlot, solo que su búsqueda por la ultima parte de la Mascara se ve intervenida por algo totalmente nuevo.

-Que? Quieres decir que hay ponis fantasmas?

Una casa, una trampa.

-Casa embrujada? Me atrae esa palabra.

-No compartimos la misma opinión Vulpes.

Una mansión de hace mucho tiempo, un último vistazo, un último destino, un último avistamiento a lo que ya ha perdido.

-Nunca saldrán de esta mansión! Jajajaja!


	9. La casa de las Pesadillas

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Línea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hayan pasado en esta.

* * *

Era otro lindo día en Equestria, no muy lejos de Canterlot, estaba la Tardox en una tienda que parecía de postres.

Lyra estaba sentada en una silla en lo que parecía una tienda de donas muy limpia, ella tenia algo así como un caja en la cual estaban las partes de la máscara.

Allí estaban, las orejas, y las partes de los ojos, solo faltaba el otro par de la mejilla.

-Cada vez más cerca…y más cerca de mi despedida con Vulpes…será que lo que me dijo Trisha es cierto?... cuando esto termine me separare de Vulpes?...Ha!, hablo como si Vulpes fuera mi novio o algo así…mas sin embargo, he disfrutado mucho los momentos que he pasado con el…después de todo, el es un Alíen para mi y mi raza…Todavía recuerdo el día que nos conocimos…Aunque, el estar con él, a cambiado mucho mi vida, digo, antes me la pasaba con Bon Bon…*Suspiro* será que ella me ha olvidado? Será que mi raza todavía me recuerda?

Ella miro detalladamente ese lugar.

-Bueno, al menos, Braeburn me recordó…eso quiere decir que ellos también lo hagan…Vamos Lyra, deja de ser tan tonta, ahora estas viviendo una aventura como la que siempre quisiste tener, disfrútala.

Ella puso una cara de duda.

-Ahora que lo pienso…debería disfrutar lo máximo con Vulpes, ya que si pronto terminara mi aventura con él, no vale la pena estar sin hacer nada…y si le digo?...qué tal si le digo esto?

-Decirme que?

Lyra se levanto bruscamente, debido a que Vulpes iba saliendo de la Tardox, esta tenia forma de una cabina de fotos, y estaba allí dentro de la tienda.

-Vulpes? Ah! Que-que haces?

-Tu sorpresa me confunde, te dije que ya venia.

Vulpes tenia varias vendas en sus patas.

-Quiero decir: que hacías?- pregunto ella disimuladamente.

-Oh! Estaba acomodando algunas cosas con AIRaC, no es increíble? Mi IA logro pasar su mente a la de un robot, luego de eso tomo la "Embaucadora" para achicharra a los que casi me matan…Cada día AIRaC me sorprende mas, pero parece que no le gusta mucho su contenedor físico, o también llamado Cuerpo Robot, por eso, me dijo que solo lo usaría cuando sea necesario, en este momento esta actualizando algunas cosas para que la Tardox sea mas compatible con ella.

-O Si- si muy bien, ella si es increíble.- disimulo Lyra.

-Y sabes lo que mas me preocupa…los Daleks y Cybermans, cada vez veo que tienen mas fuerzas…Lyra, no se tu, pero creo que hay que prepararnos para lo peor en todo caso…y si es como lo digo, deberíamos tratar de detener a los Daleks.

El noto que Lyra seguía con una cara un tanto triste.

-Espera, tu dijiste que me querías decir algo, que es?- pregunto Vulpes.

Lyra parecía estar nerviosa.

-Bueno…ehm… no es nada importante, es solo una tontería mía.- dijo esta de forma evasiva.

-Que "Paisha"? No tengas miedo en decirme algo que te molesta, si algo te genera alguna duda, solo habla conmigo.- dijo Vulpes de forma muy cariñosa.

-Ahm…pues la cosa es…

Lyra tomo impulso y aliento para lo que iba a decir.

-Vulpes…tu me dejaras?- ella pregunto esto con un poco de tristeza.

El de forma pensativa se rasco la cabeza.

-Bueno ehm…lo que pasa es que…

Lyra capto esto, y actuó de inmediato.

-Lo sabia! Si me vas a dejar!

Ella rápidamente se le acerco y lo tomo con sus dos cascos.

-Dime! Es verdad? Cierto?

El también estaba un tanto nervioso.

-*Suspiro* esta bien, te diré, solo si me sueltas…por fis.- dijo el de forma calmada.

Lyra sin decir nada, lo dejo de agarrar.

-Veras Lyra…las cosas para un viajero del Tiempo no son fáciles…principalmente, vivimos mas que otras razas o personas, es por ello que debemos soportar ver gente muerta por el tiempo… por eso, tratamos de hacer amistades…

El bajo la cabeza de forma triste.

-Nosotros, los que viajamos en el tiempo, tenemos que sufrir mucha soledad, solo nos divertimos cuando tenemos compañía, y cuando esta compañía se va, tenemos que tratar de superar esa ruptura, y luego, buscar a alguien mas para que la sane.

-Oh.- Lyra entendía bien lo que Vulpes decía.

-Por eso, incluso si nosotros lo queremos, tenemos que afrontar que un día nuestros compañeros eran jóvenes, y otro día ya son adultos mayores, por eso, es casi imposible tener una amistad prolongada con razas o personas que viven de forma limitada.

-Espera un momento, quieres decir que vives eternamente?- pregunto ella tratando de quitarle la actitud triste.

-Eternamente no…pero si mucho tiempo.- respondió ya animado Vulpes.

-Y parece que eso de la ruptura…ya la tuviste verdad?- dijo Lyra relacionando las cosas que habían pasado con Chrysalis.

-Si…exactamente a eso me refiero…pero si es por mí, desearía tenerte siempre como compañera...y como siempre de escusa principal: Culpa al tiempo.

Lyra se le acerco, y le dio un abrazo de compañeros (pasando el casco por el cuello)

-Bueno, no hay que mirar al pasado, solo tenemos que seguir adelante!- exclamo Lyra para subirle la moral.

Ella luego se dio cuenta de que había dicho, y miro a Vulpes con una cara como diciendo: "si ya lo se, soy una tonta"

-Es bueno que sabes eso.- le dijo el de forma sabionda.

Lyra lo hizo llevar hacia la Tardox, la cual ahora parecía una cabina de fotos.

-Vamos! Eres un viajero en el tiempo y yo una simple poni, como me podría recordar que tu puedes mirar hacia el pasado o el futuro?- le pregunto por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Fácil, solo mírame, y di: "Ese es un viajero en el tiempo"

-Ha! Lo recordare, ahora a Canterlot!- exclamo esta muy eufórica.

Ella levanto su pata, y a la vez, le levanto la pata también a Vulpes.

-Ahg! Eso…duele!- reclamo Vulpes por lo frágil que estaban sus patas.

-Ups…lo siento.

-Sabes…Canterlot esta a solo una caminata de aquí.

-Hay si! Pero me agrada mas ir en la Tardox, ¿Quién quiere tomarse unas fotos? Vamos Vulpes levanta esa pata.

El la miro de forma sarcástica, debido a que sus patas estaban maltratadas.

-Ha! Sabias que lo entenderías.

Ella entro en la Tardox.

-*Suspiro*, espero que deje los chiste de patas…

Vulpes también entro en la Tardox.

En ese momento, en donde atienden, salió un Poni fornido con un sombrero de repostero, con una canasta la cual estaba tapada.

-Alguien ordeno una canasta full de postres para llevar?- dijo esto muy extrañado.

Pero vio que en ese tienda no había mas nadie, solo estaba esa cabina de fotos.

-Pero a donde se habrá ido?

En ese momento, Lyra salió rápidamente de la Tardox, y tomo esta canasta.

-Gracias Joe.- agradeció esta.

Tan rápido como vino, se devolvió a la Tardox.

-Hey! La cuenta!

-Si, te pago en unos momentos.- dijo esta muy segura.

Cuando entro en la Tardox, esta de inmediato comenzó a desaparecer.

Antes de desaparecer por completo, allí mismo apareció otra Tardox idéntica a la que se estaba yendo.

Cuando la primera desapareció por completo, la otra apareció por completo.

El poni estaba obviamente estupefacto.

De esta Tardox, salió Lyra, ella estaba cubierta de polvo, y tenia un cara para nada amigable.

-Pero por Celestia que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto este.

-Que aquí esta tu paga.- le respondió Lyra.

Lyra saco de la Tardox un cofre dorado, ella con dificultad, le tiro este cofre al Poni Joe, este lo recibió, pero por lo pesado, también cayo.

-Pero… que es esto?- pregunto él en el suelo.

-Es la paga.- le respondió en seco.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la Tardox.

-Quédate con el cambio.

Joe abrió este cofre, y miro muchos pero muchos Bits.

-Wooooahg!- exclamo este casi con babas.

Lyra se detuvo antes de entrar a la Tardox.

-Después de todo, será como dijo Trisha, seguro ya es el momento, tenemos todas las piezas de la máscara, son las últimas horas con la Mascara…Las últimas horas de Paz…y muy posiblemente…las últimas horas… con Vulpes

Ella entro en la Tardox, para luego de unos momentos, esta desapareciera.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 8**

**La casa de las Pesadillas.**

* * *

En Canterlot, estaba siendo un clima de lo mas bello, el ajetreo de la ciudad era algo inigualable y a la vez un poco molesto.

Todos los ponis de la Alta sociedad caminaban por las calles de Canterlot, pero había algo muy extraño, había una casa o mansión en lo alto de un terreno que a su alrededor no había mas que maleza y hierba, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que casi todo el terreno de la ciudad estaba tomado.

Justo por allí, es unas de sus calles, en una acera, comenzó a aparecer la Tardox, pero a pesar de que habían varios ponis cercas, estos estaban tan ocupados a sus asuntos, que no le dieron importancia a esto.

La Tardox apareció completamente cerca de una tienda que parecía comida.

La puerta de la Tardox se abrió bruscamente.

-Canterlot! Espero que no tenga sorpresas…no esta vez.- dijo Vulpes al salir.

Vulpes llevaba su típica Túnica marrón.

-Waoh!

Le continuó Lyra al salir.

Ella tenia algo así como un vestido verde simple pero a la vez elegante.

-Esto es increíble, me encanta siempre venir aquí, aunque claro, siempre tienen sus cosas malas.- dijo Lyra alegremente Lyra.

-Como cuales?

-Bueno, mas que todo, los ponis de la Alta sociedad siempre creen que son mejores que los de la baja, es por ello que traje este vestido, para tratar de no llamar la atención.

-Camuflaje! Eso es brillante!- exclamo orgullosamente Vulpes.

-Hehe, si…

La oreja de este se levantaron, y el puso una cara de confusión.

Lyra noto esto.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto ella

**-**No estoy seguro…pero creo que hay algo…también puedo olerlo.- dijo este tratando de olfatear algo.

-Qué es?

-Sígueme, lo averiguaremos.

Vulpes comenzó a rastrear este olor que solo el podía olfatear, el mantenía el hocico abajo para poder succionar todo el aroma, y mientras hacia esto, caminaba por las calles de Canterlot, mientras que Lyra lo seguía.

-Vulpes no creo que esa sea un dirección-

-Tranquila, que se lo que hago.

Lyra se detuvo, y Vulpes siguió, hasta que se tuvo que detener por una pezuña que estaba frente a el.

Vulpes levanto la cabeza, y miro que lo que estaba frente a el era un guardia Real con su armadura dorada.

-Discúlpeme caballero…zorro?- pregunto este Soldado.

-Kitsune, bueno en realidad quimera, aunque supongo que me podrías llamar así.- dijo Vulpes ignorando el lo que se podía meter.

Lyra en ese momento lo alcanzo, a lo que era algo así como un restaurant de lujo el cual tenía vigilancia de la guardia real en la puerta.

-Vulpes! No creo que sea buena idea causar molestia por aquí.- le indico Lyra para tratar de que no dijera nada inapropiado con el Guardia.

-No te preocupes Lyra, es hora de reunir información.- dijo el muy confiado.

-Discúlpenme los Dos, pero jamás los he visto por aquí.- indago el Guardia.

Ellos dos se miraron uno al otro, Lyra con una cara de no saber que hacer, y Vulpes con una cara de "confía en mi"

-Como es que no sabe quién soy yo?- le replico Vulpes.

El al preguntar esto, saco un papel rápidamente de adentro de su túnica, solo que este papel lo saco metiendo su pata dentro del cuello de la túnica.

Este se lo puso frente al guardia como si esto fuera una identificación o algo así, pero lo que en realidad era: es un papel en blanco.

-Helo aquí!

El Guardia y Lyra miraron extrañados a Vulpes.

-Ehm…señor, que se supone que es eso?- pregunto ya fastidiado el guardia.

Vulpes miro este papel con un cara de vergüenza.

-Upsi, creo que en verdad no es un papel psíquico…*suspiro* maldición odio cuando me engañan!- exclamo enfadado Vulpes.

-Un que?- pregunto el guardia

-Ah! No nada, bueno no necesito tarjeta de presentación…o sí?, bueno eso no importa: Soy el inspector canino: "Azúcar" y ella es mi asistente: "Chocolate", estamos buscando una Poni que viene del bosque Everfree, se llama: "Jabón" y es extremadamente resbalosa-quiero decir, peligrosa…dígame, la ha visto?- pregunto disimulando el montón de mentiras que había dicho.

El Guardia lo único que puedo hacer es abrir su boca ante esto.

-Si suponía que no, ahora me podría decir que hay allá?

Vulpes pregunto esto haciendo referencia a aquella mansión terrorífica que se podía ver a la distancia.

-Oh…bueno esa es una mansión muy antigua…muchos ponis dicen que hay tesoros, otros dicen que hay verdades del Reinado, para mí todo en una patraña, aunque la mayoría de los que han entrado no han salido.- dijo el un poco mas calmado.

-Quieres decir al así como-

-Una casa embrujada.- le continuo el guardia.

-Casa embrujada? Me atrae esa palabra.- dijo Vulpes con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No compartimos la misma opinión.- le advirtió Lyra.

-No ves lo que pasa, la última pieza de la Mascara esta aquí, no tenemos tele-comunicador, por lo de las últimas batallas, y una enorme mansión "embrujada" está a nuestro alcance, Lyra, lo único que puede significar es que la máscara esta allí.

Vulpes tomo a Lyra por el cuello y le señalo la mansión como narrando una historia.

-La ultima Pieza de la Mascara…justo allí, esperando a que nosotros la tomemos…Bien!

Vulpes se dirigió paso adelante.

-Vamos Chocolate, nuestro objetivo nos espera!

Vulpes siguió caminando por la calle.

-*Suspiro* ya voy…Azúcar…

Lyra lo siguió teniendo muy en cuenta de lo que podría pasar.

El Guardia ese Restaurant lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un largo suspiro.

-Extranjeros…

* * *

Vulpes caminaba por una calle que estaba conectada a aquella atemorizante mansión.

-Imagínate! Fantasmas, obviamente deben tener una explicación científica…todo lo tiene, pero dará el caso a esto, quiero decir…No! Todo tiene su lógica, posiblemente sea algunos Ikis o Larquianos... qué opinas Lyra?

El volteo y vio como Lyra apenas lo alcanzaba.

-Opino a que bajaras la velocidad…se te agradece.- exigió esta.

-Que mal, alguien que puede llenar de huecos a varios Cybermans le tiene miedo a los Fantasmas?- dijo el tratando de burlarse.

-No me dan miedo los fantasmas…solo lo que puedan hacerme.- dijo ella un tanto ronca de voz.

-Descuida, no existe tal cosa…bueno, no como tu lo conoces, los fantasmas son simplemente entidades fisiopsiquicas, como veras, todo tiene su lógica o forma científica.

-Fisioque?- pregunto ella.

-Fisiopsiquica, quiere decir que es algo entre Física o Psíquico, algo así como una entidad que se pueda manifestar físicamente y desaparecer Psíquica o Espiritualmente.

-Gracias Vulpes! Ahora ya me siento mejor, ahora se que los fantasmas en verdad pueden lastimarme.- dijo ella irónicamente.

-Tranquila, así como nosotros, ellos también pueden negociar.- dijo el Tranquilo

-Y qué? Pretendes entrar y negociar como si esto fuera un viaje de negocios?- pregunto ella.

-Si es posible, si…si no, bueno, ya pensare en otra forma…pero como son entidades, puedes golpearlos con tu "Magia"

-Oye! No es "Magia" es: Magia…algo Mágico que solo los unicornios podemos ejercer.

-Si como no…la magia de los unicornios son simplemente otro elenco de habilidades que he visto.

Lyra lo detuvo con su pezuña.

-Espera, quiere decir que otros seres…alienígenas pueden usar magia?

-Si…pero ellos no lo llaman magia, solo utilizan nombres u otros términos científicos.-

-Espera un momentico… quieres decir que la magia de los unicornio no es única?- pregunto ella.

-Hola Imperialista!, cualquier seres con suficiente coeficiente intelectual puede usar Magia.

-Imperialista?...omitiré esa parte, ahora, dime, como es eso?

-Veras, ustedes los unicornio pueden usar magia porque tienen un puerto muy eficiente el cual es su cuerno…mientras que los demás ponis, por no tener cuerno, no pueden hacer esto, pero si ellos tratan, lograran apenas un poco de magia…pero lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que la magia es para todos, solo hay que saber como usarla.

Lyra miro muy dudosa a Vulpes.

-Dime, tu puedes usarla?

-Como Kitsune, se me es posible, pero los Kitsunes tienen que tener mayor practica, debido a que ellos…o bueno, nosotros, no tenemos ningún tipo de "puerto" por el cual, pasar nuestra "magia" o mejor dicho, energía, al exterior…solo tenemos que intentar, apuntar, y hacerlo.

Ella tenia una mirada sorprendida.

-Que acaso no viste cuando estaba con el mercenario, debido a la adrenalina y a todos los factores que estaban pasando, logre sacar un poco de mi energía y canalizar en forma de electricidad o algo parecido, y fue por eso que casi le gano al Mercenario, si no hubiera sido por…bueno.-

Vulpes le enseño la pata que tenían vendas.

-Entiendo.- comprendió Lyra.

-Bien, pero ahora solo tenemos que enfocarnos en.-

El se dio cuenta de que los demás ponis por donde pasaba, lo miraban de forma extraña.

-Por que todos me están viendo de esa forma?- pregunto él.

-No tengo idea Vulpes, porque yo creo que ver un zorro caminando con una túnica en una de las ciudades mas grandes de Equestria es muy normal.- dijo ella con mucha pero mucha ironía.

-Si Verdad, que raro.

Lyra hizo un gesto de cómo: "Por que demonios estoy el?"

* * *

Dentro de la Mansión no se no podía ver casi nada, había una luz natural que parecía la Luna, incluso cuando no es de noche.

Una enorme puerta de pronto se abrió bruscamente.

-Agente Azúcar! Vine a negociar! Tire todo las posibles armas y pastelillos que tenga a mano!

Este resulto ser Vulpes, este tenia una posición como sosteniendo un arma, a lo que en verdad era una de sus garras. El noto que no había nadie en la casa, que esta estaba mas desolada que un desierto.

-Todo despejado Lyra, puedas pasar.- dijo el ya normal.

-Y que fue eso?- pregunto ella a lo que había hecho anteriormente.

-Se llama táctica sorpresa, ahora entra.- dijo el haciendo una señal para entrar.

-Ya voy…- Lyra parecía un poco asustada.

Los dos vieron a todos lados de esta mansión, era muy vieja, eso sin duda, y a pesar de todo, no se veía muy terrorífica, hasta parecía muy acogedora.

Esta tiene tres puertas a la cual ir, a la derecha, a la izquierda, y derecho había unas escaleras, que también se separaban en dos puertas de izquierda y derecha.

-Bien…

Vulpes se paro firme, y puso una cara de optimismo.

-Y ahora Vulpes que hacemos?- pregunto ella al verle la cara de seguridad de él.

-Lyra…te diré algo…no tengo ni la mas mínima idea.

Ella lo único que puedo hacer fue abrir la boca.

-Y para que pones esa cara de confianza cuando no tienes plan.

-Esta es mi cara que dice; "estoy más fregado que un zanahoria en un nido de conejos"- dijo manteniendo su cara de optimismo.

-O genial, vinimos aquí por nada o qué?- pregunto ya fastidiada Lyra.

Pero de pronto, un viento frio paso por el ambiente, esto lo noto tanto Lyra como Vulpes.

-El aire esta-

-Frio, si yo también lo sentí.- le continuo Vulpes.

El ambiente se había tornado realmente frio.

-Lyra…pase lo que pase, necesitamos mantenernos juntos.

*Ruuuuck!*

Justo cuando Vulpes le iba a tomar la pezuña a Lyra, una pared de piedra se interpuso en medio, esta pareció venir del suelo.

-Lyra!

Esta pared comenzó a recorrer desde la entrada hasta las escaleras escaleras, impidiendo que Vulpes y Lyra se encontraran.

-Recuerda, mantén la calma, y se valiente.

-Vulpes no eres muy bueno dando consejo…pero creo que lo tomare.- dijo ella un tanto asustada.

-Ahora solo debemos buscar esa Mascara, si la encuentras, nos reagruparemos aquí, si pasa algo, utiliza el mini-comunicador, esta claro?- ordeno el.

-Si…claro como el "jabón".- dijo burlándose de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Los dos tomaron caminos opuestos, Lyra por la derecha, y Vulpes por la izquierda.

* * *

Lyra tomo la perilla para abrir la su puerta, pero esta se cayo.

-Bien, supongo que esta casa si es muy vieja.

Ella empujo la puerta, y esta se abrió.

-Tranquila Lyra, tienes que mantener la calma, es solo un pasillo tenebroso…hacia otra puerta…no pienses en esas historias de terror que cuando la Poni se descuida, le cortan el…

Ella abrió sus ojos enormemente.

-Ok…mejor me callo.

Camino muy despacio por esa habitación, ella miraba hacia las paredes, estas tenían una decoración muy extrañas, había pinturas de una cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual era un tanto perturbador, pero ella mantenía su vista concentrada en la siguiente puerta.

Cuando llego al extremo del pasillo, tomo la perrilla de la puerta, pero esta también se cayo.

-Otra…vez… mejor dejo de hacer eso.

Ella empujo la puerta, y noto algo raro, había otro pasillo igual de largo que el que ella estaba recorriendo.

-Uhm…que extraño…

Ella prosiguió, a lo que encontró algo igualmente extraño, había la misma pintura que el cuarto anterior.

-El "Señor sonrisa" ya estaba en la anterior…parece que el propietario era un verdadero amante de esa cosa rara…

Rápidamente le llego una noticia a su cerebro.

-Un momento…esa figura no es de un Poni.

Ella tenia razón, parecía mas bien una cabeza humana deformada, casi de forma de un diamante volteado y con esa tenebrosa sonrisa.

Un escalofrió le paso por su cuerpo, al saber que posiblemente esa casa no le haya pertenecido a un poni o algo similar.

Al llegar al extremo de la habitación, ella se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-No caeré esta vez.

Ella de una vez empujo la puerta, una sorpresa ya repetida para ella, la habitación era exactamente igual.

-Un momento.

Ella miro atrás, y vio que la puerta que ella había abierto, estaba ella viendo hacia atrás.

-Que esto?- pregunto muy confundida ella.

Era algo así como un portal, ya que ella misma se veía a si misma viendo hacia atrás.

-Un espejo?...o que cosa…

Ella rápidamente trato de utilizar su mini-comunicador, se puso su pata en la oreja.

-Vulpes! Una cosa realmente extraña esta pasando aquí…creo que estoy en una especia de laberinto de espejos…o esa cosa que tu llamas "Portales", dime, que hago ahora?

No se escuchaba nada en su mini-comunicador.

-Vulpes?

De repente se escucho una risa realmente extraña y rara en el canal de voz del mini-comunicador.

Lyra casi de instinto o miedo se quito eso bruscamente, y lo quedo viendo como no saber que hacer.

Su respiración era mas fuerte y constante.

De pronto, casi como por magia, el pasillo cambio su forma a de una casa antigua, a la de un laboratorio muy aterrador, sus paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, y este se alargo mucho, posiblemente el triple de tamaño que el anterior.

La puerta atrás de la de Lyra se cerro, y de las paredes aparecieron pullas afiladas, y estas paredes se comenzaron a cerrar.

-Hay no!- grito ella.

Ella rápidamente comenzó a correr por ese pasillo lo mas rápido posible.

Las pullas a pesar de ser grandes, las paredes se movían lentamente, pero igual le quedaba poco tiempo a Lyra para salir de allí.

-Ya casi!

Le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la puerta, pero ella sabia que si se detenia a abrirla, posiblemente estaría muerta, por ello, rápidamente apunto su cuerno, y esta disparo un rayo de una luz verde muy brillante, cuando este rayo impacto la puerta, esta se desmaterializo en el aire.

Las pullas casi le alcanzaban los costados.

Ella de un largo brinco, logro pasar casi de milagro con su cola intacta.

-*Jadeo* Por Celestia…eso a sido…*Jadeo* lo mas loco que me ha pasado…maldición…

Ella con un poco de sonrojo en su cara miro bajo su cuerpo, entre sus cuatro patas y noto que no había pasado nada.

-Al menos no me asuste tanto para eso…

*Uhick*

-Lyra! Estas bien.- dijo una voz muy familiar.

Ella con una sonrisa miro hacia adelante, solo para ver un camino hecho de sementó, en el vacio que se dirigía hacia otra puerta.

-Vulpes? Por el cabello manejable de Celestia, donde estas?- pregunto ella al no verlo frente a ella.

-Aquí arriba.

Ella miro arriba, y casi se cae por el susto de ver que Vulpes estaba parado de manera invertida en un piso similar en el que ella estaba.

-Pero que haces allá arriba?- le pregunto ella.

-Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti.- le dijo el de forma confundida.

-Espera, tu eres el que esta arriba.- afirmo ella.

-No no, tu eres la que esta arriba, yo estoy abajo.- también afirmo el.

Ella lo miro de una forma confusa.

-Por qué no mejor sacas una conclusión de esas locas que siempre tienes.- le dijo para tratar de anular la discusión

-Gracias, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.- le dijo el de forma contenta.

Vulpes miro determinadamente el lugar.

-Bien, Casa embrujada, no los dijeron del principio, "Ningún poni a salido de allí", principalmente, he visto algunas alucinaciones, por lo que se tiene que tratar de un campo de distorsión o campo de Perspectiva muy potente, por ello, se necesitaría un gran núcleo que de toda esa energía, y ese sería un gran núcleo, ya sabes, como esas cosas donde llevan café…me encanta el café, aunque prefiero el te…bueno en donde me quede? A si!, Gran núcleo, Súper núcleo, por ello se talla esa posibilidad, ya que no hemos visto ningún Núcleo por los alrededores.

Luego de eso, examino sus pensamientos, para volver a hablar.

-Entonces… estamos hablando de algo malvado, una entidad o demonio, no un Dios, porque ellos siempre están ocupados con sus cosas, por ello, solo nos queda algo malvado, algo que ha vivido aquí durante años, esperando algo…o guardando algo…

Lyra y Vulpes se miraron mutuamente.

-La Mascara!- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

*Ja…Ja…JA!*

Esta risa hizo que Lyra se pusiera a mirar a todos lados, mientras que Vulpes seguía pensando.

-Bien, riza malvada, eso lo completa todo…Lyra, no se que tipo de entidad sea esta, pero hay que enfrentarla, y recuerda, que todo esta en la mente.

-Enserio!? Quieres decir que si imagino que no esta, no estará?- pregunto ella de forma contenta.

Vulpes la miro de forma decepcionada.

-No, solo lo decía para animarte.

Ella lo miro con una mirada de quererlo matar.

-Pues, creo que no funciono.- dijo ella.

-Bien, jeje, pues, mejor continuamos.

Al decir esto, el fue hacia la siguiente puerta que estaba arriba detrás de la puerta por la cual entro o brinco Lyra.

-Espera.- lo detuvo Lyra.

-Que pasa?- pregunto el.

-Pues…hace rato quede como la Reina Chrysalis…

-Oscura y…alta?

-Fea y huecuda.- dijo ella haciendo referencia lo que le podría haber pasado.

-Quieres decir…cuarto trampa? Pullas cerradizas cierto?- pregunto el casi adivinando lo que había pasado.

-Sip.- dijo en seco ella.

-Pues, solo mantén la mente abierta, y se valiente como siempre…y recuerda, que siempre estarás acompañada.

-De quien?- pregunto ella con ánimos.

-Oye! Ya dije que estarás acompañada, deja de ser inconformista…

Vulpes rápidamente abrió su puerta, y prosiguió.

-Te esperare!- grito Lyra.

* * *

Vulpes al entrar, noto que esa habitación era algo así como una cárcel, en sus paredes habían como respiraderos, y al extremo había otra puerta, el intento dar algunos pasos adelante, pero este cayo por una especie de trampilla en el suelo.

-Waoooh!...Uhm?

El noto que este túnel era extremadamente largo, ya que llevaba ya un rato cayendo.

-Que tipo de túnel es este….ya llevo como 2km cayendo.

Luego de unos momentos, el comenzó a parpadear como con sueño.

-Esto es raro….por que me dará….sueño…en estos…mo-

Vulpes se quedo totalmente dormido, he igual seguía cayendo.

De pronto, este aterrizo en algo así como un charco.

-AHG!

Pero a pesar de la larga caída, este noto que no se había hecho daño alguno.

-Caer por 4km y dormirme, y luego no hacerme daño…eso si es raro.

Vulpes levanto la cabeza, y noto que habían dos pasillos, en el que él estaba, y otro que estaba a su lado, solo que una pared de vidrio le impedía el paso.

-(A tu izquierda)

-Ahg!?

El noto como una voz le había hablado, solo que esta voz no era de Jasutisu, incluso parecía que ni él estaba.

-Quien eres?

-(…..)

-Eres tu el que esta poseyendo esta casa verdad?- pregunto el.

-(Si….yo soy…. "Aquel que Ríe", y quiero hacerte una prueba…si la logras pasar, lograras obtener lo que quieres…si no…terminaras como ese poni que viene allí)

El vio que un poni venia saliendo de una puerta que había en el otro pasillo.

Este ponía tenia colores oscuros, y parecía estar asustado.

Cuando este poni vio a Vulpes, rápidamente se acerco al vidrio.

-Hey! Que está pasando aquí? Cuando entre a esta casa, me quede dormido, ahora no se donde estoy.

-No te preocupes yo te-

-(No te hagas el héroe, y trata de sobrevivir…como te dije anteriormente…A TU IZQUIERDA!)

Vulpes vio a su izquierda, y miro como estaba en una caja, una daga muy vieja y oxidada.

De pronto, comenzaron a salir varias cosas de color negro con forma de poni, y con una cara manchada de sangre, estos salieron por la puerta de donde había salido aquel poni, y estos lo comenzó a matar.

-Ahg! Ayúdame!

El vio como de forma asqueada como estos monstros descuartizaban al otro poni.

-(Ahora sobrevive)

Estos monstros de color negro, ya habían terminado con el otro poni, a este lo habían mutilado.

Ellos miraron a Vulpes, y tratan de romper el vidrio que los separaba.

El cerro los ojos…y comenzó a pensar.

-(Se te acaba el tiempo…mejor corre)- dijo en su mente con ironía aquella entidad malvada.

Estos monstros comenzaron a batuquearse con el vidrio, hasta que al fin lo rompieron, cuando hicieron esto, se acercaron a velocidad casi demoniaca a Vulpes.

-(Vulpes! Despie-)

-(CALLATE!)- interrumpió la entidad malvada a esta voz que le sonaba familiar a Vulpes.

El de forma tranquila se levanto.

-Aquí es donde se acaba el truco.

*Shiuck!*

-AHG!

Un montón de sangre mancho las paredes de ese cuarto.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**En el siguiente Capitulo:**

-Esto cada vez más me da mala espina.

Vulpes y Lyra podrán salir de la mansión?

-Es como una terapia de psicología, te hacen vivir horrores y cosa bonitas…pero creo que mas los horrores.

Ellos podrán enfrentarse a la entidad malvada que tiene dominada esa casa.

-Yo soy… "Aquel que Ríe"

-Seguro es un payaso.

Y Lograr así su objetivo.

-La pieza de la máscara…al fin.

-Vulpes, creo que la casa se esta desapareciendo, y creo que yo quiero estar afuera cuando eso ocurra.

Una carrera para salir de la esa casa.

-Twichers? Pensé que solo estaban en mis sueños, Lyra, mejor busca algo afilado. Es hora de romper cabezas.


	10. Escapando del Olvido

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Linea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en la serie.

* * *

*Caboooonk!*

Una puerta impacto contra el suelo violentamente, y de la puerta, se vio a Vulpes manchado de sangre, toda su túnica.

-*Resoplido* Dime! Cuando termina esto? O cuanto mas tengo que esperar!?- pregunto enojado el.

-(A pesar de que ya lo supiste, tengo que ver si en verdad eres acto para-)

-No juegues conmigo!, y sácame de aquí!- reclamo el de forma enojada.

En se momento, varios Ponis deformes de color oscuros salieron por una puerta.

-Ahggg!- gritaron ellos.

-Te dije que dejaras de jugar conmigo!

Vulpes levanto su garra, y la meneo apuntando hacia estos deformes ponis.

*Shicks*

Estos monstros deformes con forma de ponis parecieron que explotaron, dejando todo manchado de sangre.

-(Pero de que sirve que te traiga a mis mascotas, cuando las evades, ni si quiera, quieres jugar con ellas)

-Déjate de juegos ya! Y déjame salir de estos condenados sueños!

-(Pero que aburrido eres…jaja… supongo que no le tienes miedo a estos pequeños ponis verdad?)

-Por supuesto que no…he visto muchas cosas como esta, no hay mucho que me pueda asustar.

-(No seas tonto…todos tienen un miedo…es hora de revivir el tuyo)

-No juegues con mi mente.- le dijo de forma calmada Vulpes.

En ese momento, del suelo, comenzó a aparecer un aura verdosa, luego de eso, una luz de este mismo color.

Luego hubo una pequeña explosión de luz, para luego dejar ver a algo así como un aura o pelota de forma verde, esta tenia varios lasos.

-Dime…que tipo de miedo tendrás?- dijo esta pelota que parecía ser "Aquel que Ríe"

-No…no necesito decirte eso… "Aquel que Ríe"- le negó el.

-Pues…tendré que hacer por las malas.- le desafío esta entidad.

Esta pelota verde, voló rápidamente hacia la cabeza de Vulpes, el casi sin poder hacer nada, quedo casi ido.

Luego de unos momentos, Vulpes logro volver en si, y esta pelota de energía verde salió de su cabeza.

-Como…como es posible!?- pregunto asombrado esta entidad.

-No…no quiero hablar de eso.- le negó Vulpes un tanto evasivo.

-Como es que…no tienes miedo alguno?- le pregunto la entidad.

-…-Vulpes parecía que ni siquiera quería hablar de ello.

-Tu muerte, la de tus amigos, la de tu raza, la de tu familia…Nada…como es posible?...eso es…eso es una-

-Abominación!..."Proyecto abominación no terminado, Proyecto Miedo completado: Utilizar sujetos para eliminar algún rastro de miedo en su alma, para así crear un súper soldado. Razón por la cual no funciono: los sujetos de prueba mostraron un alma vacía, una personalidad de psicópatas, podían matar incluso a sus propias familias sin algún rastro de remordimiento. Problema: Al eliminar el miedo de sus cerebros, sucede el efecto domino, solo que sin saber que otro sentimiento podría eliminar o alterar"

Vulpes dijo esto como diciendo una sinopsis de algo, pero este estaba algo triste y con la mirada abajo.

-Con que eso fue lo que paso…Eso me ha probado, que eres lo suficientemente loco como para entrar a esta Mansión…ahora, solo tienes que salir.

Vulpes se quedo un momento en silencio.

-Eso es lo que te estoy ordenando!- grito Vulpes

El rápidamente se le acerco y con su garra, le dio un golpe a este pelota de energía verde.

-Eres tu propio miedo!- grito esta entidad al desaparecer.

**Vulpes Kitsune **

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Escapando del Olvido.**

* * *

-Ahg!- grito el.

Vulpes rápidamente se despertó, Lyra estaba a su lado.

-Vulpes, pensé que estabas desmayado.- dijo ella preocupada.

-No, es esta Mansión o sea lo que sea, tenemos que encontrar la mascara y salir rápido.

El rápidamente se levanto, y noto que estaba en el mismo pasillo que había dejado a Lyra anteriormente.

-Bien, vamos.

-Si.

Vulpes prosiguió rápidamente hacia la puerta, y Lyra claro, lo siguió.

-(Recuerda…que no eres del todo sincero)- le recordó la entidad en su cabeza.

Vulpes antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo.

Lyra noto esto, ella lo miro de forma extrañada, debido a que el se detuvo en seco.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto ella.

-Lyra…

Ella ya le estaba preocupando, ya que Vulpes no era así normalmente.

-Que es lo que te sucede?...tu nunca actúas así.

-Lyra…veras, no estoy particularmente orgulloso de algunas cosas que he hecho…

El volvió a silenciarse, estaba organizando sus ideas, parecía que el remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo…se notaba en su cara, muchas cosas, entre ellas, preocupación.

-He cambiado ciertas partes…de mi, por decirlo así, y he destruido poco a poco quien en verdad soy…

-Uhm…no se que exactamente quieres decir, pero me estas asustando un poco.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que no soy lo que parezco…y si algún día descubres algo horrendo de mí…no te vayas a asustar…eso es todo lo que quiero.

El solo pudo bajar la mirada de forma triste.

De pronto, su garra fue levantada por la pezuña de Lyra.

-Vamos!, no te pongas sentimental, recuerda que somos compañeros, compinches…Te conozco ya desde hace un tiempo, y desde que te conozco, solo has tratado de ayudar a todos los que se te crucen por el frente…si algo debo saber de ti… no importa lo que hayas hecho o harás, siempre serás alguien bueno…en tu interior…

Ella luego de eso, lo dejo de sujetar, y prosiguió por la puerta.

-El interior es a lo que mas me temo…- dijo Vulpes en voz baja.

* * *

Lyra venia entrando por la puerta.

-Waoh!- exclamo ella sombrada.

Vulpes también entro por esta puerta.

-Waoh!- también exclamo el.

Ellos vieron como habían mas de diez puertas en torno a ellos, debido a que esta habitación era circular.

-Han llegado al lugar de los pasadizos, si continúan, un camino que le muestren el futuro encontraran, si esperan, la muerte les golpeara, si se devuelven…puede que su salvación encuentren.- dijo una voz de ultratumba.

-Quien eres?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa Lyra.

-Yo soy… "Aquel que Ríe"- le respondió esta voz que parecía provenir de ningún lado.

-"Aquel que Ríe"…seguro es un payaso.- dijo un tanto burlesca Lyra.

-Insultos no sirven, salvar sus vidas deberían.- le respondió esta voz.

-Puedes creerle a esa voz?- le pregunto Lyra a Vulpes.

Pero el se encontraba meditando o algo así.

-Alguna idea?- le pregunto ella.

-Si…son demasiadas puertas, deberemos tomar distintas.

-*Suspiro* pero si esta vez me matan, me las pagaras Vulpes.- dijo con una sonrisa ella.

-Solo ten fe.- le respondió el.

Vulpes se dirigió así la puerta mas cercana para el, la cual era la que estaba al lado de la puerta por la cual entraron, Lyra hizo lo mismo, solo que con la otra puerta.

-Vamos.

Los dos entraron al mismo tiempo por estas puertas.

* * *

Vulpes cayó por algo así lo que parecía ser una puerta luminosa que estaba flotando en el Aire.

El sintió un aire de libertada, las flores, el pasto, entre otras cosas.

El miro la hierba de forma extrañada, en ese momento, tomo un poco con su boca.

-Un momento…esto es Hierba real, será que logre escapar?- se pregunto el.

*Shinking* *Shinking* *Shinking*

-Ese sonido…solo pueden ser…

El levanto su mirada, y miro una gran casa, en la cual parecía adentro haber una fiesta.

-Una fiesta?

*Shinking*

El noto que este sonido provenía a su espalda.

Precavidamente volteo, a lo que puedo ver como cientos Cybermans que venia hacia donde el estaba.

Todos estos tenían Cyber Armas empañándolas, y todos parecían tener una misma intención: Destruir.

-Malo…Malo malo malo!, esto es malo!

El rápidamente, volvió a entrar a la puerta luminosa por la cual había llegado.

* * *

-Woah!

Vulpes salió disparado por la puerta por la que había entrado, este cayo en el suelo rotundamente.

-Auch…eso no era necesario.

El se logro parar, para darse cuenta de que estaba en el salón o habitación en donde estaban las otras puertas.

-Mejor intento en otra puerta, nada me detendrá.

Cuando este se levanto, Lyra salió disparada por la puerta en la cual ella había entrado.

-Waoh!

*Buuunk*

Ella cayo justo donde estaba Vulpes.

-Ok, corrección, solo una Lyra voladora me detendrá…Pero nada más.

Al decir esto, el se levanto firme.

-Vulpes, vi algo raro allá, era como si estuviera viendo una visión o algo así, estaba yo y Bon Bon.

El la miro de forma extrañada.

-Bon bon es una amiga mía…pero por que la vi en esa visión? y también me vi a mi misma con ella.

El comenzó a pensar, su mente comenzó a analizar lo que había pasado.

-Bien…recuerda la rara rima que hizo ese "Aquel que Ríe"…si no me equivoco, era así "Si avanzan, el futuro verán…si se quedan, su muerte vendrá…y si se van…la salida encontraran" creo que iba así la rima…lo cual nos quiere decir, que si entramos por estas puertas, veremos algún futuro, en algún punto de nuestras vidas…si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos, y si retrocedemos, lograremos salir…así que, tenemos que encontrar la máscara, y salir de este lugar.

-Entonces, ese es el plan? Encontrar la Máscara y salir de aquí…pues entonces tenemos que seguir intentando entrar a estas puertas, alguna debe de ser la correcta.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- dijo ella con tono de ironía

-Me atraen las cosas tiernas con grandes ojos y peludas…

Lyra miro a Vulpes con una cara de duda.

-Qué? Eso no lo sabías verdad?...bien, debemos seguir.

Vulpes rápidamente corrió hacia una de las puertas que estaba cerrada, Lyra hizo lo mismo.

-Uno-

-Dos-

-Tres!- gritaron los dos al unisonó.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos abrieron las puertas, y entraron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Lyra cayo en algo parecido a grama.

-Mundo externo? No lo creo.- dijo ella de forma ingeniosa.

Ella se levanto y miro como su paisaje era totalmente familiar.

Pudo notar como habían arboles, grama, flores, a pesar de esto, todo tenia un tono grisáceo.

-Esta…esta es la Aldea del Kitsune…que hago aquí?- se pregunto ella.

A la lejos se podía ver aquella aldea, con todos sus habitantes Kitsunes, pero Lyra parecía estar un poco mas distraída.

-Bien, si este es mi futuro…donde estoy yo?...seguro conociendo algún Kitsune…la verdad son muy guapos, aunque son de diferente raza…debe ser por esa cosa que me dijo Vulpes de que son muy atractivos…

-Bien Chicos…díganme, que aprendieron con eso?- pregunto una voz muy familiar para Lyra a su espalda.

Lyra casi temblando volteo su mirada, para ver con mucha sorpresa, a ella misma, solo que más vieja, ella tenía algo así como una túnica o especie de atuendo Kitsune, tenia en sus manos un libro que parecía ser muy especial porque estaba cubierto de partes de oro, y al frente de esta Lyra, se encontraban dos pequeños potrillos, quienes miraban con asombro a la Lyra ya mayor.

Esta Lyra del futuro, parecía estar ya mayor, incluso tenia canas, pero su mirada y por su voz, seguía sintiéndose un espíritu de aventura y lucha en ella.

-Si, yo aprendí que tenemos que seguir siendo amables, sin importar lo que seamos.- dijo uno de los potrillos.

-Y yo aprendí…a que una amistad siempre durara, no importa si esta incluso esta se va.- dijo el otro potrillo.

-Me agrada que supieran la moraleja de esta historia, irónicamente, esta Historia en si no tiene moraleja…ustedes mismo tienen que ponérselas.- dijo la Lyra ya mayor.

La Lyra joven estaba un tanto estupefacta por esto.

-Y díganos…hasta allí llega la historia?- pregunto uno de estos potrillos.

-*Suspiro* Mi querido Stanford…a esta historia todavía le falta mucho por leer…y si Keiru, la seguiré leyendo.

Un extraño escalofrió le paso por todo el cuerpo de la Lyra joven la cual estaba presenciando esto, ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar: Keiru y Stanford, esos dos jóvenes ponis sin Cutie Marks quienes la habían ya ayudado a ella y a Vulpes.

-(Ya has visto lo suficiente).- le dijo la entidad malvada en su cabeza.

La puerta luminosa que estaba detrás de ella la comenzó a succionar, ella hacia intentos fallidos de zafarse, pero esta no pudo resistir, y fue succionada al fin por la puerta.

-Nooo!- grito ella.

* * *

De pronto, ella salió disparada hacia el centro de aquella habitación con varias puertas, pero justo en ese momento, también Vulpes, haciendo que estos dos chocaran los dos espalda con espalda.

Los dos cayeron bruscamente, Vulpes por su parte, se levanto con un poco de dificultad.

-Bien, eso fue algo raro.- dijo el, haciendo referencia a lo que había visto.

-Y que lo digas.- le respondió Lyra también haciendo referencia a lo que había vivido hace poco.

Ella también se logro parar.

-Enserio? Dime, que tipo de futuro viste?- le pregunto Vulpes.

Ella se comenzó a rascar la cabeza.

-Bueno ehm…(no creo que sea buena idea decirle lo que vi, después de todo, eso es parte de mi vida…) no vi nada especial, solo cosas…raras…del futuro…futuristico… y tu?- pregunto ella.

-Yo pues…(Decírselo la asustaría, si ya de por si soy raro, la asustaría mas de lo normal…mejor evito esta conversación…la pospondré para mas tarde), la verdad no vi nada de importancia, solo pequeñas cosas…nada que no sepa.

-Si…hehe.- rio ella un tanto disimuladamente.

Los dos se vieron como de forma alegre, aunque escondiendo sus verdaderos recuerdos.

Pero el silencio fue cortado por unas pullas las cuales salieron de los espacios libres que habían en esa habitación.

-No me agrada esto.- dijo preocupado Vulpes.

-Estas bromeando, casi tuve que cambiarme el pantalón debido a estas pullas el día de hoy.- dijo ella con ironía.

Ellos se pusieron de espalda a espalda.

-Pero Lyra, tu no tienes pantalón.- dijo extrañado el.

-Esa es otra razón por la cual tenía que cambiármelo.- le respondió con cierto tono de honestidad.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de que estas pullas no se movían.

-Que extraño, para ser pullas asesinas, son muy inútiles-

-Si…se me olvidaba decirles…que solo tienen 3 turnos, si vuelven a entrar a estas puertas, y no obtienen lo que buscan, estas pullas se cerraran sobre ustedes.- dijo la voz de la Entidad malvada y esta provenía de ninguna parte.

-Hey! No nos dijiste eso desde el principio!- reclamo Vulpes.

-O disculpa Genio, pero su una entidad malvada, HOLA! que esperabas, que te diera ventaja? Vaya! Que ingenuo.- dijo de forma Burlesca esta entidad.

-Si algún te agarro, te are papilla.- le respondió Vulpes en voz baja.

-Bien, y ahora que hacemos? Nos queda tres puerta que escoger, y si nos dividimos, aun quedara la posibilidad de que la puerta que elegimos no sean las correcta.- dijo preocupada Lyra.

-Descuida, tengo un plan, el podrá ser "Aquel que Ríe" pero yo soy "Aquel que se ríe del que Ríe"…o "El aquel que engaña"…bueno tu entiendes el punto…ahora este es el plan.

El se le acerco a la oreja de Lyra y comenzó a murmurar.

Lyra parecía estar captando todo esto.

-Pero no es peligroso?- pregunto ella aun preocupada.

-Ha! Peligroso es mi segundo apodo…o bueno, lo sería si no fuera "Darktail".

Vulpes abrió una de las 3 puertas que faltaban.

-Lista?- le pregunto él.

-No.- respondió irónicamente.

-Ni yo.- también respondió con ironía Vulpes.

El rápidamente con sus patas delanteras tomo a Lyra por los cascos.

-Sujétame fuerte.- le advirtió el.

Vulpes se inclinaba más hacia esta puerta, mientras sostenía a Lyra.

El paso esta puerta, a lo que pudo observar algo así como el techo de una nave que estaba en pleno vuelo.

Miro detenidamente todo lo que pudo, y lo único que miro fue un zorro muy parecido a él, solo que con diferentes colores y de tonos muy distintos al igual que sus características, y al otro lado, se encontraba otro zorro, solo que este era más similar a el, tenia mitad de su cara idéntica a la de Vulpes, solo que la otra parte era algo así como robótica, un tanto aterrador.

Estos dos parecían que si iban a batir a duelo, debido a que los dos se encontraban en posición de ataque.

Vulpes rápidamente saco su cabeza de esa puerta.

-Que es?- pregunto impaciente Lyra.

-La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima-Olvídate de eso! La puerta!- grito el.

Rápidamente las pullas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Vulpes y Lyra tomaron las dos últimas puertas que quedaron, la abrieron rápidamente, y se metieron en estas.

* * *

Lyra abrió la puerta, y noto que estaba en la sala principal de aquella mansión.

-Espera un momento, aquí fue donde empezamos…será que este es mi futuro?...o escape?- se pregunto ella.

-Jajá! Me engañaron, parecen que son más astutos de lo que me imaginaba.- dijo con cierto tono de felicidad la entidad "malvada"

-Parece que lo único que te gusta hacer es reírte de los que están aquí verdad?- le pregunto ella con tono enojado.

-No me culpes, no muchos pasan por aquí…Ahora, tu, haz logrado escapar, si Vulpes logra encontrar lo que busca, lograras salir de aquí, si no…bueno, tendrás que volver a aquella habitación y volver a empezar el juego.

-(Por favor Vulpes! CONSIGUE LA CONDENADA MACARA!)- pensó casi en voz alta Lyra.

* * *

Vulpes se hallo encontrado en una habitación, esta era algo tenebrosa, pero nada que el no haya visto antes.

-Bien, ahora a buscar la-

-No tan rápido!- le exclamo la entidad.

De pronto, una puerta apareció al extremo de esa habitación, esta tenía una rendija por la cual se podía ver el otro lado, y este brillaba amarrillo debido a todo el oro de que había allí.

-Bien, me hiciste el trabajo más fácil.- le agradeció Vulpes.

En ese momento, casi como si estuviera invisible, apareció un poni muy pero muy extraño, tenía su cara pintada como con dos mascara, un lado la del Joker y otro de cadáver, y su cuerpo mostraba colores vivos y tenia varias telas resaltantes, casi parecía un payaso, este extraño Poni empuñaba una espada, la cual en su empuñadura tenía algo así como una gema roja.

-Bien, parece que quieres que me enfrente a un payaso asesino?- pregunto él, un poco absorto.

-No…es una Arlequín… yo mismo lo hice, te agrada?...bueno, supongo que no te agradara, ya que te va a matar…jajá! Esa es la parte chistosa…lo entiendes?- pregunto muy chistosamente la entidad.

Vulpes quedo un poco aturdido.

-Ok…fue un mal chiste, ahora, Mátalo!- ordeno la entidad a su Arlequín.

Este poni abrió los ojos, los cuales también tenia maquillaje, y comenzó a menear su espada.

Vulpes casi como un rayo, se dirigió discretamente hacia la pared.

-Vamos payaso!- le grito él.

Este poni rápidamente batiendo su espada, se le acerco a Vulpes, he intento golpearlo.

*Bronk!*

Justo en se momento, Vulpes se quito de allí, haciendo que la espada impactara contra el concreto de la pared.

La espada pareció que se agrieto, pero seguía usable.

El Arlequín rápidamente, se volvió a poner en posición de ataque, y apunto su dirección a la de Vulpes.

-A que no me agarras!- le reto Vulpes.

El Arlequín sin decir una palabra, se dirigió a el rápidamente, justo antes de darle, Vulpes se quito del medio.

*Brounk!*

Haciendo que la espada volviera a impactar contra el concreto, pero esta vez, la punta de la espada se rompió, dejando a la espada incompleta.

-Ha! Te tengo.- exclamo con tono de victoria Vulpes.

*Ruick!*

Pero rápidamente el Arlequín, se movió hacia donde estaba Vulpes, y sin mover su espada, le dio una patada de tumbada, en las cuatro patas de él, haciéndolo que se cayera.

-Auch!- grito con dolor.

El Arlequín rápidamente, con su pata delantera, golpeo a Vulpes en su pecho.

*Tuch*

Impidiendo que este se pudiera levantar.

Este Arlequín hizo unos movimientos rápidos con su espada, para al final, ponérsela en la cara a Vulpes en señal de que ya había perdido.

Este poni le acerco la espada a su garganta rápidamente.

-Espera espera!- le exclamo Vulpes.

El Arlequín extremadamente se detuvo.

-Antes de matarme, me podrías responder una última pregunta?- le pregunto de forma inocente Vulpes.

Este poni no dijo nada, solo se detuvo para escuchar lo último que tenía que preguntar este canino que estaba a punto de matar.

Vulpes miro el extremo de la espada, la cual le faltaba aquel pedazo.

-Me podrías decir: en donde esta el pedazo faltante de tu espada?- le pregunto con cierto tono de engaño.

El Arlequín intento mirar hacia un lado, pero este fue sorprendido por la cola de Vulpes, la cual, empuñando el pedazo de espada que se había roto, lo apuñalo por la garganta.

*Sqius!*

El se alejo un tanto de Vulpes, sujetando su herida, pero esta era suficientemente grave como para matarlo.

Sin ninguna fuerza, intento caminar empuñando su espada en dirección a la de Vulpes, pero este parecía estar debilitándose cada vez mas, tanto, que este antes de llegar ante él, cayo arrodillado.

-Waoh, eres bastante resistente.- admitió Vulpes.

Este comenzó a volverse un tono marrón o negro, hasta que su cuerpo pareció convertirse ceniza, y a este se lo llevo la brisa.

-Me sorprende…es increíble que pudieras vencer a mi Arlequín...bueno ahora…

La entidad parecía estar decepcionada, y parecía estar improvisando lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ahora se supone que me tienes que dejar llevarme el tesoro.

-Ah! Si…si es eso, el tesoro es todo tuyo.- dijo la entidad con cierto tono de decepción.

La puerta en la cual había los tesoros, se abrió, dejando en vista, a muchas monedas, diamantes, plata, bronce, y todo tipo de piedras preciosas.

Vulpes sin decir nada, y con una actitud neutral, entro a este cuarto, en el cual, estaba rodeado por todas aquellas monedas, todo esto brillaba bastante.

Pero el se enfoco en un baúl o cofre, este tenia varios marcados y líneas doradas, de oro obviamente.

El abrió el cofre con un poco de dificultad, en este, se encontraban todo tipos de joyas y monedas, pero en el centro, casi impidiendo que todo lo demás reluzca, y llevándose casi toda la atención, estaba la Pieza faltante de la Mascara, esta era la parte de la mejilla derecha.

Vulpes con sus pupilas relucientes, saco este pedazo de la Máscara.

-Al fin…la última pieza.- dijo El con asombro y una mirada perpleja.

El volteo, he iba proseguir hacia la salida.

-Espera!...oye, que estás haciendo?- pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo la Entidad.

-Me llevo lo que buscaba.- dijo muy inocentemente Vulpes.

-Eso?...Por favor! Tienes miles de miles de monedas y joyas, y de todo eso, te vas a llevar esa reliquia, que por cierto, no se ni siquiera por que lo puso aquí.

-"Puso aquí"? había alguien que trajo esto hacia acá?- pregunto el.

-Si, era…un momento…ahora que recuerdo, era una entidad solitaria, muy similar a ti.

-Entidad solitaria? (Seguro es VDay)- aseguro Vulpes en su cabeza.

-Si, a pesar de llevar una máscara, extrañamente me recuerda a ti…

-…- Vulpes obviamente quedo pensativo con esto, era muy extraño lo que estaba pasando, VDay quien quiere que él le busque las piezas de la Mascara, por qué escondería esas piezas, solo para que luego, el las viniera a buscar?

Vulpes lo único que pudo hacer fue rascarse la cabeza, debido a la confusión, principalmente, por que VDay está haciendo todo esto? Si no fuera por ese Ser tan raro, Vulpes podría estar cumpliendo misiones, o realizando tareas importantes por otros lados del universo…pero estaba atado a ese compromiso, y duda, los cuales simplemente giraban en torno a la pregunta: ¿Quién es VDay?

-Bien…si le sigo dando vuelta a esto, solo tendré dolor de cabeza…*Suspiro* bueno, ya tengo lo que buscaba, es hora de irme.

-Espera un momento!...digo, no te llevaras nada mas?- pregunto muy confuso la Entidad.

-No lo creo.- le respondió en seco él.

-Vamos! Tarde tiempo en reunir todos esos tesoros, al menos ten el honor de sacar así sea ese cofre…que después de todo…no volveré aquí.

Vulpes lo pensó un momento, para luego volver hacia la habitación, meter la mascara en el cofre que estaba, y este tomo el cofre con su cola, y se lo llevo arrastrando.

El prosiguió hacia la puerta por la cual había llegado.

* * *

Lyra estaba sentada en la escalera del centro de toda la casa, justo mas arriba de ella, se abrió una puerta, y de esta Salió Vulpes jalando con su cola un cofre dorado.

-Vulpes! Sabia que lo lograrías!- dijo ella contenta.

El la miro con una cara de duda.

-Esta bien, al principio pensé que te podrías quedar atrapado, ya sabes, cuidando una reina o algo así.

-Hey!

-Quien sabe que tipo de artimañas utilizara ese tal "Aquel que Ríe", para hacer que pierdas tu noción.

-Pues ten por segura, que estoy absolutamente bien.- le respondió en seco el.

Lyra miro su espalda, y noto que traía el cofre ese.

-Bah! No me sirve de mucho, pero lo que tiene adentro es-

-La Mascara!

-Exacto…lo obtuve ganándole a un…Arlequín…- Vulpes al decir esto se puso pensativo.

-Pasa algo?- le pregunto Lyra la notar esto.

-Si…los Arlequines son normalmente…sirvientes de-

-Creo que no obtuve tanto entretenimiento como quise.- interrumpió la Entidad

Vulpes y Lyra miraron hacia arriba o los lados, ya que esta voz no se encontraba en ningún lado.

-Y ahora que se van, necesito una última función…si lograr salir con vida, ese cofre será todo suyo.- dijo casi malvadamente la Entidad que "Ríe"

En ese momento, el piso de abajo, en donde se encontraba la puerta de la salida, comenzó a aparecer varios de los Ponis deformes negros que Vulpes ya antes había visto.

-Twichers, pensé que solo estaban en mi sueño.

Habían muchos, tantos, que lograron tapar la puerta de la salida, y parecían que estaban esperando carne fresca.

-Bien Lyra, es hora de romper algunas cabezas.- dijo casi como si fuera un reto Vulpes.

Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo como si estuviera bromeando.

-Es una broma cierto?- pregunto impactada ella.

-Nop, hablo muy en serio.- dijo Vulpes asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Pero primero y principal, no te tenemos nada con que "romper cabezas" y segundo, que demonios hacemos ahora?- Lyra estaba preocupada ahora.

-Bien, es hora de improvisar.- le respondió el canino.

-Improvisar? Eres bueno en eso?- dudo Lyra.

-Si, me dicen el "Rey de la Improvisación"…bueno a no ser de decirme, "Aquel que ríe del que Ríe", o también decirme: Darktail.

-Y que vamos hacer genio?- le pregunto de forma burlesca ella.

-Tenemos un cofre, Escaleras, tu tienes magia y yo tengo la astucia…que demonios! Usemos una SkateStair.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos momentos, y los monstros deformes de abajo, comenzaron a tratar de subir por la escalera, solo que lo hacían de forma mas lenta.

-Ahggg!- gritaban esto al oler el olor de carne fresca.

*Shiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkk!*

De pronto, aparecieron Vulpes y Lyra montados en el cofre, y este iba a toda velocidad hacia debajo de las escaleras.

-Jiiiiah!- grito eufórico Vulpes.

Este cofre se iba llevando a todo lo que apareció por el medio, aplastando a todo estos ponis deformes y horrendos.

*Kabooonk!*

La puerta de la Mansión de abrió muy bruscamente, en ella, salieron casi volando Vulpes y Lyra arriba del cofre, los dos estaban muy ensuciados, Lyra ya ni siquiera tenia su vestido, debido a todo lo que paso, y Vulpes ni hablar, solo que el mantenía su túnica, sucia, pero aun la seguía intacta.

Ellos notaron que ya estaban afuera de aquella pesadilla viviente.

Vulpes se hizo a un lado del cofre, y este se estiro, casi como si se hubiera parado de un mal sueño.

-Bueno, eso fue algo bastante peligroso, pero es obvio que podía con ello, después de todo, me acompañaba mi gran asistente Lyra.- dijo Vulpes si estuviera contando una historia.

-Hey, no soy tu asistente, y me vas a tener que comprar otro vestido.- le reclamo Lyra.

-Si, Si lo eres, y vestidos es lo que menos me importa ahora…Como podrás ver, ya tenemos todas las piezas de la Máscara.- dijo ya un poco más serio el canino.

-Si…es genial eso…Vulpes, dime, me dijiste que me llevarías hacia "Los Pegasus" algún día…aun sigue en pie ese trato?- pregunto ella con un tono de tristeza.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre seguirá en pie eso.

Lyra tenia la mirada abajo, debido seguro a que ella sabía que sus horas o momentos con Vulpes ya estaban contados, ella ya había visto su futuro en varias ocasiones, y en ninguno de ellos, se vio junto a Vulpes, eso le causaba gran angustia.

Vulpes se le acerco, y le tomo al pesuña.

-Recuerda que siempre seres "compinches".

Ella parecía estar un poco mejor.

-Si, eso lo se…Vulpes dime…Cual es tu propósito?- le pregunto ella mas seria que nunca.

El la miro con una gran sonrisa, y con su garra, le tomo la pezuña.

-Mi propósito…va mas allá de toda imaginación, de todo rasgo de duda, de todo tipo de forma que lo veas, de cualquier tipo de teoría o hipótesis, de cualquier prueba o hecho real…mi propósito va mas allá que eso…es algo que todos tenemos en nuestras narices, y que nunca le prestamos atención porque es algo muy normal…*Suspiro*, algo tan normal que casi nadie le presta atención…

-Y cuál es?- pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad.

-Vida…

Lyra lo miro como si estuviera confundida, pero igual captando lo que el decía.

Pero antes de continuar, una extraña presencia se estaba materializando en la puerta de la mansión, la cual ya estaba cerrada.

Esto se materializo en una pelota de energía verde.

Vulpes se fue adelante, y se le acerco a esto.

-Lograron…escapar, algo que no había ocurrido en mil años…eso solo significa una cosa.

-Qué?- le pregunto nuestro canino.

-Irme tonto…ya no hay un motivo aparente para quedarme…

-Espera!... Tenías un Arlequín como sirviente…eso quiere decir-

-No importa lo que eso quiera decir…lo importante es que tú lo sabes, sabes quién soy yo, y porque me necesito ir.

Primo Vulpes puso una cara de no entender bien esto…para luego pasar a una expresión de que ya lo había comprendido todo.

-Pero…Si quieres…podemos comer o reunirnos algún día, para hablar.- le dijo Vulpes inocentemente, mientras que Lyra lo miraba como si el estuviera loco.

-Intente matarte, y soy parte de un Dios…no creo que sea debido…

-Eso quiere decir "Si"?- le dijo aun con esperanza Vulpes.

-….Si.- le respondió después de pensarlo un poco.

Vulpes en ese momento, retrocedió un poco.

La mansión de atrás de la Pelota de energía verde comenzó a desaparecer, como si se la estuviera tragando algún tipo de conducto.

Esta luego de unos momentos despareció por completo, dejando ver que dentro de esta casa, había algo si como un agujero, pero este era algo así como Negro.

-Ve en paz Vulpes…como siempre, en paz.- le dijo casi con melancolía la Entidad.

Luego de eso, esta entidad en forma de energía comenzó a desaparecer, y el agujero negro que tenia atrás también.

Luego de esto, solo paso algo así como un silencio, una pequeña brisa de los arboles que los rodeaban, y luego de eso se comenzó a escuchar el ajetreo de la ciudad.

Vulpes solo seguía contemplando lo que había estado allí, la mansión y la entidad.

Lyra se le acerco, y le puso la pezuña en el hombro.

-Es raro, pero la mitad de las personas que alguna vez me quisieron matar, son realmente buenas…o al menos en el fondo.

-Vulpes, que era ese agujero negro, quien era esa cosa, y por que se fue?- le pregunto muy perpleja ella.

-Esa entidad es parte del "Dios que Ríe de los Eldars", y ese se fue junto a su mansión, debido a que ellos pueden esconderse en muchos lugares, y como es un dios, es capaz de mover agujeros de gusanos o negros, o incluso tormentas de almas a donde quiera… y como es, bueno ya sabes, "Chistoso" le gusta hacer retos y esas cosas, solo quiere saber la valentía o locura de los demás seres.

-Oh.

-Además, cuando llegue aquí, en eso de la historia perdida, tenía varios aparatos que podían mover tormentas universales a donde yo quisiera, también tenía tele-transportadores, armas, y varias otras cosas más, así que, no es muy impresionante.- dijo el un tanto modesto.

-Bien, mejor nos movemos antes de que se pregunten qué paso aquí.- dijo Lyra para prevenir alguna situación incómoda con la seguridad del lugar.

-No te preocupes, esta mansión estaba protegida por un Dios prácticamente, tenía un filtro de percepción muy grande, las personas no sabrán ahora que esa mansión estuvo allí.

-Y por que nosotros la recordamos?- le pregunto asombrada Lyra.

-Porque nosotros somos los "ganadores", por ello, lo podemos saber, pero todos los ponis de aquí, jamás recordaran que hubo aquí una mansión, solo recordaran que este terreno era malo para construcción o algo así, y por ello esta vacio.

Lyra solo miro asombrada a Vulpes.

-Tanto tiempo, y todavía no se tanto como tu.- dijo Lyra un tanto molesta.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo mis años demás, es por ello que soy así…bien, mejor vamos a la Tardox, no quiero que algún entrometido se halla metido o algo asi.

* * *

En la Tardox, entraron Vulpes, el tenia una sonrisa, aunque algunas ojeras debido al cansancio, Lyra venía detrás de el, ella debido a lo sucia que estaba, tenía una cara de estrés.

-ESPERO QUE LES HALLA IDO BIEN.- les felicito AIRaC, solo que con voz.

-Si nos fue bien…si que te traten de matar unos Ponis Deformes y muy raros, un Arlequín, una Entidad bufóna, es pasarla bien, pues entonces, Nos divertimos como nunca antes.- le dijo irónicamente el.

-Vulpes! Recordé que todavía no le he pagado al chico de la repostería!- recordó Lyra.

-Pues dale este cofre, si algo he aprendido a lo largo de la vida, que no hay mejor forma de pagar una cuenta, que con un cofre lleno de oro.- le dijo Vulpes.

-Todo el cofre?- le pregunto sorprendida ella.

-Si, no creo que seas avariciosa para quedarte con el, verdad?

-No no… es solo que…pues no todos los días te dan esto pro recompensa.

-Pues lo siento Lyra, pero si algo tienes que aprender, es que el dinero no es todo en la vida…

-Esta bien, Esta bien…

-AIRaC, introduce las coordenadas hace 5 horas en la misma localización en la que estábamos antes.

-BIEN...*tecleando*…LISTO.

La Tardox se movió un poco, y luego de eso, ya se sabia que habían llegado.

Vulpes luego de que le saco la pieza de la Máscara del cofre, Lyra prosiguió a llevarlo hacia donde debía pagar la cuenta ya hace unas cuantas horas.

Lyra antes de salir de la Tardox, dio un largo suspiro.

-Sera que estos son mis últimos momentos?- se pregunto ella en voz baja.

Ella luego de eso, salió de la Tardox.

Vulpes por otro lado se quedo pensativo en la Tardox.

-VDay…ya vamos por ti…

* * *

Arriba en el cielo, muy arriba, en el espacio, se encontraba esa enorme nave de forma de ovalo, esta era ni más ni menos que la nave de los Daleks.

Por sus pasillos se encontraba caminando un Cyberman, solo que este, tenía en su boca, algo así como una insignia, como si este fuera un rango superior que el de los otros.

Este llego a una puerta, luego de poner su mano en un pequeño rectángulo que estaba al lado de la puerta, esta se abrió.

El entro a esta, y alli, había una habitación panorámica, tenia un vidrio para no caer hacia lo que era una gran caída.

En esa habitación estaba el Dalek jefe o capitán, debido a sus características diferentes a los de los otros Daleks.

-TODO ESTA LISTO! SU PROPIA ACOMPAÑANTE NOS ESTA DANDO UNA PASE PARA HACERLE UNA EMBOSCADA, Y ASI POR FIN, ATRAPARLO.- dijo este Cyberman.

-BIEN, ESTA VEZ NO QUIERO FALLA, ENVIAREMOS A TODA LA GUARNISION.-dijo el Dalek.

-ASI SEA HARA!- exclamo el Cyber-jefe.

El Cyber-jefe miro por la gran ventana de vidrio, levanto su mano, y la coloco frente a su boca.

-TODA LA GUARNICION, EN FUNSIONAMIENTO, AHORA!- exclamo el.

Fuera de esta ventana, había un área tan grande, que no se podía ver del todo bien, toda esta área tenía casi por 1 metro 3 Cybermans, habían tantos, que se podría armar una guerra con cualquier planeta.

Todos estos Cybermans, reaccionaron, y de estar desactivados, se despertaron, y estos empuñaron sus Cyber-Armas.

-CUAL ES NUESTRA MISION?- le pregunto el Cyber-Jefe.

-ELIMINAR A VULPES DARKTAIL, Y TOMAR CONTROL DE LA MASCARA, ANTES DE QUE SU PODER SEA LIBERADO!- Exclamaron Todos los Cybermans que allí se encontraban

* * *

**En el Próximo Capitulo.**

Lo que parece una fiesta, se volverá una verdadera pesadilla, Cybermans, Daleks, Silents, Mercenarios, todo lo que una vez odio a Vulpes, estará allí.

Vulpes y Lyra tendrán que correr como nunca lo hicieron antes, para tratar de encontrar lo que falta para que la Mascara sea liberada, una gema que se encuentra en las Ruinas del Bosque Everfree.

Pero una sorpresa se acerca cada vez más, en medio de muchos disparo, al fin se podrá saber, quien es VDay.

* * *

_Espero que les halla gustado, suspongo que esta demas de decir, que el principio del capitulo anteior, es el final de este, ya saben, con lo de Lyra._

_Espero que dejen sus Reviews, y todo lo demas, diganme que les gusto y que les disgusto ;)_


	11. La Fiesta de Despedida

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Linea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en la serie.

* * *

Vulpes se encontraba dentro de la Tardox con su normal Túnica, este estaba sentado en una silla, solo que con los ojos cerrado y con una posición mas relajada y estirada.

El parecía estar durmiendo, aunque no muy cómodamente, igual el seguía respirando profundamente, lo cual indicaba que estaba definitivamente dormido.

Lyra caminando en puntillas, se le acerco.

Ella tenia algo así como un pequeño cañón fiestero (Party Cañon), ella se lo puso directamente en su cara.

*Brouuunm!*

-Despierta!

-Ahg!- se despertó alarmadamente el.

Vulpes miro hacia todos lados muy alarmado, a lo que al fin, después de estrujarse los ojos, miro bien, a Lyra quien estaba parada frente a él.

-Vulpes! Mi amigo, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti!

El la miro aun con sueño.

-Sabes que hora es? Esta apenas anocheciendo…

-Quieres saber lo que tengo para ti?- le pregunto ansiosa.

-Qué es? Unas cadenas para amarar a las compañeras molestas?- le pregunto él con ironía.

-Ehm…no, algo mejor.- le dijo ella muy entusiasta.

-*Suspiro*…ehm…dame una pista.

-Esta bien…veras, use tu Tardox para hacer algunas cosas.- le dijo ella aun feliz.

Vulpes sintió casi como si le hubieran dado un golpe mezclado con un escalofrió.

-Tu…tu usaste…m-mi Tardox?- dijo el casi impresionado de lo que había dicho.

-Sí, la use, por qué?

Vulpes la miro, y con sus garras, imaginaba como podía ser la forma de ahorcar a Lyra, como haciendo mímica.

-Es…malo usar tu Tardox?- pregunto ella dándose cuenta de que Vulpes probablemente no le haya gustada que ella hiciera eso.

-Malo?...no es solo que…normalmente no dejo que nadie utilice mi Tardox a no ser yo, aparte de que es muy peligroso.- le respondió el ya calmándose.

-Ehm, ok, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que la utilice, ahora, de doy alguna pista de la sorpresa?

-Bueno, supongo que ya me interrumpiste, no veo otra opción.- le dijo el un poco fastidiado.

-Interrumpir? Qué cosa? La primera vez que te veo durmiendo y que no estés desmayado o casi muerto, desde que estoy viajando contigo?- le pregunto ella muy dudosamente.

-No, no estaba durmiendo, estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante con Jasutisu.- le dijo sin saber que había dicho algo que probablemente no quiso decir.

Ella lo miro muy extrañada.

-Quien es Jasutisu?- le pregunto esta sin saber de que hablaba el canino.

El se había dado cuenta de que no debió decir eso.

-Ehm…bueno, Jasutisu pues ehm… como te resumo todo el cuento?...veras, el es algo así como un alma o ser que está ligado a mí, eso quiere decir que es prácticamente otra persona que vive en mi interior…el es un Kitsune, muy amistoso y sabio, algún deberías conocerlo.

-Al oír eso de alguien, pensaría que está Loco de remate, pero viniendo de ti, tiene sentido para mi.- le dijo ella de forma comprensiva.

-Pero Lyra, todavía no me has dicho, cual es la condenada sorpresa?- le pregunto tratando de indagar el canino.

Ella rápidamente lo tomo por las garras y lo llevo hacia la Puerta de la Tardox.

-Es algo que siempre quise hacer, pero jamás tuve a quien, ni como, por eso, ahora que si tengo esas dos cosas que me faltaban, me siento libre de hacértela a ti.

-Hacerme a mí? Un enorme pastel de hongos?- le pregunto ansioso Vulpes.

-Qué!? No, un pastel no, algo mejor!- le dijo muy contenta ella.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Tardox, Lyra puso a Vulpes en el frente.

-Estás listo?- le pregunto ella.

-Nunca estoy listo, por eso es que siempre hago lo que hago.- le dijo Vulpes.

-Eso es un "Si" para mi.- le respondió ella con un poco de ironía.

-ESPEREN…DETECTO ALGO...CREO QUE ES UN CAMPO DE...NO, DISCULPEN, NO ES NADA, PENSE HABER CAPTADO ALGO.- dijo AIRaC.

-Ok, supongo que no hay motivo por el cual esperar.- dijo con ansias Lyra.

Vulpes abrió la puerta, y fue empujado por las pezuñas de Lyra, él cuando miro lo que estaba ante él, quedo totalmente asombrado, era ni más ni menos que una enorme casa forrada con lazos y globos, como de fiesta.

-Te preparamos…Una Fiesta!- le grito alegremente Lyra.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 10**

**La Fiesta de Despedida.**

* * *

-Una fiesta para mí?...waoh! eso es algo que…bueno, se me hace difícil expresarme.- dijo el casi sin palabras.

-Te gusto? Sabía que te gustaría, lo estaba preparando desde ya hace tiempo.- al decir esto, Lyra le puso la pezuña en su hombro.

-Esto es increíble, pero sabes muy bien, que esto solo retrasa nuestro compromiso con la Mascara, solo debemos saber a donde es que necesitamos ir por ulti-

-Hay! Mascara, VDay, VDay, Mascara, son las únicas cosas de las que hablas, este hermoso día es solo es para ti, y celebrar.

-Bueno, supongo que todo eso de VDay y la Mascara me ha vuelto un poco mas loco de lo normal, y he evitado cosas tan lindas como esta…y dime, quien mas viene a esta fiesta?

-Ehm, planee la fiesta con Pinkie pie, pero esta enorme casa o mansión, ya estaba aquí por suerte, y pues, aprovechamos esa coincidencia, y la recreamos aquí.

Vulpes la miro extrañado, y miro el entorno, ya era casi de noche, el solo pudo ver un entorno verde, la ubicación en la que estaban, era muy cerca del bosque Everfree, y a lo muy lejos se podía ver Ponyville.

-Espera un momento, que hace una gran casa…o mansión…o sea lo que sea eso, en medio de la nada, y cerca del bosque Everfree?- pregunto el canino un tanto preocupado.

-Que pasa Vulpes? Pensé que hoy era "Amistad dentro, trabajo fuera"- le respondió ella un poco molesta.

-Si, tienes razón, hoy solo me relajare, nada de estrés…y dime entonces, quienes mas vienen a esta fiesta?

-Pinki me dijo que iba a invitar a varios amigos…si quieres míralo por tu propia cuenta, después de todo, esta fiesta, es en tu honor.

-Si…aquí voy… una fiesta para mi, esto es tan genial.- dijo el muy emocionado.

Vulpes se dirigió emocionado hacia la entrada de esta enorme casa.

Lyra iba a proseguir a ir allí, pero fue detenida por algo, ella sintió como una presencia la estuviera llamando, esta volteo a mirar muy precavida hacia un lado, y para su sorpresa, cerca de un árbol, resaltaba casi como un vela encendida en un cuarto oscuro, estaba VDay recostado en un árbol, con su túnica gris-blanca, este resaltaba mucho debido a su vestimenta.

El por supuesto, estaba como siempre, túnica gris, forma similar a la de los Kitsunes o Humanos, y su máscara extraña.

El con su mano, le hizo una señal para que ella se acercara.

Lyra sin decir nada, y muy precavidamente, se acerco hacia él.

-VDay, pensé que ya no ibas a aparecer, ya tenemos todas las piezas de la Máscara.

-Si, lo se…por eso estoy aquí…Vaya, una fiesta.- le dijo él en un tono muy calmado, pero a la vez, muy profundo.

-Si, una fiesta, decidí que era mejor hacerle una fiesta a Vulpes, debido a que el…pues, el es un gran compañero.- disimulo un poco ella.

-Mentira…le haces una fiesta, es porque sabes que muy pronto el ya no estará contigo, y quieres disfrutar los últimos momentos con el.- le dijo en seco.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-No hay forma de engañarte cierto?- le pregunto ella de forma triste.

-No Lyra, es bueno que le hicieras esta fiesta…pero…debiste pensarlo mejor.- le dijo ocultando algo más.

-Pensarlo mejor? De que hablas?- le pregunto ella muy confundida.

-Lyra…Hoy se decidirá todo…desde esto, hasta lo mas raro que podría pasar, relacionado con Twilight.

Ella lo miro de forma confusa.

-Qué? Que pasara hoy y que le pasara a Twilight?-

-Arruinaría las sorpresas…pero, Lyra, tienes que saber algo…hoy pasara lo inevitable y lo sorprendente, mas de una sorpresa sabrás el día de hoy…más allá del engaño o la sorpresa, veras algo totalmente radical, que cambiara incluso la vida de Vulpes.

El bajo la cabeza, en señal de que incluso él le molestaba o dolía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero no entiendo…dime, que es exactamente lo que me quieres decir?- le pregunto tratando de indagar mas.

El levanto la cabeza, y atreves de la máscara, le dio una mirada muy profunda a Lyra.

-Lyra, no será una fiesta normal en nombre de Vulpes…esta será…Su fiesta de despedida.

* * *

El ambiente en el que se podía apreciar, era el del laboratorio subterráneo.

Allí, en una puerta o trampilla que provenía del techo, entraron dos chicos de capa y capucha, estos tenían aspecto similar a los Kitsunes, solo que sin colas.

-Hey Keiru, creo que esa era la última misión verdad?

-Que se yo, El siempre nos dice, que falta poco, pero nunca nos las da…

Ellos se acomodaron en unas sillas que allí había.

Uno de ellos, miro que en una pequeña mesa, se encontraba una cartilla, en espera de su apertura.

-Hey Stanford, nosotros recibimos cartas o correo?- le pregunto uno al otro.

-No, por qué?

-Porque aquí hay una cara.

El chico llamado Stanford, se le abalanzo rápidamente, y tomo la carta que el otro tenia en sus manos.

-Hey, quítate de encima!- le exclamo uno.

-Es de VX!

-VX? Ábrela rápido!

Este muchacho, rápidamente abrió la carta.

-Qué es? Qué es?- le pregunto ansioso el otro joven.

-Keiru, esto es…esta es nuestra última misión, aquí dice: "Queridos aprendices, es hora de que se vuelvan independientes, esta será la última misión, y será la última vez que me verán por un largo tiempo…aquí les dejo la dirección, y recuerden…que solo es…Una fiesta de despedida"

-Una fiesta de despedida?- pregunto el chico llamado Stanford.

-Si…es no es algo normal verdad?

Los dos se vieron mutuamente con una cara de duda.

* * *

Lyra alcanzo a Vulpes quien miraba ansioso la puerta de esta casa enfiestada.

Ella venia con una cara un tanto desanimada, y se dio cuenta de que el no hacia mas nada mas que mirar la puerta.

-Que, piensas abrir la puerta con telequinesis?- le pregunto ella de forma burlesca.

-No…es solo que…pues, si hay algunos ponis allí, no quiero asustar a algunos con mi forma canina.

-Está bien, entras conmigo, para así no asustar a nadie.

Ellos dos abrieron la puerta, y adentro, se encontraban varios ponis. Todos estos miraron y juzgaban a los dos.

Lyra rápidamente se interpuso.

-Hola a todos, el es del que tanto les hable, y el invitado de honor, El Doctor Vulpes Darktail.

-Solo Vulpes, lo de "Doctor" solo es un titulo que no utilizo mucho.- le corrigió el.

-Bien…*Limpiando garganta*, solo Vulpes.- aclaro ella.

Algunos ponis seguían viendo de forma juzgona, pero algunos comenzaron a aplaudir, lo cual hizo que los demás los siguieran.

Había muchos ponis conocidos, estaba Braeburn, Berry Puch, Deisy, Rose, entre muchas otras, todos estaban aplaudiendo al presenta canino.

A Vulpes se le vino un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

Luego de unos momentos, todos los demás ponis, siguieron disfrutando la fiesta, jugando, bailando, y disfrutando de música.

Vulpes se le acerco a Lyra, le dijo al oído:

-Hey, y como es que planeaste todo esto?- le pregunto el con felicidad.

-Bueno, lo venia planeando desde hace tiempo, y pues, luego de buscar algunos contactos, que por cierto, fue muy fácil, logre hacerte esto.- le dijo ella casi como si fuera un plan maestro.

-Que bien…déjame ver qué hay de comer.

-Ehm… ok.

Vulpes fue ansioso al lugar en el que están la comida.

Lyra se acerco a una silla y se sentó en ella con su típica posición, solo que con una mirada pensativa.

Ella comenzó a recordar:

_-Hoy será el día en que veras de lo que Vulpes es capaz, y de lo cual el mismo se espantara…Hoy será su última noche._

-Hola?

Lyra salió de sus pensamientos al notar que Braeburn estaba tratando de saludarla.

-Ah! Hola Braeburn.- saludo ella también de forma deprimida.

-Vaya! Parece que cada vez que me vez, te pones molesta o deprimida.- le dijo el haciendo referencia a lo sucedido antes.

-No no…es solo que son otras cosas que me pasan… (Que no son nada normales), pero lo estoy sobrellevando.- le respondió ella con una sonrisa un poco disimulada de la tristeza.

El se le sentó al lado.

-Que bien, debido a que no quiero que te pierdas esta hermosa fiesta…por cierto…Vulpes, quien o que es el exactamente?- le pregunto sin ánimo de ofender.

-Bueno…el es un…como una especie de…él y yo pues…

Lyra miro a Braeburn con una cara de confusión.

-Sabes, la verdad ni yo lo sé…pero él es un gran amigo (y también nos ha salvado de muchas cosas, eso cuenta?), si te preguntas como lo conocí: fue un día que andaba con bombón (será que ella vino a la fiesta?) tratando de que ella viera (La Tardox en color azul? No seas tonta Lyra) que viera si me podía alcanzar unas manzanas, y pues, Vulpes apareció muy gentilmente, y me hablo sobre cosas verdaderamente asombrosas, luego descubrí que teníamos los mismos gustos (?) y pues…para resumir la Historia, he sida gran amiga (y acompañante de viaje) de él, por lo cual, ya me he encariñado.- decía ella con melancolía.

Braeburn la miro levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, solo como amigos…

Ella luego de eso, miro hacia arriba, hacia el techo, y comenzó a recordar cosas verdaderamente increíbles que había vivido con Vulpes.

Braeburn noto esto, y él se puso hacer lo mismo.

-Y dime, de donde el viene o si algún día se irá…digo, el es un…esa cosas similar a los caninos…AH! Un zorro.

De una sonrisa, paso a una de dolor o tristeza.

-Yo creo que el muy pronto se irá.- dijo ella de forma fría y triste.

-Descuida, debido a como él es, creo que todos lo recordaremos…- le dijo el para tratar de subirle el ánimo.

-(No…no lo harán).- pensó ella.

-Oye, y dime, en donde están las demás ponis?, ya sabes, Twilight, y las demás.

-La verdad, pensé que iban a venir…igual te quiero agradecer por haber viajado desde Appleloosa hasta acá.- le agradeció ella.

El puso una cara de confusión o como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-Pasa algo Braeburn?- le pregunto preocupada ella.

-Es solo…es raro y todo, pero, me creerás, que ni me recuerdo cuando vine aquí.- dijo el con un tono de broma.

-Como que no recuerdas cuando viniste aquí?

-No lo sé…solo recuerdo que recibí tu carta, y que luego de un día de trabajo duro me acosté…pero no recuerdo muy bien, luego ya estaba llegando hacia acá.

Ella lo miro confundida.

* * *

Vulpes se encontraba comiendo unos deliciosos postres que se encontraban en una mesa.

-Vaya! Esto es increíblemente delicioso…me pregunto si podre engordar con mi forma canina…ah! Pero que me lleve Cerberos! no me importa.

El continuo comiendo, luego de unos bocados, parecía que ya había comido lo suficiente, y este estaba sediento, por lo cual, tomo un vaso, y este se disponía a echarse ponche.

-Disculpa, me podrías echar a mi?- le pregunto una voz nueva para él.

El volteo, y miro quien era la que estaba se lo estaba pidiendo, esta resulto ser una poni de color morado, y con melena larga: Bery Puch.

-Ah! Por supuesto.- le dijo gentilmente él.

El vertió el ponche en un vaso que le tenía extendida Puch.

-Así que…este es una fiesta a tu honor?- le pregunto ella de forma amigable.

-Creo que si…o hay algún otro "zorro loco del Tiempo" por aquí?- le dijo de forma de broma.

-Ha ha, parece que si tienes sentido del humor…justo como me dijo Lyra…aunque ella no me dijo nada acerca de un "zorro loco del Tiempo"

-Eso espero.- dijo Vulpes tomándose su vaso de ponche.

*Bruuuuch*

-Qué asco! Qué demonios es esto? Agua sagrada del rio de la sangre?- pregunto el escupiendo el ponche.

Por suerte, escupió el ponche en el suelo, y no hacia la dirección de Puch.

Ella por supuesto estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Que tiene?, sabe bien.- le dijo ella.

-Bien?, por amor a Blazed, que tiene esa cosa?- pregunto él con desagrado.

-Solo es ponche.- le dijo ella de forma simple.

-Pues se lo que sea el ponche, es horrible!- exclamo el.

Puch miro como el canino, intentaba sacarse todo el ponche de su lengua con sus garras.

-Te han dicho que eres extraño?

-Si, con la tuya, creo que ya van 60 veces.- dijo él con una pensada rápida.

Ella puso una cara de sorpresa, pero igual mantenía su sonrisa.

-Entonces…dime, cómo te llamas?- le pregunto él ya con su boca limpia de aquel sabor.

-Yo soy Berry Puch, mucho gusto.- al decir esto, ella le extendió su pezuña.

Vulpes la estrecho con gusto.

-Y dime, que hace un Canino sin Cutie Mark como tú por estos confines de Equestria?- le pregunto ella de forma más confiada.

-Digamos…que solo busco descubrir misterios…pero como siempre, el camino se vuelve inestable, y cuando menos te lo piensas, estas en medio de una guerra, en la cual solo eres tú la que te puedes salvar…

-Salvar?...de que hablas, de algo malo?- pregunto ella con bastante curiosidad.

-Malo?...hay muchas cosas malas esperándonos a todos allá afuera…solo necesitamos el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlas…o la inteligencia suficiente como para huir…

Ella estaba un tanto ida de lo que Vulpes estaba hablando.

El se dio cuenta de esto, y volvió su mira hacia Puch.

-Disculpa…normalmente no me doy cuenta cuando estoy hablando solo o cuando estoy con alguien… (deben ser esas cosas del Quimerismo)

-Descuida, ya tengo suficiente experiencia con Lyra.- dijo ella cómicamente.

-Y dime, de dónde vienes, de Ponyville?

-Si…yo recibí la carta de Lyra…

Ella puso una cara de confusión, su mirada se fue a otro lado, como tratando de recordar algo.

-Pasa algo? dije algo indebido? Porque si es así, me quiero disculpar, no estoy muy acostumbrado a como hablan aquí.- se disculpo el.

-No…es solo que…bueno, lo veo de una forma graciosa...ha ha.- rio un poco distraída ella.

-Que es gracioso?- le pregunto el muy curioso.

-Que…no recuerdo bien cómo fue que vine…solo recuerdo la carta…y un día luego de eso, ya estaba aquí…pero extrañamente no me acuerdo lo que paso entre esas dos cosas…dime eso es raro?

Vulpes rápidamente se puso mas serio acerca del teme, el rápidamente le tomo la pezuña, y comenzó a revisar su pulso.

-Que haces?- pregunto ella.

-Revisando algunas cosas.

El luego de eso, puso su garra en la garganta de ella, parecía que estaba tomándole la respiración.

-Puedo preguntar?-

-En un momento.- le respondió Vulpes.

Luego de eso, con su garra, se la puso en la frente, para luego tomarla con sus dos garras por la cabeza, el se le acerco a verle los ojos muy de cerca, tanto que ella se sonrojo un poco y de su cabeza cayo una gota de sudor debido a lo incomodo o penoso que era eso.

-Tus pupilas se encuentran perfectas condiciones, se dilatan cuando me acerco mucho, te sonrojas y todo… estas en perfecto estado de tu raza Poni.

El se la dejo de tomar con sus garras y se separo.

-P-por supuesto que me pasa todo esto…Por Celestia! No sabes sobre el espacio personal de una poni.- dijo ella un poco tartamudeando y con sonrojo.

-Si lo sé, por eso lo hice, parece que tienes todas tus cualidades de chica, dime, te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?- le pregunto el muy calmado.

Ella se le sonrojo toda la cara, y sin decir palabras, comenzó a beber ponche para evitar que le viera la cara de sonrojo.

-Uhm!, sigues con sonrojo, eso significa que si eres tu…eso descarta un posible duplicado Neste…pero cada vez mas tengo curiosidad.

Ella se detuvo después de tomar cantidades de ponche.

-Hey, pensé que eras alguien decente, pero apenas me conoces y ya me estas pidiendo que salga contigo…además-

Ella se detuvo, su barriga y cara parecían que estaban congestionados, su boca le pedía que sacara algo, pero ella parecía aguantar.

-Espera…quieres vomitar?

Tapándose la boca, ella asintió con su cabeza.

-Es mejor ir afuera, no puedes vomitar aquí.- dijo el un poco preocupado.

Vulpes tomo a Berry Puch por su pezuña, y la acompaño hasta la salida.

* * *

La puerta se abrió rotundamente, y Puch lo único que pudo hacer fue apuntar su boca hacia al suelo.

Vulpes le prosiguió, y le estaba dando algunas palmadas en la espalda para que ella sacar todo lo que tenía que sacar.

-*Regurgita*…

-Vamos, saca todo eso…creo que es suficiente ponche por esta noche para ti señorita.

Ella parecía tener contracciones desde su barriga hasta su boca, pero no salía nada.

-Pensé que querías vomitar.- le dijo preocupado el canino.

Ella luego se recupero, y pudo hablar.

-Yo también…casi siempre luego de tomar mucho ponche, vomito…

Vulpes se puso más serio de lo que estaba antes.

-Espera, naturalmente vomitas luego de tomar cantidades de ponche?

-Si…es raro que esta vez no lo haga…- se dijo ella un poco confusa.

Vulpes miro al horizonte y miro algo que ya probablemente supo que iba a pasar.

El con una mirada fuerte y decidida, miro a Puch con una sonrisa.

-Me siento muy rara…como si estuviera…como si estuviera muriendo…

-Puch…

El la tomo por sus pezuñas, quedando frente a frente.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien.

-De que hablas?

El la abrazo de forma cariñosa.

-Vulpes…me siento…me siento tan rara.

-Descuida, ya todo pasara.- el dijo esto acariciándole el cabello.

-Por que…por que me siento-

*Chriuck!*

Vulpes se separo de Puch, ella tenía una mirada de dolor, a lo que bajo su mirada hacia su pecho, y pudo ver como este tenia un agujero.

-Lo siento…pero es lo mejor para ti…-le dijo de una forma triste él.

-Siento…siento frio…

Ella se separo, para luego quedar arrodillada.

-Por qué…por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto con dolor.

-Porque en verdad…no estás aquí.

Al decir esto…Berry Puch se derritió con una forma de una pasta viscosa de color carne, esta quedo esparcida por todo el suelo.

-Como no pude darme de cuanta antes!- se dijo a si mismo de forma furiosa

Lyra rápidamente vino corriendo.

-Vulpes! Algo raro pasa, la mayoría de los invitados no recuerdan-

Ella paro de hablar al ver la pasta viscosa que estaba en el suelo.

-Que…que eso?- pregunto ella sin saber que había pasado.

-Eso era Berry Puch.- le dijo pensativo el.

-Qué? De que hablas?

-Es una trampa, Lyra…

*Shinking* *Shinking*

Lyra volteo un poco asustada hacia el horizonte, a lo que pudo observar a cientos de Cybermans caminando como un batallón directo hacia su dirección actual.

-Cybermans!- exclamo ella asustada.

-Adentro, ¡rápido!- ordeno Vulpes.

Ella rápidamente entro, y el quedo afuera viendo esto.

-Justo como lo recuerdo.- dijo el de forma tranquila.

* * *

Los dos chicos con capas y capuchas entraron a una habitación oscura que estaba forrada sus paredes de metal.

-Hey, que tipo de equipamiento tenemos disponibles para esta misión?

-Que se yo, veamos.

Uno de los Chicos prendió la luz, solo para ver, el brillo de montones de armas, armaduras, explosivos, entre muchas otras cosas que se veían bastantes peligrosos.

Los dos chicos abrieron sus bocas casi hasta el suelo.

-Bien…creo que esta misión si es de verdadera importancia…Bien Maestro Vulpes, vamos por ti.- dijo uno de estos chicos de forma seria.

* * *

Cuando Lyra entro en la casa en la cual estaba la fiesta, no había absolutamente nadie, lo único que había era residuos de aquella pasta viscosa de color carne.

Lyra no podía entender que pasaba, si hace unos momentos, estaba full de ponis quienes jugaban y festejaban, y ahora no había nadie.

-Pero por Celestia! Que está pasando aquí!?- exclamo ella un tanto irritada por no saber que ocurría.

-Te puedo dar un resumen bien comprimido.- le dijo Vulpes quien venía entrando.

-Por favor.- le replico ella.

-Lo que me temía desde que me comenzamos con esto…Lyra, llevabas tiempo planeando esto, eso quiere decir que si alguien pudiera acceder a tus pensamientos, crearía un plan maestro para atraparnos, AKA: Los Daleks y Cybermans, ellos sabían que harías esta fiesta, por eso crearon este escenario, debido a que esta casa jamás y nunca podría haberse creado en este lugar, por ello, te hicieron pensar que este sería un lugar ideal.

-Pero dime, y que hay de los Ponis?- le pregunto ella aun con dudas.

-Eran "Duplicados de Carne", uno de los duplicados que puede parecer real, son tan reales, porque son esencialmente el alma de los que duplican, solo que ellos no lo saben…pensé que era algo irreal, pero ahora veo que no…

El miro a Lyra con una cara muy pero muy seria o preocupada.

-Lyra, todo esto se hizo a la perfecta medida para atraparme…y sabes la parte mas irónica, que es toda tu culpa…

-Hey! Yo no sabía nada de esto!- le exclamo ella un poco molesta.

-Descuida, no digo que lo hayas hecho intencionalmente…y se lo que se siente, hacer cosas erróneas no por cuenta propia…Pero Lyra, ahora hay que salir de aquí.

*Shinking!*

-Ellos ya vienen.

-Vulpes…VDay me dijo…que teníamos que ir al Bosque Everfree, allí deberíamos recibir ayuda y instrucciones de cómo poner a funcionar la máscara.

-VDay te lo dijo ehm…*Suspiro*…Entonces tenemos que movernos!

Cuando los dos intentaron ir corriendo para salir de esa casa, algo los detuvo.

*Brouck!*

La puerta cayó rotundamente, por una patada que le había dado un Cyberman, de allí comenzaron a entrar varios de ellos.

Vulpes y Lyra retrocedieron.

Las ventanas también se rompieron, por allí mismo, entraron mas Cybermans.

De pronto, casi como si no hubieran estado allí anteriormente, varios Silents salieron de algunas esquinas oscuras.

Ellos dos retrocedieron tanto, que quedaron de espalda contra la pared, mientras que los Cybermans y los pocos Silents lo acorralaban.

De pronto, como si se hubiera tele-transportado, aparecieron varios Daleks, junto a ellos, Mas Mercenarios, todos ellos eran humanoides con armas pesadas.

Todos ellos, apuntaron sus armas hacia Vulpes.

El se acerco a Lyra.

-Lyra, aquí no hay más espacio para algún otro muerto aparte de mi…Deje todas las piezas de la Mascara cerca un árbol, sabía que algo como esto debía ocurrir, así que hice eso en casos de emergencia…

-Pero como vamos a salir de aquí?

-Lyra…sujeta mi cola.- le dijo el confiado.

-Qué?-

-Solo hazlo.- le replico de forma calmada el.

Todos los enemigos allí, prepararon sus armas.

El Cyber-Líder se puso al frente.

-DISPAREN A VOLUNTAD!- ordeno este.

-Hazlo Lyra!- le grito Vulpes.

Ella rápidamente le sujeto la cola, ella sintió como una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo, nublándole la visión.

-Ahg! Qué pasa?

Ella se limpio los ojos, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de la casa, justo estaba cerca del árbol en el cual se encontraban las piezas de la máscara en una pequeña caja.

*Piuck* *Kriuck* *Taka taka taka*

Ella volteo su mirada hacia la casa, y lo único que pudo ver, debidos a las sombras fueron disparan que realizaban las armas de todos los que estaban allí, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de Lágrimas.

-Vul…Vulpes…

Esta derramo algunas lagrimas antes de abrazar la caja en la cual tenía las partes de la máscara.

-Ya…ya no estarás…aquí?- se pregunto ella misma.

-Si…si estará.- dijo una voz muy familiar.

Lyra miro hacia un lado, para observar a VDay quien miraba también la casa la cual solo se escuchaban disparos.

-Todo seguramente saldrá simplemente bien…- dijo el tranquilamente.

**Continuara.**

* * *

_Hoy no hay Spoilers porque me gusta ser malo…Nah! Es solo para darle mas misterio a la cosa…_

_Como dato importante, quiero aclarar que este capítulo se desarrolla en la misma noche en la cual Twilight se transforma en Alicornio, pero lo de la Marca en el cielo será un paso o factor clave para el siguiente capítulo y también por supuesto, se verá._

_También quiero aclarar que este es el penúltimo capitulo…así que, hasta el siguiente capitulo queda la cosa terminada, pero solo la Saga, Dios, Celestia, Twilight, Ra, y los Extraterrestres sabrán que se me ocurra para las nuevas SAGA o GENERACIONES…aunque ya tengo a la mayoría planeada ;D_

_Y si, lo de "Todo seguramente saldrá simplemente bien_" _es parte de las Lyris de la canción de Twilight llamada "Morning in Ponyvill_" _(Espero que me haya salido bien la traducción)_

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O COMENTARIOS, Y ME DICEN QUE TALCO O QUE TAL ME QUEDO ESTE CAPITULO._**


	12. La Ultima Batalla

_Bueno, pensaba que este seria el ultimo capitulo…pero me equivoque, resulta que es un poco mas largo de lo que tenia planeado, asi que, este es el Penúltimo… No técnicamente, debido a que aquí es donde termina todo, el siguiente capitulo es solo para información extra, y que por supuesto, es necesario para poder entender como termina todo…_

_Quisiera disculparme por hacerles pensar que este era el ultimo, pero si les hace sentir mejor, en si, aquí es donde termina todo…desde lo principal, hasta lo terminal…._

_Aquí es donde se revela todo… y por ello…es la Ultima Batalla._

* * *

Vulpes mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba todos los disparos, solo que estos parecían no estar dándole, o al menos, no estaba muerto.

El abrió los ojos y miro con asombro una especie de barrera de luz brillante y fosforescente, esta parecía estar deteniendo todos los disparos.

Cuando miro hacia los lados, contemplo a los dos Ponis quienes lo habían ayudado anteriormente, uno tenía una Gabardina, y el otro algo así como un gran Manto o capa, estos tenían capuchas y en sus espaldas grandes Mochilas, estas tenían una pequeña parte como de vidrio, y se podía ver que tenían dentro algo así como plasma o grandes cantidades de algún tipo de energía roja.

Estas mochilas estaban conectadas con un tubo hacia unas armas que parecían rifles de asalto con un cañón alargado.

¡*Fiuck* *Fiuck* *Fiuck*!

Ellos disparaban láseres rojos con estos rifles hacia los Cybermans, Daleks y demás enemigos que allí estaban.

Estas armas tenían un poder increíble de fuego, le abría múltiples huecos a los Cybermans, y los pocos Mercenarios murieron casi al instante, mientras que los Daleks resistían con algún tipo de escudos corporales invisibles.

-La Granada de Krag!.- exclamo uno.

El otro poni de cabello largo y rubio, tiro algo así como una pelota color naranja a donde estaban los Daleks restantes.

-Dije Krag! No Kriug!- exclamo el otro poni con gabardina.

-Espera un momento, las Kriug son de Fragmentación?- le pregunto el que la había lanzado.

Ellos dos se vieron mutuamente, y a Vulpes quien se encontraba en el medio.

-No es de Fragmentación…es de demolición.- le aclaro Vulpes preocupado.

La granada de color naranja cayó justo en medio de los Daleks.

-Oh Ho.- dijeron los tres al unisonó.

* * *

Lyra se levanto, y con una mirada fija, iba a proseguir hacia la gran casa donde estaba ocurriendo toda la acción.

¡!*KABOOOOMB*!

La parte del frente de la casa se hizo añicos y montón de escombros, debido a una enorme explosión interna, lo único que quedaba ahora, era la mitad de esa casa, dentro de esta, se encontraban Vulpes y los otros dos Ponis detrás de la barrera tenían una expresión de asombro, debido a que si esa barrera se hubiera destruido, ellos probablemente no estarían bien.

Lyra rápidamente corrió hacia ellos tres.

-Pero por Celestia! Que paso aquí?- pregunto ella asombrada incorporándose al grupo.

-Una confusión de granadas…nada grave…es increíble que no se halla destruido la barrera de Holo.- dijo aspirando el de la gabardina.

-Si! Nada grave.- le atribuyo el otro.

Vulpes sin decir nada, poso su garra sobre la barrera de "Holo", al hacer esto, esta pareció ser absorbida por la garra de El.

-Pantalla de Holo ehm?...es muy rico en energía Plasmática…y debo decir, muy útil en esta situación.- dijo el.

Vulpes volteo, a mirar muy seriamente a los dos jóvenes ponis.

-Me podrían decir…de dónde sacan toda esta tecnología? La última vez, me dieron un arma cargada de partículas Mono-prismáticas… ahora la pregunta del millón es: Quien, y de donde vienen ustedes?- le pregunto Vulpes con una voz casi como si fuera un líder.

Los dos jóvenes ponis se pusieron rectos, tiraron sus armas, y levantaron sus pezuñas posándolas en frente a sus caras.

-S-señor, debo decir que es un gran honor volverlo a ver, y s-si me permite decirle-

-Que…que nosotros vinimos aquí para ayudarlo…nuestra ubicación es confidencial…como ya usted podrá saber.- le continúo y aclaro el poni con largo manto.

-Confidencial ehm?...y díganme, quien los mando?- indago mas el canino.

Los dos ponis se vieron mutuamente.

-Esta bromeando…no es así señor?

Vulpes lo miro con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

-A ti te parece que estoy bromeando?- le respondió el canino con un tono un poco molesto.

-D-discúlpeme señor…pero si bien lo recuerdo…usted fue quien nos or-

Este poni fue callado por el otro de gabardina, quien lo tomo por su cabeza, y se le acerco para hablar en secreto.

-No seas tonto… esta es su versión del pasado, seguramente todavía no sabe nada de nosotros, y es mejor mantenerlo así, tratemos no decirle algo relativamente peligroso para si mismo en su futuro.- le dijo un poco preocupado este poni azulado.

-Y bien?- pregunto esperando una respuesta concreta el canino.

-Si…pues, veras, nuestras intensiones aquí…solo son el de protegerte, nada más, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Uhm! Secreto eh? Bueno, en estos momentos, cualquier ayuda nos vendría bien.- dijo el volviendo su mirada a Lyra.

-Vulpes, y ustedes, Keiru y Stanford, debemos continuar hacia el bosque Everfree, en las Ruinas en donde se habían encontrado los Elementos de la Armonía, no sabemos cuántos Cybermans y Daleks mas vendrán por nosotros, llevemos la Mascara hacia el lugar de activación.- les dijo Lyra como si ya supiera exactamente que hacer.

-Espera un momento, tu los conoces?- le pregunto Vulpes.

-Si…me dijeron sus nombres aquella vez que me salvaron de los Silents.- le respondió ella tranquilamente.

El canino volvió su mirada hacia los dos ponis, quienes parecían estar mas nerviosos ahora.

-Me salvaron a mi, y a Lyra…y ni si quiera puedo verles el rostro…quienes sean que sean, son valientes, y asumo que no son ponis verdad?- le pregunto el ya calmado.

Los dos ponis solo voltearon a otro lado como evadiendo la pregunto, algo que hizo irritar un poco al canino, pero mantuvo la calma.

-Bien, entonces, tenemos que formar un plan, no sabemos cuantos Cybermans, Daleks, Mercenarios, y posiblemente Silents estén por hay…asi que, ustedes dos serán nuestra defensa.

El volteo su mirada a Lyra.

-Tu y yo seremos los "Exploradores" básicamente, tenemos que correr, y llevar a las piezas de la máscara a su activación.

Lyra vio al resto de todos los que habían perecidos con esa explosión, pero noto algo que le llamo la atención.

-No habían Silents?- pregunto confundida ella.

Los tres machos voltearon hacia donde estaba la pila de chatarra que era lo que había quedado tras la explosión, ellos se dieron cuentan de que los dos Silents que habían allí, ya no estaban, ni siquiera sus cuerpos.

-Esto no me da buena pinta, los Silents no son tontos, ellos saben muy bien lo que hacen.- dijo Preocupado el de Gabardina llamado Stanford.

-Bien, pues no tenemos tiempo que perder… en marcha.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a las profundidades del bosque Everfree…su destino: Las Ruinas del Bosque Everfree.

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune.**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 11**

**La Ultima Batalla.**

*Shinking* *Shinking*

Una cabeza de Cyberman parecía seguir viva, esta se movía con algunos cables que sobresalían de su cuello, pero lo hacia de forma lenta.

-AUTOREPACION.- dijo la cabeza.

*Shinking*

Unas manos metálicas tomaron la cabeza del Cyberman, y este al subirlo, se pudo notar que este era un Cuerpo de Cyberman, sin su cabeza.

Este coloco su cabeza en el lugar correcto, luego de moverla un poco para que esta se incorporara a su cuerpo, este parecía ya estar bien.

-INCORPORACION COMPLETADA…DAÑO DE 79%, SIN REPUESTOS…PROCEDER A INCORPORAMIENTO DEL GRUPO.

Este Cyberman, salió de la casa medio destruida, para incorporarse a un gran número, de docena en docena de Cybermans quienes se encontraban dirigidos en forma de batallón hacia el Bosque Everfree.

*Shinking* *Shinking*

Lo único que se podía escuchar, eran esos sonidos de las piernas de los Cybermans al chocar contra el suelo debido al gran número de estos.

* * *

En lo muy alto, en el espacio, se podía ver una enorme nava, esta era la de los Daleks.

En ella, se encontraba el líder Daleks, observando una gran consola de comandos y varios monitores en los cuales se podía ver el avance de los Cybermans.

Detrás de este, una puerta se abrió, en ella, entro el Cyber-Líder.

*Shinking*

-TENEMOS SUFICIENTES CYBERMANS COMO PARA ATACAR A ESTE PLANETA Y ASIMILAR A ESTAS FORMA DE VIDA…PODEMOS HACERLO AHORA.- le dijo el Cyber.

-NO! PRIMERO NECESITAMOS "LA POSICION CRITICA": LA MASCARA, SABEMOS QUE SI HACEMOS ALGO DELIBERADO, EL PODER DE LA MASCARA SE DESATARA SOBRE NOSOTROS, ES MEJOR PRIMERO TOMARLA Y LUEGO CAPTURAR ESTE INSIGNIFICANTE PLANETA.

-BIEN, CUANTOS CYBERMANS TENEMOS EN TIERRA?

-MAS DE 150, Y SE ESTAN PREPARANDO OTRA 300 UNIDADES MAS.- le respondió el Jefe Dalek.

-NECESITO ENCARGARME YO MISMO!… PREPAREN UNA BALIZA DE DESPLIEGUE RAPIDO.- ordeno el Cyber-Líder al salir de esa habitación.

* * *

Los cuatro, Vulpes, Lyra quien llevaba consigo la caja en la cual estaban las piezas de la máscara, Stanford, y Keiru detrás como guardianes, ellos estaban caminando directamente por el bosque Everfree, ellos solo parecían estar buscando un localización especifica, Lyra y Vulpes delante, y los otros dos chicos atrás vigilando.

-Entonces, me dirás como es que…como es que habían "Duplicados"?- le pregunto ella a Vulpes.

-Había escuchado rumores acerca de ello, pero jamás lo había presenciado por mi propia cuenta…es algo muy horrible, prácticamente, se hacen a base de una sustancia que le dicen o le sobre nombran "Carne", hace que estos duplicados, sean idénticos a sus usuarios, que tengan sus mismos pensamientos, y todo…pero hay algo que les fallo, ellos hicieron duplicados de varios Ponis, pero al hacerlo, lo tomaron y esperaron hasta este momento, es por ello que ellos no recuerdan momentos antes de venir hacia esa fiesta.

Ella lo miro a el como con una cara de "estas bromeando cierto?"

-Se que suena loco…pero Lyra, allá afuera nos esperan mucho más que eso…hay miles o mejor dicho, Billones de cosas que son nuevas para nosotros…y que necesitamos estar preparado cuando llegue el momento.

-Viniendo de ti…esas palabras suenan preocupantes.- le dijo ella.

-Si…muy preocupantes.

Ellos dos se miraron de forma preocupada, pero él mantenía su sonrisa.

-Chicos! Tenemos compañía!- grito Keiru atrás.

Keiru y Stanford alcanzaron a Vulpes y a Lyra rápidamente.

-Chicos, tenemos Cybermans hasta en las rodillas, no vamos a poder contra ellos.- le dijo jadeando Stanford.

-Y "Hasta en las Rodillas" significa que son bastantes.- le aclaro Keiru.

-Esperamos orden-Quiero decir, esperamos su respuesta.- le dijo Stanford.

*Shinking*

-Ya se acercan, Vulpes, que hacemos?- le pregunto Lyra.

Vulpes se separo y se puso al frente del grupo para poder hablarle a todos.

-Bien, parece que tenemos algunas en contra, eso solo nos deja un plan…

Ellos esperaban con ansias el plan de Vulpes.

El dio unos pasos hacia atrás, justo a la dirección a donde se dirigían originalmente.

-Corran…

El seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, mientras que los demás se veían mutuamente sin saber que exactamente hacer.

-Son sordos?...lo digo en serio…jeje, CORRAN!- les ordeno El con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, el salió corriendo hacia donde debería ser su destino, Lyra y los chicos se quedaron por un momento con una mirada dudosa, hasta que Lyra se decidió, y lo siguió, los dos chicos hicieron lo mismo, pero el avance de los Cybermans cada vez más se aceleraba.

* * *

Vulpes salió corriendo de entre la maleza y Arboles hacia algo que parecía ser un puente muy viejo, y delicado.

-Bien, esto es una a favor.

Lyra apenas lo estaba alcanzando, ella llego con la caja en su lomo.

-Y…ahora qué?- le pregunto ella al incorporarse con él.

-Bien, este puente se ve muy viejo…nosotros lograremos pasar, pero los Cybermans no…mas sin embargo, solo es una fuente de tiempo, ellos lograran la forma de poder pasar.

-Eso es alentador no?- le pregunto ella sarcásticamente.

Vulpes alzo su mirada, esto también hizo Lyra, para ver, que luego del pequeño puente, se encontraban unas Ruinas de lo que parecía ser un castillo o algo similar.

-Es allí…supongo.- dijo Vulpes

-Si, esas son las "Ruinas del Bosque Everfree", allí fue donde se encontraron los Elementos de la Armonía…y se supone que allí es donde se activara la Máscara…o al menos eso espero.- suspiro Lyra.

Justo, ya los venían alcanzando los dos Ponis, Stanford y Keiru.

-Aguántenlo!

Vulpes y Lyra vieron como estos dos ponis corrían hacia su dirección.

-Vaya! Como demonios corren tan rápido?- les preguntaron al unisonó los dos ponis.

Ellos dos se miraron uno al otro.

-Experiencia.- les respondieron al unisonó.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, pasemos este puente.- les reintegro Vulpes

* * *

Dentro de la Tardox, uno de sus monitores se prendió, y en el, salía algo así como "Mensaje recibido"

-UN MENSAJE? PARA VULPES…NO…ES PARA MI!

AIRaC parecía estar sorprendida por esto, debido a que la mayoría de cartas o mensajes cibernéticos que llegan solo son para Vulpes.

-DEBERIA LEERLO…PERO…JAMAS HABIA LLEGADO UNA CARTA PARA MI…DE QUIEN SERA?...MALDITOS NUCLEOS DE CURIOSIDAD! TENGO QUE SABERLO.- se dijo a ella misma.

Este sobre pareció abrirse, en el salió información, la cual, AIRaC iba leyendo de forma interna, después de todo, ella también es algo Cibernético, y puede leer y mirar toda computadora o archivo cibernético en el.

-BIEN, ARMAS DE APOYO PESADO EN 3…2…1, ABRIENDO COMPUERTA DE ARMAS.

Un pequeño pedazo de suelo cuadrado se hizo a un lado, y de el, salió algo así como una capsula.

-PREPARANDO ARMAS Y COBERTURA PESADA PARA TELE-TRANPORTACION DE APOYO.

En este capsula, se comenzó a llenar de armas, de asalto, de laser, de plasma, Boltes, entre muchas otras.

* * *

Vulpes recorrió el puente defectuoso rápidamente, Lyra le prosiguió, y luego Keiru y Stanford.

-Genial! Los Cybermans no podrán pasar por ese puente tan malo.- dijo eufórico Keiru.

-No seas tonto, que acaso no sabes que ellos están preparado para cada situación…seguro usaran un Vórtice de Flujo.- le corrigió Stanford.

El lo miro de forma confusa.

-Disculpa que te vuelva a preguntar…pero que es un Vórtices de Flujo?

- Un Vórtices tiene forma de gusano, por el cual se puede levitar o pasar por encima de él mientras este se dirigía a algún dirección específica.- le continúo Vulpes.

-Oh!

Todos vieron hacia adelante, lo que vieron, como si algún día hubiera sido un lugar importante, "Las Ruinas del Bosque Everfree"

-Ya estamos aquí…la verdad, siempre pensé verla en el día…pero de Noche es un poco más…atemorizante.- dijo para todos Lyra.

-Eso no importa…ahora, este es el plan, ustedes dos se quedaron como defensa, debido a que no se cuanto tiempo me tardare en activar la Mascara…Lyra, tú me acompañaras.- ordeno Vulpes.

Los dos Ponis se vieron mutuamente.

-Pero…no tenemos armas? Y se nos acabo los cartuchos de las Armas de Multifusión.

De pronto, en el suelo, comenzaron a aparecer cartuchos, estos aparecían como si alguien o algo los hubiera teletransportado.

Luego de eso, comenzaron a aparecer Armas de Plasma, Boltes compactos, Piztolaz, Akribilladorez, entre muchas otras.

Vulpes miro asombrado a los dos Ponis.

-Waoh, en verdad piensan en todo, díganme, que tipo de contacto tienen?- les pregunto asombrado el.

Los dos Ponis parecían estar tan asombrado como él.

-La verdad, es que no sabemos, pensamos que algunos de tus contactos te las envió.

Ellos se vieron de forma confusa.

-Un momento…Armas de Plasma? Seguro fue AIRaC, ella siempre tan preocupada…pero lo que no entiendo, es como lo supo?- se pregunto el mismo.

Los cuatros se vieron por un momento con miradas llenas de dudas.

-Darle vuelta al asunto no nos hará llegar a nada, mejor dejémoslo así, ahora, tomen esas armas y creen un perímetro de defensa, no quiero que ningún Cyberman pase o intente hacerlo, esta claro?- les ordeno Vulpes.

-S-si señor.

-Como el agua.

Vulpes prosiguió hacia las Ruinas, e hizo una señal a Lyra para que lo acompañara, mientras los dos Chicos se quedaron preparando la defensa.

-Oye, y como diablos se supone que detengamos a cientos de Cybermans?, tenemos armas si, pero no somos "El ultimo Centurión", no vamos a poder con todos.- le dijo en tono molesto Keiru.

-Tienes razón…pero recuerda que Vulpes es nuestro capitán, jefe, líder y demás, y debemos hacer lo que el diga, a pesar de que ni siquiera nos conoce todavía.

-Y qué? Vamos a morir solo para defenderlo?- le reclamo Keiru.

-*Suspiro* no…no creo que todavía nos toca morir, pero si resistir.

Al decir esto, justo en el puente, comenzó a aparecer una barrera de sacos y chatarra, estos eran como una defensa perfecta, debido a su altura, ya que se podía atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que AIRaC respondió tus llamados.- le dijo con una sonrisa Stanford.

Ellos se acomodaron como pudieron en las barricadas que yacían por todo lo largo del precipicio que daba al caer de ese Puente.

Stanford se acomodo una Arma de Plasma junto a la barricada, esta arma era de un tamaño mediano, y en ella, tenia algo así como un contenedor transparente en el cual se podía ver el plasma el cual se encontraba a altas temperaturas, listo para derribar enemigos.

Al otro extremo, Keiru se acomodo con un Akribillador, esta arma parecía bastante básica, tenia un lugar de contención de municiones, y un cañón alargado con huecos para que esta no se sobrecaliente.

Stanford lo miro con una mirada irónica.

-Enserio? Utilizaras eso?- le pregunto el de forma retorica.

-Si, que tiene?- le pregunto Keiru de forma inocente.

-Que ¿que tiene? Por favor! Esas armas la utilizan los Orkos, y es debido a lo simple he imprecisa que es…te matarían mucho antes de usarla…deja de jugar y consíguete un Boltes por el amor a los Dioses.

-Esta bien! Ya! Mira, un Lanzador de Mono Partículas, eso esta bien para ti?- le contesto bruscamente al tomar un arma muy particular.

Esta parecía estar hecha de piedras o algún material brusco de color blanco, y que como munición, solo utilizaba una Piedra de Energía.

-Si, esta mejor asi.

Ellos dos se posicionaron, miraron al frente, en espera de los Cybermans, y de una increíble batalla.

* * *

Vulpes y Lyra ya se encontraban en las casi en las Ruinas, pero antes de llegar, Lyra se detuvo.

-Pasa algo Lyra?- le pregunto el.

Ella tenia la mirada abajo.

-Esos Chicos…

-Qué pasa? Son raros verdad, es bueno que se nos unieran, así nos dará mas tiempo…al menos su muerte no será en vano.

-Su muerte?

Vulpes para intentar calmar, puso su garra en su hombro, pero ella se la quita.

-Como puedes ser así!?...Ellos nos salvaron en varias ocasiones, y tu ni si quiera lo aprecias.

El se puso un poco más serio.

-Pero Lyra, ellos jamás nos dijeron quienes eran exactamente, su muerte no significara nada importante…claro, ellos nos darán más tiempo…pero más nada aparte de eso.

-En serio eso es lo que piensas?- le pregunto Lyra con la mirada abajo.

-Si…ahora lo que debemos enfocarnos es en la máscara…eso es lo importante ahora.- le replico el.

Ella alzo su mirada llena de ira.

-A si!? Pues sabes qué? Puedes estar solo en esto! Pero esos Chicos para mi si son importantes! Pero parece que eso a ti no te importa! Verdad!?

Ella tiro la pequeña caja que traía en la espalda en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta, y se devolvió por donde vino con una actitud claramente molesta.

-Espera…a dónde vas?- le pregunto Vulpes.

-A Cuidar a esos Niños!- le respondió brutalmente Lyra.

Vulpes pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el luego de esto, recogió la caja y la observo por un momento.

-Si…definitivamente soy yo…la Mascara y todas estas cosas me han nublado mi visión…

El luego de eso, observo como ya Lyra desaparecía entre la maleza.

-Todo esto ha sacado a la Luz…el monstro que soy realmente…Quizás…quizás todavía no esté preparado para esto…tal vez…tal vez tenga que hacerlo…Padre estuvo muy claro conmigo.

El al bajar la cabeza, comenzó a recordar:

_-Vulpes…Hijo mío, se que todavía no te has dado de cuenta, pero cuando lo hagas, hay algo que verdaderamente necesitas saber…Existe "El Viaje del Olvido" es un viaje que hacemos la mayoría de los Kitsunes y otras razas vienen para hacerlo, es un lugar secreto de todo el universo, allí te podrás entrenar y preparar para todo lo que sea necesario …y se que todavía eres joven, tanto Mental como Físicamente, a pesar ser un poco "viejo", igual necesitas hacer este viaje…cuando te des cuenta, vendrás para hacerlo._

-Al principio pensé que estaba bromeando, pero parece que tenia razón…me he vuelta idiota he insensible…Incluso con Lyra, no le he dicho que en verdad soy ni que es lo que me he hecho…

El miro la caja en la cual estaban las piezas de la Mascara.

-Pero no puedo rendirme ahora…ellos me necesitan, al Activar la Mascara, les ganare y obligare a irse a esos Cyber tontos y Daleks.

El se levanto, puso mirada firme, y corrió hacia las Ruinas.

* * *

Stanford y Keiru estaban en cada extremo de lo largo del puente, detrás de la barricada de chatarra y costales.

-Estas Listo?- le pregunto Stanford.

-Como siempre!- le respondió el con una sonrisa.

Ellos dos se encontraban empuñando sus respectivas armas.

*Shinking*

Ellos apuntaron hacia el otro lado del puente, sobre la maleza que era por donde deberían aparecer los Cybermans.

*Shinking* *Shinking*

En ese momento comenzaron a aparecer de entre la maleza varios Cybermans, estos fueron recibido por una sorpresa.

*Fliuck* *Fliuck*

*Triuk* *Triuk*

Stanford con su arma, disparaba chorros de plasma a altas temperaturas las cuales derretían el blindaje y destruye partes de los Cybermans, mientras que Keiru disparaba miles de pequeñas partículas blancas las cuales cortaban y abrían pequeños huecos a los Cybermans.

-EMBOSCADA!- se escucho un grito de entre todo el ajetreo y los Cybermans caídos.

De pronto, el avance de los Cybermans se detuvo, esto tomo por sorpresa a Keiru y Stanford quienes habían cesado el fuego.

-DISPAREN A VOLUNTAD!- se escucho otro grito en forma de mando.

En ese momento, casi sin previo aviso, comenzaron a salir disparos de láseres azules, característicos de las Cyber-armas, estos casi le dan a Keiru, quien por suerte, se agacho justo a tiempo.

Stanford al ver esto, hizo lo mismo.

-Su potencia de fuego es demasiado fuerte!- le grito Stanford.

-Si! Ya lo se!- le respondió Keiru.

-Parece que necesitaremos un verdadero milagro!- le reintegro Stanford

En ese momento, comenzó a aparecer algo grande, esta cosa parecía no tener un aspecto determinado, hasta que comenzó a tomar forma, y lo que era: una enorme arma con un cañón enorme y protector, debido a las grandes defensas que sobresalían a cada lado en forma de escudo.

Al poco momento después de eso, apareció varios Enormes Paquetes llenos de enormes municiones, las cuales parecían pertenecer al Boltes.

-Un Boltes Pesado? Que los dioses te bendigan AIRaC.- exclamo ya calmado Stanford.

Keiru, casi sin pensarlo, corrió hacia esta enorme Arma, el tomo las municiones, rápidamente las cargo al Boltes y apunto hacia toda la maleza por la cual salían todos esos láseres.

-Chúpense esta!- grito él.

*Taka taka kata taka*!

Este Boltes Pesado disparaba ráfagas con un poder de fuego inimaginable, el cual destruía incluso hasta los arboles, de estos, solo se podían ver a varios Cybermans caídos con enormes huecos en sus cuerpos.

El luego de un momento se detuvo al notar que ya no le devolvían el fuego.

-Parece que los contuve!- grito victorioso Keiru levantando su pezuña.

En ese momento, del cielo, casi de improviso, cayo una enorme baliza en el lugar de los Cybermans en la cual parecía tener alguien dentro.

Keiru miro precavido a esta capsula.

De ella, salió el Cyber-Líder, este, tan rápido como pudo, miro a Keiru, este saco su Cyber-Pistola.

*Piuck*

-AHG! –grito Keiru.

Este le dio justo en su hombro, lastimándole casi hasta su estomago.

-Keiru!- grito Stanford.

El corrió rápidamente hacia él, lo tomo por el cuerpo, y lo llevo tras la barrera.

-Keiru, estas bien?- le pregunto el dejándolo reposar en el suelo.

-A ti te parece que estoy bien?- le pregunto el de forma irónica.

Stanford le reviso la herido, y pudo notar como esta solo le había hecho un hueco la zona de su axila, y posiblemente, le había dislocado ese brazo.

-Descuida, estarás bien.- le dijo el para tratar de calmarlo.

-Enserio?! No esta bien, me acaban de disparar en la pezuña, y casi me lastiman el estomago debido a esta estúpida forma poni…y no puedo mover el brazo…*jadeo*…

-Descansa, yo me encargo de esto.

Keiru quedo con los ojos cerrado tratando de respirar, mientras que Stanford, miro hacia arriba, y puedo ver como el Cyber-Líder estaba reagrupando a su tropa.

-FORMACION DE OFENCIVA.- ordeno este Cyberman.

Todos comenzaron a formase en forma de columnas, estos eran mucho mas de lo que ellos creían.

-Esto esta mal…yo solo no podre con ellos…pero debo intentar.

El intento sacar su arma por encima de la barrera.

*Piuck*

Fue arrebatada por un rayo laser azul, este rayo también le lastimo la pezuña a Stanford.

-Ahg!

El se escondió otra vez, se sujeto la pezuña, la cual estaba ya sangrando.

Este se recostó junto a la barricada, al lado de Keiru quien se encontraba en un estado critico.

-Sabes…parece que si vamos a morir…todo por defender a nuestro…por decirlo así…nuestro jefe…y…a nuestra…madre.

El luego de esto, dio un largo suspiro, el escuchaba como los Cybermans estaban ya tratando de pasar por el puente, y sabia que pasarían utilizando un vórtices de flujo para pasar.

-TRAIGAN EL VOLTICES!- se escucho una voz que ordeno esto.

Stanford sabia que ya no había forma de retenerlos.

-Sabes…a pesar de todo, me siento bien…me agrado vivir…los sentimientos…la sensación del tacto…el sentido de oír…y la sensación de esta hermosa brisa que toca mi cara.- dijo el como un filosofo.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-Un momento…esta brisa de donde viene?- se pregunto el al no entender porque una brisa le azotaba la cara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo captar una forma cuadrada, el se tuvo que estrujar los ojos, al hacerlo, y volver su mirada hacia esta cosa, era ni mas ni menos que la Tardox.

-La…La Tardox!- exclamo el eufórico.

El Cyber-Líder quien se encontraba re posicionando su escuadra, volteo a ver algo que aunque no se pudiera ver, le causaba miedo interno.

-ES LA TARDOX! VULPES ESTA AQUÍ, PREPARENSE PARA ATACAR!- grito el.

Todos los Cybermans empuñaron sus Cyber-armas, y estas la apuntaron contra la Tardox.

La Tardox había aparecido justo detrás de la posición de los jóvenes ponis.

Todos estaban atentos a sus puertas, las cuales todavía no se habían abierto.

Cuando esta se comenzó a abrir, todos los Cybermans se prepararon para atacar.

Cuando esta se abrió completamente, todos quedaron estupefactos, al ver que allí, no se encontraba Vulpes...sino Lyra con un gorro así como de vaquero y una ropa de tonos marrones.

Los Cybermans por este simple hecho, bajaron sus armas, pero Stanford sabia que ella había venido para rescatarlos.

Lyra levanto su cabeza y miro la escena que allí estaba pasando.

-Parece que es el momento perfecto…para usar a mi amiguita.- dijo ella de forma malvada.

Ella de la Tardox, saco un enorme cañón el cual se lo monto en el hombro, y un hueco en el cual se veía la cabeza de un misil.

Stanford abrió los ojos enormemente al ver esta arma.

-Hasta la próxima.- dijo ella en seco.

Ella acciono esta arma, y el misil salió disparado directamente hacia el Cyber-Líder.

-FILTRO ELECTROMAGNETICO!- grito el poniendo su mano apuntando el misil.

Este misil parecía estar reteniéndose, pero igual mantenía el rumbo hacia el.

El Cyber-Líder intento lo mas que pudo.

Justo cuando el misil parecía que iba impactar contra el, este pudo desviarlo hacia su lado, pero este se le enterró a un Cyberman, traspasándole el abdomen.

-Cúbranse!- grito ella.

Stanford tomo a Keiru y lo arropo con su cuerpo, estos se pusieron lo mas al suelo que pudieran. Lyra por su parte, se volvió a meter en la Tardox.

Este misil que se encontraba perforado en el abdomen de un Cyberman comenzó a parpadear con una luz.

-PROTEJANSE!- grito el Cyber-Líder.

*!KABOOOOOOOOOOOMB!*

Una enorme explosión abarco una hectárea muy larga, destruyendo bosques y posiblemente los que allí estaban.

La barricada se había destruido por completo, pero por suerte, esta cubrió a Stanford y a Keiru de la explosión.

Luego de unos momentos, comenzaron a caer pequeños escombros de hojas quemadas o pequeños trozos de palos.

Stanford salió de los escombros sujetando a Keiru.

La puerta de la Tardox se abrió, y de ella salió Lyra a hacerles una señal para que ellos fueran a allí.

El Rápidamente llevo a Keiru quien se encontraba malherido hacia alla.

En el proceso, Lyra trajo una pequeña pistola con su telequinesis, y esta disparo justo en donde venia Stanford.

El rápidamente lo esquivo, a lo que este disparo le dio a un Cyberman que parecía estar con vida, y en muy mal estado.

Stanford miro sorprendido a Lyra, quien solo le hacia una señal para que se apuraran.

-Vamos!

Stanford rápidamente le dio a sujetar a Keiru a Lyra, ella lo metió en la Tardox, y luego el entro.

Luego de esto, la Tardox cerró sus puertas y comenzó a desaparecer.

Del resto de la Explosión, solo quedaban el escombro de muchos Cybermans, he incluso el del Líder.

Se podía apreciar su cabeza tirada por allí.

*Shinking* *Shinking*

Se escuchaban mas pasos de Cybermans.

-INICIANDO REPARACION!

* * *

Vulpes ya había llegado a las Ruinas, por todos lados se podía ver monumentos y paredes derrumbadas, pero el se enfocaba directamente en una dirección la cual parecía ser misteriosamente familiar.

-Tiene que ser por aquí.- se dijo el mismo.

El llevaba consigo las piezas de la Máscara.

Justo llego a un lugar abierto, a su alrededor maleza, y en su centro, algo como si como un Circulo de Alquimia o algo parecido.

Era el dibujo de un Circulo, en su interior, tenía un pentágono y hexágono, y estos eran cortados por un triangulo, en su centro, tenía el dibujo de una estrella de seis puntos.

Vulpes miro con asombro este círculo.

-Esto…esto es alquimia…y eso es…un Círculo de Transmutación Humana…

Vulpes abrió la caja y observo las piezas de la Mascara para luego volver a ver el Circulo de Transmutación.

-Pero…la alquimia siempre fue una tontería…fue una ciencia oculta y sin ningún fundamento, por qué? Por qué funcionaria?

-(Solo hazlo)- le dijo Jasutisu en su mente.

Vulpes un poco indeciso, coloco todas las piezas de la Mascara en su respectivo orden, las coloco sobre esta estrella alargada de seis puntos.

-Esa estrella…si mas no recuerdo, es la Cutie Mark de Twilight…

Vulpes luego de haber colocado todas las piezas de la Mascara se aparto.

-Ahora que debería pasar?- se pregunto el mismo.

*Shhhrhrrkk*

Todo se tildo de color morado. El volteo asombrado a ver que en el cielo, a lo lejos, se podía ver la forma de una enorme estrella en el cielo de color morado.

Esta alumbro todo de este color, parecía algo tan majestuoso que lo único que pudo hacer el Can fue abrir la boca al ver tan bella cosa.

-Pero…que hermoso…es.

Esta estrella parecía emanar una extraña sensación de calma y relajación.

Pero en cuando esta luz morada alumbro la máscara y al círculo de transmutación en la cual estaba, esta comenzó a brillar.

Luego de un momento, la estrella en el cielo desapareció, dejando a Vulpes totalmente confundido por esto, pero cuando volteo su mirada hacia la Mascara, esta estaba alumbrando.

-Funciono?...en verdad funciono!

Este circulo también se encontraba alumbrante, luego de esto, de este circulo, una línea en forma de triangulo comenzó a formarse fuera del Circulo en donde se encontraba la Mascara.

Luego de esto, se creo otro enorme circulo el cual abarcaba casi todo el terreno vacio.

Esto quedo como un súper circulo de Transmutación, y en medio de todo esto, se encontraba la Mascara junto a Vulpes.

Todo el Circulo comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Vulpes perdiera su forma canina y volviera a la original, la de Kitsune.

-Mi forma original! Que ha pasado?

La piezas de la Mascara comenzaron a unirse, todas las piezas se unieron y la mascara comenzó a tomar un forma familiar.

En la máscara, se comenzaron a crear líneas muy familiares para Vulpes.

Esta mascara al fin se formo, y lo dejo a el mas que impactado al saber a que parecía la Mascara.

-Esta…esta es la misma mascara…La misma Mascara que VDay usa!- exclamo el un poco furioso.

Era exactamente eso, la máscara que se había formado era la misma que usaba VDay, he incluso, luego de unos momentos, se creó un pequeño agujero en su frente como para que pudiera colocarse allí la jema que siempre VDay trae en su máscara.

Vulpes antes de poder tomar la Mascara, allí mismo, donde se encontraba esta, apareció VDay con su respectiva forma similar a los Kitsunes.

-Aquí es donde termina todo.- le dijo VDay.

-No entiendo…esta mascara es la misma que tu tienes…por que hice todo esto, toda estas malditas veces que casi muero!…solo para obtener esto?- exclamo el enojado

-La ira no se te ve bien sabes?...después de todo, ya has fregado las cosas antes.- le dijo calmado VDay con relación a lo que había pasado antes.

Vulpes pareció calmarse un poco.

-Pero dime…que verdaderamente no entiendo lo que esta pasando.

VDay subió su mirada, y miro el bello cielo de la noche.

-Sabes…esa enorme marca en el cielo…es por algo importante que paso…Twilight se convirtió en Princesa…

-Twilight qué?!- pregunto asombrado Vulpes.

-Si…ella se convirtió en Princesa…era algo que yo siempre supe que ella era, pero que Celestia tomo por su propia cuenta.

Vulpes miro confuso a VDay.

-He vivido en este mundo desde su mas antiguos tiempos, defendiendo y protegiendo de cualquier amenaza externa…incluso conozco los padres de Celestia y Luna…conocí cosas increíble…pero ya llego el momento…es el momento de un descanso.

VDay bajo su mirada hacia Vulpes.

-Y tu eres el que puede hacer eso…quítame la máscara…así podre descansar ya.

-Espera…tu eres algo así como un guardián de este mundo verdad?

-Si…así es.

-Entonces…Al fin…te puedo desenmascarar.- dijo Vulpes con gran suspiro.

-Vulpes…siempre supiste quien soy yo.- le dijo el de forma tranquila.

-Qué?- balbuceo el.

-Mi manera de hablar y de ser…es obvio quien soy.

-De que me hablas?

-Supongo que sigues siendo joven para entenderlo…He vivido mucho pero mucho tiempo…necesito un Descanso…Vulpes…quítame la mascara…asi podre descansar en paz…

-Significa que te estaría matando?- le pregunto el.

-No…solo descansare por un tiempo…todo tiene su fin…y aunque yo nunca lo quise aceptar, tengo que acceder, y tomar un descanso.

Vulpes lentamente subió mano hacia la Máscara de VDay.

El ambiente se torno extrañamente calmado, y lleno de paz.

Vulpes le quito lentamente la máscara, y miro algo que jamás pensó ver detrás de la Máscara.

-TU!?- exclamo el asustado.

-Es una sorpresa verdad?

-No…No puede ser…esto es imposible…cómo es posible que sea…yo.

La cara que mostraba VDay era exactamente la misma que la de Vulpes.

-Soy…soy-

-No, no eres tu…soy el mismo que hace mil años, yo soy Jasutisu…solo que desde hace mucho tiempo no me llamaba por ese nombre.

El solo podía balbucear algunas palabras debido a lo impactado que estaba.

-Recuerda lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos…sobre mi nombre?

Vulpes intento recordar.

-Tu dijiste…que solo cuando algo extremadamente peligroso estuviera ocurriendo me ibas a decir tu nombre.

-Si, es este momento…por cierto…Lyra.

-Que pasa con ella?

-Ella es tu-

*PIUCK*

Un Laser azulado le traspaso la mano a Vulpes, destruyendo así, la Mascara en dos partes.

Al destruirse la Mascara, VDay o mejor dicho, Jasutisu desapareció con una sonrisa en su boca.

-NOOO!- exclamo Vulpes.

De todas las direcciones comenzaron a aparecer Cybermans, y Daleks, estos iban entrando por la maleza, y rodeando a Vulpes.

En el suelo cayeron dos pedazos de la máscara, esta se le había desaparecido la jema que siempre trae.

-LA MASCARA FUE DESTRUIDA!- exclamo un Cyberman.

-NO, LA MASCARA SIGUE INTACTA!- le corrigió un Dalek.

Vulpes se encontraba de rodillas frente a la mascara.

-Ya lo entiendo…No querías que buscara una simple Mascara, querías que buscara la manera de sacarte de mi…si es la única opción…pues así lo será.

-EL TIENE LA MASCARA, LIQUIDENLO!- ordeno el Cyber-Líder integrándose a todo el grupo.

-Esto lo hago por ti…Jasutisu.- le dijo Vulpes con una sonrisa disimulada de la Tristeza.

-(Hazlo…después de todo, es algo que yo mismo decidí)- le dijo él en la cabeza.

Vulpes levanto la Mascara, y se la puso.

-NO! DISPAREN A VOLUNTAD!- exclamo el Cyber-Líder.

*Fiuck* *Fiuck* *Shiurrrk**Fiuck* *Fiuck*

Todos comenzaron a disparar a donde se encontraba Vulpes, pero los disparos parecían ser retenidos por una especie de barrera invisible.

-Van a lamentar…el día que decidieron meterse conmigo!- exclamo Vulpes levantándose.

Cuando se levanto, su vestimenta cambio de color blanco a un color Negro muy oscuro, su vestimenta era similar a la de VDay solo que negra.

Detrás de su espalda comenzaron a salir unas especies de mantas las cuales parecían tener vida propia.

-Y LAMENTARAN EL DIA EN QUE DECIDIERON MATAR A JASUTISU!- Exclamo de nuevo solo que con una voz profunda y casi demoniaca.

Todos los Cybermans dieron algunos pasos atrás al no saber con que se enfrentaban.

Del suelo en donde estaba parado Vulpes, comenzó a emanar energía oscura.

Vulpes con su mano, señalo al Cyber-Líder, el al hacer esto con su puño, hizo que el Cyber-Líder se comprimiera como si lo estuvieran aplastando algo, tanto, que luego de unos momentos apenas se reconocía algo de lo que había quedado.

Los lazos que tenia Vulpes saliendo de su espalda, comenzaron a dirigirse a los Cybermans y Daleks.

Estos lazos picaban como si fueran mantequilla a los Cybermans y Daleks.

Vulpes mientras, canalizaba energía negra en la palma de su mano, luego de un momento, el señalo a un grupo de Cybermans quienes seguían vivos.

El lanzo toda esta energía negra a ellos, picándolos a la mitad y desasiendo a algunos arboles y animales que por allí se encontraban.

Los lazos negros ya habían picado a la mayoría de los que allí estaban.

Apenas quedaba un Cybermans.

Este tiro sus armas como en señal de que se rendía.

Vulpes apunto su mano así su dirección, y de esta, comenzó a salir como rayos oscuros, estos electrocutaban seriamente al último Cyberman.

Este Cyberman cayo arrodillado al suelo, y luego de esto.

*BOOOMB*

Su cabeza estallo.

Detrás de la Mascara, se podía apreciar unos ojos negros y casi sin razón.

Vulpes miro hacia arriba, y noto a lo lejos, una nave que se aproximaba hacia ese lugar.

Arriba, en esa nava, estaba El Comandante Líder estaba dirigiendo su nave hacia la superficie.

-ESTO ES SUFIENTE, ME ENCARGARE YO MISMO.- exclamo el junto.

Vulpes miro como este se aproximaba, y de un impulso, salió dirigido hacia alla.

Cerca de allí, comenzó a aparecer la Tardox.

Luego de unos momentos, se abrió sus puertas, y de esta salió Lyra.

-La Mascara!- exclamo ella.

Pero se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho desde su activación, lo único que hizo fue ver hacia arriba, y ver como Vulpes se encontraba dirigido hacia la Nave.

-Vulpes…por favor…no lo hagas.

Vulpes logro entrar a la Nave de los Daleks.

Lyra pudo ver esto, ella solo podía pensar en algo malo.

-Vulpes.

*KABOOOMB*

Lyra miro como la mitad de aquella nave comenzó a explotar.

-Vul-

*BOOOOOOMB*

La otra parte también exploto.

Lyra quedo completamente impactada, y sin saber que habría pasado…o si Vulpes, sigue vivo.

**Continuara.**


	13. El Fin del Viaje

_Bueno señoras y señores, Bronies y Pagasisters, he aquí el **final** de esta "Temporada" o "Saga", aunque también debería llamarse "Serie", pero el punto es que este es el final, y por ello prepare un discurso de Metar Gear especialmente hecho para ustedes…Pero saltemos esa parte (Fiori Reference)._

_*Aclarando Garganta*_

_Primero que nada, un saludo verdaderamente especial a **KuroDerpy** quien fue…al menos, la que me dijo que si podría comenzar a hacer este fic, aunque ella piense que no fue nada._

_También a los que me apoyaron desde siempre: **FunNight y Anacoreta**, por supuesto, están los demás, pero si me pongo a nombrarlos, me tardaría una eternidad, mas sin embargo, me acuerdo de casi todos, a todos ustedes, les doy las gracias, desde lo más profundo de mi…bueno, corazón… (¡Que cursi!)_

_También quiero decir, que si algún **Whovian** o fanático de la Serie **Doctor Who** se siente insultado por este Fic (El cual, ya a hecho bastantes plagios hacia la serie ya nombrada) quiero dar mis mas sinceras **disculpas**, debido a que me he estado…bueno, por decirlo así, tomando escenas o poniéndolas a mi favor…cosa lo cual parece malo…es por ello, que desde que comencé esta Saga, hasta las que vengan, les prometo que intentare ser lo mas original y mejor lo más posible… pero lo de la **Tardox** (La cual se podría decir que es un Plagio o parodia a la Tardis) es totalmente aceptada y correcta, debido a que en la "**La Ultima gran guerra de los Señores del Tiempo**" se destruyeron la mayoría de las Tardis, la mayoría eran de combates, pero quedo la del **Doctor**, y las demás, se supusiera que están destruidas, pero ese factor lo tome a mi favor, para así poder tener la **Tardox**, la cual supuestamente fue una de las Tardis que sobrevivió, y fue dada a **Vulpes**._

_Hubiera pensado mas ese nombre…aunque al principio quise hacerlo como un OC de mí…me di cuenta de que tenia mucho mas potencial…es por hecho, que en cuanto esta Historia (Me refiero a la saga y a su curso) continúe, Vulpes cambiara…en muchos aspectos._

_Bueno…Sin mas que decir (Que buen discurso), aquí les dejo con el **ultimo Capitulo** de esta Saga… (o posiblemente haga un pequeño **Mini capitulo**, en el cual, se revelaran cositas y curiosidades del Fic)_

_Ahora si, Disfrútenlo:_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta Historia es un Crossover de Doctor Who, contiene personajes(enemigos mayormente) y material de esta serie, y una historia original hecha por mi, la cuales transcurren en la Misma Linea de Tiempo en la que va La Serie de MLP:FiM, teniendo en cuenta claro, que esta historia no intervendrán con la de la Serie, y mayormente transcurrirá en otros lugares, haciendo referencia en algunas ocasiones a los eventos que ocurren en la Serie, y extrañamente viendo escenas que hallan pasado en la serie.

**Spoilers: **de todo lo que quedo pendiente, o al menos, casi todo.

Incluye:

**Flashback**

**Aclaratoria.**

**Y Conclusión.**

* * *

*!Kraaaaaaaaaaaag!*

Se abrió un hueco en la nave Dalek.

Por este, entro Vulpes con una especie de aura negra, y unos cuatro lazos que parecían que tenían vida propia.

-CONOCERAN EL MIEDO!

Varios Daleks comenzaron a ponerse en posición, para atacar.

-AGH!- grito él como un grito de guerra.

Vulpes alzo su mano, esta parecía que tomo fuerza, luego de esto la impacto contra el suelo de la nave.

*!BOOOOOOMB!*

Todo ese lugar exploto, pero solo una parte de la nave, la otra seguía estable.

* * *

El Líder Dalek comenzó a poner en funcionamiento la mayoría de los sistema de la nave.

-INFORME DE DAÑOS….LA NEVE ESTA DAÑADA AL 70%...ESTO NO ES LO PLANEADO!

En ese momento entro un Cyberman.

-VULPES A LOGRADO ENTRAR, Y TIENE LA MASCARA A SU FAVOR!- le replico el Guerrero Cyberman.

-INTENTEN DETENERLO LO MAS QUE PUEDAN!

-PERO-

-HAGANLO!- le ordeno el Líder Dalek.

El Cyberman volvió por donde vino.

-ESTO NO ERA NADA PARECIDO AL PLAN ORIGINAL…QUE PUEDO HACER!?...

*!BOOOMB!*

Por el pasillos se movían cientos de Cyberman, quienes se dirigían a hacer un inútil intento por detener a Vulpes quien se encontraba devorado por su ira.

-TODOS, DISPAREN A VOLUNTAD!

Justo cuando intentaban disparar, Vulpes los cortaba con una especie de rayo de energía pura oscura.

Toda la nave se había vuelto un caos en su interior, Vulpes iba destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

El parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Apuntaba hacia todos lados, y estos comenzaban a incendiarse y a explotar.

-WAHAHA!- reía el de forma maligna.

-(Ya sabes a lo que se refería Padre verdad?)- le dijo de forma calmada Jasutisu o posiblemente el futuro VDay.

-CALLATE!- le ordeno enojado Vulpes.

Rápidamente el prosiguió hacia el centro de operaciones, en donde quedaba los últimos pedazos sanos de la Nave.

* * *

El Líder Dalek estaba pensando contra el reloj, debido a que sabia que no había escapatoria.

Hasta que una idea le llego, una de ultimo recurso.

-UN MENSAJE DE VORTICES, SI LOGRO QUE EN EL PASADO VULPES NO OBTENGA LA MASCARA, ESTO JAMAS ESTARA OCURRIENDO…EL UNICO PROBLEMA ES QUE LA NAVE ESTA TAN DAÑADA, QUE NO SE A QUE DIVISION LE LLEGARA EL MENSAJE…ES MEJOR QUE NADA.

El luego de decir esto, con su pequeño brazo, activo un botón redondo que estaba pegado de una pared, al hacer esto, se dispuso a hablar.

[Grabación – Vórtices:

-EL VOLVIO, ES MAS PODEROSO AHORA, Y AH EXPLOTADO LA MITAD DE LA NAVE. LA UNICA MANERA DE DETENERLO, ES DESTRUYENDO SU PODEROSA MASCARA, SU MASCARA ES LA FUENTE DE PODER. SI ESCUCHAN ESTO, TIENEN QUE DESTRUIR LA MASCARA ANTES DE QUE EL PUEDA LOGRAR PONERSELA- *!BOOMB!* LA NAVE A SUFRIDO DAÑOS GRAVES! NAVE DAÑA EN UN 90%, NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD DE SALIR CON VIDA…NO! PIEDAD, PIEDA-]

*!KABOOOOOOOOOMB!*

Vulpes destruyo al Dalek el cual ni siquiera termino la grabación.

El había entrado rotundamente por la puerta, y este fue lo que tomo por sorpresa al Jefe Dalek.

Luego de hacer esto, la nave parecía que apenas se podía mantener, y que no duraría mucho así.

Vulpes aun seguía consumido por su odio, hasta que una voz en su interior le ordeno que parara.

-(Detente…sabes muy bien que se tomar mis decisiones correctamente, sabes que en el futuro seré VDay, y que la historia se volverá a repetir justo como paso hace rato….asi que tu enojo no conviene de nada….DETENTE!)- le ordeno Jasutisu.

Vulpes cayo arrodillado, y puso sus manos en la máscara.

-(Tu miedo es esto…eres tu mismo…Tu eres tu propio miedo, se que será difícil mantener el poder de la mascara, así que…Mejor me la dejas a mí, soy una Entidad física, por lo tanto, la Mascara no me daño ni me volverá loco…déjamela a mi…yo sabré usarla)- le dijo Jasutisu de forma calmada.

-No…ES difícil...ella…Ella me quiere a-a mi.- dijo con tono de miedo en la voz.

-(Descuida…yo me encargo)

Vulpes levanto su cara, y la mascara comenzó a llenarse de líneas como recién hechas por el fuego, debido a lo brillantes que eran.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse extraño y frio.

En la frente de la Mascara, comenzó a crearse una jema, esta se formo como por el viento.

Toda la apariencia aterradora de Vulpes comenzó a ser succionada por la Mascara, la cual parecía ser la causante de esto.

Los lazos de su espalda se calmaron, su color oscuro desapareció, y su túnica volvió a ponerse a su color original, marrón con tonos grises.

-Ahgg!- grito de dolor.

-(De ahora en adelante…no estaremos mas unidos)- le dijo Jasutisu.

La nave en ese momento comenzó a explotar por todos lados, incluso donde se encontraba Vulpes ya casi recuperado.

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune. **

**Presenta.**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

Lyra miraba hacia arriba como la nave explotaba.

-Tu…escribirás sobre esto…y difundirás esta historia.- dijo una voz casi de ultratumba al lado de Lyra.

Ella volteo sorprendida y Miro como había un Silent allí.

-Que-

-Tu lo harás…Tu escribirás un Libro…acerca de esto…solo…hazlo…

Lyra sacudió su cabeza pensando que era algo así como una ilusión o algo parecido.

Cuando volvió su mirada, noto que no había nada allí.

Ella parecía estar confundida, y luego de un momento, pareció que se olvido por completo de lo que había pasado.

-Vulpes!

Ella volvió su mirada hacia arriba, y contemplo como la nave explotaba varias veces por aquí y por allá, haciendo que no dejara ningún.

Al momento, detrás de ella, de la Tardox, salió Stanford cargando a Keiru quien se encontraba en mejor estado físico.

-Lyra, que estas vi-

El se callo, al ver que la nave que se encontraba a lo muy lejos, estaba explotando.

-Lyra, me puedes decir que paso?- le pregunto sorprendido el.

-Vulpes…el solo derroto a los Daleks y Cyberman…pero…con un gran precio por pagar.- dijo ella un tanto triste.

Stanford bajo a Keiru de sus hombros, luego de esto poso su pezuña sobre el hombro de Lyra.

-No lo hizo solo…todos aquí hemos hecho algo para ayudarlo.

-Tu…tu lo dices como si fuera algo natural…es obvio que no salió vivo.- le dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Vamos! No te pongas así, el fue…y siempre será nuestro Zorro loco…Pero ahora solo hay que dejarlo descansar.- le dijo el aun calmado.

El luego de esto, se separo de Lyra y se poso junto a su compañero, quien aun se encontraba descansando.

Ella luego de un momento se dio cuenta de lo que Stanford había dicho, y volteo sorprendida a verlo.

-"Descansar"?- pregunto ella aun sin entender lo que quiso decir.

Pero cuando miro a los Dos jóvenes ponis, estos parecían estar listo para irse.

-Keiru Darktail y Stanford Darktail listo para irse, fue un placer haberla conocido, y esperamos volverla a ver pronto Coronel Lyra Heartstrings.

Al decir esto, el puso su pezuña en su cabeza como haciendo un saludo a alguien de mayor rango que el.

Cuando dijo esto, su brazalete comenzó a alumbrar, y luego de un estallido de luz azulada, los dos Ponis desaparecieron.

-"Darktail"?...Vulpes tiene hijos?...soy Coronel?...

Ella se puso su pezuña sobre la cabeza en señal de no entender nada.

-O Por Celestia! No entiendo nada…si Vulpes era en realidad su padre, por que ellos, o mejor dicho el, no pareció importante…también dijo descansar…

Ella intento pensar en una respuesta clara, pero por mas que intentaba, la mente le quedaba en blanco, hasta que algo pareció que se le vino a la mente.

-No entiendo nada…pero tal vez…si escribo un Libro acerca de esto…puede que…

No encontró una respuesta a esto.

-Bueno, solo escribiré un Libro… aunque la verdad no se muy bien para qué.

Lyra volvió su mirada arriba, allá arriba iba bajando una pequeña luz de esperanza para Lyra.

Lo que iba bajando era la Mascara la cual parecía tener vida propia.

-Esa…esa es la Mascara?- se pregunto ella muy dudosa.

Cuando pudo ver bien, noto que esta si era la Máscara.

Cuando esta bajo del cielo, como si fuera algo muy liviano, comenzó a flotar sobre el suelo.

-Lyra…he visto como has actuado, y como ayudaste a Vulpes, hiciste justo lo que una amiga y guerrera haría.- esta voz provenía de la Máscara.

Lyra miro asombrada como de la Mascara, comenzó a verse algo asi como un holograma o una forma que parpadeaba, y esta forma era ni mas ni menos que la de VDay.

-VDay?

-Jasutisu…soy en realidad Jasutisu.- le dijo el calmadamente.

-Tu eres…del que Vulpes hablaba?- le pregunto ella.

-Si…

-Eso quiere decir que el-

-La verdad…no es un tema del cual yo tenga alguna idea…No se si el esta vivo o no…

Lyra solo dio un largo suspiro.

-Y entonces…que pasara ahora?- se pregunto ella como si ya estuviese que terminarse un cuento de hadas.

-Descuida… Todo tiene una continuación… solo hay que esperar.

VDay o mejor dicho, Jasutisu, se volteo y miro al cielo.

-Sabes?... Vulpes antes de que sucediera todo esto…cuando supo que yo era en realidad VDay…me dejo planteado varias cosas, que son las que tengo que hacer.

-Y que harás?- le pregunto ella.

-Iré hacia el punto mas lejano en toda la historia de Equestria…Me di cuenta de que yo soy…algo así como un protector, o un guardián, de este mundo…he incluso de la Princesa Celestia y Luna…y posiblemente en el futuro…de Twilight Sparkle.

-Twilight? Princesa?

-Si…supongo que todavía no lo sabes…pero Twilight se a convertido en Princesa…pero, ese no es el punto que quiero dar a entender…lo que quiero que entiendas…es que diste lo mejor de ti para ayudar a…Vulpes…Por ahora, mi deber aquí esta hecho…me espera milenios de años por vivir, para volver a este punto de tiempo…solo para terminar allí.- Señalo VDay hacia la mascara que era exactamente la que el usaba solo que esta estaba picada a la mitad.

-Quieres decir-

-Si, ese VDay era mi versión futura…así que…Me despido…por ahora.

El aire comenzó a distorsionarse y el espacio que rodeaba a Jasutisu también.

-Seguí siendo lo que eres…y sigue ayudando en todo lo que sea necesario…que ese es el espiritad de "aquella quien ayudo a la Luz"

Cuando dijo esto, el espacio distorsionado se comprimió tanto, que hizo una pequeña explosión de luz, y de esto, VDay había desaparecido por completo.

-Stanford, Keiru, VDay…y Vulpes…por que siento que todo lo que tenia, se me ha ido en unos minutos?- se pregunto ella.

Luego de unos momentos, ella se dio cuenta de que la Tardox seguía donde esta la había dejado.

Seria difícil explicar, todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**El Fin del Viaje.**

* * *

El paisaje había cambiado, el cielo parecía ser totalmente diferente, era una tarde, el cielo parecía una naranja, debido a su color amarillo intenso o naranja.

Un aire blando resoplaba.

-Entonces…estas seguro que podrás cuidarlas?- se escucho una voz blanda y un poco triste.

-Sabes que cargas…un enorme peso, el cual deberíamos cargar nosotros.- le respaldo otra voz mas gruesa pero también triste.

-Les estoy totalmente seguro de que yo podre.- esta voz era la de Jasutisu.

Se podía observar a Jasutisu con su túnica y atuendo grises, igual que el de VDay.

-Ellas…*sollozo*…ellas son especiales…por favor…cuídalas.- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas una Alicornio de color amarillo, debido a su cuerpo el cual parecía estar prendido en llamas y Cutie Mark de sol ardiendo.

-No se las estoy arrebatando…pueden despedirse de ellas.- les dijo tranquilamente Jasutisu a esta Alicornio.

Ella fue hacia una colonia, en la cual, estaban dos pequeñas potras, una mas grande que la otra, la mas Grande era blanca y con melena rosada y color derivados de este, y la otra pequeña era de color azul y crin mas azulada.

Ellas parecían estar jugando juntas, se detuvieron al ver que su madre venia.

-Mami! Mami! Es cierto que se van?- le dijo la mas grande.

-Si *sollozo*… sé que esto es duro para ustedes, pero les dejamos a alguien especial…el será prácticamente un tío para ustedes…el se llama Jasutisu, y será su… Niñero.

-Al fin tendremos un niñero?- pregunto la mas pequeña.

-Si…si lo tendrán…Como siempre quisieron, Luna, Celestia, su destino se vera supervisado por su… "tío"- le dijo ella de forma un poco más calmada.

Jasutisu contemplaba como esta Alicornio de aspecto de fuego, quien era la madre de Celestia y Luna las consolaba por su ida.

Una pezuña de color oscuro se poso sobre el hombro de Jasutisu.

-No preguntare, por que no es mi asunto…pero de verdad tengo curiosidad…como tu y ella se conocieron?- pregunto casi sin palabras Jasutisu.

De esta pezuña, se pudo observar a un Alicornio totalmente lo contrario de la Alicornio, este era un poco mas fornido, su color de piel era azulado oscuro, de pezuñas a cabeza y su cutie Mark era una estrella, sus alas parecían ser la Noche misma, debido a como se movían con el viento.

-Bueno…no es por alardear…pero soy *aclarando garganta*… bueno en esto.- dijo el de forma orgullosa.

-Jaja, es bueno que se tienen el uno al otro…y dime, que fue exactamente lo que hicieron durante todos estos años? No veo a ninguna civilización aquí.

-Es todo lo que vez aquí…todo esto, fue lo que hicimos, este hermoso lugar, fue el que nos tardamos tiempo en hacer.

-Entonces…quieres decir que, esto es como de turno en turno, ustedes dos tortolos hicieron estas Tierras, y ahora, el turno de sus Hijas es ser gobernadoras?

-Gobernadoras?...Princesas mejor.- le corrigió el Alicornio de la noche.

-Si…exacto, Cuando sean mayores serán princesas…pero, de quienes?

-Debido a cálculos que hemos hecho, sabemos que pronto una civilización vendrá hacia estas tierras, y es allí cuando Mis hijas intervendrán, ellas serán las encargadas de Traer la Noche y el día…como creo que ya tienes que saber.

-Si…lo comprendo…ahora…tu también puedes despedirte de tus hijas.- le dijo Jasutisu al ver su cara llena de nostalgia.

-Si…lo hare.

Este Alicornio de la noche fue hacia donde se encontraban sus hijas.

-Papi! Es cierto que se van?- le pregunto la potrilla luna con un tono de tristeza.

-Si hija mía…tienen que comprender, que no podemos estar siempre con ustedes…todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene un final, y ahora, su madre y yo nos toca terminar este capitulo…ustedes son las que tienen que continuar ese capitulo.- les dijo el Padre tristeza.

-Pero...papi-

-Lo siento Hija... nuestra decisión esta hecha, y aunque queramos, se nos hace imposible poder quedarnos con ustedes.

-Su padre tiene razón…además, un enorme deber se nos a asignado, y no podemos dejarlo.- le contribuyo la madre.

-Si…un enorme deber, el cual… no lo podemos realizar aquí…espero que lo comprendan.- le atribuyo el Padre.

-Pero…algún día volverán?- pregunto Celestia.

-Si…Ténganlo en cuenta…*sollozo* apuesten todo a que eso…eso va a pasar, por supuesto que volveremos.- les consoló la madre con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Todos se callaron, y contemplaron el atardecer, y el anochecer que ya se podía ver que estaba llegando.

Jasutisu, cerca de allí, veía a esta familia, a pesar de tener la Mascara, de estas brotaron lagrimas, de los vacios huecos que eran los ojos, de allí mismo, como un milagro, las lagrimas brotaban y bajaban por las misma mascara.

Las Potras, Celestia y Luna quedaron viendo el hermoso atardecer, a pesar de todo, parecía que entendían bien lo que sus padres decían y querían hacer.

Los Alicornio del día y la Noche, se vieron mutuamente, y se dijeron un si, asentando la cabeza.

*Resoplido de viento*

-Oye Papi, y a quien vas a ayudar?- pregunto Luna.

Pero un silencio abarco ese lugar, Luna y Celestia se dieron cuenta de esto, y al voltear, se percataron que sus padres ya no estaban allí.

-Papi, Mami?- preguntaron las dos al unisonó.

En ese momento, Jasutisu se les acerco.

-Su madre y padre fueron a cumplir una tarea de mucha importancia, es por ello, que se tienen que sentir orgullosas de tener padres como ellos.- les dijo Jasutisu limpiándose la mascara.

-Pero…Ahora tu nos cuidaras?- le pregunto de forma inocente Celestia mientras Luna parecía tímida ante él.

-Si…de ahora en adelante están a mi cuidado…pero…les diré algo, a pesar de todo…no lo recordaran…Solo me podrán recordar, cuando me estén viendo, si no me ven por un cierto tiempo, mi persona se les borrara de la memoria.

-Y eso…por que pasa?- le reintegro Celestia.

-Debido a que…puedo llegar a ser una fuente de conspiración, y es por eso mejor, que cuando no este, ni me recuerden, así evitare futuros problemas…pero esa es una conversación para otro momento… es hora de irnos.

-Irnos?

-Si…que creen? Que sus Padres las dejarían por su cuenta…Vamos a su Castillo.- les dijo él.

A las dos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-CASTILLO?- Preguntaron las dos al unisonó de forma sorprendida.

-Si, sus Padres se lo hicieron antes de irse, así como ustedes siempre quisieron.

Las dos se les subió el ánimo y comenzaron a correr en círculos alrededor de Jasutisu.

-Y dinos, donde es?- le pregunto Luna ya sin timidez.

-Esta en un Lugar donde…Bueno…solo diré que es un Bosque…Un bosque Siempre Libre.

-Siempre libre?- preguntaron las dos.

-Si…Le digo así, es por que su padre me dijo que era un bosque especial para mi…un Bosque Libre, y es libre debido a que suceden cosas…por su propia cuenta…(justo como recordaba de mi raza y mi lugar de origen)…Pero su castillo no se como llamarle, como se que ustedes son las propietarias hasta que estén listas, ustedes tiene el libre derecho de ponerle un nombre.

Las dos se vieron mutuamente, y comenzaron a pensar mientras le seguían el paso a Jasutisu.

-Que tal, "El Castillo Real"?- ofreció Luna.

-Esta bueno, pero algo que nos identifique mas…que tal… "castillo de las hermanas"

-Si, esta muy bien ese nombre! Me agrada mucho!- exclamo Saltando Luna, mientras que Celestia seguía pensando.

-Que tal "Castillo de las Hermanas de Caballo Reales"?- les aconsejo Jasutisu.

Las dos potrillas lo vieron con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Que, les agrada?- les pregunto sin saber bien el.

-Si! Es excelente!

-Siii.- exclamaron los dos.

Los tres continuaron su camino por una amplia llanura fértil, y a lo muy lejos, se podía ver un gran bosque, y de el, sobresalía la copa de una torre de un castillo.

-Y aquí…es donde todo comienza.- dijo tranquilamente Jasutisu.

* * *

Lyra se encontraba en la Tardox, sentando en un sillón, y viendo una foto que le había conseguido AIRaC de Vulpes.

En esta foto, se ilustraba a Vulpes parado junto a la Tardox.

-Fuiste un gran amigo…un gran guerrero, que no te importo ayudar a las personas, sin importar si eran buenas o malas.

-ESO ES MUY CIERTO.- le atribuyo AIRaC, quien entro por la puerta de arriba con su cuerpo robótico.

-AIRaC?... que se supone que debemos hacer?... la única conexión que teníamos todos parecía que era Vulpes, sin él, ahora ya no están Keiru ni Stanford, parece que cada cosa genial que conseguí con él, se desaparecieron con el viento.

-TU ARGUMENTO ES…VALIDO Y TRISTE A LA VEZ…PERO, SABES MUY BIEN, QUE EL FUE UN GRAN AMIGO, Y QUE DEJO UN GRAN LEGADO.

-Legado?...cual legado?- pregunto ella.

-TODOS NOSOTROS, FUIMOS SUS TESTIGOS…PERO NO SIMPLES TESTIGOS…SOMOS ALGO MAS QUE ESO.

-Que mas somos?

-SOMOS "LOS TESTIGOS DE LA LUZ" Y ALGUN DIA NECESITARAS SABER ESO.

-"Testigos de la Luz"?- pregunto ella sin entender.

-CHARLA PARA OTRO MOMENTO…LYRA, ASI COMO TU LO DIJISTE, YA NO EXISTE UNA CONEXIÓN ENTRE TU Y YO…Y ES POR ESO…QUE REGRESARAS A DONDE PERTENECES.

-Qué?... volveré a vivir mi vida normal y tranquila en Equestria?- pregunto ella sin ánimos.

-SI, CREO QUE TOMARTE Y QUITARTE GRAN PARTE DEL TIEMPO DE TU VIDA ES ALGO MALO…ES POR ESO, QUE TE REGRESARE AL PUNTO EN EL CUAL VULPES TE PASO A RECOGER EN EL PASADO.

Lyra bajo la mirada en señal de rechazo.

-Eso quiere decir, que prácticamente estaré en esos momentos que estuve con Vulpes, solo que en mi vida original?

-SI, VOLVERAS A VIVIR TU VIDA…COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO.

-Pero…*sollozo*…me agrado toda esta aventura… y dejarla asi, será muy difícil.

-No sabes si Vulpes sigue vivo, y es por eso, que será mejor dejarte donde perteneces.

Lyra levanto la cabeza, y se podía ver en sus ojos que contenía las lagrimas.

-No-no hay forma de cambiar esa decisión?

-NO, ESA DECISION SERIA LA MISMA QUE VULPES TOMARIA.

-*Suspiro*, eso…eso es un tanto cruel…pero, si es algo que Vulpes haría, estoy dispuesto a tomarlo.

-BIEN…PERO…HAY UN EVENTO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE SE CELEBRA MAÑANA EN ESTE MUNDO…SEGÚN MIS INFORMES, ES UNA CORONACION A UNA NUEVA PRINCESA…SI QUIERES, PUEDES VERLA POR ADELANTADO.

-Nueva Princesa?...tiene que ser lo de Twilight…eso que me Dijo VDay…o Jasutisu.

Lyra en ese momento se quedo pensativa.

-(Que será que pasara con VDay en este momento, después de todo, su gema y mascara están destruidas…espero que…pueda…que pueda…)

-BIEN LYRA, VAMOS.

* * *

En las Ruinas del Bosque Everfree, yacía la Mascara picada en dos partes en el suelo.

De pronto, toda la oscuridad fue invadida por un brillo muy fuerte, este brillo era una luz blanca.

Cerca de la Mascara se oían pasos que se acercaban.

Una mano blanca, y llena de líneas rojas tomo las dos piezas de la Máscara.

Esta las levanto, y las observo bien.

Este ser resulto ser un Kitsune…pero no cualquiera: ella era Trisha.

-Como siempre me lo dijiste…esto algún día iba a pasar…pero no importa…la Mascara necesita un portador, tu ya lo fuiste por un largo tiempo…mejor, descansa, yo te libero de tu prisión… Y como soy una tonta enamorada, seré ahora yo…quien cargue con tu peso.

Ella luego de eso miro detalladamente la Mascara.

-Se que a un ser mortal, volvería loco…pero se que tu esencia reside en este objeto, y es por ello, que no me pasara nada mientras la use… cuando llegue el momento…tu serás Libre, ahora…solo te toca descansar, así como lo hace…tu antiguo recipiente, Vulpes.

Ella en ese momento se puso las dos piezas de la Mascara, luego de que el entorno se volviera inestable y distorsionado, todo volvió a la normalidad.

La Dos piezas de la Mascara se unieron, pero la jema que estaba allí, fue lo único que no apareció.

Trisha parecía inestable, pero luego de unos momentos, parecía que podía controlarlo.

-Y así, es como el Legado de VDay, portador de la Mascara, continua en ordenes del Imperio de Equestria, y en protección de todo ser alienígena y hereje que intente entrar a este mundo!- grito ella.

La Mascara tomo su forma, y sus líneas decorativas.

-Así…es como…todo comienza.- dijo ella de forma sabia.

* * *

La Tardox apareció en un lugar muy decorado.

Pero esta, cuando apareció, se hizo invisible, debido a que ese lugar se encontraba una multitud de Ponis.

Lyra salió de la Tardox, y esta noto que estaba en el castillo real de Canterlot, y que en frente de ella estaba una gran multitud.

-Pero…que sucede?-

-Me alegre presentarles, por primera vez y única: A la Princesa Twilight Sparkle!- exclamo Celestia ante la Gran multitud.

Lyra quedo boquiabierta, y cuando volteo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, vio como venia entrando una Alicornio, esta resulto ser Twilight con un excelente vestido

-Que esta…pasando aquí!?- se pregunto a ella misma.

-La Princesa Twilight se acerca, Atentos, Atentos!- cantaba en ritmo de ceremonia un grupo de Ponis quienes acompañaban a Twilight.

-La Princesa será coronada, Atento, Atento…Atento.- seguían cantando estos ponis.

En eso, la Princesa Celestia levanto la Corona que sostenía Spike, y la coloco en la cabeza de Twilight, quien ya era oficialmente una Princesa.

-Atentos…Atentos! Atentos! Atentos! La Princesa ya viene! Atentos! Atentos!

Twilight Miraba a todos, especialmente a sus amigas, para luego pararse ante todos, para luego salir al balcón con la Princesa Celestia y Luna.

-La Princesa esta! La Princesa esta: aquí!- termino la orquesta musical.

Lyra miraba asombrada esto, pero a ella le llamo la atención otra cosa mas, a su izquierda, se miro a ella misma viendo hacia donde estaban las Princesas.

-Supongo, que esa soy yo en otro momento en el tiempo…Bien…supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, solo hasta que este día llegue.

En ese momento Lyra se regreso por donde vino, y como si pudiera verla, abrió la puerta de la Tardox la cual se encontraba invisible.

-Volveré aquí…solo que por cuestión del Tiempo esta vez.

Lyra entro en la Tardox.

Ese momento la Tardox desapareció, cuando hizo esto, Lyra, del futuro, se acerco a ese lugar.

-Con que…aquí es donde me despedí de AIRaC y toda mi aventura…lo bueno, es que muy pronto…comenzara otra.- se dijo a ella misma con una sonrisa.

* * *

La Tardox apareció esta vez, en un lugar con arboles, cerca de unas montañas. Y a lo Lejos, se podía ver Ponyville.

De ella, salió Lyra y luego AIRaC se asomo.

-ESTE ES EL PUNTO DE TIEMPO EN EL CUAL CAUSARAS MENOS DAÑO AL TEJIDO Y PIEL DEL TIEMPO Y UNIVERSO, ASI QUE, ADIOS.

-Espera! Nada eso, solo un Adiós?- pregunto ella al ver que AIRaC no despidió de forma amigable.

-NO SEAS TONTA, SOY UNA ROBOT…PERO, PARA QUE DECIR ADIOS, CUANDO PRONTO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER.

-De que hablas?

-PRONTO LO SABRAS, AHORA, SOLO VIVE.- AIRaC se le vio una sonrisa.

Ella rápidamente cerró la puerta de la Tardox, y esta desapareció.

Lyra ya sentía lo que temía, había quedado sola…sin Vulpes, sin AIRaC, y sin ninguno de esos amigos locos y raros que ella tenia.

-*Suspiro* supongo que tengo que vivir mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella al voltear, se vio a ella misma entrando a la Tardox junto a Vulpes.

-Esa soy yo…cuando me fui a comenzar esa Aventura…este es el punto cuando me fui con el.

En ese momento esa Tardox, la cual tenía la antigua cubierta, de cabina telefónica, desapareció.

-Y Aquí es cuando todo termina…

-O cuando todo Comienza?

Ella volteo asombrada, y miro que allí detrás de ella, se encontraba Trisha con la Mascara.

-Tu…tu porque tienes la Mascara?

-No te acuerdas de mi?...soy Trisha, Jasutisu o como tu lo debemos conocer, VDay, esta descansando en estos momentos, es mi turno de que yo porte la Mascara.

-Oh!... eso esta bien…Pero a que te refieres con que "Todo comienza"?

-Hum! Mi querida poni, las cosas nunca terminan, lo único que termina, es la energía para continuar esas aventuras de antaño… y que son algo que unen mas y mas a los amigos.

Lyra estaba un poco confundida.

-Solo venia a recordarte eso…Así como tenias a Vulpes como amigo allá…aquí también estas rodeada de amigos, mira, allí viene una.

Lyra volteo, y miro como Bon Bon se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Pero ella-

Ella se dio cuenta de que Trisha ya no estaba.

-Lyra! Por que te viniste corriendo hacia acá? Te he andando buscando por todo esto, dime, cual es esa supuesta caja azul?- le pregunto ella un tanto enojada.

Pero Lyra no dijo nada, solo se le acerco y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola amiga…cuanto tiempo verdad?- le dijo Lyra con tono de melancolía.

-Tiempo? Si hace apenas media hora que no nos vemos.

-Media hora, una semana, un año, no importa.

-Estas actuando rara…aunque eso es normal de ti, lo estás haciendo aun mas ahora.

-Descuida, ahora…vayamos devuelta a Ponyville…

-Estas…estas llorando?

-No…es solo que me da un poco de Nostalgia todo esto…ven.

Lyra comenzó a caminar hacia Ponyville, mientras que Bon Bon le seguía.

-Estás segura que estas bien?- le pregunto ella.

-Si…después de todo…por que no estarlo, ahora podre vivir de forma normal con mis amigas…eso es algo que todos quisiéramos.

* * *

-Si, eso es algo que todos quisiéramos…fue algo que me enorgullece decir….*Suspiro*

-Pasa algo Lyra?- pregunto un potrillo de pelo alborotado y de ojos azules.

En ese momento Lyra dejo de leer el libro.

-No…es solo que, recordar todo esto es muy lindo.

Cuando bajo el libro, se pudo observar a una Lyra ya mayor, muy mayor, el color de su pelo ya no era verde puro, es mas pálido, al igual que su cara.

-Y entonces…allí es donde termina todo?- pregunto el otro potro de pelo alargado y rubio.

Lyra los observo con una mirada.

-No mis queridos discípulos… Aquí es donde toda la Historia comienza…todo lo que les leí, no fue mas que solo el comienzo…Aun Faltan los otro 50 actos mas, que serian el equivalente a 100 capítulos.

Los Potros se le iluminaron los Ojos.

-Entonces, nos contaras todo?- pregunto ansioso uno.

-Stanford, se que quieres saber más, y tu Keiru, se que quieres saber cómo es que VX o quiero decir, Vulpes pudo derrotar a una legión de Cybermans solo, o como es que se pudo vencer a su contraparte maligna, o como es que ocurrió todo el Asunto de la Luz y como es que casi Vulpes logra ser asesinado por alguien cercano a el…o simplemente quieres saber cómo es que luego de lo que les conté anteriormente, me volví a contactar con AIRaC y toda la cosa…o seguro quieren saber lo mas importante…Como es que llegue aquí, ya mayor a contarle esto a mis potros favoritos.

-Si si si!- exigieron ansiosos los dos potros.

-No debería…pero sus caritas tiernas me dicen que lo haga…esta bien! Solo por ustedes…antes de comenzar quiero que sepan…que esta historia es totalmente verdad, yo misma estuve presenta en casi todo lo que voy a leer.

A Lyra se le vino una sonrisa.

-Ya que después de todo…aquí es donde…Todo comienza.

En ese momento comenzó a aparecer la Tardox cerca de allí.

-Y es así, como comienza…otro capítulo en mi Libro: Los Aprendices del tiempo.

* * *

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**La Máscara del Kitsune.**

**Hecho, Escrito, y pensado por:**

Vulpes Kitsune.

**Ideas:**

Doctor Who

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Full Metal Alchemist BrotherHood.

Xionic Madness 4 (parte Final)

Half Life 2.

Dawn Of War: Soulstorm.

Megaman Zero.

El Señor de los Anillos.

**Agradecimiento Especial:  
**

KuroDerpy

FunNight

Anacoreta

Y a todos los que me apoyaron.

**Dedicatoria especial:**

A todo aquel que haya leído mi Fic

Y me haya apoyado

Gracias

Sin su apoyo, nada de esto fuera posible.

_Fanfic hecho para el entretenimiento público, todo aquel que se halla sentido ofendido por el, Discúlpenme, si algún día llego a hacer un Flash o animación de esto, será diferente, de acuerdo a la opinión pública._

**GRACIA POR LEER.**


End file.
